


You Who Came From the Box.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, catboyau, cathybrid, kittyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 110,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: A box was placed in front of his doorstep and he saw a pair of cat ears popping out from it. How will he react?





	1. Surprise.

 

A sleepy male rolled over to the edge of the bed to turn off his alarm which was on the bedside table. Sunlight flooded into his room from the blinds and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He got up from the mattress lazily and ruffled his bed-hair in annoyance, another bring day awaiting for him. The male was very tall and had a muscular body. The tall male soon took his towel and stepped into the shower.

 

After his shower, he dried himself patiently and wore his school uniform after taking out from his wardrobe. He wore his school blazer after that and then, he combed his hair smartly. He checked himself on the mirror, face unamused. He swung his school bag on his shoulder and wore his shoes near the door. He took his keys and headed outside. This was Wu Yifan's daily routine.

 

Yifan was searching for another almost-tall-like-him school student near the school gates. His childhood friend would usually come earlier than him but today, he was extremely and surprisingly late. When he waited for a few minutes more, there was still no sight of him. He sighed, giving up to wait for him any longer and went into the school area, assuming that maybe he wasn’t coming today.

 

_“Hyung!”_

 

The taller male immediately halted and looked behind him. He smiled a little when he saw a tan-skinned male, Kim Jongin, his childhood friend, running towards him. “Sorry _***pants***_ I’m late,” Jongin panted while trying to catch his breaths, smiling tiredly at him after wiping his sweat. “At least you came.” Jongin grinned widely before both of them began to head to their class.

 

Yifan and Jongin were really close since they were young despite their age difference. His father would drop off at Jongin’s house whenever he went to work ever since his mother have gone missing and he was only five on that year. He couldn’t even remember how his mother would look like. It was only vague memories of him being at the beach with her. At the age of fourteen, his father passed away because of his illness.

 

Yifan began to live on his own. The company had offered him to replace his father’s position but he refused politely, feeling he was too young to work at his age. His relatives were staying overseas and he had nobody to talk with except for one. Only Jongin would visit him often ever since he knew about his father’s issue. Yifan had a scary bitch face but sort of in a handsome way.

 

His thick eyebrows and dark brown orbs made his face to look always pissed off. He has a tall figure because he used to play basketball when he was young and now he’s the captain of his basketball team in his school. Some of the pupil would get scared at his bitch face and some would fangirl (and fanboy) on how handsome he was. Same goes to Jongin. Both of the males were quite popular in their school.

 

Yifan would always looked pissed but what they didn’t know was he was actually a loving and a caring guy. Jongin would always laughed when his friends from other classes asked him why Yifan always looked grumpy. _“_ _He only looks like that,_ _”_ Jongin would simply answer. Only he knew Yifan’s tiny little secret. So far Jongin hasn’t told anyone yet because Yifan would kill him if he did.

 

Yifan really loved soft _,_ cute and cuddly things.

 

Yifan himself didn’t know why either but he just felt he had a soft spot seeing them. Jongin would hold in his laughter when he spotted new stuffed animals and plush whenever he visited him or stayed over his house. Yifan would glare at him in response and Jongin would be silently laughing again after the latter turned away. When Jongin stayed over, they would talk about their daily activities and other things.

 

But now, Jongin rarely came over because he had a cat-hybrid named Kyungsoo, and he was living with him at his own apartment. Yifan was jealous. Not because of Kyungsoo. He was jealous because he wanted some company too. It had been almost five to six years he had been living alone and he was sick of it. Yifan wanted to have his own cat-hybrid so he asked about them in detail to Jongin since he had Kyungsoo.

 

He wanted to know more about them.

 

In a month, Yifan knew about them about ninety percent. Jongin would like to tell the other ten percent but only if Yifan had or bought one. So Yifan would be blabbering and whining about having a perfect cat-hybrid, but not showing any action of having one and Jongin almost had enough of his whines but he had to bear with him since he was his only close friend.

 

Class was over. Yifan heard his classmates sigh in relief. They rushed out from the class in seconds. Everyone was excited since a new Western action movie came out recently and it became a hit. Since it was the weekend, everyone had plans for themselves but not for Yifan of course. He won’t be interested in any outdoor activities unless Jongin invited him to go out. The latter would try his best not to join any outdoor activities.

 

He busied himself by playing basketball all by himself. He had been like that for almost months now. Sometimes Jongin did feel bad for seeing his childhood friend being so lonely. It was kind of unhealthy, being alone and not doing much. Yifan rested his chin on his palm and looked outside from the window, wondering what type of cat breed he should have. Jongin nudged his close friend’s shoulder, snapping the elder male from his daydream.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you coming or you’re gonna stay here?”

 

“You’re just lucky you have someone to accompany you.”

 

“You’ve told me that tons of times already, hyung.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Why haven’t you still get one?”

 

“You know how much I want one…”

 

Yifan pouted and Jongin looked disgusted by his face.

 

“Can you not do that? Why don’t you just buy one?!”

 

“I don’t want to! What if it runs away from me?”

 

“Blame your face?”

 

“Jongin…”

 

“Okay, okay. I was just kidding.”

 

They chatted while walking along the school hallway to their lockers, trying hard to ignore some girls (and boys) trying to get their numbers by just politely smiling off to them but Yifan didn’t smile though. He was sick of having random strangers on his bed and stopped having that attitude of his a few months ago already. Yifan kept few of his books inside and took out his basketball jersey. The basketball tournament would be in a few weeks.

 

Yifan and his team hadn’t practice yet although he knew they could do well in the tournament. He had asked Jongin to practice with him and he agreed. Jongin suddenly closed his locker with a loud bang and turned to Yifan, showing his worried plus guilty face. Yifan looked at him in wonder. Jongin rarely would become like this. “I forgot to buy food for Soo. Hyung, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to this on purpose. I—” “Go and see him. I’m alright by myself,” Yifan forced out a smile.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I promise next time we’ll practice together.”

 

“Yeah, sure. You better go ‘cause Kyungsoo would be starving right now.”

 

“Oh yeah see you tomorrow, hyung!”

 

Yifan sighed as he saw his childhood friend ran with speed, leaving him all alone by himself. He didn’t blame Jongin though. If he was Jongin, he would do the same. He just felt really lonely. He wanted someone too. Someone to care. Someone to love. He shrugged off those unnecessary thoughts and headed to the basketball court all alone. He needed to focus. The open basketball court was wide and shady.

 

Thankfully, there were no girls and boys waiting for him in this hour at the court. He need some space now anyway. He smelled the fresh air and began to warm up his body before the practice. When he was done practicing, Yifan took a quick shower in the bathroom at his school. He wore one of his school t-shirts and tracks before heading back home. On his way home, he saw a familiar guy.

 

The guy was known as a heartless owner by Yifan, beating his cat-hybrid in front of everyone. The catboy’s screams were getting louder and he had created a crowd in front of him. He felt so angry because the crowd didn't even do anything but watch the cat being beaten. He felt pity for the poor feline as he couldn’t do anything either even though he wanted to.

 

Any kinds of cat-hybrids were now being used as sexual relief or abused by their owners to release their sexual needs or stress on them. There might be even worse. **_Poor thing_** _._ Yifan wished he could save every single of them and keep them in his house, but he knew he couldn’t do that. They were born for that and until now Yifan couldn't accept that fact. It was so cruel of some humans for not treating them well.

 

Not only that, he heard from Jongin that some illegal authorities would take strays or even abduct well-taken hybrids and place them in a building in each room to be used as pleasure makers so that they could gain _cash_. Yifan certainly didn’t accept that at all. How could some people be that cruel? He sighed and quickened his tracks, not wanting to see the helpless creature being beaten.

 

Just a few minutes more, he would reach home. Yifan would notice some stares coming from a not-so-old lady as usual. The first time Yifan saw her was when she was hiding behind a big tree which was a few feet away from his house. The lady had a slim figure. She always wore a black hat whenever Yifan saw her and she always had her face covered with some black veil, except for her eyes.

 

Yifan tried not to think unpleasant and anything weird about her. He even tried to approach and talk to her once, only to see her walk away from him in a blink of an eye. Yifan haven’t approach her ever since the first awkward try. He glanced at her for one last time and continued on his tracks. Yifan opened the door and went inside before taking his shoes off. It was the same routine every day.

 

He flopped on the couch face down after letting his school bag slip down from his shoulder to the floor, a groan escaping when he heard his back cracked. It was cold but he didn’t care. The latter laid on the couch comfortably, feeling tired from the walk and the basketball practice. He felt sleepy due to the cold weather and lets his eyes close before he slowly went to his dreamland.

 

///

 

Yifan woke up from his slumber when he heard the doorbell going off. He felt irritated by the annoying sound and quickly took a glance at the clock. It was seven-thirty in the evening. He stretched his body lazily as he got up. His steps were wobbly as he headed for the door. Yifan clumsily took the keys from the drawer since his eyes were half-lidded, still in sleepiness.

 

He inserted the correct key into the doorknob and pushed the door open. There was no one. Yifan made sure the kids in his neighborhood didn’t play pranks on him again so he looked to his left and right to spot any sight of them. There was really no one. It was pretty quiet too. The latter took a step outside and stopped when his foot hit something. He looked down and his eyes went wide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have really no idea about hybrids so i will just write it to my style.   
> sorry if it sucks!


	2. Kitty.

 

Yifan saw a pair of cat ears popping out from the box. He was then met with two beautiful cat eyes staring at him with a hint of curiousness. Yifan stood there, frozen like a rock for a few seconds. He even had to blink for a few times to see if it was or wasn't real. Yifan finally came back to his senses. He crouched down in front of the box before petting on the cat’s head fondly. The cat cutely purred in response, eyes closing.

 

It was really pretty despite it was an animal. The cat didn't look too young or too old either. “Hey there, little one. Who left you here?” The cute kitty didn’t respond at first but then it nuzzled into his hand, nudging its head against his palm. It purred even more when Yifan started to stroke the cat's neck. He smiled. He thought that the little feline might be frightened or run away from him because his face indeed looks scary but surprisingly, it didn’t do any of those.

 

The cat just sat there in its box, liking the way he was caressing its fur. Yifan looked to his sides again. There was no one. He picked up the box carefully and went straight to the living room. He placed it on the couch and sat beside it. **_It mus_ _t’_** ** _ve been cold outside_** _,_ He thought after seeing the cat immediately jumped out from the box and curled up on his lap, purring. The way it showed its affectionate behavior made Yifan to guess that it was a Snowshoe breed. 

 

The edge of its ear and tail was black in color. The cat’s face was grayish with a little black. It had white whiskers. The pink nose made a perfect and a cute touch to it. Yifan couldn’t help but to squeal inside to see how cute it was. Yifan stroked the cat’s fluffy fur a few times and made it to sleep. He wondered how it was so clean since the kitty was a stray but he shrugged it off as he was amazed how soft its fur was. 

 

He scooped the sleeping cat and placed it on the couch gently. The male then got up slowly and headed upstairs to his bedroom and came back with a blanket. Yifan spread the blanket on his lap and carried the sleeping feline before wrapping it with the blanket like a burrito. The cat's head stuck out from the blanket adorably. But then, the kitty stirred and it yawned. Yifan couldn’t help but to control himself on how adorable and fluffy it was. 

 

He decided to keep him or her, since he wasn't sure about its gender and didn't want to see its private areas yet since it would be rude. He didn't want the cat to be uncomfortable with him or else the cat would think he was some sort of pervert or something. Yifan had known that if a hybrid was in its original form, let it get comfortable and once it did, it would transform into a human-hybrid on its time. 

 

He could know its gender later as for now, he needed to keep the kitty comfortable. Yifan decided to sleep in the lounge, so he laid on the couch and placed the cute cat on his chest. Yifan was curious on how his or her human form would look like. He rubbed the cat’s pink nose. The cat meowed cutely in response and he chuckled,  ** _So cute_** _._ Yifan leaned down to kiss the kitty’s head and petted its head, earning a soft purr from the feline. 

 

The weather was still cold and it made both of them to drift off to a peaceful slumber. Yifan didn't realize that there was a small red envelope in the box. The envelope settled itself safely under the couch where Yifan was sleeping when the cat jumped out from the box earlier. In that envelope, there was a letter with only three words simply written on it. It would probably make Yifan to lose his mind or he would be in a total shock when he found and read that letter.

 

 

 

 

_‘From your mother.’_

 


	3. "Yipan?"

 

Yifan didn’t know what time he slept but he was woken by the incredibly low temperature around him. Just when he wanted to get up, he felt a light weight on top of his body. He rubbed his eyes and waited to ease the blur sight in front of him. He could feel hot puffs of air hitting on his chest through his shirt. Something— No. Someone was sleeping on him. Yifan couldn’t see the face of the person because it was pressed against his torso.

 

He almost gasped when he noticed a pair of white edged with black cat ears on the head of the person. He was very sure it was a _male_. Yifan saw the cat ears were twitching and then the person stirred before looking up to him after letting out a lazy yawn. Yifan didn’t say anything as he was admiring the catboy’s adorable face. His dark eyebrows were fine. His long eyelashes were captivating. His nose was perfectly shaped.

 

His pale cheeks matched his flawless skin. His thin pink lips were a bit alluring. His brown orbs attracted him the most. They were looking at each other as if they were in a staring contest, absorbing each other facial features. In the end, the catboy continued his sleep, comfortably placing his head on Yifan’s torso. Yifan blinked for a few times. He was adorable, cute and—

 

To be short, he didn’t have any other word to describe on how cute the catboy was. The latter sat up straight, legs still on the couch. The catboy shivered from the cold and instantly wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist, nuzzling into Yifan’s chest, liking the warmth from Yifan’s body. The latter froze at his position as he didn’t know what to do or how to react. In fact, he did kind of like it. 

 

The feeling of someone else's warmth on his body. “Uh, hey. Are you awake?” He asked awkwardly when he saw one of his cat ears was twitching slowly and the other one going sideways. “Ngrrr _..._ ” The catboy purred. Yifan felt the vibration on his chest. It was oddly satisfying. “Uh, my name is K— Wu Yifan.” The catboy peered up to him once again with a puzzled expression on his face. Again, Yifan was lost on how beautiful he was. 

 

“Wu Yi… Yipan?” 

 

The catboy’s voice was _so_ _soft._ Yifan held back his laughter, hearing how cute he said _‘Yipan’_  instead of _‘Yifan’_. “Call me Kris, okay?” Yifan smiled softly, encouraging him to say his name. “Kriseu…” It wasn’t close to _‘Kris’_ but Yifan didn’t mind. He ruffled the catboy’s hair and the feline purred happily in response. The latter noticed something. There was an old looking grayish collar hung around his neck. 

 

He didn’t realize it was there when the catboy was in his original form yesterday. Yifan stared at the collar and spotted a small silver pendant with a small name carved on it. “Kriseu.” Yifan lifted his eyes, then he was startled as he realized he was too close to the feline. He realized how hesitant the catboy was, eyes not looking at him. Yifan wondered why. “I need some clothes…” Yifan raised an eyebrow unconsciously, “What do you mean—” 

 

**_Oh._ **

 

Yifan glanced over to Junmyeon’s body and realized something else. The catboy was fully _naked,_ but not fully though. His lower area was only covered with the blanket that Yifan had wrapped him up like a burrito yesterday. He noticed the catboy’s pale cheeks were reddening when he tried to avoid eye contact. Yifan stared at the catboy's pink face. The feline got off from him clumsily and sat on the couch, covering his lower area with the not-so-long blanket. 

 

Yifan felt his own cheeks heating up and gets up quickly so he won't end up _staring_ at the catboy's naked body and those smooth skin of his (like a creep). He went upstairs to his room to get some clothes for him to wear. He gave the catboy a shirt of his but… It was too big. The oversized shirt hung loosely on him, revealing his right shoulder but apparently it covered his lower area completely. The catboy then wrapped himself with his tail and held the end of it with both of his hands. 

 

Looking away once again, Yifan searched for his phone which was actually next to the catboy. He cautiously sat beside the catboy, looking for any signs of rejections. Where there was none, he smiled for a brief moment before texting Jongin to come over. The then latter looked at the catboy and he looked back. The feline flashed a smile, his cat ears perking up. Yifan found it (very) adorable and patted on his head, “We have a lot of work to do, Junmyeon.”

 


	4. Awkward.

 

“Soo? Are you ready?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay going to Yifan hyung’s house?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

 

“Let's go~”

 

Jongin pressed a quick tender kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before heading towards the door. Kyungsoo blushed which went unnoticed, his tail lashing shyly. Jongin intertwined his fingers with the catboy’s as they walked hand in hand to Yifan’s house. To be honest, he was seriously annoyed when he received the text message from Yifan just now. He and Kyungsoo were cuddling and started to make out but they stopped when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

 

Jongin groaned in annoyance as Yifan told him come over with Kyungsoo. The catboy could only give him a shy smile. **_What a great timing_** _,_ he thought. Yifan didn't know the _real_ thing about his relationship with Kyungsoo where they (had to mate) were mates. Jongin decided to tell him when the right time comes because he didn’t want to scare off his friend. He didn't want Yifan not have a hybrid if he told Yifan about the mating stuff.

 

Yifan really needed someone in this age. Jongin would be irritated whenever Yifan called or texted him when he wanted to have his alone time with Kyungsoo but he kept on being patient for the sake of his best friend.  _ **You better have a good reason, hyung. Or else.**_ Junmyeon jumped in surprise on his seat when he heard the doorbell. Yifan chuckled by his reaction and the catboy blushed in embarrassment.

 

Yifan had to distract himself from staring at the catboy's flushed cheeks and told him to get the door open as he went into the kitchen. The catboy talked about how he lived and they were getting to know each other until they heard the doorbell. Junmyeon rushed to the door and slowly opened it, scared if there might be thieves or robbers or something. Junmyeon peeked on them from the door, his cat ears flattening. 

 

“Wu Yifan I will kill you if you don’t have any reason for me to come here all of a sudden and—”

 

Jongin paused as he eyed the figure, eyes widening. There was a freaking catboy in Yifan's house! He was about Kyungsoo’s height or might be even shorter than him, revealing only half of his body from the door. Jongin saw the catboy's cat ears were flopped backwards on his head. He froze like a rock, looking at the unseen catboy. His brain wasn't processing very well on what he was seeing. Kyungsoo was trying to help his owner to get him back to his senses.

 

Junmyeon carefully came out to them after seeing a confused face on the tall tan male and a catboy dressed in black next to his side.  _ **They seem to be nice. Friends of Kriseu, maybe?**_ “Hello. Kriseu is in the kitchen… Come inside.” Jongin frowned deeply, “Who are you?” Junmyeon almost panicked by the stern stare, “Um… I’m like the person right beside you.” Jongin exchanged looks with Kyungsoo and both of them looked back at Junmyeon.

 

Their eyes slipped up and down on him, making Junmyeon almost to have a panic attack. Just then, Yifan came from the kitchen and saved him from his panic-ness. “Guys? What are you doing outsi—” Jongin cut him off, still shocked, “Hyung, you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on right now.” Yifan sighed heavily before pulling on one of his wrists inside, “Come inside first. It’s freezing outside.”

 

Jongin found himself staring at the unnamed catboy. Jongin and Kyungsoo sat facing to Yifan and Junmyeon in the living room. It was awkward. The four of them kept exchanging looks. It was so quiet until the ticks of the clock could be heard. Jongin was looking intensely at Yifan, impatiently waiting for his friend’s explanation while Kyungsoo was trying to communicate with the timid Junmyeon in front of him.

 

Yifan avoided the intense stare from Jongin and Junmyeon just looked at the floor, fidgeting a little with his foot. His eyes then averted up to Yifan when he heard him cleared his throat. “So…” Jongin quirked a questioning brow by the lack of explanation, “So?” Yifan gulped, not knowing where to start, “Uh… Junmyeon, he, uh…” Jongin frowned even more, “His name is Junmyeon?” Yifan nodded slowly, “Yeah… Can you stop staring at me like that?”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

The three of them looked at Kyungsoo at the same time. The slightly orange plus brownish-haired catboy stared at them in fear, “Did I say something wrong… ?” Yifan chuckled, “Not really. He _is_ cute,” He ruffled Junmyeon’s hair with fondness. The catboy smiled shyly. “Um, where did he come from?” Jongin asked, their situation still a little awkward. “From a box,” Yifan simply answered, busy patting Junmyeon’s hair.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were wide-eyed, staring at Yifan in disbelief, “What?” Yifan seemed to be back into reality and became flustered by his own stupid answer, “I mean, he was in a box at my doorstep and I took him in.” Jongin was back to frowning, “You didn’t go to see the doc?" Yifan clucked his tongue by the question, “Not yet. Maybe next week?” The tan-skinned male stared at him intensely, “Tomorrow.”

 

“But—”

 

“Hyung, he needs to be checked. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, but he’s still—”

 

“What does he mean, Kriseu?”

 

Yifan felt Junmyeon tugged his shirt so he looked down to face. The catboy stared at him with those sparkly eyes of his, causing him to be a little flustered. “Uh, well…” Kyungsoo noticed Yifan's trouble and he helped instantly, “Let me explain to him, may I?” Jongin immediately agreed, “Sure, Soo, tell him everything _except_ for that. Hyung, let’s go to your backyard. Now.” Yifan almost whined, “But it’s cold—” 

 

“I don’t give a shi—”

 

 _“Jongin,”_ Kyungsoo called out his owner's name in a dangerous tone. Jongin instantly flinched, “I mean, I don’t care. Sorry, Soo.” The tall males headed towards the backyard, leaving the two catboys alone. Junmyeon was nervous until the other catboy noticed his condition. “Are you okay?” Junmyeon flinched out of control before slowly looking up to Kyungsoo, tail fidgeting uncomfortably, “Yes… ?” The other catboy smiled softly, “Don’t be scared of me, okay?”

 

Junmyeon curled his tail around his waist, cat ears flat on his head, “I-I’m not. It just, it’s actually my first time seeing another hybrid like me.” Kyungsoo was surprised, “Really? Where did you come from? How did you live?” Junmyeon continued looking down, playing with the edge of his tail, “I lived with my previous owner in a small house… She isn't exactly my owner but… She took good care of me. The last day I saw her was yesterday before sending me off in front of someone’s doorstep.”

 

“What was her name? Could you tell me how she took care of you?”

 

“I didn't manage to ask her name... She took care of me so well. I was being kicked by some kids when I was a cat. I was searching for food. She was passing by and saw me and chased them away. She bought me to her house and fed me. She took care of me ever since that day and even gave me a name. She was so protective of me until she never lets me go alone outside and never let me to meet others.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo smiled, he knew this person, “Do you think you’ll meet her again?” Junmyeon sighed sadly, feeling a little hurt that his guardian didn't even tell inform him first that he was going to be sent to someone's doorstep, “I hope so…” He didn't hate her though. He would never hate her. “Well,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly, “Do you know the thing we talked about just now?” Junmyeon's face changed drastically into fear, “No. What is that?”

 

“It’s called vaccination. It is somewhat like a needle that pierces into your skin to inject something into your body. I’m sorry to ask this but you were a stray when your guardian found you, right? She didn't do that to you, right?”

 

“Un…”

 

“Don’t worry. It will only burn a bit. After a few minutes, it would be gone.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Did Yifan hyung force you to do something or beat you or anything?”

 

“No! He didn’t do any of those. Kriseu is very nice.”

 

“Do you know about Yifan hyung's past and does he know yours?”

 

Junmyeon answered his question with a shake of his head after telling him that Yifan already knew his past. Kyungsoo continued to ask him several more questions. Not only that, he also explained to Junmyeon about some stuff on how to live in the human world, not forgetting to tell him to always stay beside Yifan if he was outside. Kyungsoo even told him about Yifan’s past. Junmyeon’s face become worried and concentrated at the same time.

 

“Hyung _~_  I’m so happy for ya.”

 

“Where did the grumpy Jongin go?”

 

“I was just shocked. Aren’t you happy?”

 

“Of course I am. He's so cute and so fluffy and I think I almost died when I first saw him.”

 

“Well, why didn’t you?”

 

“Hey, you don’t like me being alive?”

 

“I was just kidding, hyung~”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“So, back to the topic.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Can't you bring him tomorrow?”

 

“I thought I wanna spend time and get to know more about him.”

 

“Can’t you do that after getting him checked?!”

 

“What if he gets scared of me if I force him to?”

 

“You don’t want Junmyeon to be taken away by  _those_  fellas seeing a  _stray_ walking down the street, right?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then go see the doc tomorrow!”

 

“Okay, okay, don’t shout at me!”

 

“Buy him some clothes first. He looks like a bunny wearing your hoodie.”

 

“That’s the point.”

 

“You and your obsession in cute fluffy-duffy stuff.”

 

“Sh-Shut up. Is there anything else I need to know?”

 

“That’s all. For now. The doctor will tell you everything else in detail.” 

 

/// 

 

“See ya, hyung.”

 

“Take care!”

 

“You too, Kyunggie~ Be careful on the way home, Jongin.”

 

Yifan waved them goodbye and closed the door after they were out from his sight. Yifan locked the door before going to the lounge to see the catboy was still sitting silently on the couch. He walked to him in an instant after noticing the solemn face of the catboy’s. He sat next to Junmyeon before starting a conversation with him, worried after seeing how quiet he was, “Hey, did Kyungsoo tell you about tomorrow?”

 

The catboy only hummed in reply, nodding his head. Yifan didn’t say anything else after seeing the catboy who was deep in his thoughts but then, he was worried when the catboy was being  _too_   _silent_. Yifan admitted that he wasn't good at reading people. “Are you okay?” The catboy clutched the hem of Yifan’s shirt and peered up to him with teary eyes, “I-I’m s-scared.” Yifan couldn’t stand the view in front of him.

 

He pulled Junmyeon's head gently to his chest, petting his hair to soothe him. Junmyeon's cat ears brushed against the latter's neck. Yifan held him closer when he heard soft sniffles. “Don’t cry,” He cooed, hand still petting his hair. “Do-Does it hurt?” Yifan looked down a little, “What?” The catboy sniffled cutely, “The vaccine thingy...” Yifan tried to come up with a logic answer, “Well, uh, it feels like a mosquito bite and it burns a bit.”

 

“Bu-But—”

 

“Shh... I’ll be there with you.”

 

“Really?” 

 

The catboy looked up to him again, the left side of his face still pressed against Yifan's torso, tears almost coming out from his eyes. Yifan wanted to  _cry_  on how cute seeing the catboy’s crying plus cute face. He unconsciously kissed on the catboy’s hair to calm him and answered, “Really.” When Junmyeon had finally calmed down, Yifan thought he was asleep but not until he heard his name being called.

 

“Kriseu?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why were you calling Kyungsoo as Kyunggie?”

 

“It’s his nickname.”

 

“What name?”

 

“Nickname. Kind of similar of having a short name.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“You can call him Kyunggie too. Just don’t call him Soo. Jongin wouldn’t like that.”

 

“Um, can I ask another question?”

 

“Sure~”

 

“Can I… Can I have a nickname too?”

 

“You?”

 

“Please?” 

 

Actually Yifan had already made a nickname for him but he didn’t think that the catboy would ask him this soon. Junmyeon stared at him with anticipation, cat ears totally perked up on his head. Yifan sent him a smile while patting his head fondly, “How ‘bout Myeon?” He waited for the catboy's reactions. “Myeon?” The catboy correctly pronounced it with his head slightly tilted, making Yifan to squeal inwardly.

 

“Yeah, Myeon. Should I change it?”

 

He questioned when Junmyeon’s confused expression was still there. “Myeon… No. I like it. Myeon likes it,” Junmyeon giggled cutely, eyes crinkling adorably. Once again, Yifan squealed inside like a little girl. He tried his best not to let his inner-self over cute things to come out. Yifan petted the catboy’s hair and smiled when the catboy started to purr, “We gotta get up early tomorrow, Myeon.”

 

He reminded him about tomorrow. The catboy only hummed sleepily. “Hey, are you listening?” Yifan looked down to his side and saw Junmyeon’s eyes were already closed.  _ **He was fully awake just now…**_ He thought as he set his alarm on his mobile phone. He got up from the couch and wanted to carry the sleeping catboy to his room because the couch wasn’t a good place to sleep on.

 

But then, he was pulled back by Junmyeon’s small yet strong grip with his hand on his arm, nuzzling his face against it.  ** _Oh well._** Yifan didn’t have the heart to wake the peaceful sleeping Junmyeon. So he had no other choice. He had to sleep on the couch but not alone this time. He carefully carried Junmyeon on top of him, his small figure draping over his body. Yifan lets his eyes close as they slept on the couch again.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don't you think Yifan hyung would freak out if I told him about the heat cycle?”

 

“Probably yes.”

 

“Can’t wait to see his face when I’m going to tell him that.”

 

“…”

 

“Speaking of that… Where were we, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo's face warmed up when Jongin hovered over him suddenly and displayed that naughty smirk of his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys aren't confused by yifan / kriseu  
> both are the same person


	5. Kitty's Doctor.

 

Both of them turned up to the vet quite late on the next morning. Yifan learnt that waking up Junmyeon was the most difficult task. He had to sprinkle water on Junmyeon’s face to wake him up. The catboy wore the same hoodie and shorts since he didn’t have any proper clothing yet. Yifan told the catboy that they would go to the mall soon to buy clothes. First of all, he needed to buy shoes for Junmyeon. He was wearing floaters which were quite big for the catboy's little feet.

 

After filling up the form, both of them went to the given seats, waiting for their turns to be called. There were quite a lot of people this morning since it was Saturday. Yifan looked over at the catboy and noticed his hands were trembling. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly even though he knew that he sucked at comforting people. “Ne-Nervous...” That was the catboy’s answer. “Not scared?” He brought his head down a little to look at his face. 

 

“A bit,” Junmyeon didn’t even look at him. “You’ll be alright, Myeon. The doctor is a friend of mine,” Yifan convinced. Junmyeon didn’t say anything else as he continued to look down on his lap, playing with his trembling fingers. Yifan noticed some stares from the people on the cute catboy so he threw his arm around Junmyeon's shoulder into a comforting shoulder hug, petting his hair slightly with the same hand. The catboy peered up to the latter slightly.

 

Smiling a little, grateful by the comfort he was getting, he brought his head to lean against Yifan’s chest comfortably. He was just too nervous. He wished to go home as soon as possible. After a few minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn. Yifan looked up to the vet receptionist once she called for him. He shook the catboy’s shoulder lightly who almost dozed off. Yifan mentally chuckled,  ** _He sleeps easily but is a tough one to wake up_** _._

 

The catboy yawned and rubbed his eyes lazily. Yifan fixed Junmyeon’s hair before they followed the receptionist. Junmyeon couldn’t stop being nervous. Yifan noticed this of course. The catboy almost tripped on his own tail for a few times. Yifan placed his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder before squeezing it slightly, comforting him. The catboy looked at the taller male and forced out a smile. The receptionist knocked on the door twice.

 

A deep voice told them to come in. They head inside and saw the doctor was already waiting for them. The room wasn’t too big but it was spacious. The walls were painted in plain pale yellow. There was only one chair beside the doctor’s table. Junmyeon sat on it when Yifan told him to as he took his spot to stand beside the nervous catboy. Junmyeon couldn't see the face of the doctor as his back was facing him.

 

It looked like the doctor was searching for a new file so they waited patiently. When the doctor turned around, Junmyeon had to crane his head to see the tall figure's face. The doctor looked young. The male shot a friendly smile towards him but Junmyeon couldn't find himself to smile back. The tall doctor sat on his seat and took the pen before writing something on the file. Junmyeon just stared at the moving pen in silence. “So, Yifan, you finally found one?” Yifan nodded, “He was in front of my doorstep and I took him in.”

 

The doctor looked surprised as he stared at Yifan, “He’s a stray?” Yifan stood closer to the catboy after his cat ears flopped on his hair almost shamefully, “Yes…” The doctor then brought his eyes down to Junmyeon and smiled, “Hey there. I’m Choi Minho.” Junmyeon didn't say anything because he wasn't looking at him, his tail swishing a little. “Don’t be scared of me, okay?” The doctor leaned in as he tried to look at the catboy's face.

 

Junmyeon pursed his lips and looked down, cat ears folding in fear, “O-Okay.” He didn't notice that the doctor was smiling. “Isn’t he a bit too cute for a stray?” Yifan forced out a smile. “I’m gonna do some checkups on you and it will be finished in minutes.” Junmyeon nodded wordlessly. Minho looked over to Yifan again, “He's a Snowshoe breed, isn't he?” Yifan nodded. “Ah~ That explains why he’s cute,” Minho stated cheerfully as he pressed the stethoscope against the catboy’s chest.

 

He didn’t notice Yifan's slightly pink cheeks due to his remark about the catboy. Then, he did what other doctors would do when their patients, cat-hybrids of course, come for a medical check-up with their owners. Minho checked the catboy’s temperature, his height, weight and so on. The doctor would then jot something down on a piece of paper with the file beneath it. Junmyeon thought it was all finished but not until the doctor pulled out a syringe right in front of him. 

 

Yifan looked at Junmyeon worriedly, hoping that he wouldn’t freak out. The frightened catboy looked at Yifan with teary eyes. Yifan stood even closer and the catboy helplessly clutched onto the hem of his shirt. The latter held Junmyeon’s hands tightly and assured him it would be alright, petting his hair after Junmyeon lets his hands free. “Is he okay?” Yifan held back a sigh, “He’s scared.” After a few minutes of calming down the scared catboy, Junmyeon was finally okay. A little bit.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“It’s Junmyeon.”

 

“Junmyeon, hey, you have to make your body relaxed if you don’t want to feel the pain, okay?”

 

“I-I'll try.”

 

“Yifan, can you help me to lift his hoodie and show me his left arm?”

 

And he did what he was told. Junmyeon tried to make his body relaxed but it didn’t work. At these times, negative possibilities started to run inside his head. What if the needle hit his bone? What if the needle broke inside his flesh? He couldn't stop thinking unnecessary thoughts. Yifan noticed the catboy was already paler than he already was so he leaned down to his ear, whispering good things to assure him.

 

“Don’t look,” Minho said simply. The next thing Junmyeon knew, he felt something pierced into his skin. It burnt. Just like Kyungsoo described it. “Just a bit more, hold on.” Half of the medicine from the syringe was in. Yifan become more worried as he saw Junmyeon’s eyes closed shut, letting out soft yet painful mewls. When it was finally over, the doctor pulled out the syringe carefully. He immediately placed a cotton on the injected area before placing a small tape on it so it won't fall off. 

 

Minho scribbled something on the paper. He took notice of Junmyeon’s gaze on him so he lifted his eyes from the catboy’s form. Junmyeon was looking at him with teary eyes which made the latter to be taken aback. He stretched out his arm to give the catboy a pat on his head with a soft smile. He then continued on what he was doing. He tried so hard to not to look at Junmyeon when Yifan was giving a massage on the catboy's nape.

 

Minho almost chuckled, Junmyeon was obviously enjoying it as the catboy had his head upwards and his cat ears kept flickering occasionally, his eyes closed. “Okay. We’re done. He's perfectly healthy,” He stated with a smile. “Is there any side effects for the vaccine?” Yifan asked, the catboy’s head resting on his belly. “He might feel dizzy since it’s his first time. His arm might be numb or immovable for a day. Give me a call if anything happens.” Yifan nodded.

 

Minho then told him to pay at the counter outside. He had something personal to talk about with the catboy. “You know what, Junmyeon? You’re so lucky.” Junmyeon blinked, “Lucky?” Minho nodded, “Yifan is a nice guy. I’m glad you were found in his hands. Other strays— I mean other breeds like you would be abused or used as um, a sex toy. If only he didn't find you... You might be taken by some bad guys.” Junmyeon gulped, scared, his tail automatically curling around his own waist.

 

Minho promptly noticed the change on the catboy’s face. He quickly changed the topic, “Yifan had a not-so-good past so take care of him okay? He's your official owner now. Spend time with him and make him happy, okay?” The catboy weakly nodded, not saying anything else. Minho decided to start talking about the main topic, “So, about your heat—” “Jun— Sorry. Was I disturbing?” Yifan said unknowingly when he saw them talking about something.

 

“No, no. Not at all. Junmyeon? Give me a call if you, um, feel  _weird_  or something.”

 

“Un. Th-Thank you.” 

 

When they were back at home, Junmyeon changed into Yifan's white t-shirt. Yifan sat beside the catboy who was chewing his lower lip in pain. He became worried. “Does it still hurt?” He asked, brushing his thumb on the catboy’s wrist. “I can’t m-move that much...” Junmyeon whined softly. “Want me to massage?” The catboy nodded, “S-Sure…” Yifan ignored his racing heartbeat when the catboy nuzzled his face into his chest.

 

The catboy then moved away and sat cross-legged facing the taller male, making it easier for Yifan. Said male rolled up the left sleeve of the shirt slowly. The injected area was a bit reddish. Junmyeon winced when Yifan brushed his thumb against it, “Sorry.” The catboy shook his head and forced a teary smile. He then went up slowly. Junmyeon bit on his bottom lip harder for the upcoming pain. Slowly. Slowly. Slow— 

 

“Nnngh _..._ ” 

 

Junmyeon moaned in pain. Yifan swiftly looked at him. He didn’t know whether to continue or stop. He decided to continue without reaching that area but the sound of Junmyeon  _moaning_  wasn’thelping him at all. "Wait here, I'll go take the ice pack and—" Yifan felt the catboy tugged on his shirt harshly before burying his face into his chest once again. Junmyeon forced himself to hold back the tears from coming out. Yifan didn't have a word on how worried he was.

 

He then placed Junmyeon's head on his lap slowly. He brushed the bangs away from his eyes and petted his hair, trying to calm the catboy, “Go to sleep. You need some rest.” Yifan smiled when he heard soft snores from the catboy in a few seconds. He looked around as if someone was there and thought,  _ **I wonder how he sleeps so fast.**_  A few hours later, Yifan woke up by the ringtone of his mobile phone. He didn’t check the time as he quickly looked down.

 

The catboy was still in a peaceful sleep. He smiled briefly before snatching his phone and answered the call without looking at the screen, voice gruff as he spoke, “Hello?” A familiar voice spoke,  _“Hello? Is this Yifan?”_ But Yifan’s brain was half-awake to recognize it, “Yeah. Who’s this?” His tone came out a little rough.  _“It’s Minho.”_ Yifan blinked away the sleepiness, “What’s up, hyung?” He could already see the doctor smiling and heard him say,  _“Just wanted to ask about Junmyeon. How is he?”_

 

“Uh, he’s sleeping?”

 

_“Did you give him anything to eat? How’s his arm?”_

 

“Nope, not yet. It was terrible after we arrived home. I guess it’s okay now.”

 

 _“Make sure he eats something heavy. Porridge will do. Give him_  a lots _.”_

 

“Okay. What’s with the sudden phone call, hyung?”

 

_“Just wanted to know his condition. It’s my job.”_

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

_“No problem. Gotta go. Take care of him.”_

 

“Will do.” 

 

Junmyeon woke up by the smell of food lingering in the air. He sniffed twice and lets out a dreamy smile. The catboy lazily rose from the couch and instantly yawned as he stretched his limbs. He then remembered something. Junmyeon mewled in pain, completely forgetting about the condition of his arm. The catboy held back his tears and looked around. The house was quiet.  _ **Where's Kriseu?**_ He padded towards the kitchen, the oversized shirt exposing his left shoulder, his tail curling around his small waist.

 

There, he saw Yifan was making something. He smiled widely, eyes tearing up even more. He thought Yifan left him alone. Junmyeon wanted to hug the tall male from the back but… He mushed his forehead against Yifan’s back and mumbled the latter’s name which was muffled against Yifan’s shirt. “What the— Junmyeon?” The catboy whined as he peered up. “Kriseu…” He called weakly. “Hey, what’s wrong? Does it still hurt?” Yifan asked after turning around. 

 

“I forgot about my arm and I stretched it when I woke up…”

 

The catboy sounded like at the edge of crying and it throbbed Yifan's chest to see him like this. “Myeon... Come here,” Yifan brought him into a hug and soothed Junmyeon’s soft crying. The catboy hugged him back using one of his arms. He patted on the feline’s back until the sniffles had subsided. He then brought him to sit on one of the stools near the kitchen aisle to feed his dinner. Yifan’s house was big and cozy.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have the chance to look around into his house when he first came here, so he eyed the pretty and simple decorations in the kitchen as Yifan was preparing his food. He had only been to three places in the house. Living room, the kitchen and uh, the bathroom. Yifan was done making the dish. He smiled in satisfaction before placing a bowl in front of the catboy. The bowl was filled with rice porridge, topped with fish slices. Junmyeon blinked in surprise. 

 

He didn’t know that Yifan could cook. He looked at the dish again and his mouth watered. Yifan chuckled by his reaction and went to make food for himself. After done eating, Junmyeon flopped on the couch carefully, not adding anymore pain to his left arm and sighed in relief. “How was the food?” Yifan asked as he joined him. Junmyeon tilted his head to look at the taller male with a wide grin, “It was super delicious.” 

 

The catboy didn’t notice the soft pink on Yifan’s cheeks as he sat properly. “I’m glad. You’re the first who ate my cooking’s, you know.” Junmyeon’s cat ears turned pointy in surprise, “Really?” Yifan nodded. Junmyeon still had his face surprised. “What about Jongin and Kyungsoo? Haven’t they eaten your cooking’s?” He questioned, curious. “They always eat outside before coming here,” Yifan explained, satisfying his curiousness. Junmyeon received a pat on his head suddenly. 

 

“Let me take some blankets, alright? I don’t want you to move that much.”

 

Junmyeon heard Yifan said before the male headed to his room. Speaking of his room, he hadn’t been there yet. The catboy looked over the table and saw the remote control on it. He kept changing the channels in boredom and stopped when something attracted his attention. Yifan came downstairs carefully, hands holding the pillows and blankets. He almost dropped them when he saw what Junmyeon was watching on the television.  

 


	6. Love?

 

“Myeon, what are you watching?”

 

The sudden bass voice of the taller male startled the catboy. He quickly looked behind to see Yifan walking towards the couch where he was seated, placing the blankets and pillows beside him while looking at him for an explanation. “Kriseu, what are they doing?” The catboy asked so innocently. Yifan took a swift glance at the television screen and his cheeks turned into the darkest shade of pink.

 

There was a scene where a man and a woman were kissing near the Eiffel Tower. It looked like the catboy didn't know anything about it. “Uh, well... They’re uh, th-they’re kissing,” He stated as a matter of a fact. “What’s a kissing?” The catboy tilted his head curiously, tail lashing quietly behind him. “Uh, when a person’s lips are pressed onto yours, it’s called kissing,” Yifan adjusted the pillows on the couch as he answered.

 

“Why are they doing that?”

 

“They’re showing their love to each other.”

 

“Love? What is that?”

 

“Love is a feeling where you like something or someone in a deep way. It doesn’t matter what gender you are as long as you love or like him and he feels the same towards you.”

 

“Oh… So what’s—”

 

Yifan instantly clamped his hand over the catboy’s mouth because it was embarrassing and awkward, that's why. “Let’s not talk about this and watch something else, okay?” He gave the catboy a forced smile. “But Myeon wants to know…” Yifan sighed. He didn’t want to be strict but he had no choice, “Junmyeon.” The catboy flinched visibly by his stern tone. Yifan didn’t expect the next thing.

 

“Fine.”

 

The catboy got up from the couch and wanted to run away. Yifan was quicker. He grabbed onto his left wrist and pulled him down. The catboy fell on his broad chest with a small mewl. In a few seconds, soft sobs were being heard. Yifan looked down below. He saw Junmyeon clutching his (Yifan's)shirt and had his right hand covering the swollen area. Guilt pierced though his body once he saw the catboy's condition, “Shit— Myeon, I’m sorry—”

 

“It hurts—  _ ***hic***_  S-So much  _ ***hic***_ ”

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, Myeon. Le-Let me take a look,” Yifan panicked as he rolled up the sleeve. He spotted the injected area had turned pink. He caressed that area in concern. The catboy winced slightly and had his cat ears flat in sideways, still mewling. Yifan’s shirt was soaked with Junmyeon’s tears as the catboy cried silently on his chest. Yifan didn’t care. He wanted to comfort him until he was okay. Yifan spewed apologies while petting Junmyeon’s hair.

 

When the catboy’s had stopped crying, Yifan gingerly carried Junmyeon before placing him on his right thigh in sideways. When he heard a sniffle, he rocked the catboy back and forth, trying to calm him down. He eventually made Junmyeon to sleep. The catboy drifted off into a deep slumber, hands still clinging onto Yifan’s shirt. He sighed in relief. Yifan then wondered when they were going to sleep on his bed.   

 

+++ 

 

It had been a while ever since Yifan had gone outside. It felt weird but in a good way of course but there was something bothering him. Junmyeon didn’t talk that much ever since they went out. He asked him what was wrong many times and the catboy would only reply, “ _It's nothing_ ” or “ _I'm fine_ ”.  _ **Is he still upset about yesterday?**_ It was Sunday morning. The mall was already filled with a lot of people.

 

They walked deeper into the mall and boy it was packed.  ** _Why does it have to be this cold_** _,_  Yifan grunted. Well, served him right for only wearing a thin white t-shirt and black jeans. He kept an eye on the catboy as they joined the crowd. He had a doubt that Junmyeon would be lost so he stood on his left side and placed his hand on the catboy's right shoulder. Junmyeon gasped for air when they were in between the sea of people.

 

 _ **Why does it have to be so much people**_ , He grumped. He never thought that he would see this much of humans. He was almost squished within the crowd but not until he felt Yifan hand on his right shoulder, protecting him from the sea of people. They finally arrive the pet store for cat-hybrids. Both of them gasped for air after escaping from the suffocating crowd. Junmyeon had his mouth wide open seeing the view in front of him.

 

The store was huge. Yifan spotted one of his close friends at the counter and went to him with Junmyeon trailing behind him. “'Waddup, hyung! Good to see you here. It's been a while— Who’s that?!” The male eyed the catboy beside Yifan suspiciously. Junmyeon was too focused gaping at the shop. “Hey, Yeol. He’s Junmyeon.” Park Chanyeol, his full name, gasped, “Don’t tell me,” He looked at Yifan in disbelief, “You finally found one?!”

 

The taller male smiled a little sheepishly. Chanyeol bent down to Junmyeon's level and patted on his head to take his attention, “Hi Junmyeon! I’m Chanyeol. Hyung’s close friend. Hyung often comes here for his research.” The catboy blinked innocently at the foreign word, “Research?” Chanyeol nodded excitedly. Yifan mentally paled. “He often asks me how to take care of a hybrid because he really loves cute and flu—” Yifan cut him off right then, “Could you help us out to buy basic stuff for him?”

 

“Sure! Come this way and I’ll show you,” Chanyeol carried a basket with him before bringing Junmyeon to the clothing section while Yifan told informed them he wanted to go to the washroom. He lied. Yifan noticed that Junmyeon’s current collar was old and a bit torn at the edges so he decided to buy a new one. He went to the collar section and saw various types of it. Thin, big small and all were different types, sizes and colors. Yifan took his time.

 

He also made sure that they weren't coming this way. One attracted him after scanning everything. He grabbed the collar and went to the counter to pay for it immediately. Yifan smiled to himself, thinking on how Junmyeon would react. After almost an hour, Junmyeon had everything he needed. He thanked Chanyeol and the happy virus ruffled his hair in response. Junmyeon huffed cutely as his bangs were messily sticking out unevenly. 

 

“No need to thank me. Thank your owner.”

 

Junmyeon looked at Yifan and Yifan looked back at the catboy. “Thank you, Kriseu.” Chanyeol dramatically gasped, “Kriseu?  _KRISEU?!_  THAT IS SO CUTE—” “Chanyeol, calm down,” Yifan said in warning. “Sorry,” The happy virus sheepishly smiled. “Lend me your ear for a sec,” Yifan whispered so Chanyeol leaned close to him. Junmyeon just looked at them weirdly. Why do they have to be so secretive?

 

The catboy distracted himself by looking at things he had bought which was in the plastic bags with a satisfied smile on his face. “Did Jongin tell you that?” He asked Chanyeol. “Told me what?” Yifan knew that he was faking it. “ _That,_ ” He said with a knowing look. “What? That you have a big obsession in cute and—” “Yes. That. I’m so gonna kill him when I meet him at school.” Chanyeol tsk-ed by his reply, “What’s the problem of liking cute stuff? Take a look at Junmyeon.”

 

Yifan blinked, “Huh?” Chanyeol sent him a pointed look, “He's cute too, right? Even I have a soft spot for cute things. Why do you have to keep it a secret? Nobody judges you right? Did I?” Yifan was flabbergasted by his sudden wise words. Chanyeol then smiled, knowing what Yifan was thinking, “I’m your friend, hyung. It’s okay to love cute stuff. Despite your age.” Yifan took a long time and finally answered him, smiling, “Thanks, Yeol.”

 

///

  

Yifan huffed as he placed down the bags at the living room. Junmyeon took one of them with him and headed to the washroom. He came back wearing his new clothes and sat on the carpet, analyzing other bags. The catboy didn’t realize that Yifan was just sitting across him, looking at what he was doing. Yifan stared at the catboy, wondering how to talk to him. He had never been so awkward to anyone before. He hated it.

 

**_He looks good in those clothes._ **

 

Yifan snapped from his thoughts and made his move, “Myeon?” Junmyeon looked at him blankly. Yifan gulped, “Can you, uh, come here?” The catboy stood up and sat beside him silently. “I wanted to give you this,” Yifan handed him a small white plastic bag which had purple polka dots. Junmyeon scanned it warily and looked back at him curiously, one of his cat ears going sideways, “What is this… ?” Yifan told him to open it and he instantly closed his eyes for no reason.

 

A gasp was heard. The next thing he knew, short arms were around his waist. Yifan peered down to see the catboy who was hugging him by his middle very, very tightly.  ** _I guess his arm is alright now,_** He smiled in relief after seeing him like this. “You like it?” He asked, still smiling. The collar was purple-colored, the band cutely decorated with white cat paws. “I really like it! Thank you, Kriseu!” The catboy examined the collar over and over again before he struggled to put it on by himself.

 

“Come here. Turn around and I’ll wear it for you.”

 

Yifan didn’t throw the old one just like that. He took the pendant which had Junmyeon’s name and tangled it together with the small bell. Junmyeon flashed the brightest smile of his after Yifan had wore it around his neck. “How do I look?” Yifan chuckled as the catboy tried to look at the collar but he couldn't. He smiled patting on Junmyeon's head and answered, “Cute as always.” Junmyeon's bright smile was still lingering in his head before they slept.

 


	7. Lonely.

 

Junmyeon felt like he was floating. He was floating with the clouds, feeling the cold breeze and enjoying the magnificent view from above. It felt good. He felt warm and he liked it. He was enjoying every second of it but all of a sudden, he fell. He fell so hard until he didn't get to scream as he fell so fast. He fell so fast and felt a rough piece of texture on his face which turned out to be the carpet.

 

“Ow…”

 

The catboy rubbed his elbow with a pout after pushing the comforters away. His tail immediately wrapped around his waist. It was ten-twenty in the morning. Yifan usually would wake him up early but today, it was different. Just when he wanted to search for the tall male, a bright yellow sticky note on the table attracted his attention. There was a thermos flask beside it. He looked over to the note, noticing Yifan’s scribbled handwriting and began to read it.

 

 _I’m at school right now. I will be back around 6 after basketball practice. I saw you were fast asleep yesterday so I didn’t want to wake you. I hope the milk is still hot._ _I already made food for you and it’s in the fridge. Heat it up first, okay? Don’t ever open the door if anyone rings the doorbell. Feel free to use the laptop. It’s beside the TV with the charger plugged in. Use the house phone to call me if you need anything. Oh and last of all, please take a shower first alright?_

 

Junmyeon glanced at the clock again and sighed heavily, cat ears flopping sadly on his hair,   _ **What in the world I'm going to do with eight hours?**_ The catboy started the day with a warm shower. He dried his hair and then wore the new clothes that he bought yesterday. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes once again caught a yellow sticky note which wrote _'Myeon'_  on a green lidded rectangular-shaped container. Junmyeon smiled somewhat sheepishly,  ** _He cooked for me again._**

 

The catboy took out the plasticware with a cheeky smile on his face and placed it inside the microwave. His guardian had the same kind of electrical appliances in her house when he lived with her. Laptop, fridge, flask, microwave, television and many more. That’s why Junmyeon wasn’t surprised seeing these which seem to be a total new world for other former stray hybrids. After the microwave made a sound, he took his meal and headed to sit on the stool.

 

Once he opened the lid, the first smell went to his nose was the smell of fish. He dug into the fried rice with the spoon and took a bite. It wasn't any fish, it was salmon. His favorite. It tasted like heaven. The hungry catboy ate everything and savored every mouthful in minutes. Once he was done, he made a mental note to thank the latter when he arrived home. After cleaning up the little mess in the kitchen, he went over to the lounge where he eyed the thermos flask and the laptop.

 

He sat on the single couch with the laptop settled on his thighs. Junmyeon wanted to clear his doubts about love because Yifan didn’t let him know more about it. He switched on the laptop and he clicked on the web browser. He typed in the four alphabets. He clicked on the first one among all the results. When the page was done loading, the first thing he saw was a picture where Romeo and Juliet were 'kissing' at the balcony.

 

The curious catboy then began reading the following texts. He clicked on one and every blue texts at the page and continued to read the others only after he fully understood them. He scrolled down further and took his time to understand everything he read. He skipped some texts because it was too long and proceed to go on with the following blue texts. Junmyeon felt thirsty so he opened the thermos flask and drank the milk and continued to scroll down for more details.

 

He almost spat the milk out when he saw a word on the fifth line at the  _Biological basis_ section.  _ **Ma-Mating?**_ Before the word  _‘mating’_ , there was another word in a blue text,  _‘Lust’_. He nervously clicked on it and read it. The catboy stopped reading at half way when he felt his cheeks burning as the information went deeper. He quickly exited the browser and placed the laptop near the television after completely shutting it down.

 

Junmyeon gulped, trying to forget what he had just read,  _ **So that’s why.**_ He glanced at the clock which was in front of him,  _ **Twelve thirty-five**_ ** _._** The next thing he did was exploring Yifan’s house. He went to open the door to the backyard and wow-ed. It was huge and pretty. The backyard had some flower pots along the wooden fence. There was also a swing at the end. He ran towards it and sat on it while enjoying the view from there.

 

The backyard somehow had a forest plus a fresh feeling. He loved it as he inhaled the scent of the grass. Junmyeon stood on his feet when he spotted a butterfly flying over the pots. He began chasing and jumping to catch it. He fell on the soft grass after he caught it with his hands. He opened it slowly to see a beautiful black blue-winged butterfly. It was so pretty that he wanted to keep it but he lets the insect to fly away as it belongs to the nature.

 

Just then, he heard a low growl near the wooden fence. He looked at where it came from. Between the little gaps of the fence, he spotted a stray cat-hybrid looking at him hungrily. A chill went down to his spine. The frightened Junmyeon promptly ran back into the house. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, huffing in relief,  _ **That was scary.**_ He returned to the lounge and took a glance at the clock again before flopping on the couch with his back,  ** _One twenty-five_** ** _._**  

 

Junmyeon didn’t feel tired, but he was so bored. He hated being alone. He missed his owner. He wanted to be petted by him. What time he was coming home again? The catboy didn’t know what to do anymore right now. He just wanted Yifan to be home and pet him until he sleeps. Little that he know, he fell asleep thinking about him. The catboy snapped his eyes open a few hours later, realizing that he had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock swiftly and groaned,  _ **Another two more hours.**_

 

Junmyeon wobbly stood up and took his towel before heading off for a shower. He was feeling sweaty and he didn't want Yifan to think he hadn’t shower yet. After he had his bath and spread the towel on the towel hanger stand, he realized something else. He hadn’t been to upstairs yet. And to Yifan’s room.  _ **He won’t be mad, right… ?**_ Junmyeon opened the door to Yifan’s room and switched on the lights. Yifan’s bedroom was neat and tidy than he had expected.

 

He headed inside and sat on the bed. It was soft and comfy. The white furniture made a perfect match for Yifan’s beige-colored theme of his room. His eyes then averted to see a photo frame on the bedside table and saw an elder man, which turned out to be his father and little Yifan. Behind them was his father’s company. He saw little Yifan with his father wearing the same designed clothes. A white suit with a golden tie.  ** _He’s rich but he doesn’t show it._**  Yifan was rich indeed.

 

His father had his own company and had been handling the company for more than six years.  _ **But where’s his mother?**_ The catboy laid on the bed with his arms spread out and looked at the ceiling above him. The bed was so comfy. Slowly, without him knowing, he lets his eyes closed. He was now feeling tired. A certain tall male took a quick shower as usual after basketball practice. Jongin had gone home first. Chanyeol was willing to walk home together since they live on the same street.

 

Their basketball match would be on next Friday. Yifan and his members were already practicing very well. After bidding goodbye to Chanyeol, he quickened his tracks, eager to see the catboy in his house. Once he opened the door, he toed off his shoes. Yifan sensed the house was quite silent. Too silent. "Junmyeon?" There was no answer. He went to the kitchen and his backyard to search for him, but there was no sense of the catboy. Yifan began to feel uneasy.

 

He then headed upstairs and noticed the lights in his room were switched on. The taller male opened the door and smiled in relief. Junmyeon was sleeping comfortably on his bed. He went closer and noticed the shirt was exposing the catboy's pale white skin of his stomach. Yifan hesitated at first but he finally pulled down the shirt slowly before placing his school bag beside the bed without making any noise.

 

He took his towel and headed to the bathroom to take a complete shower which was also in his room. After wearing a shirt and pants, Yifan pushed the door open while drying his hair. “ _Kriseu!_ ” Before he could even lift his head, a sudden powerful force landed directly in front of his body. Yifan unff-ed, tumbling backwards a little bit. He lifted the towel from his head and saw Junmyeon hugging him tightly around his torso, cat ears flopped backwards.

 

Yifan smiled fondly as he patted the catboy's head, “Hey.” The catboy then nuzzled his face into his chest, making him to feel a little bit strange. “Myeon missed you a lot…. Can you bring me to your school? I don’t want to be alone again, Kriseu. It’s so boringgg...” Yifan blinked in surprised when he heard the word  _‘_ _missed’_  coming out from the catboy. "I would love to Myeon but I can’t." Junmyeon face's fell and he instantly hugged the latter tighter.

 

"But hey, do you remember Chanyeol? The one who we met at the store. He has a cat-hybrid named Baekhyun. So maybe I could drop you off to his house and pick you up after school? How ’bout that?"

 

He tilted Junmyeon's chin upwards, suppressing himself to gulp once he saw that cute pout. "But you won’t be there..." He sent him an assuring smile, "Don’t worry, Myeon. I’ll come and pick you up as soon as possible after school." One of Junmyeon's cat ears went sideways, uncertain, "How about basketball practice?" Yifan chuckled softly, "I would pick you up first and bring you to my school." Junmyeon's face brightened almost instantly.

 

"Promise?"

 

He looked at the taller male with a cute face. Yifan then ruffled his hair and pinched his nose, smiling, "Promise. Shall I cook dinner?" Junmyeon pouted, "But I’m not hungry." Yifan gently peeled the catboy off from him while saying, "I’ll eat by myself, then." He hurried to the door only to be stopped as the catboy grabbed his wrist. "On second thought, I’m suddenly hungry." After dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

 

Junmyeon sat on the couch with his blanket, waiting for Yifan. Yifan picked a random movie from his collections and inserted into the player. He went back to the couch and sat beside the catboy. He turned up the volume as the movie started and both of them watched in silence. Yifan remembered when he almost cried in the movie theater when the main character's brother was killed. His memories were thrown away when he felt a light weight on his left shoulder.

 

He looked to his left to see Junmyeon sleeping. The catboy had his knees against his chest.  _ **How can he still sleep with these loud sounds?**_ He turned down the volume first before getting up up from the couch to turn off the player. Junmyeon’s head fell on the soft cushion of the couch. The catboy unconsciously shifted for a comfortable position. Yifan went to him and shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up, "Wake up, Myeon. You can’t sleep here forever."

 

No reply. "Myeon. Wake up." No response. He couldn’t just leave Junmyeon here just like that. He would catch a cold. So Yifan held him by his back and between the back of his knees before carrying him up slowly. He looked at the sleeping catboy in his arms before heaving out a heavy sigh as he climbed up the stairs, “You’re such a tough one–”  _“_ Nnngh Kriseuuu _…”_ “–to wake up _…_ ” Yifan froze right there on the stairs.

 

Junmyeon moaned softly in his sleep while wrapping his arms tightly around the taller male’s neck and then nuzzling his face into the latter’s chest, circling the taller male’s waist with his long tail, purring softly. Yifan stared at the sleeping Junmyeon where he had a smile plastered on his face, eyes closed. He cursed himself for thinking perverted stuff about the catboy but heck, the catboy just  _moaned_ his name in his sleep.

 

How could he stay calm? The startled male continued on his footsteps. Yifan then tucked the sleeping catboy under the covers and laid beside him on his right side. Trying to calm himself, Yifan took out his phone and sent a short text to Chanyeol about tomorrow. He set alarm as usual and placed his phone on the bedside table. Yifan closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them back, staring at the ceiling above him blankly,  ** _I can't sleep_** _._

 

He felt a weird feeling inside him. A weird feeling where he never ever felt before. It was nice. It was nice but he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He didn’t know why either. It was indeed a weird feeling. Yifan then felt two small hands pulling on his left arm and felt soft skin snuggling against it, seeking for warmth. The catboy was nuzzling his face on his arm. Yifan smiled instantly before petting Junmyeon's hair softly, earning soft purrs in response.

 

_**I hope he doesn't hug and cuddle with anyone else...** _

 

 

 

 

_**Wait.** _

 

 

 

 

_**What?** _

 


	8. New Friend.

 

“Can you get the door, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun, a brown Somali, rose from the bed like a sloth as he obeyed. His owner told him yesterday that Yifan and his catboy were coming to their house. He almost forgotten about it. He didn't wash his face or even tidy his hair as he hurried for the door. He spotted Yifan and a catboy behind him. A cute one. “Morning,” Yifan greeted the brown-haired catboy. “Hey, hyung. Hi, new friend,” Baekhyun smiled sleepily towards Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon was flustered for no reason, “He-Hello.” Baekhyun then lead the way to the house. “Where’s Chanyeol?” Yifan asked because they were getting late. “He left something in his room.” Yifan sighed. “Are you okay, new friend?” Yifan looked over to Junmyeon after Baekhyun's worried question. “I-I’m alright,” Junmyeon stuttered. “Hyung?” He heard Chanyeol's voice just when he wanted to ask Junmyeon what was wrong, “What took you so long?”

 

“Sorry. Let’s go! Oh wait. I gotta say something to Baek.”

 

Yifan suppressed himself to groan out loud, “See you after school, Baek.” The brown-haired catboy gave him a quick wave, “You guys too,” before going to Chanyeol. Baekhyun noticed that both of them were already at the door. Junmyeon was clutching the hem of Yifan’s school blazer and peered up to him with a sad face, “Kriseu…” The latter only smiled softly, “Don’t be scared, Myeon. You have to make friends too right? I’ll pick you up at four, okay?”

 

Yifan petted on his hair comfortingly. Junmyeon quickly bear-hugged Yifan. At the same time, Chanyeol saw them too. Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as they exchanged looks. They had the same thought.  _ **Did they already… That fast?**_ Chanyeol faked a cough and Yifan immediately broke the hug. Junmyeon’s lips formed into a cute pout after Yifan patted on his head. Chanyeol had to drag Yifan from the catboy while Baekhyun had to pull Junmyeon away from the door before closing it.

 

Junmyeon sat on the white sofa and quietly eyed the house’s details. It was huge as Yifan’s house but it felt bigger because of the white paint and furniture. A few minutes later, a showered Baekhyun came into the living room with two glasses of fresh milk and joined him. Junmyeon felt so awkward by the silence so he covered it by drinking the milk. He took a glance at Baekhyun. The brown-haired catboy looked pretty normal, looking at the television screen.

 

“S _o_ _,_  I've heard a lot about you from Chanyeollie. Thank you for changing the bitch-faced Kris into a happy one.”

 

“Um, you’re welcome?”

 

“You love him, don’t you?”

 

“Lo-Love? Who?”

 

“Kriseu~”

 

Baekhyun noticed Junmyeon’s cheeks slowly turned into pink. He laughed, causing the flustered catboy to look at him. “It’s okay. I’ll keep a secret.” The black-haired catboy had his cheeks flushed even more. “I-It’s not what you think!” Junmyeon spluttered. “Oh  _yes_ , it is,” Baekhyun teased, sipping on his milk like a boss. “Baekhyunnieee,” Junmyeon whined, his tail curling around his own waist in embarrassment.

 

“Relax— Oh, I should call you hyung right?”

 

“I guess… Because I can, you know.”

 

“Me too. I smelled your scent ever since you came through that door.”

 

“Wow. Your senses are really sharp.”

 

“Hehe. I’m a curious type, hyung.”

 

“Somehow I’m embarrassed when you call me hyung…”

 

“You’ll get use it soon. So! Back to our main topic.”

 

“What topic?”

 

“It’s about Kris. Tell me the truth, hyung. I’ll keep it a secret. Do you like him?”

 

“I l-like him. I like him a lot.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“I d-don’t know, Baekhyunnie. I don’t know how love feels like…”

 

“Do you like it when Kris is with you?”

 

“Yes… That’s why I’m here because of him.”

 

“I’m sorry to ask this but... Your heat, hyung?”

 

“I’m not sure… I lost count of the days.”

 

“Hyung, you know you have to mate when your time comes and at that time, you can’t find one. Why don’t you just ask Kris to be your mate?”

 

“What if he hates me or what if he gets shocked? He might even find a mate for me…”

 

“I really believe Kris has the same feelings towards you, hyung. He’s just shy to let it out.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.”

 

“I hope so. Um, Baekhyunnie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can we keep this to ourselves?”

 

“Sure, hyung.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re most welcome― Ah! What time is it?! My drama!”

 

“What drama?”

 

“You Who Came From the Stars.”

 

“You watch it too?”

 

“You too?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oh my god, hyung! You’re my new best friend now!”

 

“Let’s watch it together!”

 

“Let me get some snacks.”

 

“Let me help!”

 

And with that, they went to the kitchen with their laughter’s being heard. For a moment they were strangers and now they were like best friends. Junmyeon internally thanked Yifan that Baekhyun was a cheery catboy or else it would be super awkward for him. Baekhyun also told him that he was friends with Kyungsoo and told him that he would introduce to Junmyeon to his other catboy friends in the future. 

 

“Psst, Jongin.”

 

“What?”

 

“Have you told him yet?”

 

“About what?”

 

“The heat and you know what.”

 

“Not yet, hyung. Kyungsoo told me that he sensed Junmyeon’s heat will be in a week. Until then, I’m not gonna tell him.”

 

“But what if he gets his heat early? I bet hyung would freak out.”

 

“One should never underestimate Kyungsoo’s guessing.”

 

“I know but—”

 

“What are you guys whispering about?”

 

“No-Nothing.”

 

“Then hurry up and help me with these questions. The teacher has been looking at us ever since he class started.”

 

Both males exchange baffled looks. Before Yifan met Junmyeon, the male didn’t really pay attention to the class. He always looked like he had no soul in him as his face would be always expressionless. Now, he was really bright and active. They always find him smiling to himself after mentioning his catboy. Chanyeol told Jongin what he witnessed in his house this morning and he couldn’t stop his curiousness after seeing them hugging  _so_ affectionately. 

 

He asked Jongin’s help to ask Yifan whether he and Junmyeon had already mated but the thing was, it was awkward for them to start the conversation. “Hyung. Hey,” Jongin awkwardly began. “Yes? Are you done?” Yifan didn’t peel his eyes from the exercise sheet which their teacher gave them to complete it. “No. It’s about Junmyeon,” Jongin said hesitantly. “What about him?” He finally looked at Jongin after mentioning the catboy's name. 

 

“Did you and Junmyeon… Uh,” Jongin sent a worried glance to Chanyeol who encouraged him to go on with his eyes. “Me and Junmyeon?” Yifan frowned when Jongin was taking a long time to continue his next words. “You and him, um,” Jongin then bit his lower lip anxiously. “Him and me what?” The tan-skinned male finally had the courage to face Yifan, “Have you both already… Bonded?” Yifan was totally confused, “ _What?_ ” 

 

“You know what, let’s just talk about it later,” Jongin sent Chanyeol a defeated look. Chanyeol decided to ask him straight to the topic, “No. Wait. Let me.” Yifan looked at the both of them weirdly. He knew that they were weird but they rarely become extra weird like this. “Are guys okay?” He questioned, voice worried. Yifan couldn’t help but to notice the both of them kept exchanging looks.

 

“We’re okay. We’re gonna tell you something but promise us you won’t freak out.”

 

Yifan raised a brow to the both of them. These two had never acted so strangely like this before. He could only wonder what the hell it was until it made both of his friends to act weird. “Can you tell me what is it first?” He asked calmly even though he was still worried that something had gotten into both of their heads. Chanyeol heaved out a heavy breath. Jongin looked nervous as ever. 

 

“Okay. Here it goes. Have you and Junmyeon already mat—”

 

“Park Chanyeol! Kim Jongin! Stop bothering Yifan and do your work!” 

  
Laughter and giggles were heard after their teacher's voice screeched through the silent classroom. Both of the males groaned silently as they returned to their seats. Yifan was left being clueless. After their teacher finally got out from the class, Jongin and Chanyeol once again sat facing to Yifan, turning their chairs towards his desk. The clueless male just stared at them, “So, as you guys were saying?” 

 

Jongin quickly had a worried face on his usual bored face, “If Junmyeon acts weird or does something to you, could you tell me and Chanyeol hyung?” Yifan raised a brow in curiosity, “Why would I do that?” Jongin didn't even roll his eyes at him by the question. “Yes or no?” He huffed, where the girls in the class found it cute. “Yes, okay, geez, what's wrong with you guys talking about Jun—” “We’re just worried if he gets his heat early,” Chanyeol interrupted nervously.

 

They expected a shock response from the taller male, but he didn’t. “Shouldn’t I be the one who should be worried?” Yifan stated as a matter of a fact. “We’re worried you’ll freak out, so  _please_  tell us, okay?” Chanyeol almost begged. Yifan had to comply, “Uh, okay?” Yifan knowsa bit about hybrids having their heat but what he didn’t know was that Junmyeon was older than Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

His catboy had already went through several cycles of heat before but it had been a while since his last, which means Junmyeon would have his heat _very soon_. Yifan also didn't know  _how_ to  _handle_ a hybrid's heat. Jongin and Chanyeol trusted Kyungsoo and wished to tell him soon. Just not yet. The bell rang as the day ended. They packed their belongings and rushed out from the class especially Yifan until he almost forgotten that he goes home with Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun was telling Junmyeon about how he faced his heat with Chanyeol, his face flushing a pink. Junmyeon hit his arm playfully and laughed together with him by the time the other catboy finished. The doorbell suddenly rang, surprising both of them. Junmyeon’s face fell. He wanted to talk more with Baekhyun because he felt so comfortable because of his cheerful personality. He made a lot of jokes too, making him to laugh so hard until his stomach hurt. Then, he remembered,  _ **Kriseu!**_

He smiled broadly, his cat ears all pointy, tail lashing with excitement as he headed towards the door. Baekhyun noticed the quick change on Junmyeon as he saw the catboy hugging the taller male as soon as he walked in. Chanyeol patted on Baekhyun’s head and wanted to leave a kiss but then, he remembered Yifan and Junmyeon were still there. Baekhyun blushed slightly and slapped his arm softly while Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Ehem.”

 

Junmyeon turned around to see Baekhyun, his cheeks turning into slight pink as he recalled their conversations from earlier. “Thank you for everything.” His catboy-friend smiled widely, “No problem. Come again tomorrow, hyung~” Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun into a hug and had a little chitchat. Yifan looked at the hugging catboys with wide eyes, realizing another new weird feeling had erupted in his chest. He looked away from them until he felt a tug at his sleeve. 

 

“Let’s go, Kriseu. Bye, Chanyeol!~ Take care, Baekhyunnie!~”

 

///

 

Junmyeon peeked into the room after having his dinner. The taller male was still doing something with some books and papers even after it was night already. The catboy went inside and sat on the bed, his tail moving nimbly on the sheets. He wanted to attract the latter's attention but he didn't know how. Yifan was unexpectedly quiet today ever since they came back home. Yifan also had his dinner first and he didn't eat together with him.

 

The catboy was worried. He wondered what was wrong. “Kriseu? Are you busy?” He asked with a timid voice. “If you’re feeling sleepy, just sleep okay.” Wow. That was short. Junmyeon continued being silent and tucked himself under the covers. He guessed that Yifan wasn't in the mood, so he didn’t want to make it worse.  ** _I hope Kriseu will be alright soon._** He kept thinking about Yifan until he fell asleep.

 

Yifan finished his homework half an hour later and arranged the books for tomorrow. He glanced over to the bed and spotted small lump under the comforters. Junmyeon already had fallen asleep, snuggling with the pillow, his long tail peeking out from the covers. The taller male switched off the lights and slipped under the covers with him. He rested his elbow on his pillow and propped his chin in the palm of his right hand, staring at the sleeping catboy.

 

He talked to Junmyeon as he was listening, “I’m sorry, Myeon. I should've talked to you. I just felt weird when you hug another person which wasn't me. I don’t know why either but… Can you not do that again?” The catboy lets out cute soft snores in response. Yifan’s chest warmed up by Junmyeon’s adorableness even though the catboy wasn’t doing anything. The taller male petted his hair with tender for a long while.

 

Then, as always, Junmyeon’s arms would automatically search for his waist to be wrapped around with, needing warmth and wanting warmth. Yifan had a strong urge to wrap his own limbs around the catboy and bring him close but, he was scared. He was scared at the thought of Junmyeon freaking out if he woke up all of a sudden. He sighed as he lets his eyes close. Yifan hoped thatweird feeling won’t come again in the future.

 


	9. Play Time.

 

It was drizzling outside on a Saturday morning. Junmyeon laid flat on his tummy against the carpet, his tail swaying from side to side. His owner went out to buy some groceries. Yifan told him to take a shower until then. The truth was, Junmyeon was feeling  _so lazy_. With this kind of chilly weather, the catboy wanted to do nothing. Yifan went out just a few minutes ago. He was already feeling lonely. Junmyeon pouted sadly,  _ **Why didn’t he take me with him?**_

 

He turned his body, his back facing the carpet now. He stared at the fan above him, thinking when his owner would come home. A certain tall male thanked the cashier before walking out from the grocery store. Yifan noticed the clouds were getting darker before he arrived. It was already raining slightly. The latter jogged to his house when it started to rain heavily. Once he arrived home, he toed off his shoes and opened the door while bringing the grocery bags with him.

 

Yifan sighed in disappointment when he spotted the catboy was at the exact same place before he left the house. He settled the bags on the kitchen counter and took something out from a different bag that he bought on his way home. He headed to the living room and sat beside Junmyeon. The catboy woke up from his sweet nap and sat up straight before smiling at his owner sleepily. Yifan didn’t smile back, “I thought I've told you to take a shower before I went out?”

 

Junmyeon’s smile left his lips as soon as he heard Yifan’s firm tone. He looked down and played with the end of his tail, face guilty, “I… It’s cold…” Yifan sighed. He knew Junmyeon was making up reasons again. “You know how to use the heater right?” The catboy timidly nodded. “And?” He heard Junmyeon’s gulp, his cat ears folding. “I’m… Lazy…” Yifan sighed again. Well, he couldn’t stay mad at the cute catboy in front of him for too long.

 

At least he admitted the truth that he was feeling lazy. It hurt him to see the catboy’s guilty face and his cat ears flopped backwards. “I’m letting you go this time again. Let’s play a game?” Junmyeon saw the taller male holding an orange-colored ball. His face brightened and his cat ears perked up instantly as his hands move to take it but then, Yifan snatched it away. The male looked at Junmyeon with a sly smirk on his face, “You have to catch it to win. Without standing up.”

 

And the game begins. Junmyeon lengthened his arms to take the ball but he couldn’t. He tried again but failed. Again and the result was still the same. There was a time he almost took the ball by tickling Yifan on his sides but the latter was aware of the catboy’s trick. Junmyeon tried again slowly by letting his left arm behind Yifan’s neck and his right one to snatch the ball which was at Yifan’s head level but he failed again.

 

Junmyeon felt annoyed when Yifan laughed his head off whenever he failed to snatch the ball away from him. This time, he tried a new way. Yifan was still laughing from the previous attempt from the catboy. Junmyeon was really smart. He totally stopped laughing when he saw Junmyeon’s face went serious as his cat ears went sideways. Junmyeon targeted the ball which was above Yifan’s head, slowly lowering his upper body.

 

_**Three...** _

 

_**Two...** _

 

_**One!** _

 

Junmyeon pounced on his owner. The taller male tumbled backwards. Yifan’s back was now meeting the carpet. He blinked for a few seconds and peered up to see Junmyeon’s face a bit too close. His body froze and his heart raced unnecessarily. That feeling again. Junmyeon finally succeeded to take the ball with a wide victorious grin. He then wondered why Yifan didn’t react. He looked down to see Yifan was just staring at him. He then realized their body positions were a bit… Awkward.

 

Yifan’s waist was in between his legs, their face was a few centimeters apart. And then their eyes met. Junmyeon felt his heartbeat increased and felt his cheeks burning terribly. Yifan noticed the catboy’s cheeks were reddening when they had eye contact. He had the urge to kiss him right there on his soft lips but he didn’t. He didn’t know why either. He could just lean upwards and press his lips on his rosy ones.

 

Heck _,_  he didn't know  _why_  he wanted to kiss him in the first place. Junmyeon got off from him and stood up clumsily. He threw the ball at Yifan, not knowing it almost hit the latter's face. He sprinted upstairs, shouting, “Shower!” The catboy closed the bathroom door and leaned his back against it. He brought his hands to his chest and felt his heartbeat. It was still beating fast. He felt weird but…

 

He felt a happy kind of weird. He brought his hands to his sides and stared down at his trembling hands. Why his hands were shaking? Why did he have to hide his face in his hands when he remembered his face being centimeters close apart from Yifan? Why did he feel his cheeks burned? Why did his heart beat so fast? Why did his body shiver? Most of all, why did he have to run away?

 

_**What is this feeling?** _

 

Yifan went upstairs while ruffling his hair in a mess as he thought about what happened earlier. He always have this weird feeling whenever the catboy was too close, but he liked it. It started ever since they kept exchanging warm hugs every time the latter sent him to Chanyeol's house. He tried to ignore it ever since that day but this time, he just  _couldn't_  anymore. The feeling was increasing day by day. Yifan gulped when he realized it,  ** _It can’t be._**

 

He flopped on the bed with his back, a loud huff escaping. He denied the feeling towards the feline,  ** _No. I can’t like…_**  Yifan was scared on how Junmyeon would react if he found out the truth. He just didn’t want the catboy to be scared with him. The bathroom door opened. Yifan swiftly shut his eyes closed, feigning sleep. Junmyeon popped his head from the bathroom to see a sleeping Yifan on the bed.

 

The catboy slowly tiptoed to their shared wardrobe and took his clothes. He then spread his towel on the stand. Junmyeon shut his eyes closed when a lightning struck. The sound of thunder shocked the hell out of him. The frightened catboy looked at the sleeping Yifan and walked towards to the bed hurriedly. Yifan felt the bed sank and kept his eyes closed shut. His heartbeat increased and wished Junmyeon didn’t hear it.

 

Junmyeon laid on the bed a bit far from the taller male. He then scooted closer to him when he heard another loud thunder, “Kriseu? A-Are you asleep?” The latter didn’t respond. So he slowly wrapped his arms around Yifan’s slim waist and snuggled into his chest. He felt a sudden aura of security surrounding him. That feeling again. Junmyeon felt his heart was thumping loudly. He hoped it won’t wake Yifan.

 

Another thunder and Junmyeon automatically tightened his grip around Yifan’s waist with a scared mewl. He then inhaled Yifan’s musky scent. Few minutes later, he easily drifted off to sleep, forgetting about the loud thunders outside. Meanwhile, the taller male was having his mental breakdown. Yifan didn’t move at all and felt his cheeks heating up. He was used to it when the catboy have his arms around him as usual but remembering the incident earlier wasn't helping him at all.

 

Soft snores were soon emitted by the catboy. Yifan shifted his body carefully without waking up the catboy. Without him knowing, his fingertips went to Junmyeon’s chin and lifted his cute sleeping face. A soft smile decorated his lips as he studied the feline’s flawless features. The last time he scanned his face was on the first day he brought him in and the catboy slept on him so cluelessly. He forgot how perfect his face looked.

 

His fine eyebrows. His long lashes. His nose. His pale cheeks. His rosy lips. It was all so perfect. Yifan then bravely rubbed the catboy’s lower lip with his thumb which was adorably slightly apart. He didn't know what he was thinking at that moment. His insides were already calm as he looked at Junmyeon's sleeping face. His brain was telling him to _not_ to do it but his heart was telling him to  _go_  for it. Without thinking, once again, Yifan leaned down slowly before closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His heart raced when he realized what was he doing. He quickly opened his eyes. Their lips were inches apart, their noses almost brushing each other. Yifan pulled away and blushed like hell,  _ **I almost kissed him. I almost**_   _ **freaking**_   _ **kissed him.**_ Yifan definitely understood his feelings now. He just didn’t want to let him know. Yet. Yifan slowly moved away from the catboy only to be pulled back by Junmyeon’s strong grip around his waist.

 

His long tail had wrapped both of their bodies so tightly. The latter smiled shyly and bravely lets his own arms to be looped around the catboy’s small figure, sharing the warmth together. This was his first time feeling someone else's body heat so close. The warm feeling pressed against his chest made his heart to race a little.  _ **This is nice...**_  He rested his chin on top of Junmyeon’s head and smiled when the catboy suddenly nuzzled deeper into his torso as if he wasn't close enough.

 

 ** _Such a cuddle monster_** _,_ Yifan thought mentally. He didn’t think the day would end happily like this. He used to fight the urge to hold the catboy close but now, he was so glad that he wasn't fighting it anymore. Without his realization, he kissed the crown of Junmyeon's head and lets his eyes close, a sleepy smile resting on his lips. The thunders outside were getting aggressive but both of them slept peacefully, cuddling each other for the first time.

 


	10. Jealous.

 

Yifan knew he wasn’t supposed to be like this. He couldn’t help it. He knew he was being childish. It was every cat-hybrid’s personality that they would be a cuddly and a huggable person. Yifan couldn’t tell the catboy to change that since he himself loved Junmyeon being like that. But only to him though. So he really couldn’t help but to feel jealous. It was Tuesday. It had been exactly a week Junmyeon had been accompanying Baekhyun when he and Chanyeol went to school.

 

Every time the brown-haired catboy opened the door, Junmyeon would jump and give Baekhyun a tight hug. Yifan kept being patient. There was one day where Junmyeon almost hugged Chanyeol by mistake. Yifan tried the best not to roll his eyes at them every time they hug each other. Before they arrived at Chanyeol’s residence, Yifan had a small chat with him, trying to ignore the irritating feeling, “I have practice today, so I’ll pick you up first, okay?”

 

The catboy’s face brightened, “Can Baekhyunnie come too?” Yifan tried hard not to hiss, “If he wants to. See you later, Myeon.” The catboy pouted cutely, “Take care, Kriseu.” Yifan quickly forgotten how irritated he was earlier as he patted the catboy's head with a soft smile. Junmyeon smiled widely in response, showing his pearly straight white teeth with his eye-smile. Yifan wanted to squish him so bad for being too cute and too adorable.

 

The latter then walked off with Chanyeol after seeing how happy Junmyeon with Baekhyun at the door, hugging again. _**It’s just a hug and not more than that but why do I feel… Ugh.**_ Baekhyun dragged Junmyeon to the couch and stared at him with excitement. Somehow, Junmyeon looked a bit afraid seeing him like that. “What's wrong, Baekhyunnie?” He asked, voice timid. “I noticed something,” Baekhyun grinned at him. “What is it?” Junmyeon was still afraid.

 

“Kris. He doesn’t like it when we hug in front of him. Do you know what it means?”

 

Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion, “How did you know?" Baekhyun smirked, “I noticed his face changes every time we do that. He tried not to show it but his face clearly tells that he’s jealous.” Junmyeon had to blink multiple times, “Jealous? Um..." Baekhyun's smirk grew wider, looking almost scary than the usual cheery Baekhyun, "If you don’t believe me, let me do something when he comes to pick you up for his practice. Then see it for yourself."

 

“So-Something?"

 

He nodded excitedly, making Junmyeon to gulp the lump in his throat. Yifan was waiting patiently when the bell was going to ring because he couldn’t wait to pick up the catboy. Their Mathematics teacher was on leave today. There were no substitute teacher for their class. Everyone else was busy with their phones and some of them are even dozing off because it was rare for their teacher to take leave.

 

Yifan looked at one of his friends. Chanyeol was dead asleep, his forehead resting on his arm on the desk, snoring. He wanted to talk about his problem but Chanyeol would surely laugh his head off. The latter kept staring at the whiteboard blankly, thinking about Junmyeon and also his own complicated feelings. He kept thinking about the catboy but then, he ended up glaring at the poor board.

 

The scene of Junmyeon hugging someone else kept replaying in his head. Not until he felt a tap on his shoulder by someone and that someone sat beside him, questioning, “Why the long face?” Yifan looked away immediately, “It’s nothing.” The other male whined, “Come on, hyung. You know you can’t hide anything from me.” Yifan sighed, “I don’t know, Jongin. It’s complicated,” He rested his head on his desk, sighing.

 

“What is?”

 

“You know Jaehwan? He asked me this question about his cat.”

 

 ** _Liar_** _,_ Jongin thought. He knew Yifan a bit too well. Yifan wasn't a good liar to be honest. How could he not know about his own friend who he had been with him since kindergarten? Jaehwan didn’t own any cat-hybrid in the first place. Jongin knew Yifan was addressing himself as Jaehwan, but he kept it to himself because he wanted to know what’s up with him. He wondered why too since it was rare to see a flustered Yifan.

 

“Yeah. What did he ask?”

 

“He asked that… Is it okay for him to get jealous with, uh, his cat?”

 

“Example?”

 

“Like, he doesn’t like it when he hugs or be touchy with other people or person.”

 

_**You think I don't know that it's Baekhyun?** _

 

“Ah~ I get it.”

 

“Not only that, he always hugs his owner like that and suddenly he does that with another person. In front of him. Should he say something or just let it be?”

 

“Well, you can just tell him to be not so touchy with other people because _you’re_ his owner anyway.”

 

“Not me. It’s Jaehwan.”

 

“Ah. Yeah. Tell _him_.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“You just need to tell him that. Nothing else?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

The bell rang right on time. Yifan promptly packed his belongings, literally shoving everything into his backpack. Jongin thought the captain had forgotten about the basketball practice, seeing how hurriedly the latter packed his stuff, “Where are you going?” Yifan shoved his water bottle into his bag too, not caring if the bottle was perfectly closed or not, zipping it up and hung it over his shoulder, “Junmyeon wants to see us practice. Wake Chanyeol and you guys warm up first, I’ll join you later.”

 

“O… Kay…”

 

Yifan left in seconds before he could hear the other male’s full reply. Jongin shook his head while chuckling before going to wake Chanyeol. Junmyeon fell asleep on the couch by the cold temperature released by the air conditioner. He only stirred after hearing Baekhyun’s voice calling out his name multiple times. He sent his catboy-friend a sleepy smile. He stood up and went to the washroom after asking Baekhyun. He washed his face there.

 

He came back to the living room and looked at Baekhyun who was excited for that _'_ something _'_. “You still don’t want to tell me what you’re going to do?” Baekhyun shook his head, “Let it be a surprise, hyung. It will be fun, I promise. Hehe.” Junmyeon’s tail twitched a little by his reply, “Okay...” The sudden doorbell of Chanyeol’s house was heard. Both of them headed to the door with Junmyeon trailing behind his friend, face all happy.

 

Baekhyun cheerfully greeted a solemn-looking Yifan. “Hey, Baek. Let’s go, Myeon,” Yifan said quickly so that the catboys don't have to hug each other. “Bye, Baek,” Junmyeon gave him a slight wave to his catboy-friend, following Yifan's way of calling Baekhyun. Yifan was so delighted because he didn't get to hear Junmyeon addressing the brown-haired catboy as _‘Baekhyunnie’_. Junmyeon wore his shoes and stepped outside after he was done.

 

Baekhyun called him all of a sudden, “Hyung, wait! You forgot something!” Junmyeon stopped immediately and turned around, “Wha—” His catboy-friend pulled onto his right arm and pressed his mouth on his left cheek. Yifan saw it. He almost gasped on what he saw. He felt like fainting right there. Junmyeon cupped his cheek in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

 

Baekhyun winked in response, giving him the ‘ _This-was-the-surprise_ ’ look, “Come again tomorrow~” The journey to Yifan’s school was absolutely tensed. Only the sound of Junmyeon’s bell on his collar and the cars passing by lessened the intense aura. Yifan was walking a bit too fast, making the poor catboy to jog to follow his pace. Junmyeon took glances of Yifan secretly but he didn’t dare to start a conversation with him. He gulped,  _ **I can’t believe Baekhyun was right.**_

 

///

 

“Let’s start.”

 

“Are you okay—”

 

“Let’s start. Gather the members.”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol looked at each other. They wondered what happened. Yifan’s face looked so serious. His voice was oddly firm. They then looked at Junmyeon who was sitting alone at the seats on the edge of the court. They could see the catboy’s lips had a pout on his somehow-looked-like guilty face. After they finished their warming up sessions, the members began to practice passing and shooting first.

 

Somehow today the members today were too playful. They also didn’t pay attention to Yifan on what he was saying. The captain raised his voice at them and they immediately apologized before focusing on their practice. Yifan would sometimes even shout at them for not practicing properly. The members became shocked. All of them wondered what happened because he was never like this before.

 

It was their first time seeing Yifan like this after he had changed from the past. They thought maybe he was having a bad day. Well, if they only knew what made him to be like this. Jongin and Chanyeol kept silent since from the start. They don’t want to mess with angry Yifan. An angry Yifan was equal to all hell breaks loose. It would turn out into a fight if they did. They knew the latter a bit too well. 

 

They kept taking glances of Junmyeon and him. They noticed Yifan wasn't paying attention to the catboy at all. The catboy just looked down, playing with his fingers and with the edge of his tail occasionally. “Something happened between them,” Jongin confirmed it. “Junmyeon is quiet and not cheery as always,” Chanyeol sighed heavily. “Just let them be and we’ll see what happens,” Jongin then left his gaze from Yifan before continuing his technique.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something unexpected had happened. Chanyeol stood in his shooting position and threw the ball into the basket while hanging onto the basketball ring. Everyone surrounded him when he fell and heard a groan from him. They even heard him curse due to the pain. Yifan tried to get in through the crowd and when he did, he saw Chanyeol holding onto his right ankle. “What the hell happened?!” Yifan asked in terror. “He sprained his ankle...” Yixing informed  nervously.

 

Yifan glared at everyone, “Well, don’t you guys just stand there! Someone go and call the nurse!” Some of them scrambled as they comply. “Hyung, calm down,” Chanyeol tried to comfort him even though he was in pain. “How can I? You’re our main shooter. Is it bad?” Chanyeol's face scrunched in agony when he tried to move his ankle, “I don’t know. Help me to stand up.” Yifan made him to sit down, “Wait for the nurse. Jongdae, go get a taxi ready and send him home, can you?”

 

Jongdae nodded anxiously. To be honest, Chanyeol felt like he broke his ankle. He felt guilty for not being careful. The match was in two days. He didn’t know what to do. Jongin just stood beside him silently as Jongdae helped him to go to the infirmary room, leaving Yifan and his members. “Should we cancel the match?” Someone asked without thinking Yifan was in a very bad mood. 

 

“Do you think they would agree? You can’t just cancel it at your own wish!”

 

Jongin had enough, “Can you calm the fuck down first, hyung? You guys go home. I’ll settle this with him.” The members packed their things after Jongin ordered them to do so. They hope Jongin could calm Yifan. The only ones left there were Jongin, Yifan and Junmyeon. The catboy was watching the scene silently, feeling scared seeing an angry Yifan for the first time ever. He wrapped his tail around his waist, feeling cold.

 

Jongin looked at Junmyeon and smiled at him once their eyes locked. The catboy replied his smile with a forced one. The tan-skinned male stood in front of Yifan who was sitting on the bleachers, “Look, I have a friend of mine from another class. His height is almost same as Chanyeol hyung so we can count him in. He doesn’t know how to play but we can teach him.” Yifan's voice was slightly whiny as he spoke, “We only have two days left, Jongin. How we’re going to do that?”

 

“I don’t know how but we’re still going to do it. I don’t know what happened to you but I want you to settle it first and then come practice with us. I don’t want our members feel scared with an angry captain in the court. Okay?”

 

“…”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t _sorry_ me. Say that to the members and to the person over there. He's shivering.”

 

Yifan stared up and saw Jongin referring to Junmyeon. He brought his sight to the left. He spotted Junmyeon who was hugging himself due to the cold. Yifan wanted to slap himself for not realizing the catboy was clad in a thin shirt and a knee-length shorts. The air conditioner was set low but due to Junmyeon’s thin clothing, he was shivering. Jongin noticed Yifan’s angry face turned into a concerned and worried one almost quickly.

 

He still didn’t know what happened to them but he didn’t want to ask yet, knowing they would settle it by themselves, “I gotta go. I’ll tell my friend about this and see you tomorrow, hyung.” Yifan nodded, “Thanks, Jongin.” Yifan was still mad at Junmyeon for the simple kiss from Baekhyun. Why did he have to feel like that? His heart beat faster when he went closer to the smaller male. Why did he have to feel like this?

 

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder properly and acted normal. Why did he have to do that? Yifan was so confused with his internal emotions until he didn’t even realize that he was already standing beside the catboy who was shivering visibly. “Let’s go… Myeon,” He called out his name reluctantly. Junmyeon peered up and gazed into his eyes, but the taller male didn't look at him at all. He pouted which went unnoticed,  _ **He’s still angry.**_

 

Things were pretty awkward at home. It was their second time being like this, not talking to each other. It was killing both of them but they kept it to themselves so that there would be no unnecessary arguments. It was funny how their situation was like a real couple. Junmyeon went upstairs earlier and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Yifan went to the kitchen knowing that the catboy went upstairs.

 

He made chicken sandwich for their dinner. He placed Junmyeon’s portion on a plate and covered it. When the catboy was done, he headed straight to the kitchen, hungry. He noticed the taller male was almost finishing something at the kitchen. Junmyeon took his seat and opened the lid which was covering the white plate. His mouth watered as soon as the scent of fresh chicken meat passed through his nostrils.

 

Yifan felt sweaty so he wanted to have a bath first. He spotted the catboy who was already munching on his sandwich hungrily. He held in a chuckle as he went upstairs. Junmyeon assumed Yifan was still mad. The taller male passed by him without saying anything. His face fell and chewed on his sandwich sadly. He didn’t know what to say but what he did know was he missed hearing Yifan’s voice.

 

Yifan turned the shower on. The water ran down his skin to his muscular body. He then lets his hair wet. He lifted his face upwards to let the warm water wash away the dried sweat. The latter remembered the incident when he was going to pick up Junmyeon from Chanyeol’s place. He wasn't mad at Junmyeon. No. Not at all. He just felt awkward with him right now. Baekhyun just kissed the catboy on his cheek. Not on his _lips_.

 

He should be grateful for that but why did he feel so surprised? And why did he have this weird feeling in his chest? Every time that particular scene played on his brain, he felt like that. He knew it was wrong to be mad at the catboy but he couldn’t help it. Was it because he never kissed the catboy there before or was it just because he was simply jealous? Yifan rinsed his hair with shampoo and ruffled his hair in confusion.

 

After his bath, he wore his white shirt and knee-length shorts. He gathered up all the courage inside him to talk to Junmyeon normally. Yifan had a smile plastered on his face. He wanted to end the awkward atmosphere between them. He went downstairs confidently. His face totally dropped and went blank as soon he heard Baekhyun’s name. He saw Junmyeon was talking to Baekhyun through the phone.

 

_**He even got his number?** _

 

He thought inwardly, shocked. Yifan didn't hate on Baekhyun. Of course not. He was Chanyeol's catboy. He just felt uncomfortable seeing Junmyeon with him. The catboy didn’t seem to realize that Yifan was just behind him when he called Baekhyun. Yifan headed to kitchen and ate his sandwich while silently listening Junmyeon’s conversation even though he couldn’t hear Baekhyun on the other line.

 

“Baek?”

 

_“Hyung? You’re not asleep yet?”_

 

“Not yet. Are you okay? How is Chanyeol?”

 

_“He just slept.”_

 

“Am I disturbing you? Is he okay?”

 

_“Don't worry, you're not. Well, the nurse told him he can't attend school for a few days.”_

 

“Is it bad?”

 

_“It will be okay in a few days. So how is Kris?”_

 

Junmyeon almost choked on his breaths when he heard the name. He was so startled by the sudden question until he forgotten what he wanted to say. He didn’t know that it had so much effect on him. _“Hyung?”_ Baekhyun called out worriedly. “He’s okay,” Junmyeon finally answered. _“Are you sure? Did he say anything?”_ Junmyeon pouted, “I-I think you were right, Baek. He didn’t talk to me at all.”

 

_“Since when?”_

 

“Since we left your house.”

 

_“See! I told you, hyung.”_

 

“I don’t know what to do… I think I won’t be able to make it tomorrow.”

 

_“That’s okay, hyung. Besides, I have to take care of Chanyeollie anyway.”_

 

“Okay, then. Take care. Good night, Baek.”

 

_“You too~”_

 

Yifan couldn’t hear Junmyeon’s voice after the catboy suddenly coughed. Junmyeon was smart enough to on the television so that he couldn't hear voice. Yifan became suspicious as he continued eating his sandwich. He tried to convince himself that Junmyeon and Baekhyun weren’t together. He was Junmyeon's owner anyway. Only him. Not Baekhyun. Yifan got up from his seat, washed the plates and his hands.

 

He took a glance at Junmyeon who was watching some show on the television before heading up to his room. He wanted to talk to him so bad but the feeling inside his chest didn’t let him. The catboy looked behind him when he heard footsteps.  ** _Should I talk to him?_** The catboy sighed heavily. He didn’t think Yifan would be this mad at him. Well, was he? He didn’t blame Baekhyun because Junmyeon wanted to know what Yifan thinks about him.

 

Based on Yifan’s action, he was quite not sure. Yet. Junmyeon then began to feel sleepy as the temperature was getting cold. He would like to sleep here but he didn’t have anything to cover his body. His blanket was at upstairs. He gulped. Junmyeon mentally prayed that Yifan was already asleep. He padded upstairs with his arms crossed over his chest, giving warmth to his body. The door creaked when he opened it. Junmyeon saw Yifan was already asleep with his back facing him.

 

_**I’ll just sleep here, then.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan stirred in his sleep because of the extremely cold temperature. He checked his phone and it was in the middle of the morning. He turned to his right and saw Junmyeon was sleeping a bit far from him. He got up instantly, feeling too cold. The lights were still on. A sigh left his lips as he climbed off the bed to turn it off. Yifan noticed the catboy was shivering slightly after he returned to the bed. He shifted closer and saw his nose was in pink.

 

Yifan became worried in an instant. He gingerly rested Junmyeon’s head on his right arm, replacing the pillow. Yifan then lifted the covers up to their necks. “C-Cold. _._.” He heard Junmyeon murmured in his sleep. “Come here.” The catboy didn’t move at all but Yifan was the one who moved closer. He wrapped his left arm around Junmyeon's waist and pressed the catboy close to his chest to warm him up.

 

A few minutes later, he could feel the catboy’s warm breaths fanning against his neck. Yifan petted his hair softly, a soft smile resting on his lips as he fondly gazed at the catboy’s sleeping face. Baekhyun won’t be able to do this to Junmyeon, won’t he? Yifan was still smiling as he held the catboy tight around his waist until he heard soft snores from the catboy beside him. Soon, he fell asleep too.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Yifan woke up with a big yawn after he turned off the alarm in his phone. He stretched out his limbs and quickly noticed the other side of his bed was empty. _**That’s weird.**_ Junmyeon was a tough one to wake up. He was so stubborn to get up in the mornings. What the heck made the catboy to wake up earlier than him? He got off from his bed and took his towel before going downstairs slowly.

 

The television caught his eyes first. It was switched on but he didn’t see the catboy. He walked deeper into the lounge and saw a small figure sleeping with a blanket covering him. _**Why is he sleeping here?**_ Yifan wandered off to the washroom after turning off the television. After wearing his school uniform, he went to the kitchen and made some warm milk for Junmyeon. He placed the flask on the table at the living room with a sticky note with it

 

He stared at the sleeping catboy. Yifan bent down to his level and pulled up the blanket, covering his upper body completely. Eventually, he crouched in front of the couch as he simply stared at Junmyeon's peaceful sleeping face. He then ran a handful of Junmyeon’s hair and kissed on his temple. The catboy then snuggled against the blanket and yawned unconsciously. Yifan wore his school shoes and went to the door without making any sound, sighing,  _ **He looks beautiful even when he’s asleep.**_

 

A few hours later, Junmyeon yawned and opened his eyes lazily after getting enough sleep. He sat upright and rubbed his eyes. Memories from yesterday dawned upon him. It made his cheeks to heat up instantly. He woke up in the middle of the night to see he had his arms around the taller male’s waist. His face grew hot when he remembered how Yifan's own arms were wrapped tightly around him. 

 

He had to wriggle out from the taller male’s hold. Once he was free, he heard a low groan from Yifan. Junmyeon looked at him with a blush, took his blanket and took a sprint downstairs while calming himself down. It was sharply five in the morning that time. He laid on the couch and watched some television shows. That was how he fell asleep on the couch. Junmyeon spotted a sticky note with a flask beside it again. He read the scribbled handwriting of his owner,  _'Didn’t wanna wake you up.'_

 

Junmyeon pouted sadly, cat ears folding on his hair,  _ **Is he still angry with me?**_ After taking a shower, he went down to the kitchen. The catboy took some slices of sandwich and tuna spread with him and headed to sit at the kitchen island. Junmyeon spread the tuna on the sandwich while thinking how to make the latter talk to him again. He shoved the sandwich to his mouth. Minho’s words popped at his brain all of a sudden. _“Spend time with him and make him happy.”_ Yes. Make him happy.

 

He wanted Yifan to be happy. But how? He swallowed his fifth slice of sandwich and grinned suddenly, “I’ll do some chores!” He learnt it with Yifan when they had free time during the weekends. He would also help Yifan. He took a piece of paper and wrote down the things to dos. The catboy pursed his lips as he thought of other things to do. He placed the paper on the refrigerator with a magnet on it. Junmyeon exhaled with a heavy breath and said to himself, “Let’s do this.”

 

/// 

 

“Hyung, you’re spacing out again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wu Yifan…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“YIFAN HYUNG!”

 

“Ah, yeah, wuh, what?”

 

Both of them have headed to the cafeteria earlier. They were filling up their empty stomachs for practice later after informing the other members. Jongin saw Yifan was thinking about something. Well, might be someone. It was Junmyeon, of course. He had tried to call out his name to talk about something, only to be unanswered. Without a choice, he shouted his name in front of his face, making some pupil to look at them.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Why are you being like this, then?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know.”

 

“What is it, Jongin?”

 

“Something happened between you and Junmyeon. Am I right?”

 

Yifan didn’t know why but he felt his cheeks burning up when his friend mentioned the catboy's name. Jongin just smirked seeing his friend’s face had gone red. “Whoa,” Jongin giggled. “Wh-What?” Yifan was flustered and he knew he failed at hiding it. “I’ve never seen your face this red before.” Yifan gulped. “Is it th-that red?” He asked stupidly. Jongin sent him a shit-eating grin, “So tell me, is it good news or bad?”

 

“Why don’t you ask Chanyeol? Baekhyun did something to Junmyeon and I didn’t like it. I don’t know why either. It was all so sudden.”

 

“I know what happened.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I called Chanyeol yesterday and he told me what Baekhyun told him and he told me what actually happened yesterday.”

 

“I’m starting to feel dizzy.”

 

“Baekhyun kissed Junmyeon, right?”

 

“ _Why_ do you have to—”

 

“It was all planned.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“You heard me. Baekhyun just did that to test you. How do you feel right now?”

 

“I… I don’t know. Relief… ?”

 

“Why do you feel like that?”

 

“Jongin, th-this is embarrassing can we not—”

 

“Who else you’re gonna talk about this, then?”

 

“You…”

 

“Alright, so spill. Why do you feel like that?”

 

“…”

 

“Hyung—”

 

“Honestly, you know what, Jongin? I like him. I like Junmyeon. Maybe a lot. Or maybe more than that. There, happy?”

 

Jongin smiled softly, “Since when?” Yifan looked away, holding back a smile as a certain memory of carrying the catboy for the first time ran through his head, “That's a secret.” Jongin almost snorted. Yifan and his so-called secrets. He would find out about it anyway. What's the point of hiding? Nevertheless, he asked him the main question, “Aren’t you gonna confess?” Yifan went red on the spot, “Are you _insane?!_ He might freak the hell out!”

 

“Why are you so blind?”

 

“Excuse me? Can’t you see—”

 

“Do I really need to spell it out for you? Four of us have noticed, hyung. Why haven’t you? Can’t _you_ see the way Junmyeon looks at you when both of you walked behind us that day at the mall on our hangout? Whenever he’s with you without us in front of him, he likes to show his affection on you. With us, he just sits beside you and blushes without any reason or maybe, he _has_ one.”

 

“Four of you?”

 

“Yeah. Me, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I know you would kill me if I tell my friend about this so I didn’t.”

 

“I d-don’t mind actually.”

 

“So… Are you gonna confess to him?”

 

“I don’t know, Jongin. We didn’t talk at all yesterday and this morning too.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well... I didn’t know Baekhyun planned all that, so I, uh… I got mad at Junmyeon? Wait, no. I wasn't mad at him I was just—”

 

“Jealous? HAHAHA—”

 

“Sh-Shut up!”

 

“Holy crap, this is my first time seeing you reacting like this. I’m definitely going to tell Chanyeol hyung.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll ask him for help if you need some.”

 

“But Jongin, I’ve never been into a _real_ relationship before. How am I going to—”

 

“Just go with the flow. Maybe you’ll change him too, or yourself, in a positive way of course. Well, he’d already changed you if you haven’t notice. It’s a really good feeling, hyung. Wanting to love and protect someone you love and to be replied back with the same price.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t… You know.”

 

“Confidence, hyung. You better talk to him first or else you’re gonna regret it. Speaking of him, you’re not gonna pick him up?”

 

“Nope. Why?”

 

“I thought he was coming. Kyungsoo wants to see him but I’m still gonna pick him up though.”

 

“Oh. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“Can I come over to your house after practice, then?”

 

“Sure. It’s been a while, right?”

 

“Yeah. Well, see you in a bit and oh my friend is coming for practice today. He’s bringing his catboy too.”

 

“He has one?”

 

“Yeah, you can see him later. I gotta go.”

 

“Be careful on your way back.”

 

///

 

Junmyeon huffed after he tied the plastic bag and stood on his feet. All he'd got do now was to go outside and put the bag inside the bin and get back into the house. He carried the trash and went outside after getting the keys from the drawer. After that, he jogged to the door but before closing it, he saw someone… Familiar? The familiar figure must have realized Junmyeon had seen her. She walked away from the tree where she was hiding.

 

She couldn’t let Junmyeon see her now so she tried to quicken her steps. Junmyeon followed her but then, he stopped on his tracks when remembered Yifan words previously told him, _"Don't go too far outside without me."_ The catboy took one last glance at the figure and closed the door slowly. Junmyeon went to the backyard and watered the flowers while thinking about the lady he saw just now. ****_**That was definitely her**_ , He said in his head.

 

Junmyeon went upstairs to Yifan’s room with a damp rag on his hand. The catboy wiped off the dust on the furniture, same goes to the wardrobe. He went to the bedside table and began wiping on the surface. He stopped when his elbow knocked on a book and it fell on the floor from the bedside table. “Oops...” Junmyeon held the book and dusted off the dust on it. He studied the green-covered book. It wasn't too thick or wasn't too thin either. It was bigger than the size of Yifan’s palm.

 

The curious catboy opened the book and read the first page. At the first glance, it looked like his owner’s handwriting. _**Is this his diary?**_ Yifan? Diary? **_Ridiculous_** , Junmyeon thought at first but it turned out it was indeed his diary. He felt bad for reading it without Yifan’s permission but his curiosity was killing him at that moment. The first page was written in a short paragraph. Junmyeon noticed there was Jongin’s name in it so he began reading it.

 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’ve been told by Jongin to have my own diary today. So I picked a book and made it as my diary. Gosh. I'm not even a girl! What should I even write? I don’t even have any idea what to write, other than about cats. That brat. I can’t believe I’m following what he asked me to do. I guess I’ll be writing on this day onward. So, should I name you or something? To be honest I feel like a maniac, writing and expecting an answer from a book. But, it feels kindda good though, in a weird way. Oh well, I just hope I’ll have a hybrid soon. Autumn has arrived. Bye._

 

Junmyeon’s lips curved upwards when he finished reading the first page what Yifan had written. He imagined his owner with his annoyed face on looking at Jongin like that. The catboy guessed it was almost two or three weeks since he wrote this. He went to the next page and there were more of his writings. He decided to read them later after finishing his other tasks and have a shower first. Junmyeon then frowned,  _ **I wonder when the last time he wrote this**_ **.**

 

His tongue stuck out from his mouth in curiosity as he flipped the pages to where Yifan wrote for the last time. His eyes went wide when he saw the date. It was yesterday. He immediately closed the book, not wanting to read it first. He went downstairs, bringing Yifan’s diary and placed it on the table at the lounge. He continued cleaning the house and felt anxious somehow, anticipating what would be in Yifan’s diary.

 

///

 

Yifan dribbled the ball to the offensive zone, passing by Yixing and Jongdae who were stunned by Yifan’s speed. The captain managed to score a goal. The members who were watching them practice applauded and envied their captain’s speed. “Why didn’t he replace Chanyeol instead?” Yixing asked. “Maybe he wants to give other people a chance?” Jongdae answered, leaving him with another question which made Yixing to be even more confused.

 

Yifan took the water bottle and gulped it in seconds. Just then, he noticed Jongin with a tall male beside him entering the indoor court. Both of them walked towards him. The tall male bowed a little. “Hyung, this is Sehun. Sehun, this is Yifan hyung, our captain.” Sehun bowed lightly once again, “Nice to meet you.” Yifan already liked this guy. “You can drop the formalities. So, how much do you know about basketball?” He asked as he placed the empty bottle in his bag.

 

“Well, I know how to play but I don’t know the rules.”

 

“And today I’m going to help you with that,” Jongin interrupted politely with a smile. Yifan frowned, “ _We_. We are going to help you.” Jongin copied his expression, “But hyung, you’re still—” “I’m fine, Jongin. Geez,” Yifan flicked on the tan-skinned male’s forehead who whined in pain. “Is there something wrong?” A clueless Sehun asked. Jongin was about to say the reason but not until he received a soft glare from the captain.

 

“Warm up first and show me what you got, Sehun.”

 

And so the day went on with Sehun showing his skills. A perfect substitute for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Luhan met. They both got along so quickly. Kyungsoo told Luhan about his other catboy-friends while watching them practice. Yifan was pretty amazed on how agile Sehun was. The teen just didn’t know the rules but they could easily guide him about it. Little that he did know, he missed Junmyeon. A lot.

 

/// 

 

_Guess what? I finally got a hybrid. But it was kindda awkward when Jongin and Kyungsoo met him. His name is Junmyeon, it was on his pendant. He was at my doorstep when I found him yesterday. He said he used to live with his guardian. I wonder who left him here. Mustn’t be his guardian right? Hmm. What else. Oh, Jongin said I must go to the vet with him. Gotta meet Minho tomorrow. Junmyeon is already asleep now. He was scared about the vaccination and I calmed him down. Will write soon, maybe. Bye._

 

Junmyeon giggled and turned to the next page.

 

_Should I be mad? Or not? Why doesn’t he notice? Why doesn’t he understand? Why is he like that? I hate becoming suspicious on him. But the way he acts is… It’s all messed up. I'm all messed up. This is so weird. I can’t even talk to him right now. I don’t even know how. I…  I don’t know what I’m going to do to him. Bye._

 

Junmyeon’s heart stopped beating for a second. His hands were shaking a little. Did Yifan really write this? Was he really that angry? He didn’t expect this at all. He didn’t know what to do but to cry but he knew crying won’t solve anything. Should he call Baekhyun? The catboy panicked and went upstairs to keep the book where it belonged. He dialed Baekhyun’s number and within a few rings, a cheery voice was on the line,  _“Hello?”_ Junmyeon sniffled, “Baek…”

 


	11. Confessions & Kisses.

 

_“What’s wrong, hyung?”_

 

“K-Kris—”

 

_“What did he do?”_

 

“I found his diary and-and—”

 

_“Diary?”_

 

“Un… He wrote something about me…”

 

_“What did he write about?”_

 

Junmyeon told everything to Baekhyun. The brown Somali honestly wanted to _laugh_ his head off because Yifan really did that (and it proved on how childish Yifan was) but it would be rude so he tried his best not to. He encouraged his catboy-friend that it would be alright. He even teased something at Junmyeon and the catboy become flustered.  _“Try to apologize to him or something, hyung.”_  Junmyeon pouted, “What if he doesn’t talk to me and goes to sleep?”

 

_“About that, don’t worry. Kris wouldn’t be like that to you.”_

 

“You think so?”

 

_“I know so.”_

 

“I hope so. Thanks, Baek. Good night.”

 

_“Alright~ Don’t forget to tell him ‘that’ later, hyung~”_

 

“Baek—”

 

Baekhyun hung up before Junmyeon could finish. His cheeks slightly turned warm,  _ **Ho-How can I tell him that? What if he doesn’t feel the same way?**_ Few hours later, Junmyeon cooped himself in his owner's room, thinking on how to say ‘that’ to him. Yifan, Jongin and Kyungsoo have arrive to his house just before the sun sets. Jongin took his usual spot on the single couch, groaning, "I'm so tired..." Yifan headed to the kitchen to get ice water for all of them. 

 

Yifan opened the refrigerator and when he closed it, a sticky note with a magnet on it attracted his attention. He frowned as he read it,  ** _Things to do?_** The taller male glanced over at the laundry section and noticed the basket was empty. He also noticed the dishes were washed and arranged neatly. **_Did he do all of these by himself?_** Yifan took the drinks and returned to the lounge. He took his seat beside Kyungsoo who was slumped against the couch, feeling tired from the walk.

 

Jongin shivered a little, feeling the cold drink going inside to his throat after gulping the cool water. He looked at his friend who was patting Kyungsoo’s hair fondly. The catboy’s eyes were slowly closing, liking the touch. “Where’s Junmyeon?” Jongin asked with a frown. “Sleeping, I guess.” He couldn't believe that Yifan didn't even know where he was, “You don’t even know where he is?” Yifan was still petting Kyungsoo, “I went to the kitchen and I didn’t saw him. Probably he's sleeping upstairs.”

 

Jongin kept his mouth shut, not wanting to argue. Yifan really need to be quick on his actions. He was worried that Junmyeon would run away or something. Yifan scratched the back of Kyungsoo’s cat ears and he purred in response. The taller male smiled and he thought of Junmyeon. He missed Junmyeon a lot. He felt the catboy was avoiding him for no reason. So he should avoid him too, right?

 

If only he knew that the catboy was trying everything for Yifan so that they could be back to normal again. “He’s gonna sleep if you keep doing that,” Jongin said, trying to stop Yifan what was he doing. Kyungsoo never liked it when anyone else petted his hair except for Yifan. Jongin couldn't help but to feel a little jealous seeing the sight in front of him. “He’s just so cute.” _**Junmyeon is cuter though**_ _,_ Yifan mentally remarked.

 

 _“_ I know but sorry, he’s mine.”

 

Yifan laughed softly at his friend's reply, “It’s not like I’m gonna adopt him or something.”  _ **Junmyeon is enough for me.**_ “Just saying. Right, Soo?” Kyungsoo opened his eyelids slowly and wobbled towards his owner before curling up on his lap. They need to tell to the coach since they changed Chanyeol's position but they forgot when they were heading back home. Both of them continued on their conversations as usual while Kyungsoo was slowly drifting off to sleep on his owner's lap.

 

Junmyeon peeked on them from the stairs. He heard his name came out from Jongin and listened to their conversation. Yifan didn’t notice that the catboy’s eyes were burning a hole on his head when the taller male petted on Kyungsoo’s hair. The catboy felt something stabbed through his chest. Yifan was only meant to pet _him._  Not anyone else. He immediately went upstairs to the room when he saw Yifan coming towards the kitchen.

 

After Jongin and Kyungsoo left, Yifan went to take a shower downstairs. When he was done, he took his bag and went upstairs while drying his hair, ignoring how fast his heart was beating at that moment. Junmyeon felt hungry. He decided to have some sandwiches and then go to sleep. His hand went to the doorknob to open the door but it opened by itself. Yifan was standing in front of him, half-naked.

 

Both of them froze.

 

Yifan’s towel was still on his head, same goes to his hand, water dripping from his hair. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Yifan didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hug him and confess to him right there. But he didn’t when the catboy just walked passed him and went downstairs. He sighed heavily after the catboy left, missing the pink shades on his cheeks. He wore a shirt and flopped on the other side of the bed.

 

He took the photo frame which was at the bedside table and caressed on the photo on the person next to him when he was young,  _ **What should I do, dad?**_ Junmyeon sat on the stool where he sat in the morning. He munched the sandwich and felt his cheeks were still warm. That was the first time he saw Yifan without a shirt on. His owner's body was so muscular. His face grew hot again and cupped his cheeks with both of his hands.

 

 ** _I hope my face wasn't red_** _,_  He thought mentally. The catboy looked over to the clock in the living room. It was going to be eight ** _._** He didn’t know whether he should or shouldn’t apologize after seeing his owner petted a catboy which wasn’t him. The other half of him was saying he didn’t have to. Junmyeon had never felt confused in his life before. He felt weird, angry kind of weird, while the other half of him was missing him a lot.

 

_**I should practice apologizing to him…** _

 

_**Should I?** _

 

His eyebrows twitched into a frown whenever the scene where Yifan petted Kyungsoo played in his mind. The catboy washed the plates and headed to the lounge to watch some shows, ignoring the weird feeling in his chest. _**I can apologize later**_ , He decided as he huffed. His owner deserved not to be talked to right now. Junmyeon kept on with his thought until it was late night already.

 

Yifan couldn't sleep. He even tried listening to his favorite songs in his phone but it didn't work out as well. He glared at the ceiling even though the ceiling didn’t do anything wrong. The time was almost going to be ten now. **_What is he doing? Doesn’t he know that it's bed time right now?_** In the end, Yifan turned on his left side and kept staring at the photo frame. He closed his eyes shut when he heard the door opened.

 

**A few minutes ago...**

 

After watching his favorite show, he turned off the telly while taking a glance at the clock. It was almost ten now. He was nervous to see Yifan. What if Yifan was still angry at him? What if Yifan started to yell at him? What if Yifan didn't want him anymore? What if Yifan would send him off to the shelter? The catboy exhaled heavily. He tried not to think any more negative thoughts and moved forward, legs being wobbly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon opened the door so slowly until it creaked. He popped his head into the room, cat ears perking up. He spotted the taller male. His owner was sleeping with his back facing him. The catboy sighed in relief. He slowly tiptoed towards the bed and climbed on it, hoping that his owner won’t wake up right now. The catboy sat on the mattress in a kneeling position, facing the taller male’s broad back.

 

He wanted to practice apologizing to Yifan. He owed an apology to Yifan. So the catboy imagined that his owner was awake. He remembered Baekhyun’s encouraging words. He sighed heavily. He took a few deep breaths to calm his thundering heart. It was really hard to imagine if his owner did hear all of this. Junmyeon started to talk to him slowly and softly as the taller male was listening.

 

“Kriseu… Myeon wants to say sorry. S-Sorry for making Kriseu mad. Please d-don’t be angry with your friends. You said I should make friends so I made Baekhyun as my best friend… I promise that it’s not more than that. Please don’t misunderstand, Kriseu. I-I’m sorry for not un-understanding you first. I-I’m so s-sorry, Kriseu. Please talk to me… I didn’t know, I miss—  _ ***sniffles***_ I can't—”

 

Junmyeon couldn’t hold it in anymore. He didn't want to cry but things didn’t turn out as he planned. He missed Yifan so much until it _hurts_. He hid face in his hands cowardly and cried silently, hating the way he gasped for air every second. The catboy was paralyzed when he felt two long arms slipped around his back. He was then pulled into a sudden hug. His right cheek was pressed against Yifan’s chest and he could hear Yifan’s heart was thumping loudly.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

“I-I thought _***sniffles***_ I thought you were asleep—”

 

“Shh... I’m sorry too. Please don’t cry.”

 

The catboy cried harder, sobbing. Yifan tightened his hug around Junmyeon to calm him down. Junmyeon didn’t really want to cry but his stupid brain wasn’t listening to him but the truth was he felt so happy because Yifan had finally talked to him even though it was just a few words. When he finally calmed down, Yifan broke the hug and wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs. Junmyeon leaned into his touch, missing the physical contact.

 

“Myeon… I’m sorry that I acted like a jerk yesterday and today but… Myeon, I think— No. I love you, Junmyeon.”

 

Yifan finally said it with a cracked voice but with full of sincerity. The catboy peered up to him with wide eyes before looking down, playing with his fingers, cat ears slumped on his hair, tail nimbly moving on the sheets. He was now sitting sideways with Yifan. Yifan missed the pink color on the catboy’s pale cheeks when he looked down. Yifan felt terribly wrong after a long moment of silence. He regretted that he had let out his confession a bit too soon.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just… Wanted to tell you that for a long time. I’m sorry,” He apologized and cursed himself mentally for making the catboy to feel awkward with him. Junmyeon sensed the disappointment in his voice and he was surprised when Yifan said that. He wanted to let him know that he was wrong. But Yifan suddenly questioned, “Do you hate me?” Junmyeon shook his head. “Do you hate me more than that?” He shook his head again.

 

"More than the word hate?"

 

Yifan's voice sounded _so sad_. “Actually, I lo-love you too, Kriseu,” Junmyeon confessed shyly. “Wh-What was that?” Junmyeon ducked his face even lower, shy, “I l-love you too, Kriseu Wu Yi-Yi _pan_.” Yifan couldn’t believe what he had heard from the catboy. He chuckled when he realized that Junmyeon still couldn’t pronounce his name properly, but it was cute. The latter lifted the catboy’s chin to meet his face with his own, making sure that he really meant it.

 

It was proven right because Junmyeon’s face was bright red. “What makes you say that?” Junmyeon gulped before avoiding eyes with his owner, ears still flat on his hair, “Th-This strange feeling… I saw you patted Kyungsoo and I-I didn’t like it... Whenever Kriseu takes care of me, I feel so happy. Whenever Kriseu hugs me first, I feel like want to bu-burst. Whenever Kriseu is near with me, m-my heart beats ve-very fast. My face becomes hot and-and I can’t t-talk properly. Like-Like right now.”

 

Junmyeon had to bury his face in his hands after admitting those. Yifan didn’t have any word to describe how happy and how cute the scene in front of him was. Junmyeon's cat ears were, still, flat on his head, tail curling around his own waist. Yifan didn’t expect it to turn out like this but he was grateful anyway. Yifan took Junmyeon's hands away from his face but the catboy still didn’t look at him, cat ears flattening even more.

 

Yifan smiled fondly, “Hey.” No response. He gave a little tug onto one of Junmyeon's hands, “Look at me.” Still no answer. “Myeon,” Yifan called out sweetly, his smile widening. “I can’t,” Junmyeon timidly murmured. He just couldn’t look at Yifan with his red face right now. He wanted to say those three words to him and he did it. He didn’t expect Yifan would say it first though. Junmyeon’s face must have been so hot because he felt Yifan’s cold palm cupped his left cheek, facing him.

 

His brown orbs were gazing into the taller male’s dark ones. Yifan looked into the smaller catboy’s pretty eyes. He swore he have never ever seen someone beautiful as him. Junmyeon's eyes were still a bit teary, it looked like his eyes were sparkling, and it was honestly beautiful. He tilted Junmyeon’s face and brought him closer, letting their foreheads touching together. Junmyeon felt his breaths hitching as Yifan brought his face even closer.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Junmyeon blushed hard, feeling his cheeks burning. He could only nod in response. Yifan had no idea how fast the catboy’s heart was beating right now. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do but to close his eyes when he saw Yifan leaning down towards him. Yifan fluttered his eyes close as he tentatively pressed his lips against the catboy’s pink ones. It felt so soft and so fluffy as he expected. It felt so perfect.

 

The catboy visibly tensed up at the foreign feeling of lips on lips but soon, he leaned forward when Yifan slid his right arm around, bringing him closer. He felt Junmyeon’s hand placed on his chest for balance. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy at that moment. He knew his face was getting hotter and hotter by each second. Their very first innocent kiss was short but it was filled with much affection.

 

When Yifan pulled away, both of the male’s faces were red. He wanted to kiss Junmyeon once again because he never thought the catboy's lips were  _that soft_ _._ He wanted to let his lips linger onto the catboy's soft lips a little more longer but he didn’t. He didn’t because he was scared if Junmyeon didn’t like it or felt being forced. What he didn’t know was he wasn’t the only one who thought like that.

 

Junmyeon looked down, feeling all shy, cat ears flopped back on his hair, flickering slightly. Yifan stared at him while trying to calm his terribly beating heart down. The short silence ended when the catboy tugged on Yifan’s shirt and peered up to him again with his red face. “You want another?” He smiled lovingly when the catboy nodded shyly. He scooped the catboy, not noticing the little squeak escaped from Junmyeon, and settled him sideways on his left thigh.

 

Yifan comfortably leaned on the headboard with his back. The taller male gave the catboy a loving stare into his eyes while petting his hair softy. Junmyeon wanted to melt into a puddle of goo right there in front of him. Yifan cradled Junmyeon’s right jaw tenderly with his left hand before bringing his face closer, loving how the catboy immediately shut his eyes closed. Yifan slowly lip-locked with him.

 

Junmyeon then felt Yifan’s right hand traveled down around his waist and brought him closer to close the tiny space between them. Yifan brought his left hand behind the catboy’s neck and tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Junmyeon felt like he wanted to _burst_. He never had this kind of feelings in him before. They pulled away for air for a second and aligned their lips once again, taking things slowly as possible.

 

Junmyeon didn’t really know how kisses work but he liked the kiss between him and Yifan. He felt the kiss was getting longer but he didn’t mind it one bit. He felt safe and loved. The catboy placed his hand on the taller male’s chest and soon fisted his shirt, tail curling up in the air, loving every minute of the sensation. He didn’t want it to end. He leaned closer, copying exactly what the taller male was doing.

 

Yifan felt happy. He felt so happy until he didn’t have any word to describe how tremendously happy he was right now. Both of them pulled away for air, only to be in each other’s lips within a split second. None of them wanted this to end. The catboy didn’t know how many times they pulled away for air and started kissing again. Their lips mold slowly and unhurriedly, holding onto each other closely.

 

They only stopped when Yifan’s phone began to ring. Junmyeon then felt something wet swiping over his lower lip and it was being bitten tenderly before the taller male finally pulled away, letting oxygen into their lungs. They looked at each other, panting and cheeks _red_ as ever. Yifan brushed the catboy’s freshly-kissed lips with his thumb with a fond gaze before leaving a quick peck, missing the shy expression from Junmyeon as he leaned over to the nightstand to fetch his phone.

 

Junmyeon, who was still panting slightly, leaned into the taller male’s chest with his right cheek pressed against it. The catboy touched his lips with the pad of his fingers,  ** _Kissing fe-feels nice..._** Junmyeon immediately buried his face deeper into Yifan’s chest as if he’s hiding himself, feeling shy by his own thought. He wanted them to kiss again later. Yifan cleared his throat and answered the call, “J-Jongin?” The other male’s voice was freshly awake,  _“Yo. I already talked to coach.”_

 

“Wh-What did he say?”

 

_“He said it's fine. We’ll continue our practice and teach Sehun some stuff. Are you okay with it?”_

 

“Ye-Yeah. Su-Sure.”

 

_“You okay? Why are you stuttering?”_

 

_“I-I’m okay. I was just— I-I was do-doing something.”_

 

_“Uh, okay? See you tomorrow, hyung.”_

 

Yifan hung up without saying anything else, sighing in relief that Jongin didn’t press on further. He still couldn’t believe what happen a minute ago. His heart was still beating fast. Yifan then looked at Junmyeon below to find out he was sleeping (half-asleep actually). _**He really needs to know when and where to sleep,**_ He petted Junmyeon’s hair and tilted the catboy’s sleeping face upwards gingerly. Junmyeon’s eyelids were a bit puffy from the crying earlier.

 

But the catboy still managed to look adorable with his eyes closed. One of his cat ears twitched when he brushed Junmyeon's bangs away from his closed eyes. His lips were parted slightly. Yifan still couldn’t resist his soft lips. He leaned down and pecked on the catboy's lips softly. Junmyeon stirred and snuggled deeper into his torso while mumbling something about tuna before fisting onto his shirt ever so tightly. Yifan lets out a fond smile,  _ **But I don’t mind it anyway.**_

 


	12. Kitty's Mate.

 

The catboy stirred when he felt warm breaths were brushing his cheeks. He opened his eyes lazily with a silent yawn. He shut his mouth halfway in surprise to see Yifan's face was only a few inches away from him. Junmyeon stared at the latter's handsome face up and down. The catboy’s heartbeat raced when his gaze stopped on Yifan’s plush lips. He wasn’t thinking when he leaned forward to plant a kiss on his mouth. 

 

Just then, he felt his body being squished by the taller male's long arms, bringing him closer even though they didn't have any space left between them. "Mmm... Good morninggg _..._ " Yifan mumbled between their sloppy morning kiss. Blood rushed to the catboy's face. He wanted to smack his brain for getting caught. "G-Good morning." Yifan smiled sleepily, "Did you sleep well?" Junmyeon hummed shortly, not looking at the latter.

 

"Do you want to—"

 

The alarm in Yifan's phone went off and he groaned in an instant. "I-I should go to sh-shower," The catboy informed as he tried to wriggle out from Yifan's grip. "We still have a lot of time," Yifan held him tighter. "But-But I don't want you to be late— _Kris!_ " Junmyeon was getting off from the bed and shrieked when suddenly, he was pulled back to the bed, the latter's arms around his middle.

 

His back was firmly pressed against Yifan's broad chest. It felt so warm but Junmyeon knew that his face was much warmer, "K-Kriseu…" The taller male tightened his grip, "Let's stay like this for a while." Junmyeon blinked, "But—" "I've been wanting to do this..." Junmyeon blushed by the said words. He blushed even more when he felt Yifan nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck.

 

Yifan had never done this to him before and he felt his body was getting oddly hot. His body tensed up at first but after a while, he calmed down and eventually, he liked the affection. Yifan finally untangled his arms around the catboy's small waist. He would fall asleep again if he continued to hold Junmyeon in his arms like that. Hearing Junmyeon's breathing was like a lullaby for him.

 

Yifan snapped out from his cheesy thoughts. After getting his towel, he ruffled Junmyeon's hair after seeing the cute pout on the catboy's adorable face. He leaned down to his level and pressed a quick kiss on his pouty lips. Junmyeon's face went red by the sudden action and yanked the blankets over his small body to cover his blushing face. The taller male chuckled at his cuteness. 

 

He knew they would be kissing _so_ much after this. During practice, Yifan had a hard time. He didn’t want to tell anyone about his relationship but he felt so anxious about it so he finally told his friend about him and Junmyeon. Jongin was beyond surprised. “Are you serious? You must be joking, right? This is real, right?" His friend blabbered, face indicating full of disbelief. “Yes. No. And yes. Calm down, will you?” Yifan whined.

 

“How can I? What happened? How did you confess? How did he react? Wait. Is that why you stuttered last night?”

 

“Uh, not now. Look! Sehun is here. Go see him first.”

 

“You better tell me later, hyung!”

 

Yifan knew very well he couldn’t escape from Jongin later. He glanced over at Junmyeon. The catboy was looking at him at the same time too. A blush was painted on his pale cheeks as the catboy showed a fist near his face, mouthing the word ‘ _Fighting’._ Yifan smiled at him from a far and replied with a playful salute to the catboy. The taller male then went over to Yixing and Jongdae and helped them to fix their techniques, same goes to the other members.

 

“You’re wasting your time.”

 

A sudden deep voice was heard, echoing inside the indoor court. Everyone paused on whatever they were doing to look at the source of that voice. A tall male with a fair skin and about Sehun’s height, walked into the court. He smirked at Yifan as he headed towards him. Everyone recognized the basketball captain of their opponent’s school, Choi Seunghyun, their opponent for tomorrow’s match.

 

Yifan’s school had won over others easily expect for Seunghyun’s, they had lost two times already. Yifan was going to change that tomorrow. Seunghyun’s personality wasn't that good but some of the students even wonder why some girls (and boys) are even into him. Some think it might be because of his gorgeous looks. As far as Yifan knew, he’s a big boast and an arrogant guy which he hated most in a person.

 

Both of them just _couldn’t_ and _won’t_ ever get along very well every time they meet. Jongin who was busy teaching Sehun some stuff immediately stopped on what he was doing. He then nudged on Yifan’s arm with his elbow. Yifan looked at him with pure irritation,  _ **What the hell he’s doing here.**_ “Heard you got a new guy in your team but isn't the match is tomorrow?" Seunghyun casually asked.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Visiting you, what else. Can’t I?”

 

“Who let you in here?”

 

“Hate me that much? Huh, you’ll lose again anyway.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“We’ll see about that tomorrow. Oh? Who’s that cutie over there?”

 

Junmyeon saw the unknown person walking towards him. He fidgeted a bit as he felt a bit uncomfortable under the strong gaze. Seunghyun leaned down to the catboy's level and tilted his chin up before smiling sweetly. Junmyeon tried his best to avoid making eye contact. “Hey there, little fella. I’ve never seen you before. What’s your name?” Junmyeon kept being silent. He didn’t like this person. He was scary. Danger was radiating around him. 

 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t bite,” Seunghyun swept the catboy's fringe away with care. This catboy somehow looked so cute for him. Within a split second, a hand grabbed his right wrist almost tightly. He peered up to see Yifan looking at him with a murderous look on his face. “Don’t touch him.” Seunghyun widened his brows, amused, “Oh is he your _pet_ or something?” There was no answer from Yifan other than the deathly glare from the male.

 

“Wow, Kris. I didn’t know you were _that_ kind of perso—”

 

Yifan flinched in annoyance before the other male could even finish his sentence and before he knew it, his hand was now fisting the other male's collar. Seunghyun froze for a second before staring at him with a sly smirk on his face, adding more anger to the latter. He was amazed at Yifan's boldness, holding onto his collar so roughly like this. He wanted to make the past Yifan to come out from his current shell.

 

“Don’t test my patience.”

 

“What if I did?”

 

“You son of a—”

 

Yifan raised his left fist and almost punched him on his face but not until Jongin stopped him. “Don’t create a scene here. Hyung, let him go.” Yifan glared at Jongin but the younger male shot him a sharp look. He eventually freed his hands from Seunghyun’s. The members who were watching the scene let out sighs of relief. They thanked the Gods that Jongin was there because Jongin was the one who could stop Yifan from his rage.

 

Seunghyun adjusted his shirt and brushed away the invisible dust on his shoulders, laughing blindly at them. Jongin hid his annoyance and tried to talk to him in the politest way he could, “I think you can leave us with our practice now.” Yifan snorted by Jongin’s politeness towards that guy. “Yeah, yeah. It’s not that I like it in here anyway.” Jongin tried his best to smile normally, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“You've got the guts to hit me, Kris. I'm amazed."

 

Yifan cursed something under his breaths before looking away. "Bye bye, cutie. See you soon,” Seunghyun winked playfully at Junmyeon before he walked off towards the entrance. Yifan tried to approach him and beat him to death but was stopped by a small hand around his wrist. Junmyeon assured him that he's okay with a small smile. Yifan sat next to the catboy, heaving out a heavy sigh.

 

Jongin went to Sehun who was clueless on what just happened in front of him. He explained everything because he was still new to the team and didn't know their past. When he finished, Sehun kept nodding as he understood what happened. “Are you okay, Kriseu?” The catboy asked timidly after Seunghyun was totally gone from everyone’s sight. “Yeah. You?” Yifan ran his fingers through his slight sweaty hair.

 

“I’m okay. Please don’t get angry.”

 

“I don’t like that guy. He gets on my nerve. If he touched you again, tell me, okay?”

 

The catboy nodded as he tried to hold his wide smile as the latter showed his protective side of him. “I’m gonna continue practice and we’ll go home soon, alright?” Yifan patted on the catboy’s head. “Un. Take your time, Kriseu. I’ll be waiting,” Junmyeon flashed a smile at him. Yifan had never felt so energized before. Practice then ended without any other distractions. At home, both were done showered and done having dinner.

 

Junmyeon laid flat on the couch while playing some games on Yifan's phone, ignoring the television was on. He was too focused into the game until he didn't realize his favorite show was playing. Yifan was done cleaning up as usual in the kitchen and padded to the living room. A fond smile was on his lips as soon as he spotted Junmyeon sleeping on the couch. He headed to get the remote control to turn off the telly.

 

The latter then made way to the sleeping catboy. He took a while to study Junmyeon's adorable sleeping face. Junmyeon's parted pink lips. Junmyeon's cute little fists almost pressed against his torso. Yifan had never felt so lucky to witness this endearing view. Crouching down to the couch, he gently shook the catboy's body to wake him up. The catboy didn't move an inch even after a few tries. Yifan sighed. He decided to carry the sleeping Junmyeon.

 

The sleeping catboy automatically wrapped his arms around Yifan's neck and nuzzled into his chest, back to snoring softly. Yifan looked at him in surprise to see Junmyeon was in a deep sleep. He tucked the sleeping catboy under the covers and climbed onto the bed beside him. Yifan propped his cheek on his right palm and stroked Junmyeon's soft hair with his other hand. He stared at the beautiful face of the catboy and smiled to himself seeing how peaceful Junmyeon's sleeping face was.

 

He caressed Junmyeon's cheek and went down to brush the catboy's soft pink lips. "You're so beautiful," Yifan mumbled as he lean forward to plant a soft kiss on Junmyeon's parted lips. The sleeping catboy stirred but he didn't wake up. He snuggled into Yifan's chest, his hands fisting the taller male's shirt in comfort, tail finding its way to circle their waists together. Yifan shifted closer. He kissed Junmyeon's hair before wrapping his arms around the catboy.

 

He suddenly remembered about the incident earlier at school. Somehow the look on Seunghyun's eyes were kind of different before he left the court. Until now it made Yifan to wonder. He tightened his grip around Junmyeon, worried something might happen to him. "You're mine now. I won't let him or anyone else take you away from me," Yifan murmured with his lips against Junmyeon's soft hair before he drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

 

+++

 

There were already pupils at the outdoor court, ready to meet the handsome basketball players and to see the match of course. Girls from their school as well from other schools took their respective seats on the bleachers. They giggled occasionally when they spot their crush(s) warming up for the match. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo sat beside each other at the first row on the bleachers, requested by Yifan himself.

 

He wanted them (Junmyeon probably) see them how well they were going to play later. Chanyeol apologized to their team through text as he couldn’t attend to see the match. They didn’t even mind because Chanyeol needed time to heal his twisted ankle anyway and told him to rest. Their opponent haven’t arrived yet so Junmyeon excused himself from Kyungsoo for a while. He went to search for Yifan.

 

Yifan was surprised because how did the catboy manage to find him in the waiting room all alone? He took the catboy to the edge of the waiting room where no one else was there. He was surprised again when the catboy wrapped his arms around his waist into tight hug all of a sudden. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Yifan lifted Junmyeon’s chin and looked at him worriedly. The catboy’s cheeks were slightly in pink.

 

“Just wishing you all the best...”

 

Yifan widened his eyebrows. He then smiled,  ** _So cute._** “You startled me. I thought something happened,” Yifan said while patting the catboy’s hair. “Sorry…” He hugged Junmyeon for a brief moment, somewhat feeling nervous for the match. Yifan had to hold back a wide silly grin when he heard a small whine from the catboy as he pulled away. Yifan knew how much Junmyeon loved long hugs, not short hugs.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Thank you, by the way,” Yifan looked around him as if someone was there, “Myeon, uh, if you don’t mind… Can I have my good luck kiss?” Junmyeon's face went red and he immediately looked down, shy. Yifan automatically wanted to take back his words, “I mean, it’s okay if you don—” His eyebrows widened once again when he felt Junmyeon’s soft lips pressing onto his.

 

His small hands were clutching onto Yifan’s jersey for support while he stood on his tiptoes. Yifan felt the catboy’s lips were trembling against his but he didn’t care at all. This was the first time Junmyeon kissed him first even though he asked for it. **_I’m definitely gonna win the match this time_** , Yifan thought confidently. When Junmyeon pulled away, he was blushing so hard until he couldn’t stop it.

 

He bravely peered up to Yifan and saw the latter was blushing too. Just when a kiss wasn’t enough for Yifan, he brought Junmyeon’s face closer and leaned down to claim the catboy’s soft lips once more. He was just so addicting. “Thank you,” Yifan pressed a long kiss again before pecking on the catboy’s forehead. _“Hyung, let’s go!”_ Yifan heard Jongin yelled somewhere from the door.

 

Junmyeon looked at his owner with a very shy smile on his face. Yifan patted on his head before leaving a soft peck on his hair. He resisted to steal another kiss and heavyheartedly brought the catboy outside from the waiting room and stopped when he saw Kyungsoo at the door, waiting for Junmyeon. “Kriseu, fighting!” Yifan smiled before seeing him going with Kyungsoo to their respective seats.

 

The match was unsteady on second half. Yifan was beginning to get worried because Seunghyun's team was scoring more. Yixing tried hard to block and pass the ball to Jongdae but not until he was pushed rather roughly by one of the offensive team. He fell hard on the ground. Pain shot through Yixing’s body as he fell directly on his elbow and landed on his butt. Some of the crowd felt concerned. Some even immediately stood on their feet in uneasiness.

 

Yixing was injured. It was Yifan's turn to go in. Yixing winced in pain when two of the Red Cross members tried to make him to stand up. Junmyeon looked over to his left and right to see some girls and teachers chanting words of encouragement in repeat as a motivation for the injured Yixing. The catboy almost squeaked in surprise when the crowd cheered in excitement all of a sudden. He spotted Yifan had stepped into the court.

 

Kyungsoo sent a teasing smile towards his way. Junmyeon could only smile in embarrassment. The game went pretty well once the captain joined in the match. The referee threw the ball at the center court in front of Seunghyun and Jongin. Said male managed to hit the ball and it went straight to Yifan. Junmyeon almost found himself shouting Yifan’s name in a thrilling sensation when the taller male dribbled the ball to his opponent’s goal and passed the ball to Sehun.

 

Sehun jumped to shoot the ball into the ring but Seunghyun managed to snatch it before it could even go in. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, his team members and as well as the crowd groaned in disappointment. But in a split second, they applauded for their great teamwork. Short break ended. Junmyeon managed to peck on Yifan’s lips quickly and the latter blushed, feeling totally unexpected from the sudden attempt. He also felt totally energized. The team exchanged their positions.

 

Sehun being the striker, Jongdae being the main passer, Jongin being the blocker and Yifan being the main shooter. Kyungsoo mentally prayed that Yifan’s team would win the match because they only need a few points left to win. He looked at Junmyeon who was looking at Yifan ever since the game started. His lips twitched into a smile for no reason. A sudden scream caught his attention. _“Yifan hyung!!!”_ Jongdae screamed as he passed the ball to the latter.

 

Yifan dribbled the ball straight to the opponent's goal. Everyone had their mouths wide open, waiting for the results. Junmyeon covered his mouth and looked at the taller male without blinking an eye. He looked so cool. Everyone thought Yifan was going to pass at Jongin who was free under the basketball ring but then, Yifan threw the ball into the ring and did a three point shoot all by himself. The ball directly entered the hoop.

 

Yifan averted his eyes from the ring immediately and looked at Junmyeon with a wide grin on his face. “We won!!!” The latter almost went unconsciousness after being hugged by all of his team members in one go. Everyone laughed happily and poured the water from the bottles on their bodies to cherish their quick celebration. Even Yixing joined them even though he was limping slightly.

 

The crowd went wild. Junmyeon couldn't express his feelings that moment. "Kyungsoo, he did it!" He shook Kyungsoo's hands in excitement. "Jongin too!" His catboy-friend grinned cutely. "I'm so happy!" The catboys hugged each other in excitement and cheered at them but then, Seunghyun caught Junmyeon's eyes. The male was standing with his team members, congratulating Yifan's coach and his teachers, not Yifan himself.

 

Well, it was better like this anyway but, he noticed there were no sign of disappointment in his eyes. Nothing. Junmyeon shrugged from his thoughts and had his cat ears perked up as he saw Yifan was heading towards him. Everyone went home already as soon the match has ended. Even Yifan's members who already finished discussing about celebrating their winning tomorrow had gone back home.

 

Yifan took some fresh clothing’s from his locker and told Junmyeon he would take a quick shower. “Don’t go anywhere, alright?” Yifan pecked on his head. “I won’t,” Junmyeon smiled widely. Yifan went to the shower room with a blush creeping on his cheeks. He would never get used to that blinding smile. Junmyeon sat on the bench near the lockers for a time being and twisted the hem of his shirt in boredom _._ He felt so bored.

 

So the catboy stood on his feet and searched for Yifan’s locker to kill time. It was on the right side from the shower stalls and it was on the edge of all lockers so he had to walk in deeper. Junmyeon looked over what was on Yifan’s locker. There were lots of scribbling and doodles. Beside his, it was Jongin’s. He noticed Yifan’s handwriting that wrote _'Softie Jong'_ on it. The catboy laughed softly.

 

He then giggled when he saw Jongin’s handwriting that wrote a big _'FANFAN'_ on Yifan’s locker as if in revenge. _**What a friendship they have**_ , Junmyeon thought as he smiled. “Hey, cutie.” Junmyeon’s smile vanished from his face and went pale upon hearing the familiar voice. His cat ears went sideways in fear as the catboy turned around to see who was at his back only to meet eyes with the last person he wanted to see.

 

_**Ho-How did he get in here?** _

 

The catboy went completely mute. He didn’t know what to do but to take a step backwards when he saw Seunghyun slowly striding towards him. Junmyeon looked behind when his back was pressed against the cold wall. To make matters worse, Yifan had just went to the shower. Junmyeon panicked until he stood there in silence, face paling. Seunghyun smirked as the cute catboy was now trapped.

 

Putting his hand at the empty space on the left beside Junmyeon’s head, he cornered the catboy between the side of the lockers and the wall. The male reached out a hand to the catboy’s collar. Junmyeon hissed when Seunghyun’s fingers brushed at his collarbone when the male wanted to see his name on the pendant. He told himself not to cry— He lets out a whimper when he felt the male was now caressing his cheeks.

 

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

 

“Don’t…”

 

“Aren’t you bored being with Kris all the time?”

 

 ** _Get your hands off from me,_** Junmyeon wanted to say that but it seemed like something was stuck in his throat at that moment until he couldn’t even find himself to talk. The catboy looked down at the whole time not until he felt a hand cupping his cheek, forcing him to look up at the male in front of him. Junmyeon tried to push him away with his small fists on his chest. But Seunghyun was stronger than him. He cooed, “I think I have taken a liking on you. You’re really different from the _others_.”

 

Junmyeon kept his eyes closed shut. “Hey, answer me,” Seunghyun demanded softly as he caressed the catboy’s soft cheek with his thumb. Junmyeon continued on being silent since that was the only thing he could do. “So you don’t want to answer?” Seunghyun brushed the catboy’s upper lip dangerously. Junmyeon began to panic. Only Yifan could do that to him. He kept pushing Seunghyun and lets out a gasp when the other male grabbed both of his wrists.

 

The male then swiftly pinned them on either side of his head on the wall. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to answer,” Seunghyun tightened his grip around Junmyeon’s wrists and slowly leaned forward. Junmyeon mewled in pain before shutting his eyes close. He didn’t even give the chance to show his face at him. The other male was annoyed so he pressed his left cheek on the catboy’s right one to calm him down. Junmyeon felt like he wanted to throw up.

 

The catboy then felt Seunghyun’s lips were inches apart from him. His breaths hitched. “ _Kris!!!_ ” He finally managed to cry out. The next thing he knew, he heard the sound of Seunghyun groaning in pain. Junmyeon opened his eyes weakly to see Seunghyun on the floor, clutching on his bleeding lips. He shifted his gaze to the right side. He felt a wave of relief washed over his body when he saw Yifan.

 

Yifan stared down at Seunghyun with a murderous look on his face as if he looked like he would kill him any moment. “Looks like you went overboard,” Yifan wiped the blood which was on his wing-shaped metal ring with his towel. “Is he **_*groans*_**  That precious to you?” Seunghyun asked as he weakly patted his busted lip with the back of his right hand. “What's it to you?” Yifan gave the other male a death glare, brows furrowing deeper.

 

“I think I might take him away from you since he's different.”

 

Yifan looked at the frightened catboy. He grabbed on Junmyeon's right hand without thinking. Junmyeon felt like he was being swung and he lets out a small sound when his head landed straight on Yifan’s chest. The catboy felt a tight and protective grip around his waist. He blinked before looking up to the taller male. Yifan’s face was dead serious but the male wasn't looking at him. His owner was looking at Seunghyun.

 

“I dare you.”

 

Seunghyun burst out laughing after hearing Yifan's answer. Junmyeon looked at him weirdly. Seunghyun got up and wiped the blood with his basketball jersey. Yifan only tightened his grip around Junmyeon, not saying anything. The catboy looked back at Yifan, his tail curling around both of their waists. “I guess you don’t know _anything_ about me, Kris. I might really take him you know,” Seunghyun smiled dangerously which Yifan didn’t take notice. Junmyeon did.

 

“That’s what I just said, I dare you and you’ll _never_ able to get him. He’s mine,” Yifan growled. “And I will make him _mine_. You’ll pay back for hitting me,” Seunghyun winced when the skin on his lower lip tore a little more. Yifan snorted, “I gave you a warning before. You were the one who didn’t listen to me.” Seunghyun chuckled loudly despite his busted lips, startling Junmyeon, “Who am I to listen to you? You’re the one who should listen to me.”

 

“And why should I?”

 

“ _ ***laughs***_ I told you that you don’t know anything about me, don’t you?”

 

“And why should I know about you?”

 

“Take it back, Kris. You’ll regret it later.”

 

“I won’t. I assure you, I won’t.”

 

Seunghyun didn’t have the mood to create a scene here so he decided to leave. Not because he was a coward. He already had a plan in his mind because Yifan didn’t know a thing about him, yet _._ Yifan even hit him and he didn't want to leave him just like that. No one gets away from Seunghyun that easily. “Very well. See you next time, then?” Yifan snorted in annoyance, “There will be no next time.”

 

Seunghyun smirked slightly towards the latter before taking a glance on the catboy. Junmyeon stuck close to Yifan even closer, hiding his face into Yifan's neck. “See you around, Kris. Make sure to take care of Junmyeonnie. Anyone might take him away if you let your guard down.” Yifan felt the catboy’s shoulders shook a little when Seunghyun finished his sentence. After he left from the tensed situation, Yifan sighed in relief.

 

Well, he wasn't really relieved on what Seunghyun did to his Jun— He snapped out from his thoughts and swiftly peered down to the catboy, “Myeon?” No answer. “Myeon, look at me, please.” Still no answer. “Hey.” Junmyeon flinched at first when he felt a hand cupping his cheek but then, he remembered. It was Yifan. Not Seunghyun. He didn’t realize that his eyes were teary as he looked at the taller male.

 

His cat ears flattened. It felt so different from what Seunghyun did to him. “Are you okay?” Yifan caressed Junmyeon’s soft cheeks tenderly. The catboy nodded weakly in response, tail curling around one of Yifan’s wrists which was caressing his cheeks. Yifan brushed the catboy’s hair comfortingly. “Did he touch you?” Yifan asked softly as he was worried sick. Junmyeon only nodded again as an answer.

 

“Could you tell me where he touched you?”

 

“…”

 

“Myeon?”

 

“I’m st-still scared, K-Kriseu...”

 

And then, Junmyeon cried. Not because of Yifan asked him that, he was traumatized. Yifan immediately regretted on what he asked. Of course, he was just attacked by that guy and he chose to ask him straight away. _**Way to go, genius,**_  The taller male thought to himself. He hugged the crying catboy and shushed him softly while rubbing on his back up and down in a repetitive motion, whispering words of comfort.

 

When Junmyeon was okay, the catboy peered up to him hesitantly. Yifan noticed that the catboy looked like he wanted to say something. Yifan brushed a few strands of Junmyeon's soft hair from falling to his eyes. The catboy leaned to his touch, ears flickering. “What is it, Myeon?” Junmyeon sniffled, “It hu-hurts...” The catboy looked down and lifted both of his wrists a little, tail unconsciously wrapping around Yifan's waist.

 

Yifan widened his eyes in response. There were hand marks. It could be easily seen most probably because of the catboy’s pale complexion but Yifan was still worried. He took both of the catboy's wrists and leaned down to plant soft pecks on both of them. Junmyeon sniffled in response. “Did he do anything else—” “No.” The immediate answer made Yifan to be suspicious. He tried to ask the catboy again, softly, “Myeon, don’t be scared. Okay? Just tell me, hm?”

 

Junmyeon was hesitant at first. Yifan patted on his back as an encouragement. The catboy's voice was soft as he spoke, “He tried to…” Yifan leaned down closer, “He tried to?” He encouraged him more. “He tried to… K-Kiss me—” _“_ _What?!_ _”_ Junmyeon immediately hid his face into Yifan’s chest. The catboy didn’t want to see his owner’s angry face. Yifan hugged him tight and the next thing he knew, Junmyeon cried again. He was so scared.

 

The catboy was sobbing in a mess this time. Yifan broke the hug and cupped Junmyeon’s damp cheeks, “Please don’t cry, Myeon. I’m here now.” Junmyeon held onto his large hands but he didn’t stop crying. Yifan felt like he was the one who wanted to cry right now. He didn’t have any other choice but to lean down and kiss him to calm the catboy. Each of Junmyeon’s cries was muffled against Yifan’s lips.

 

Within a few seconds, Junmyeon’s crying eventually quiet down. When Junmyeon untangled himself from the taller male, fingers now clutching the hem of the taller male’s shirt, Yifan stared at him. The catboy's eyes were red and puffy. He felt bad for not protecting Junmyeon. He felt like want to kick himself for that. “I d-don't like him. I hate him, Kriseu. I-I’m scared,” Junmyeon mumbled into his chest while fisting Yifan’s shirt now with his shivering hands.

 

“Shh... I'm here, Myeon. Don’t be scared, okay?”

 

Yifan cupped his face and left a kiss on his forehead. Junmyeon hummed in response and felt safe whenever Yifan did that to him. “Let’s go home, yeah?" Junmyeon nodded and Yifan pulled him to his side before beginning to walk him out. Junmyeon leaned on his arm tiredly and a wave of need washed over him out of the blue when he felt Yifan intertwined their fingers on the way to home.

 

On the way home, Yifan occasionally squeezed the catboy's small hand, making a hint to the catboy that he would be there for him no matter what. The catboy kept his head ducked low all the way home. He was in a deep thought. Junmyeon only felt secure if Yifan was beside him so he decided to have Yifan as his mate. He just wondered how he was going to tell the latter about his heat.

 

 

 

///

 

Junmyeon already flopped onto the mattress with a loud satisfied huff with his arms spread out. Dinner was nice. He smiled while having his eyes closed, remembering how his owner kept asking about his condition during dinner earlier. His owner was still at downstairs. Yifan had told him they were going out tomorrow to celebrate their win and he asked Junmyeon to go together. The catboy insisted on staying at home but Yifan didn't let him.

 

He finally gave up when his owner attacked him with soft kisses. He ended up agreeing to go out with the taller male. The catboy felt so tired right now but he needed to tell something that Yifan who might freak out but then, he was feeling comfortable, feeling light, feeling warm… And feeling sleepy. Which the catboy eventually fell asleep at his current position. His cat ears were flat on the bed and his lips were slight parted, soft snores coming out.

 

Yifan smiled immediately when he spotted the catboy was already sleeping. It already became a routine for Yifan to position the sleeping catboy properly. Once he was laid beside the sleeping catboy, he pulled up the comforters to their shoulders. “I didn’t even get my goodnight kiss,” Yifan mumbled to himself. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes after seeing Junmyeon’s beautiful sleeping face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan was awake in the middle of the morning when he felt hot breaths on the back of his neck. He didn’t remember when he changed his sleeping position but now he was sleeping opposite to Junmyeon. The latter stretched his legs and lets out a yawn. Yifan almost yelped and snapped his eyes open when he felt something sharp grazing at his nape. It was teeth. The catboy's teeth.

 

Teeth.

 

Grazing.

 

On.

 

His.

 

Nape.

 

Junmyeon was _doing_ _something_.

 

He tried to not to let out a manly scream and stayed still, gritting his teeth from letting out a groan. A few minutes had passed, he almost sighed in relief when the catboy finally stopped whatever he was _doing_. The next thing Yifan knew, he felt the catboy’s short arms around his body from the back and continued to sleep like nothing happened. Yifan blinked in confusion. He slowly turned around.

 

The catboy snored softly. Yifan distanced himself a little to see Junmyeon’s face. He instantly calmed at the sight despite how freaked out he was just now. He had no idea what the catboy did just now but he believed that the catboy would tell him sooner or later. Junmyeon suddenly buried his face into his clothed chest, tail wrapping around their waists, purring. Yifan sighed. He would just have to wait for tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> hybrids tend to bite their soon-to-be mates on their nape   
> (just believe this for the sake of this story)  
> i didnt want to make yifan to freak out too much, so yeah


	13. Kitty's Heat.

 

Junmyeon was avoiding Yifan again. The catboy avoided him until evening came. Yifan had to get ready to celebrate their win. Jongin had texted him earlier that he would pick them up by his car. Yifan went upstairs to check on Junmyeon. He blinked in surprise when the catboy was already in his attire. He realized the catboy’s cheeks were pinking and he didn’t know what to do when he saw Junmyeon walking towards him. “I… I’ll be waiting downstairs,” The catboy then walked passed him quickly.

 

Yifan was still standing there. He sighed before he changed into a proper attire. He headed downstairs when Jongin had arrived. Jongin told him that he had a reserved a comfy Korean restaurant as he parked his vehicle in front of the said restaurant. Junmyeon took a seat beside Kyungsoo with Jongin and Yifan in front of them. The team members were already there too except for Sehun and Chanyeol. 

 

The members were pretty aware that the catboys belonged to them and they didn’t dare to talk to the catboys. Yifan excused himself after a while and went out from the restaurant. Jongin whispered Kyungsoo to take care of Junmyeon as the latter went out to get Yifan. He noticed something was off again _._  He saw the taller male was talking to someone through his mobile phone. “Ay, hyung, who you're talking to?” He greeted Yifan cheerfully.

 

“I’m trying to reach Minho,” Yifan replied, not looking at him. “Minho hyung? Why? Is anything wrong with Junmyeon?” He worriedly asked. “No. Not really...” He noticed that Yifan seemed to be hesitant. “What is it?” Jongin asked, voice soft. “He did something... Unusual.” Jongin blinked, “What? Wait. Did he…” He looked surprised as Yifan brought his hand to the back of his neck to show what he meant, “Oh my God. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I just did.”

 

“Hyung, stop playing around.”

 

“I'm not. I wonder what’s taking Minho so—”

 

“No need to call him. I have to tell you something and it's serious.”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

“Promise me that you won’t freak out.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“You have two choices, hyung.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

///

 

Yifan went back into the restaurant with a flushed face. He sat on his seat and stared at the leftover food in front of him blankly.  ** _What the hell._** His brain was processing on what Jongin explained to him just now. His face grew hotter.  _ **I shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.**_ Junmyeon wondered what was wrong with his owner. The latter's face was slightly pinkish and was just staring at the food in front of him. 

 

Kyungsoo told him to go and sit beside him as he went to Jongin to ask what happened. The catboy sat there for a while, thinking, before he finally made a decision to sit beside the silent male. “Can we go home now, Kriseu?” Yifan jumped on his seat in surprise. He saw the catboy was looking at him with a cute face. He didn’t even realize his presence. “What?” He was distracted by the adorable face of his catboy.

 

“Can we go home? Some of your friends had left already…”

 

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

 

Yifan then saw the catboy smiled at him like nothing happened between them before he called out for Kyungsoo. Yifan informed Jongin and his catboy about going back home. Jongin gave a pat on Yifan's back as a support before they got inside his car. Yifan went home with Junmyeon with a red face. He thanked the Gods because the catboy didn’t seem to realize it. Things were pretty normal at home. Junmyeon was curled up on the couch while watching his favorite television show.

 

Meanwhile, Yifan was in his room. He flopped on the bed after he had his bath. He was relaxed until he remembered the conversation between Jongin and him. His face grew hot again and tried to forget it but he couldn’t. Jongin said there were two choices. Two choice to handle Junmyeon’s heat. One, find the catboy a mate. Two,  _be_  his mate. The thing was, Yifan didn’t know when the catboy’s heat would be. His heartbeat raced when he thought about Junmyeon being— 

 

 **_How dare I think of innocent Junmyeon like that?!_ **

 

Yifan wanted to curse himself for imagining Junmyeon being… Yes _,_ naked underneath him. He took his pillow and covered his red face with it as if there was a person there. He screamed in frustration so that unnecessary imaginations won't fill up his mind. Yifan chose the second option as he decided to be the catboy’s mate. He didn’t want anyone else to touch his kitty. He couldn’t even imagine anyone else touching his precious kitty on inappropriate areas. He would kill them if they did.

 

**Half an hour ago...**

 

_“What?!”_

 

_“I told you not to freak out.”_

 

_“But isn’t it same as having se—”_

 

_“Nu-uh. You don’t use the ‘s’ word with any hybrids, hyung. It’s called mating. You gotta help them with it.”_

 

_“What should I do?”_

 

_“I already said you have two choices. I hope you don’t choose the first one though. Junmyeon sure loves you a lot.”_

 

_“I know. It’s just…”_

 

_“Relax, hyung. You should be grateful that he chose you as his mate. He trusts you. I had a hard time with Kyungsoo.”_

 

_“Really? You’ve mated with him too?”_

 

_“Yeah… Even when he’s not in his heat.”_

 

_Yifan shot his eyes at his friend and saw his cheeks were reddening._

 

_“We sh-should get back inside.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was how Yifan ended up having a red face even after getting back into the restaurant. Until now he was thankful that no one questioned about his blank face.  _ **If Jongin really meant it that way… Can I do it with Junmyeon too?**_ The flushed male ruffled his hair in a mess before whining into his pillow like a little child. “Stupid brain,” Yifan mumbled to himself, hoping that he won’t think anything ‘dirty’.

 

Yet more inappropriate scenes and unnecessary images kept on flooding into his mind. Yifan groaned before slapping himself multiple times like an idiot. He cursed his brain audibly. After a few minutes of cursing himself for thinking unnecessary thoughts about his innocent catboy, the taller male fell asleep just when he wanted to call out for Junmyeon since it was already bedtime. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ngh...”

 

Yifan stirred once he heard a soft whimper. He lets out a yawn before stretching his limbs. “Kriseu _..._ ” The taller male snapped his eyes opened once he heard the soft call of his namd. He spotted Junmyeon who sat opposite to the side, his back facing him. The catboy had his folded legs spread out widely. Yifan frowned as he looked at the time on his phone. It was in the middle of the morning. Yifan, half-awake, was curious on what Junmyeon was doing so he slowly rose from his bed.

 

Blood rushed to Yifan’s face when he heard the catboy who was actually moaning out his name. He almost let out a manly scream after he finally realized that Junmyeon was actually _fingering_ _himself_. _**I-Is-Is he on his he-heat?**_ “Kriseu nnnghhh _..._ ” Yifan couldn’t move at all. He knew he had to stop the catboy. He was just an innocent creature and he didn’t want to see him doing things like that. But heck, the sound of Junmyeon moaning his name was such a turn on.

 

Yifan snapped out from his thoughts immediately and felt ashamed towards himself. His heartbeat raced when he reached out his hand to approach the catboy, “Mye–Myeon, hey.” The catboy jolted in surprise. He mewled in pain as he swiftly took his fingers out. Both of their eyes met. In a split second, the catboy stood on his feet to run away. Yifan was quicker. He already caught the catboy by his waist and pulled him back to bed.

 

Yifan regretted his decision because now the catboy was in between his long legs, his long tail making contact with his length. He grabbed onto Junmyeon’s wrists once the catboy tried to furiously wriggle out from his grip. He then noticed that Junmyeon was only wearing a shirt and nothing underneath. Yifan felt ashamed again because he felt himself hardening as the catboy’s tail kept rubbing on his length nonstop. He gritted his teeth from letting out a groan, “Myeon, listen—”

 

“Let me go, Kriseu!”

 

The catboy didn’t seem to hear him so Yifan decided what was best for him to do to calm the catboy. Yifan brought down  his left hand between the catboy’s legs. He began to stroke on Junmyeon’s stiff length. The catboy stopped moving in a split second. He spread his legs wider, cat ears flopping flatter on his hair. Junmyeon then closed his eyes shut as he leaned his back against the taller male’s broad chest, chewing his lower lip at the comforting warmth around his length, his legs twitching.

 

Yifan noticed that the catboy didn’t show any signs of stopping him. So he continued as he began to pump him slowly, not wanting to scare him. The catboy gasped audibly when his owner increased the pace and totally had his back pressed against the taller male’s chest at the sensation. Yifan freed his grip on Junmyeon’s wrists and the catboy immediately searched for the sheets to be fisted, body twitching in pleasure.

 

Junmyeon’s hips automatically moved forward so Yifan quickened his strokes even more. It made the catboy to moan in a mess as a result. Yifan felt his lower region throbbing at the sight. The catboy lets out a soft mewl at his release a few minutes later. Junmyeon’s body shuddered in relief and he leaned the back of his head on the taller male’s right shoulder, panting softly. Yifan gave light pats on the catboy’s belly, calming him.

 

Junmyeon purred by the comforting touch but then, he almost shrieked when he finally realized that his owner was the one who helped him with his heat. Just then, another sharp pain shot through his lower region and he closed his eyes shut from crying. Junmyeon always faced his heat twice a day since he haven't been mated yet. Tonight, his owner was going to change that. He turned to Yifan and saw the taller male giving him a loving gaze.

 

“Hey,” Yifan kissed on his hair tenderly. “K-Kriseu, I-I can explain—” “I know. It’s okay. Jongin told me,” He smiled to calm the catboy. “Really?” Yifan nodded, “Yeah,” He kissed the catboy's soft hair, “Really.” He saw Yifan giving him that loving gaze again. “Then… Can you, h-help me?” Junmyeon looked down in pain and embarrassment, “It hurts so much here…” Yifan looked at him in shock, “Myeon... ?”

 

The catboy sniffled, “It hu-hurts, Kriseu...” Junmyeon's eyes were beginning to be glassy. “But—” “Pl-Please?” Junmyeon was already crying inside in pain. “I-I’m not ready because it'll hurt you, Myeon.” Junmyeon was quite surprised by the taller male’s answer but he really needed Yifan to make his heat to go away or else it would be there for the whole night. This was the only way to handle a hybrid's heat.

 

Junmyeon might cry if Yifan didn't help him to overcome this torture. He remembered how he endured his heats when he was in his guardian's house with no one helping him after locking himself un his room. He shivered slightly at the memory. He was about to cry in a mess when the pain came again but before he did, he pulled down Yifan’s shirt and kissed him weakly on his lips. “Do-Don’t cry, Myeon,” Yifan said shakily after seeing the catboy had his head on his chest.

 

“Kriseu, please... I-I can’t ha-handle the pain anymore,” Junmyeon peered up to the taller male with pleading eyes. Yifan managed to change his mind after seeing his catboy’s painful expression on his face. Yifan didn't want to see him like that. It hurts himself to see the catboy who had his cat ears completely flat and wrinkles on his forehead, bearing the pain. He carried the catboy and laid him on the bed gently before hovering over the left side of the catboy.

 

Yifan peppered Junmyeon with light kisses on his cheeks and on his jawline to distract him from the pain. The catboy whimpered as Yifan began to caress the milky thighs. Yifan couldn’t believe how smooth it was. Yifan was glad because he wasn’t the only one being hard at that moment. He moved his hand to the catboy’s length and felt something sticky on his hands. He then remembered Jongin said something about self-lubrication.

 

Yifan tried to stay calm as this was the catboy’s first time and he wanted to do it as gentle as possible. But when he felt the catboy grind his bare length into his hand while moaning his name, the latter got his signal. He couldn’t help but to blush a little. Yifan started slowly, his left hand wrapped around the catboy’s length, jerking it consistently while hovering over him completely. He settled himself in between Junmyeon’s legs and leaned down to kiss him while still having his hand on the catboy’s length.

 

Junmyeon held onto the taller male’s biceps and tried to kiss him back with equal energy while moaning into his mouth. Yifan looked at the petite catboy underneath him in worry when Junmyeon broke the kiss all of a sudden. “Myeon?” He called worriedly. “I ne-need you, Kriseu. Now.” Yifan felt his length twitched in his tight boxers as he saw how cute and alluring the catboy was at the same time. 

 

He was worried that Junmyeon haven’t prepared himself properly yet just now so he slipped a digit into his entrance. The catboy immediately gasped while holding onto both of his arms. It was deeper than earlier. Yifan immediately pecked on his lips while adding another one, scissoring him cautiously to make sure the catboy wasn’t in pain but Junmyeon was bucking his hips without hesitation, signaling him to go on.

 

Junmyeon felt so good and he thought he was going to faint when his owner added his third finger and rubbed that perfect spot inside him where he felt the pain just now. The catboy panted and gasped heavily before biting on Yifan’s shoulder to release his pain because he needed more. He seriously needed more. He needed something else to fill up inside him. He moaned the latter’s name when Yifan pulled out his slender fingers from his hole.

 

Yifan didn't mind with the catboy bite's and small licks on his shoulders and neck, leaving bruises that might be visible tomorrow but now, he needed to be careful because it might make the catboy screaming out his name after this. Yifan found himself leaking after freeing himself from his tight undergarments. He felt embarrassed when he saw the flushed catboy gave a shy smile. Yifan was hard as hell just by prepping the feline.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes shut as he saw Yifan positioned the tip of his length carefully to his entrance. The taller male leaned down to the catboy and kissed on his neck before he slowly and carefully pushed in. A sharp wonderful pain shot through Junmyeon’s back and his cat ears went sideways in discomfort plus in slight sting of pleasure. Yifan whispered comforting words near his ear to distract him from the pain.

 

The catboy’s arms snaked around the taller male’s neck and pulled him down before sucking a mark on his neck, marking him as his specially this time. Yifan was his and _his_ only. Yifan started to move slowly at first so that the catboy could get used to his size. He then began to thrust harder and deeper while the catboy hold onto his biceps ever so tightly, letting out soft whimpers, his long tail circling itself around the latter's waist.

 

“Hngh— Ngah, ah, ah, Kriseu— Ah—”

 

Yifan glanced down at the catboy during his thrusts. Junmyeon was panting and gasping for air. He had his eyes closed while moaning some inaudible words, his cat ears twitching occasionally. The view was breathtaking until he didn't realize the catboy had already reached his peek. He felt Junmyeon's walls tightened around his length and he lets out a pleasant groan as he was about to reach his own limit. 

 

Junmyeon was the first to come. Yifan saw how beautiful Junmyeon's face was when he released his orgasm. He still didn't stop thrusting into him. He stopped a while after he had his own release deep inside the catboy while letting out a low groan. Junmyeon felt his body shivered in relief while having his head back on the pillow as the pain was now gone and was filled with his owner's load.

 

Yifan collapsed on top of the catboy and rolled to the other side awhile after that because he didn't want to squish Junmyeon beneath him. Both of them managed to catch their breaths. Yifan looked at the exhausted Junmyeon beside him. He was still beautiful like the first time he saw him. He reached out a hand to caress his soft hair, making the catboy to look up at him cutely. “Kriseu…” Junmyeon's voice came out raspy. “Are you alright?” Yifan asked, worried.

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

Yifan blinked. The next thing he knew, Junmyeon had hid his face and was crying softly in his hands. The latter panicked and immediately sat up before pulling him into a hug, ignoring how sticky their lower regions were but the catboy didn’t cry that much. Yifan thinks the catboy must be feeling guilty for not telling him about his heat sooner. Yifan lifted the catboy's face. “D-Do you h-hate me, K-Kriseu?” He patted the catboy's hair lovingly, “I don’t and won’t ever hate you, Myeon.”

 

Yifan caressed the catboy’s damp cheeks with his thumbs. “Really? Be-Because I f-feel so wrong. I didn’t even—” The latter claimed his lips softly to shut him up. The catboy couldn’t do anything but to melt into the kiss. He loved the way how the taller male’s lips were pressed softly onto his like it was meant to be. He felt complete. Yifan pulled away awhile after and saw the catboy wasn't convinced yet. “I’m s-sorry,” Junmyeon apologized again.

 

“I’m going to kiss you if you say that again,” Yifan said in a firm tone. “I—” Yifan pecked on his lips and had their foreheads touched, “It’s alright, Junmyeon. I’m not angry or mad at you. Don't think too much, okay?” Yifan pulled him into his embrace before Junmyeon could answer him. The catboy nuzzled his face into his chest greedily. “Mngrr _…_ I love you so much, Kriseu,” Junmyeon mumbled sleepily into his chest.

 

Yifan smiled fondly as he caressed the catboy's hair on the back of his head, “I love you too, Myeon. More than you think.” The taller male than carried the exhausted catboy who was half-asleep to the bathroom. Yifan caught himself staring at the naked catboy and oh boy, Junmyeon was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The catboy had such smooth and flawless skin until Yifan couldn’t stop himself to leave some light kisses on his body which made the catboy to stir in his sleep.

 

The latter blushed and wanted to smack his brain for not controlling himself. He needed to control himself after this. The catboy had a towel wrapped around his torso after the latter finished cleaning him. Yifan squealed inwardly on how cute he was. Both of them got onto the bed after the latter had finished changing the sheets. Yifan smirked in a not-so-dirty way when he noticed Junmyeon was wearing _his_ white shirt.

 

It was revealing the v-line of his left shoulder and covered his lower parts until his thighs. He didn’t want to think if the catboy was wearing anything or not underneath the shirt. Junmyeon felt extremely tired. He immediately had his arms around Yifan’s body for warmth when the latter shifted closer to him. It felt different now. He felt safer in the latter’s arms.

 

He moved closer to him if that was possible and kept nuzzling his face into the taller male’s neck, feeling possessive all of a sudden. The catboy circled his long tail around the taller male’s waist to bring him close and purred affectionately into the latter’s neck. Yifan noticed the changes of the catboy’s behavior. He had to blush a little because Junmyeon had never been this close before. Junmyeon held onto him like there was no tomorrow.

 

Yifan wrapped his long arms around Junmyeon. He then felt the catboy’s tail around his waist as if to bring him close. Yifan smiled. Junmyeon was so cute like this. Yifan lifted the catboy’s face by cupping his cheek and leaned down to peck on his nose. He then fondly caressed his soft hair. “Kriseu?” Yifan hummed in reply but the catboy didn’t say anything after that, “What is it, Myeon?”

 

He tried to look into Junmyeon’s beautiful orbs but the catboy looked away. “Will you ever leave me… ?” Yifan immediately made him to face him, pressing their foreheads together and gazed into the catboy’s eyes, “Never. I won’t even let you do that,” He tilted his head to catch Junmyeon's lips in a chaste kiss. Yifan felt the Junmyeon’s smile against his mouth as the catboy pulled him closer. Junmyeon felt so grateful. He didn’t regret a bit for having Yifan as his mate. 

 

The taller male smiled too and had his hands on Junmyeon’s hips to kiss the catboy properly. Yifan couldn’t get enough of Junmyeon’s irresistible lips so he kept on kissing him. The catboy didn't even tell him to stop. Besides, Junmyeon was now officially his and _his_ only. Both of them kept exchanging their kisses until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Junmyeon holding onto Yifan extra tightly that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cringes at my 2014 smut writing


	14. Clingy.

 

Sunday would be the most favorite day for Yifan. He was surprised when he saw the catboy had already taken a shower before him. Yifan had to pat on his head fondly but ending up drying the catboy's hair first before going into the bathroom for his turn to shower. Both of them were mostly spending their time cuddling each other on the couch after breakfast. The taller male sat up straight with his back on the cushion against the armrest while the catboy settled himself on top of Yifan comfortably.

 

They didn’t talk that much as they were enjoying sharing their little signs of affection towards each other. Junmyeon would pepper the taller male with feather-light kisses on his cheeks or on his jaw every time whenever he peered up to his owner. Yifan would reply his soft kisses with running his fingers through the catboy’s soft hair and leave a peck on his forehead, his nose and his soft cheeks. They would also kiss each other tenderly from time to time, not adding too much pressure against their lips.

 

Just soft and short little kisses. The latter then petted the catboy’s hair and earned a soft purr in response. “Myeon...” The catboy lifted his head and wrapped his short arms around Yifan’s neck lazily while nuzzling his nose onto the taller male’s cheeks, making their lips to brush slightly. Yifan had his arms on Junmyeon’s back and leaned down to brush their lips a few times before claiming his lips completely softly. The catboy purred against the kiss and swayed his long tail to left and right in comfort.

 

Yifan bravely slipped his tongue between the catboy's lips. Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to do but to part his lips. A wave of shiver hit him when he felt the taller male’s tongue was wondering to taste every inch inside of his mouth. The tip of the latter's tongue swiped over the roof of his wet cavern and Junmyeon lets out a soft moan unconsciously, his arms now tightening around Yifan's neck. It was their first time involving tongues in their kisses and oh how sweet the catboy was.

 

Junmyeon tasted really sweet. Sweet like a candy. Yifan felt relief when the catboy didn’t back away. The latter caught off guard as Junmyeon was now doing the same thing. He smirked a little and immediately sucked on his tongue, earning a soft yet loud moan from the catboy. Junmyeon quickly hid his face into the taller male’s chest after they pulled away. Yifan found it really _adorable_. Junmyeon was like a package of fluff ball filled with affectionate.

 

The latter lifted the catboy’s beautiful face with his fingers and chuckled on how flushed he was. His cat ears were flat from embarrassment. He caressed Junmyeon’s soft cheeks which were reddish. The catboy eventually nuzzled into his palms with his eyes closed. “Did you like that?” The catboy nodded shyly as an answer. Yifan smiled and leaned down to peck on his lips. He was just so addicting. “Let’s go out today?” Yifan caressed his hair fondly. Junmyeon purred in response.

 

“I want to buy a phone for you. So that when I’m at school, you can text me.”

 

He lifted the catboy’s cute face for his answer. Yifan was met with Junmyeon's hazy stare. “But I want us to stay like this a little longer…” Yifan chuckled by his reply. “We can go later if you want. Maybe in the evening?” He pressed their foreheads together, hands now petting Junmyeon's cat ears. “Nnngrrr _..._ ” Yifan chuckled again, “Okay,” He kissed the catboy’s lips for one last time before they fell asleep together on the couch for a short nap.

 

///

 

It was cold so both of them wore thick clothing around their bodies to keep them warm before heading to the mall. Yifan had his left arm around the catboy’s neck loosely ever since they walked into the mall. He decided to take his catboy for a walk first. They could go to the electronic sections later. There were more shops opened today. Junmyeon scanned the colorful surroundings in awe. He had never been in a place like this before.

 

He tugged on the latter’s shirt whenever he spotted something attractive. Yifan smiled at his excitement and ruffled his hair, earning a cute pout from the catboy because his hair was now in a mess. Yifan leaned down and left a quick peck on those pouty lips of his without thinking. The result was extremely and simply adorable. Junmyeon’s pale cheeks to turn into slight pink because his owner had just showed his affection in public which made him to feel  _so shy_.

 

The latter then noticed some disturbing (for Yifan) stares on the cute catboy. Yifan had a scowl as he brought his left hand down and circled the catboy’s waist before pulling him closer, showing that Junmyeon was his. He glared at everyone who stared at Junmyeon for more than five seconds. Junmyeon knew his face was red right now and only smiled shyly at his owner’s protectiveness, not that he minded anyway. He liked knowing how important he meant to Yifan.

 

They stopped at a random phone shop and took a look at the samples which were on display, Yifan’s arm never leaving from the catboy’s waist. “Which one do you like, Myeon?” Yifan asked after he saw the pout on the catboy. “I want the same as yours,” The catboy said shyly. Yifan smiled fondly, “Okay, then. Excuse me,” He called out for the saleslady. He ignored the flirty look that she was giving him.

 

He told her to take a same phone as his and she took it out before giving it to the latter to give it a check while explaining the phone’s features. Yifan gave it back to her, telling her he wanted to buy it in white and the saleslady purposely made their hands to brush a little. She totally stopped whatever she was doing to attract the taller male’s attention when she saw a catboy beside the handsome male, giving a death glare at her or more like a _‘Don’t-even-think-about-it’_ look.

 

The catboy was still glaring at her when she gave the parcel to his owner. Yifan thanked the saleslady and began to walk away from there but stopped when the catboy tugged on his sleeve. Junmyeon saw something that he had seen most of the dramas he watched. “You want those?” Junmyeon just looked at Yifan before and looking back at the display silently. Yifan followed his gaze. It was a keychain. A couple keychain to be in fact. It looked simple and pretty small but it was really cute.

 

Being an obsessive fan of cute things, Yifan patted on the catboy's head before buying it without hesitation. He was rewarded with a quick peck on the latter's lips. Yifan blushed this time. The latter then brought the catboy to an ice-cream parlor and he smiled to himself, assuming that this was their first date. Junmyeon picked vanilla ice-cream with some chocolate sprinkles on it and they sat on the edge of the shop.

 

They had to sit face to face because the seats were set up like that. Yifan ordered iced lemon tea and he stared at the cute catboy who was eating his ice-cream while waiting for his drink. There was a bit of melted vanilla ice-cream at the corner of his lips. Yifan couldn’t help but to think it looked like cu— **_What the hell, Yifan!_** The catboy was busy eating his ice-cream so he didn’t seem to realize it. Yifan got up from his seat to wipe it off because it was disturbing. 

 

He didn't want other people to think the same but then, something wet and cold was splashed on his lap. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” Yifan looked to his right to see a blonde-haired catboy apologizing while bowing multiple times at him. Another thing Yifan knew about cat-hybrids was that people would use them as a waiter or waitress to attract the customers since they look cute. Ever since he had Junmyeon, Yifan wanted nothing more in his life.

 

He patted on the apologetic catboy’s shoulder and told him it was alright. The blonde catboy motioned him to follow him to the washroom. Yifan patted on Junmyeon’s head, telling him that he would be back. Yifan didn’t notice Junmyeon’s annoyed face when he sensed something different on the blonde-haired catboy. Junmyeon dug into his ice-cream cup and almost broke the spoon when he swallowed the ice-cream to his throat, glaring at the other catboy’s back intensely.

 

Yifan came back to his seat after the other catboy helped him to wipe the wet area on his jeans. He insisted on doing it by himself but the blonde-haired catboy was persistent as he kept saying it was his fault that he spilled the drink on him. Yifan decided to go home and told Junmyeon about it. He reasoned that he felt uncomfortable wearing the wet jeans of his. Yifan sighed in disappointment as he didn't get to watch a movie with Junmyeon.

 

The catboy scrunched his nose at the unfamiliar scent on the taller male but it seemed like Yifan didn’t realize it. Both of them went home in silence, with Yifan who still had no idea Junmyeon was being moody. At home, they sat side by side on the couch in the living room. The catboy saw Yifan was doing something in the new phone which was soon to be his and he was so focused in it. Junmyeon just sat in silence and stared at the television screen blankly.

 

He sat crossed-legged, both of his hands rested on his ankles, tail swishing left and right wildly. He then stared at his owner. Even though Yifan already had his bath, the unfamiliar scent was still there on him. Junmyeon hated it. A lot. Yifan was his and his only. He wouldn’t _ever_ let any other catboys or catgirls take him or mark their filthy scents on him. Yifan was focused downloading applications in the catboy’s new phone but somehow, he noticed the catboy’s eyes were on him, “Myeon?”

 

The catboy stared blankly at him. It made Yifan to be worried in an instant, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon didn’t respond but he settled himself on Yifan’s left thigh in sideways, letting his short arms circling his middle almost immediately. The catboy nuzzled his face into his broad chest and tightened his grip around his waist. Yifan wondered what was wrong but then he didn’t mind as he liked the affection. He always had this tingly sensation around his body whenever the catboy did this to him.

 

Yifan smiled and brought his left hand to pet the back of Junmyeon’s cat ears, earning a satisfied purr from the feline. Yifan then leaned down and kissed on his temple, earning another satisfied purr from the catboy. Junmyeon then nuzzled his nose into the crook of the latter’s neck. He couldn’t stop smiling by his pet-boyfriend’s clinginess. He nuzzled his own nose into the catboy’s soft hair, inhaling the shampoo scent while caressing the back of his hair softly in response, leaving occasional kisses on his head.

 

Yifan shivered a bit when he felt something moist against his neck, probably Junmyeon licking on his skin. It was a cat thing but he realized something was wrong… ? Or right? “Myeon? What are you doing?” The catboy didn’t respond. Junmyeon kept licking at the area where he had previously marked. Yifan couldn’t do anything but he had to embarrassingly admit it kind of felt good. That one slow and firm lick made a shiver to go down to his spine and the next thing Yifan knew, sharp teeth were grazing on his flesh on the left side of his neck.

 

He lets out a low groan and automatically shut one of his eyes close. He then felt the same sharp teeth just below his left ear. Yifan clenched his teeth from letting out a moan. Yifan felt the catboy’s left hand was on his chest for balance as he grazed his flesh deeper but not too deep, and the latter was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. When Junmyeon was quite satisfied with his work, he gave one last lick on the new bite mark as a sign of his possession.

 

The catboy then hid his face into the taller male’s torso, hugging the latter’s waist like always. He thought his owner would shout or get angry at him for doing something so spontaneously and he waited for it. All he received was a few soft pats on his head. Junmyeon’s cat ears went flat in sideways as he bravely looked up to Yifan. “What was that for, hm _?_ ” Yifan petted his hair softly. Junmyeon swiftly hid his face into the latter’s chest once again. 

 

“Hey. Don’t you hide your face, little fella,” He petted on Junmyeon’s cat ears with much force. “Ngrrr _ahh..._ ” Junmyeon arched his body by his owner’s touch. “I need an explanation, you fluff ball,” Yifan leaned down and pecked on his nose. “I… I did that so no one can take Kriseu away from me,” Junmyeon admitted shyly. “What was that? I can’t hear you,” He lifted Junmyeon’s face but the catboy had his eyes somewhere else.

 

“I marked on you so other hybrids will know that Kriseu is mine and mine only…”

 

Yifan didn’t know why but he felt his face heating up after the catboy explained it to him. “Kriseu?” Yifan blinked before staring at him. “Wh-What?” He stammered awfully. “Are you angry? Your face is red…” Yifan felt his face burned a lot more after the catboy pointed it out. Who would be angry with this freaking cute catboy in front of him looking at him guiltily with those flat cat ears of his?

 

“No, I’m not,” He poked on the Junmyeon’s cheek playfully but the catboy still had his guilty expression on his face, playing with the end of his tail with an innocent pout. “Hey,” He lifted Junmyeon’s face by his chin with his forefinger and the catboy looked startled at him, the pout was still there. Yifan did a great job to hold back his desire to kiss him senselessly, “I’m not angry or mad or upset with you. Don’t think too much, okay?”

 

The catboy didn’t say anything. “But you know what?” The catboy hummed questioningly and Yifan smiled, “Just know that I love you _so much_ , Junmyeon.” The catboy’s pale face went red and he immediately tried to hide his face from him. But Yifan brought his face close to him before claiming his lips. Junmyeon surrendered as he felt lost by the sweet pleasure. He rested his fists on the taller male’s chest for a while before letting his short arms slowly snaking around Yifan’s neck by instinct.

 

Yifan’s hands traveled down around Junmyeon’s small waist and held him close and tight, like he would never let him go. They exchanged their soft kisses just like they had in the morning and boy, Yifan just wanted the time to stop forever. He just _loved_ the way the catboy would lean forward to him, indirectly asking for another kiss and it was _too_ _cute_ for him to handle. Junmyeon didn’t know when he had his left hand fisting onto the latter’s shirt.

 

He didn’t mind it all as he enjoyed the taller male’s lips pressing onto his ever so softly, loving every minute and every second of his affection. He didn't know that kissing would be this addicting. The catboy leaned into his chest with his right cheek pressed against it after he pulled away. He hated to stop but he felt so sleepy. Junmyeon lets out a yawn before letting his long tail wrapping Yifan’s and his own waist together.

 

Junmyeon didn’t want to be apart with his owner right now even if it was for a few seconds. Yifan had a happy smile on his face seeing how clingy his pet-boyfriend was and petted on his hair affectionately. “Kriseu is so warmmm _,_ ” The catboy mumbled. “Of course. I’m your personal heater,” Yifan chuckled after saying those. “Ngrrr _…_ Myeon loves Kriseu sooo much...” Yifan had to hold back his laughter after hearing the catboy addressed himself as 'Myeon'.

 

Oh how cute he was. His cuteness was overflowing and Yifan gueesed that he might explode from it. His heart swelled so much with love for his Junmyeon. The taller male squished him a bit too tight and stopped when he heard a soft mewl from the catboy. He ran his fingers into Junmyeon’s soft hair and kissed on his forehead. Yifan smiled. The catboy was asleep and his sleeping face was so soothing to look at.

 

Not to mention it was cute. The latter carried the sleeping catboy gently and tried his best to place him on his bed gingerly but the catboy (eyes still closed) reached out his short arms promptly because he sensed his owner wasn't there holding him. Yifan shook his head. He had no idea how to handle the catboy’s cuteness anymore. Yifan slipped under the covers with him and thought of their current position. 

 

He shifted a bit lower to the catboy and nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon’s milky neck. The catboy mewled in his sleep and brought his short arms around Yifan’s neck sleepily, letting his chin resting on top of the taller male’s head unconsciously. Junmyeon totally had no idea of their current sleeping position. Yifan smiled with his eyes close and snuggled closer to him. He inhaled the catboy’s sweet scent and after a few minutes, he fell into a deep slumber, holding onto Junmyeon ever so tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cats actually give love bites to their owners  
>  its their way of saying "i love you"   
>  the bite would be not too hard or not too soft   
>  its also their way of claiming you as theirs  
>  just like catboy junmyeon did to his yifan   
>  [source](https://www.smartlivingnetwork.com/cat-breeds/b/why-do-some-cats-give-love-bites/)


	15. Awkward II.

 

Yifan hated Mondays. He hated to wake up early for school especially when he had a cuddly pet-boyfriend in his arms. He lets out a yawn and stretched his limbs lazily. Yifan brought his left hand up to touch the marks that Junmyeon had left on him yesterday. He then felt the grip around his waist tightened all of a sudden. He looked below and saw the feline was holding onto him tightly just because he shifted a bit from the bed.

 

Soft purrs were being heard a few seconds later. **_Looks like he's awake_** _,_ Yifan thought as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Junmyeon's soft hair, "Myeon?" A soft purr. "Hey. I need to go." No response. "Myeon?" The catboy whined, "Don't gooo _..._ " The taller male chuckled, seeing the clingy catboy who was now burying his face deeper into the his chest and tightening the grip around his waist even more.

 

"Myeon, please," Yifan petted his hair in attempt for him to give in. "Shtill no." Yifan sighed. He had no other choice, "I can drop you off at Baekhyun's house if you want." Junmyeon looked up to the taller male and gulped. His owner really looked so handsome with his bed-hair. Not to mention his hoarse morning voice. "Really?" He asked in slight excitement. "Yeah, really. But no hugging." His cat ears become pointy in curiosity, "Nya?"

 

His tail lashed quietly behind him after untangling from Yifan's waist. "No hugging with Baek." His cat ears turned flat, "But-But what if he hugs me first?" Yifan smiles softly, "I will kill him." The catboy's eyes widened in total shock. Yifan laughed after witnessing his expression before ruffling Junmyeon's fluffy bed hair, "I was just kidding. Go take a shower first. I'll make breakfast, okay?" Junmyeon nodded sleepily.

 

He quickly leaned towards Yifan before planting a soft kiss on the latter's lips before the taller male could get up from the bed. The catboy then ran off to the bathroom after taking his towel, leaving a blushing Yifan unmoved from his current place. That was the second time Junmyeon kissed him first. Yifan had a wide grin on his face after a few seconds.

 

///

 

Baekhyun opened the door to see Yifan and Junmyeon looking at opposite sides. He swiftly noticed that both of them were wearing turtlenecks. Yifan was wearing one too but with his school blazer on him. Baekhyun then noticed something different on Junmyeon's scent. Chanyeol came from the back and immediately noticed their clothing's too. Both of them exchanged looks.

 

"Um, come in, hyung," Baekhyun said awkwardly. Junmyeon gave him a somewhat awkward smile and stepped inside after taking off his shoes. Chanyeol greeted Yifan awkwardly and they both started to walk to school in silence. Chanyeol glanced at his friend from time to time, waiting for him to say something or anything but he didn't get any. He decided to tell Jongin later about the sudden change of clothing on Yifan.

 

Yifan wore a turtleneck so that no one can see the bite marks that the catboy had left on him but Chanyeol and Baekhyun thought 'something else' happened. Junmyeon settled himself on the couch and played with the alpaca plush which was on the couch. He was waiting silently for Baekhyun who was at upstairs. "Hyung?" He peered up from the plush to his catboy-friend and smiled angelically.

 

Baekhyun eyed him up and down. "Are you okay?" The brown Somali asked curiously. "What do you mean?" The brown hair-colored catboy sat next to him with a serious face, making Junmyeon to feel somewhat uncomfortable, "Does your back hurt... ?" Junmyeon blinked, "My back?" Baekhyun nodded, "Does it hurt?" Junmyeon innocently tilted his head, "Why does my back hurt for no reason?"

 

"Uh, so, why are you wearing that?"

 

"That? You mean by this?"

 

Junmyeon pointed to his dark purple turtleneck. Baekhyun nodded. "Because it's cold. That's why I'm wearing it." Baekhyun didn't answer after that. **_So they didn't make love yet_** _,_ Baekhyun thought mentally. "What's wrong, Baek?" He looked at Junmyeon who had his cat ears flat in sideways. _**Maybe I scared him**_ , he thought. Baekhyun shook his head and smiled at him, "It's nothing, hyung."

 

Junmyeon smiled back and felt relief for no reason. He wanted to ask why Baekhyun asked him weird questions but he brushed it off when he saw his friend catboy-friend went to the kitchen, probably coming back into the living room with some snacks to eat. Baekhyun placed the fish biscuits on the table and switched on the television to lessen the awkward atmosphere.

 

Time passed by and Baekhyun was pressured to tell something to Junmyeon. He decided to tell him for his best. "Hyung." Junmyeon was startled by the sudden voice. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered. "Can I tell you something?" Baekhyun looked at him in concern. Junmyeon was immediately worried, "What is it about?" He didn't expect Baekhyun to smirk though, "Something that will make you and Kris to be a _lot_ closer."

 

///

 

"Hyung, I know it's getting cold these days but is it _that_ cold that you had to wear a turtleneck at school?"

 

" _ ***sighs***_ It's not that."

 

"Then, what?"

 

"Do I really need to tell you?"

 

Yifan stated hesitantly before taking a sip on his apple juice, making Jongin to look at him with a curious face, "Did you both make love?" Yifan choked on his drink and spluttered the juice on the table before coughing terribly. Jongin laughed out loud in response. "What the hell, Jongin?!" Yifan furiously blushed. "Did you guys... ?" Jongin trailed off, noticing Yifan's face had gone to a darker shade of pink.

 

"No! We _didn't!_ "

 

Yifan exclaimed loudly, feeling his face burning. "Why not?" The latter looked at his friend intensely before returning to his normal-self. "Just... Not yet," Yifan answered without looking at him. "Hm _,_ I get it. I hope you do it, though." Yifan was totally taken aback, feeling his face burning again, "Wh-What?" Jongin didn't even laugh this time, "It will strengthen your bond with him. See ya in class." Yifan wondered what was that all about.

 

///

 

"Kriseu? Are you okay?"

 

Junmyeon was curled up on the couch with the alpaca plush beside him as he stared at the taller male's back with worry. Yifan was doing revision at the living room about Physics because this year would be his last year being at school and he wanted to do the best (even though he's already good in every subjects) _._ It seemed like there was something that made him to be confused on the topic he was reading.

 

His owner groaned out loud suddenly which how Junmyeon got worried. The catboy was watching the television with a low volume and settled himself on the couch earlier, not wanting to disturb his owner doing his school works. The taller male didn't reply or move for a few seconds but then, he fluffed up his hair in frustration before hiding his face in his arms, his voice muffled as he spoke, "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm perfectly..."

 

Junmyeon heard his owner mumbling some incoherent words in his arms after that. He couldn't stay still anymore. The catboy was on his feet and went to the taller male. Yifan felt something warm pressing against his back and a pair of arms circling around his neck. He also felt the catboy snuggling into the crook of his neck. He lifted his head up a bit and froze on the spot when he realized Junmyeon was back-hugging him very tightly.

 

"Don't be sad, Kriseu..."

 

The taller male heard the catboy said that with his lips pressed against his neck. Yifan didn't move an inch as he couldn't believe what was happening to him right now. Was he imagining things? Or was this really happening? He sat there like a rock. Junmyeon became more worried when the latter didn't respond anything. The catboy smiled mischievously as he thought of an idea how to make the taller male to be responsive.

 

Yifan began to laugh uncontrollably when he felt the catboy tickled him on both of his sides. "Hey! St-Stop it!" Yifan exclaimed while laughing uncontrollably but the catboy pretended to not hear him. Junmyeon held his laughter seeing his owner like that and continued on tickling him. He lets out a surprised squeak and had his back fell on the soft carpet when the taller male turned around almost quickly to face him.

 

Yifan hovered over the catboy's small figure before pinning both of Junmyeon's wrists at either side of his head, making the catboy to blink for a few times. The latter smirked at the confused Junmyeon before he spoke, "Payback time." Junmyeon gulped, "Wa-Wait, Kriseu— I-I'm sorry!" Yifan grinned so widely, "I'm not listening~" The latter leaned down and blew air near his left ear and tickled on his sides and going up further in revenge.

 

Junmyeon pushed him with all his might but he ended up laughing until he felt tears in his eyes. He even tried to make the latter to stop by letting the end of his long tail brushing at the latter's neck but it didn't work because he was laughing too much from Yifan's fingers brushing and tickling on his sides. "K-Kriseu, st-stop! I can't— _Hahaha!_ " Yifan tried his best not to laugh with him too, "Did you stop when I asked you to stop? Hm?"

 

Junmyeon lets the taller male to take his revenge. A few minutes later, both of them end up in tears from laughing too much. Yifan rested his body on top of the catboy and maintained his body weight, not wanting to crush the little fellow below him. Junmyeon closed his eyes and relaxed at the warmth. He then purred when he felt his owner caressing his locks softly. Yifan snuggled into his pet-boyfriend's neck and inhaled Junmyeon's sweet scent, making him to feel all calm by hearing the catboy's soft purrs.

 

"Kriseu?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Can you make love to me, Kriseu?"

 

"Did Baekhyun tell you to tell me that?"

 

" _ ***nod nod***_ "

 

"Myeon... I'm sorry."

 

"Why nya?"

 

"I... I just—"

 

"You don't love me?"

 

"Don't say that. Of course I love you."

 

"Then?"

 

"Are you in your heat _..._?"

 

"No... But I want you, Kriseu."

 

The catboy slyly nuzzled into his neck, lips latching onto his skin. Yifan felt a shiver went down through his spine when he felt the catboy's tail circling his waist rather tightly than usual. Yifan promptly climbed off from him before the catboy tried to do anything further. Yes, he loved Junmyeon so much but he didn't want to do _it_ yet. It would be different from his heat where the catboy's back would hurt a lot.

 

Yifan wasn't ready for having his precious catboy to go through such pain but it seemed like the catboy didn't understand him and thought the wrong way. Yifan forced a smile at him, "I'm in my room if you need anything." Junmyeon sat on the couch in the living room all alone for an hour, waiting for the latter to sleep first. He glanced at the clock and it was half past ten.

 

The catboy stood on his feet and turned off the lights before heading to their room without making any sound. Junmyeon hated to admit it but he knew he couldn't sleep without Yifan by his side. The catboy sighed in relief when he opened the door only to find out that the room was dark. The lights were turned off and his owner must be probably sleeping—

 

"Myeon, come here."

 

Junmyeon's tail struck up in surprise as well as his cat ears once he heard the taller male's bass voice. He slowly took a step back and tried to head back to the living room as soon as possible to sleep on the couch and— "Myeon, I said come here. _Now_." Despite it was dark, the catboy could see Yifan patting on his lap clearly since cats have good eyesight in the dark.

 

Junmyeon walked towards the bed slowly with his cat ears flat in sideways and his head hung low, scared to meet his eyes with the latter. The catboy settled himself on the latter's right lap, his short legs rested across the latter's left thigh and it was his first time not having his arms around Yifan's waist. He couldn't help but to feel secure whenever he was with Yifan, but Junmyeon was still insecure of something.

 

The catboy twisted the hem of his shirt as he sensed the atmosphere was somehow kind of awkward. "Myeon..." Junmyeon's body shivered when he felt the latter's hot breath against his left ear. He noticed his voice sounded somehow... Different _._ The latter felt the catboy's body tensed up so he slowly brought his right hand up to pet the back of Junmyeon's cat ears to make him to feel good.

 

Junmyeon tried to hold back his purrs and fisted the hem of his shirt but heck, he loved his owner's touch and it felt so good but he was still upset with him and he _had to_ hold them back. "Junmyeon..." He lost it. Junmyeon's body arched in defeat and he purred rather loudly after hearing the taller male's hoarse voice saying his full name near his ear while still petting on his cat ears.

 

Yifan smiled in response and brought his left hand to the catboy's right one and laced their fingers together before holding his hand firmly and his smile widened when Junmyeon didn't swat away his hand but holding them tighter instead. Yifan then settled his right hand on the back of Junmyeon's head and leaned down to his side before pressing his lips onto the catboy's soft ones.

 

Junmyeon was surprised a little by the sudden kiss but kissed him back nonetheless. He realized something. The kiss wasn't the soft ones they shared. It was somewhat had a needy feeling into it and he felt something new bubbled up inside him. Yifan cupped his left cheek and the catboy automatically had his short arms looped around his neck. Junmyeon didn't know why the latter stop the kiss all of a sudden.

 

But he forgot about that when he felt the latter's plush lips began to trail down to his jaw and _further down_. Yifan pulled the back of Junmyeon's hair gingerly to hung his head up before letting the catboy's chin on his right shoulder. He grazed on the pearl white skin of Junmyeon's neck, earning a soft mewl from the feline. The taller male then went up just below his right ear and grazed his milky skin deeper, selfishly wanting it to turn to purple-blue. The catboy moaned softly in response.

 

Junmyeon thanked the Gods the lights were turned off or else his owner might laugh on how red his face was at that moment. Yifan just _marked_ on him. His thoughts flew off to somewhere when he felt his face being lifted. The catboy closed his eyes when Yifan ran his fingers through Junmyeon's soft hair, pecking his forehead, the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks and finally on his lips.

 

This time, he kissed him softly and pulled away but the catboy leaned towards him, wanting more of his soft kisses. "I love you so much," The taller male said between their soft kisses before hugging the catboy tightly in his arms. Junmyeon had the left side of his face squished against his owner's chest. He could hear the taller male's heart beating from his chest.

 

Yifan was telling him indirectly that he was the only one who could hear his heartbeat. Junmyeon finally understood his owner's doing. He felt sorry for somewhat reason. Junmyeon slowly brought his short arms down to circle the latter's middle, snuggling deeper into his chest. Yifan patted the catboy's soft hair with his left hand while his other one circled around his small waist.

 

He leaned down and kissed on Junmyeon's hair, making the catboy to peer up to him cutely with both of his cat ears flat on his head, unsure. Yifan leaned down further to let their foreheads pressed onto each other. Junmyeon nuzzled his nose onto the taller male's cheeks, being the _cat_ he was. Yifan cupped Junmyeon's beautiful face and gazed deeply into his brown orbs, making the catboy to stare back into his dark ones, "You do know how much I love you, right?"

 

Junmyeon noticed his voice was gentle and serious at the same time. The catboy ended up purring and closed his eyes before bringing his head up when Yifan scratched the area between his chin and his neck when he was about to answer. Junmyeon's cat ears perked up in pleasure and the taller male chuckled seeing his face before leaning down and claimed his soft lips into a chaste kiss.

 

The catboy purred against the kiss and had his short arms around the latter's neck before leaning towards his owner. Yifan pecked on the catboy's upper lip, lower lip and left soft pecks everywhere on his face as usual and then finally on his lips again. "Junmyeon?" He called out within their soft, short kisses. Junmyeon purred in reply. "Can I _***pecks***_ ask you something?" He purred again.

 

"You don't mind me _***pecks***_ doing this always to you?"

 

The catboy took a while replying as he was loving the latter's plush lips on his. Both of them were too drained in their soft kisses. "Kriseu?" Yifan hummed in reply. "Can I _***pecks***_ ask you something?" Yifan blinked but still continued to peck his lips. "Uh," He pecked on Junmyeon's lips before replying. "Yes?" Junmyeon purred, "Can you do this _***pecks***_ until I sleep?"

 

Yifan had a wide grin on his face and hoped the catboy didn't see it. He pulled the catboy to the bed and had him close to his chest before adjusting their head levels. Junmyeon already had his eyes close and tried to stay awake, wanting to feel Yifan's plush lips pressing onto his softly as he was loving it but he couldn't help but to feel sleepier as Yifan was kissing him ever so softly.

 

He swished and brushed his tail against their legs to show Yifan that he was still awake or else his owner would stop what he was doing and he didn't want that. Yifan combed the catboy's soft hair with his fingers and kissed on his temple. Junmyeon was purring rather for a long period this time. He leaned forward to peck on his soft lips for one, two times and further after that.

 

He sensed Junmyeon was asleep, so he brought his head a bit further from the catboy but just when he closed his eyes before resting his head on the pillow, he felt something pulled on his collar. He opened his eyes to see the catboy pulling onto his collar to bring him closer to him. "Myeon?" He called out worriedly. "One more..." Yifan frowned, confused, "One more?" Junmyeon whined softly, "Kisseu _..._ "

 

Yifan wanted to scream his lungs out. Junmyeon was asking for a kiss with his eyes closed and wasn't that the cutest thing ever? He smiled before leaning down to leave a quick peck on his soft lips but then, he still felt the catboy pulling on his collar again. Yifan looked at him with a questioning look. "One last... Time..." Yifan didn't know what to do with that cute sleepy face of his anymore.

 

He cupped Junmyeon's cheeks with both of his hands. "I think I'll die from your cuteness, Myeon," He said before pressing his lips softly onto his rosy ones and stayed like that for a while. The catboy sleepily circled the latter's neck with his short arms and tried to reply to the kiss. They kissed languidly for a few minutes. The catboy then finally drifted off to his dreamland after a while, lips inches apart.

 

Yifan pulled away before bringing the sleeping catboy closer, making Junmyeon to nuzzle into the crook of his neck as always. Yifan kissed on the catboy's soft hair again and patted on his back tenderly. He felt so lucky to have Junmyeon. He then thought of something on what he said earlier. **_I don't want to die yet though_** _,_ Yifan thought before he drifted off to sleep with the cuddly catboy in his arms. 

 


	16. Library Date.

 

Today was a public holiday. Yifan decided to go to the library for his revision because he didn’t get to finish it yesterday. He took Junmyeon with him too. He had to stop smiling like an idiot as the catboy didn’t have any clue that he was actually taking him out as a date. It was their second date actually. Yifan wanted to take him out more because he liked the way the catboy dressed up cutely. 

 

Junmyeon was clad in a dark purple sweatshirt plus knee-length denim shorts with black sneakers. At home, the catboy would only wear Yifan’s t-shirt and well, not that he hated anyway. They sat at a secluded corner in the public library. There were only a few people inside. Yifan felt somewhat glad. Junmyeon took a seat next to his left side and leaned down to see what his owner was doing. He tried to read the textbook’s name,  ** _P-H-Y-S-I-C-S._**

 

He puffed his cheeks cutely when he didn’t understand what Yifan was doing. The latter chuckled at him before leaning down and he stole a peck on his right cheek. Junmyeon’s face pinked and he tried to hide it while reaching out his hand to take a book in front of him. He heard a deep chuckle and turned to his side to see his owner smiling at him lovingly. The catboy would feel his heart race terribly good every time when he saw that special smile of his owner.

 

Junmyeon still felt the taller male’s gaze on him after he had finished reading two books already which were kind of thin. He asked his owner’s permission shyly to wander around the library. Yifan couldn’t stand seeing the catboy’s flushed cheeks. So he gave his hair a ruffle before giving his approval. The catboy excused himself and Yifan smiled on how polite he was before focusing back on his work.

 

Half an hour had passed, Yifan wondered what took the catboy so long. He tried waiting for a few minutes later and the result was still the same. He couldn't focus anymore when an hour had past. Fear bubbled up inside him. Yifan stood on his feet before searching for the catboy. He had already passed the fourth bookshelf. “Myeon? Junmyeon?” His voice came out as whispers so that he wasn’t too loud or else he would get kicked out.

 

Yifan mentally panicked when Junmyeon was nowhere to be found as he was almost going to reach the last rack of all bookshelves and also the edge of the library. Seunghyun’s words suddenly popped in his mind at the unfortunate time and it didn’t help him at all so he quickened his search. Junmyeon was reading a book that contained literal arts. He was interested in literature where he had read them from one of his owner’s textbooks.

 

He felt he has a thing for being in a place filled with books piled up around him. He was searching for the literature area and it was at the end of the library. The catboy just stood there, reading the book in his hands, totally mesmerized by it. Junmyeon almost dropped the book he was holding when he felt a pair of long arms circling his waist from his back. He already realized the owner of those long arms around his waist when he felt the person’s face nuzzling into his neck.

 

Warm puffs of air brushed against the sensitive skin of his, “K-Kriseu?” The said male panted, “I thought I've lost you.” The taller male mumbled with his lips pressed dangerously against his neck and near to his right ear. Junmyeon visibly shivered by the contact. Yifan turned the catboy around to face him and had both of his hands on the catboy’s shoulders before leaning down. Yifan slotted their lips together.

 

Junmyeon wondered what was going on but then, he found himself pressed against the bookshelf when the taller male deepened the kiss in a sweet way. Junmyeon was almost lost until he remembered something and broke the kiss abruptly, causing the latter to groan in disapproval. “Th-There are cameras here, K-Kriseu,” He stuttered, blushing. “We’re just below it. They can’t see us.” Junmyeon peered up to see a surveillance camera and Yifan was right.

 

They were right below them. They were at the blind spot so there was no way the librarians could see them through the camera. He didn’t know why his face grew hot all of a sudden when Yifan cupped his left cheek, making him to look at him. Yifan gazed into his eyes deeply and chuckled when he realized Junmyeon’s face was flushed red. “You’re so adorable...” Junmyeon closed his eyes and lets out soft whimpers when his owner began to leave soft pecks on his face.

 

He tried to hold back his giggles or else someone might hear them. Yifan caressed the catboy’s hair and kissed the crown of his head and went down to his lips. His smile widened when he felt Junmyeon leaned upwards to deepen their kiss. He leaned in towards him and pressed his mouth harder, earning a satisfied hum. Junmyeon had his right hand on his owner’s chest and his other one almost circling the latter’s neck, lips slowly and softly colliding onto each other’s.

 

He loved it when Yifan was like this. He loved it when Yifan pampered him. Junmyeon felt his face burned when he lets out a soft moan unexpectedly when Yifan deepened the kiss even more, teasing the catboy by sliding his tongue on Junmyeon's lower lip. The latter parted for air and attached his lips onto Junmyeon’s once again, loving the way the catboy was now fisting onto his shirt and not even breaking the deep kiss. Yifan tried to hold back a smile. He didn’t regret bringing him here but still, he need to be careful.

 

Yifan broke the deep kiss abruptly out of the blue, causing the catboy to whine inwardly at the loss of the latter’s lips. He quickly turned to look around to search for the sound of a picture being taken. He immediately scanned around his surroundings. There was no one. **_I swear I heard it,_** The taller male frowned in confusion,  ** _Was I imagining things?_** His thoughts were soon forgotten when he felt a tug on his shirt.

 

He peered down to see Junmyeon looking up at him with his lips forming into a cute pout. “What’s wrong, Kriseu?” Yifan just had the urge to pin the catboy on the bookshelf and kiss him senselessly but no, of course he didn’t do that to his precious Junmyeon. He petted his soft hair instead, causing the catboy to lean to his touch. He smiled before leaning down and tilting his head, just enough to brush his lips against the whiny Junmyeon.

 

“It’s nothing, precious,” Yifan said before pressing his lips onto the catboy’s again. Junmyeon made sure he had his arms around the taller male’s neck _tightly_ this time so that his owner won’t break their kiss again. They kept exchanging soft kisses. Yifan’s right hand went to the catboy’s nape and Junmyeon tighten his grip around the latter’s neck in response. _**I'll never ever get tired of this**_ , Yifan thought as he slipped his tongue between Junmyeon’s lips, earning a soft moan from the catboy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mino smiled as the picture he took earlier was his next target. His phone vibrated after he sent the picture to his boss. Said male was calling. Mino walked out of the public library before answering, “Do you want him now, hyung-nim?” A gruff voice was heard on the other line, _“Leave them for now. Let them spend their precious time. Take him later.”_ Mino smirked, “Alright, Seunghyun-nim.” He wore his sunglasses before walking away with a sly smirk. 

 


	17. i. jealous much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: consider this as a filler/drabble!

 

After they came home from the library, Junmyeon’s face was still a little flushed from all the kissing. Yifan had to hold in his laughter. They had their bath and dinner already. They were situated in the living room now with the television on but both of them didn’t pay any attention at all to the telly. Junmyeon had his head on the taller male’s left lap while playing with the alpaca plush that Baekhyun had gladly gave it to him.

 

Yifan had just took out his phone after it had vibrated. It was Jongin. His friend asked whether if he was free this coming Saturday. He took a moment before texting him back that he was indeed free. Yifan caressed the catboy’s hair softly after putting his phone down at his side and saw Junmyeon playing with the plush. He wanted to lie but he hated to admit that he didn’t like seeing the catboy giving his full attention to the plush toy.

 

Ever since Junmyeon got the alpaca plush from Baekhyun, the catboy hold onto the toy like a koala. Just when he wanted to talk to him, his phone vibrated again. _Let’s go out for a camp. Bring Junmyeon too._   _ **Camp?**_ Yifan was too deep in his thoughts until he didn’t realize the fact that the catboy peered up to see him. Junmyeon pouted sadly. Yifan didn’t talk to him at all. He felt like he didn’t belong there as he saw the latter texting someone.

 

He wanted to ask who but Junmyeon knew that his owner won’t cheat on him or something. The latter might be texting someone important but… Was that someone more important than him? Yifan smiled when he thought of spending time with the catboy with his friends. Chanyeol and Sehun were going too. But his smile left his lips when he saw something until it made him to choke on his breaths. Junmyeon had just kissed the white alpaca plush in his hands.

 

The catboy quickly placed the plush on the couch before running off to the kitchen to take a glass of water. The latter didn’t expect the catboy would do that and accepted the glass when he returned. Junmyeon then sat cross-legged on the couch with the plush resting on his lap, petting its body as it was alive. Yifan had his eyes on the television but he was actually looking at Junmyeon without him noticing.

 

He then had enough when he saw the catboy kissed the plush’s head for the second time. “Can you put that thing away?” Junmyeon visibly flinched by the sudden annoyed tone of Yifan’s voice, “Wh-What?” Yifan frowned deeply, “That. Put that away.” Junmyeon clutched the plush close to his chest, “But I love it…” Yifan raised one of his thick brows, “You love _that_ more than me?” Junmyeon shivered at the sudden unusual firm voice of his owner, “K-Kriseu...”

 

Yifan snapped out from his jea― Nope, he was too embarrassed to admit it. He softened his expression after seeing the catboy’s frightened face, “Gosh. I’m sorry. I’m so stupid getting jealous over a plush.” Junmyeon stayed silent after that and looked down at his plush toy dumbly. Yifan felt hurt, seeing the catboy still had the plush in his hands. Yifan pretended to be asleep in the next few minutes.

 

Junmyeon noticed the taller male was being quiet so he took a glance over to his side. The latter was actually sleeping (not really) _,_ his head was hung low to the right side. Junmyeon placed the plush to his left side and went next to the taller male, “Kriseu?” No response. “Nyaaa,” Junmyeon nudged his nose onto the latter’s left arm, purring. Yifan had the urge to squish the catboy in his arms but he held them back.

 

Junmyeon pouted sadly when his owner didn’t even stir a bit. The catboy sat closer to him and took the latter’s left arm and wrapped it around his waist before circling his short arms around his owner’s midsection. Yifan almost lost it. He kept on pretending, feeling curious on what would the catboy would do next. Junmyeon then nuzzled his face into the latter’s chest, purring so affectionately. He really loved the warmness from his owner’s body so he nuzzled deeper into his chest.

 

Junmyeon purred loudly as he received more warmth. “I lurrrve Kriseu mooorrre than my plushieee...” The catboy didn’t seem to realize that Yifan had his face flushed right now. Junmyeon closed his eyes and leaned upwards, wanting to kiss the latter. He whined because he couldn’t even reach the latter’s lips because of his height. Junmyeon tried again, leaning upwards and was surprised when he felt his owner’s plush lips pressed onto his first.

 

Just when he wanted to wrap his arms around the taller male’s neck, Yifan pulled away. Junmyeon looked at him with a questioning look. But he almost let out a giggle when he saw the taller male who somewhat had a sulky expression. Yifan noticed the catboy’s stare on him and he looked at him with a blank face. “Are you okay, Kriseu?” He clutched the hem of Yifan’s shirt. Yifan didn't answer. “Ngrrr _..._ ” He nuzzled into Yifan’s chest, purring.

 

“St-Stop that,” Yifan failed to snap at the catboy. “Shtill not okay?” He looked up to Yifan sadly. “No,” His owner flatly replied. “What can I do to make you okay?” Yifan hummed shortly, “This?” Junmyeon squeaked in surprise when the taller male suddenly scooped him up and placed him on his right thigh. The catboy looked at Yifan with a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks. The taller male maintained his blank expression, not wanting to ruin the moment, “Kiss me until I’m okay.”

 

Junmyeon blushed hard,“H-Huh?” Yifan still had a blank face on, “You heard me.” Junmyeon felt his cheeks burnt. He looked down in embarrassment while Yifan was just looking at how cute the flushed catboy was. Junmyeon actually loved it when Yifan kissed him first because his owner was such a good kisser. All Junmyeon did was give small pecks and the latter would start kissing him. He didn’t like the idea of kissing the taller male first because he was scared the latter wouldn’t like it or something.

 

So, he decided to give small pecks until he was satisfied. “Okay?” Yifan kept still with his act, “No.” Junmyeon flushed a little darker, “ _ ***pecks***_ Nya?” Yifan shook his head. “ ** _*pecks again*_** N-Now?” He almost jumped when Yifan groaned. “I want a kiss, Myeon. Not just a mere peck.” The catboy looked down and pouted sadly, making Yifan almost wanting to kiss the catboy senselessly after seeing that.

 

Junmyeon peered up to him all of a sudden, startling the latter. Yifan then brought his right hand up to brush the catboy’s fringe away from his eyes but stopped halfway when Junmyeon cupped both of his cheeks with his tiny palms. He then saw Junmyeon closing his eyes and leaned towards him. The next thing he knew, he felt the catboy’s soft lips pressing onto his, longer this time.

 

Yifan fluttered his eyes close and kissed him back softly, loving the way the catboy would lean in towards him if that was possible, feeling his short arms slowly snaking around his neck. Yifan swiftly placed his right hand on the back of Junmyeon’s head. He hummed in satisfaction and tried to hold back from smiling when he felt the catboy tightening the grip around his neck.

 

Their lips parted a bit for air but the catboy quickly reconnected their lips again into another long and deep kiss, not in an intimate way of course. Yifan didn’t know how to say he was tremendously pleased right now. “Mye-Myeon,” Yifan murmured the catboy’s name within their deep kisses as he was running out of breath and the catboy wasn't letting him go. Junmyeon then finally parted their lips. Yifan had his forehead on the catboy’s left shoulder almost immediately, panting.

 

Junmyeon had just made him to be breathless which made him to be pretty amused and pleased at the same time. The catboy then leaned down and pecked on the latter’s left cheek, making him to look at the happy Junmyeon. “Are you okay now, Kriseu?” He pulled the catboy into a tight hug after resisting it for too long, lips pressed against the left side of Junmyeon’s smooth neck, “I’m more than okay...”

 

Junmyeon shivered slightly when he felt his owner leaving butterfly kisses on his skin neck. He just loved spending time with his owner. He even wished that Yifan would be forever with him. He then purred when the taller male petted the back of his cat ears. Yifan smiled and pecked on his temple before bringing his right hand lower and petted at the spot just above the catboy’s tail, making Junmyeon to slip out a long moan unexpectedly with his head tilting upwards.

 

The latter then grinned when Junmyeon immediately hid his face into his chest, probably embarrassed. Yifan tried to hide his happiness because he had just found Junmyeon's weak spot. Chanyeol had told him that each cat-hybrids have their own spot where they would melt instantly whenever anyone touch at the specific area. For Baekhyun, it was his cat ears and for Kyungsoo, it was his hair. Yifan’s right hand cupped the catboy’s left cheek before lifting his face.

 

Junmyeon nuzzled into his palm, making the taller male to squeal inwardly seeing how cute he was. “You liked that?” He petted the catboy’s hair softly. Junmyeon nodded into his chest, too embarrassed to see the latter's face now. Yifan lets out a soft laugh in response, “I should do it more often, then.” He kissed on Junmyeon’s hair. The catboy purred when the taller male caressed on his nape.

 

It felt really good. “What shall we do now, hm?” Yifan asked him while scratching the spot between his chin and his neck, making the catboy to have his head tipping upward while he purred in satisfaction. Junmyeon wasn’t really focused on what the taller male had said just now because he was too focused on his owner's touches. He then felt his owner’s lips pressed onto his. The catboy purred against the kiss.

 

He lazily swung his short limbs around his owner’s neck again. His long tail was curved upwards in the air when Yifan deepened the kiss. Yifan had his right arm on the catboy’s back so that he won’t fall from him and his other one cupping the catboy’s right jaw. He just couldn’t and won’t get tired of Junmyeon’s soft and irresistible and addicting lips on his. Junmyeon pulled away first air and wanted to continue but the problem was, he was feeling sleepy.

 

His owner’s soft pats on his back made him to feel sleepier. So he brought his short arms from the taller male’s neck to his middle and circling around them tightly before snuggling into Yifan’s chest. Yifan smiled at the catboy below him. He couldn’t imagine how he lived without Junmyeon. “Sleep tight, Myeonnie.” Junmyeon fell asleep right after when the taller male whispered those near his ear. The catboy started to let out soft snores soon after that.

 

The taller male rested his chin on top of Junmyeon’s head and closed his eyes while patting on the catboy’s back softly even though he was asleep. Junmyeon’s cat ears brushed against his neck as he nuzzled his nose into the catboy’s soft hair, inhaling his sweet scent. Yifan then opened his eyes and turned to his left side to see the plush at the opposite side from where he was sitting at. “Heh, he’s mine,” He stuck out his tongue at the plush as it was alive and drifted off to sleep with catboy on the couch.

 


	18. ♥

 

Tomorrow was Saturday. It was Friday night. Yifan had already finished packing his belongings for a two days-one night camp trip with his friends. He had just woken up Junmyeon who dozed off while waiting when he was in the shower.  _ ** **He sure sleeps fast****_ , Yifan thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was texting Jongin about what time he had to be ready and what else he needed to bring for tomorrow.

 

He turned his head to the bathroom door when it opened and he smiled adoringly when he saw the catboy still had a sleepy expression on his cute face. He chuckled to himself when the big shirt was hanging loose on Junmyeon's body, exposing his left shoulder like always. Junmyeon wore his owner’s black t-shirt and didn’t wear anything underneath because he was going to sleep after he had finished packing anyway.

 

The truth was he was actually feeling so lazy and so sleepy and he wanted to cuddle with his owner as soon as possible. So the catboy took some of his clothing without folding it or even looking at it from the shared wardrobe and went to the other side of the room where his backpack was before leaning down to shove it inside messily and carelessly. Yifan almost choked on his breath when he saw the unexpected view of the catboy’s ass.

 

He only realized that Junmyeon wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. Well, the shirt covered until half of his thighs since it was big and loose on him but then, his tail went up in the air and it exposed more of his milky white skin of his butt cheeks. Junmyeon had no idea what lied behind him, that his owner was watching him from the start. Yifan honestly couldn’t handle the tantalizing view anymore, “Myeon, come here.”

 

Junmyeon’s cat ears went up upon hearing his owner’s voice calling out for him. He went to Yifan with the sleepy face of his, steps unsteady, rubbing his left eye sleepily. Yifan gently pulled him to sit on his left thigh. The catboy leaned his head against the taller male’s left shoulder, making himself comfortable. Yifan leaned downward slowly and nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck while petting his cat ears.

 

Junmyeon squirmed a bit at the sudden warmth but soon, he relaxed to it before letting out soft purrs. He felt warm and comfy being in his owner's embrace. The catboy listened to Yifan's heartbeat which was so, so soothing to hear and he almost went off to his fluffy dreamland but not until sharp teeth nipped on his left earlobe which made him to let out a whimper at the sudden bite.

 

Junmyeon leaned back and stared at his owner with a confused plus sleepy gaze with half-lidded eyes. Yifan had his left hand on the catboy’s back firmly and his other hand grabbing onto the catboy’s wrist, “Myeon…” Junmyeon shut his eyes close and felt a chill went down through his spine which was weird because his owner would do this to him often but this time, it felt so different.

 

It felt different this time when the latter had his lips on his while murmuring his name softly in a somewhat sounded like a needy tone. “K-Kriseu? I-I’m not in my heat yet,” He said, trying to understand the current situation but he couldn't because he was so sleepy. “It’s not that.” Junmyeon slightly tilted his head in confusion, eyes half-lidded, “It’s… Not?” Yifan didn’t answer but Junmyeon saw him smiling.

 

Yifan closed the distance between them. Junmyeon closed his eyes once again and leaned into him to kiss properly, not sure why his owner was reacting like this but he didn’t mind it anyway. Junmyeon brought his right hand up to rest on the taller male’s chest and couldn’t help but to notice that their kisses were getting longer but then again, he didn’t mind.

 

After a few minutes, their kisses were getting deeper and deeper. Yifan had a tight grip around Junmyeon’s waist now as he tilted his head to the other side while the catboy was now fisting the latter’s shirt for dear life as he was running out of air but he really, really liked this new feeling bubbling inside him. He wasn't sure what it was but he was very sure that he  _loved_   _it_ _._

 

Junmyeon would blush whenever he accidentally lets out small mewls between their kisses but Yifan loved hearing it so much. Slowly, he pulled the catboy on top of him to the bed without breaking their passionate kisses. The taller male then rested both of his hands on the catboy’s hips and continued the kiss. He lets Junmyeon be dominant for a while, but just for a while. Junmyeon already knew where this was going and he didn't feel sleepy anymore. Not right now.

 

He circled his short arms around his owner’s neck possessively and he purposely brushed his tail against the taller male’s clothed hardening length, earning a low groan from the latter. Junmyeon then brought his lips down to the latter’s collarbone and sucked on it bravely, leaving a sign of his possession. Hybrids were never allowed to mark on their owners but he didn’t care. Yifan was  _his_.

 

Yifan smirked softly at his actions before switching their positions in a split second. He panted heavily as he gazed at the catboy underneath him. Junmyeon’s cheeks totally turned pink by the intense stare from the taller male. They kept staring at each other deeply while catching their breaths, not saying anything. The latter then smiled fondly. Yifan lowered his face unhurriedly, starting to leave wet kisses on the catboy’s jaw and then up to claim his lips, earning needy purrs in response.

 

Junmyeon snaked his arms around Yifan’s neck and circled his long tail around the latter’s waist to see his owner's reactions. He moaned in delight when Yifan pressed their bodies together. The feeling was too great. He wanted to feel it again. But he couldn't because the taller male had slipped his tongue into his mouth, doing wonders. Junmyeon could only hold onto Yifan and let out needy moans in response.

 

He never felt this excited and nervous before but he was loving the sensation and the attention he was getting. Yifan’s left hand then sneaked under the baggy shirt and bravely rubbed circles on his right nipple before pinching it. “Ngrrr _aaahhh!_ ” Junmyeon purred loudly, his body arched in pleasure by his owner’s touch, totally aroused. Yifan sighed inwardly in relief as Junmyeon didn’t stop him from what he was doing since this was still new to them. He continued to kiss him sweetly.

 

Junmyeon had his right hand to move the latter’s hand from pinching his nipples as he felt his lower half was getting strangely hot just by his touch. He mewled at the sudden loss of Yifan’s plush lips. Junmyeon fluttered his eyes close when his owner leaned down and pecked on his forehead before looking at him with much affection. “Let me get the con—” “Kriseu…” Yifan was instantly worried, “Hey, what’s wrong? Am I forcing you? We don’t have to if you—”

 

“No… I want to.”

 

He brushed the sweaty bangs from the catboy's forehead before gazing at him with full adoration, “Then?” Yifan mentally panicked when Junmyeon didn’t look at him. He was already worried if he scared off the catboy or something and he couldn’t imagine if Junmyeon ran away from him. The catboy then bravely, somewhat shyly looked into Yifan’s eyes. His face was already red by then. Yifan wondered why but not until— “I want to feel you… Skin to skin…” Yifan's eyes enlarged, surprised.

 

He then felt his cheeks burning, seeing how cute Junmyeon said that to him. “Re-Really?” He stuttered stupidly. Junmyeon nodded, cheeks red now. “But Myeon,” He leaned down to him and pecked his nose, “It’s not the same with your heat, you know that, right? It’ll hurt a lot and—” “Kriseu won’t hurt me, right?” The latter leaned down again and this time, he kissed him on his lips.

 

He then answered with pure sincerity, “I’ll try my very best to lessen the pain for you, okay?” Junmyeon smiled shyly before nuzzling his nose onto his owner’s cheeks. The latter kept pecking on the catboy’s face and his lips while reaching out his right hand to the nightstand, opening the drawer to take the lube. He tried to open it but Junmyeon was distracting him as he kept kissing him.

 

The taller male almost to forget to take the lube by the catboy’s eager kisses. Junmyeon sneakily lets his tongue wander inside his owner’s wet cavern and he was so pleased when he heard a low moan coming out from the latter. He looped his short arms around Yifan’s neck and tried to deepen the kiss even more, wanting to show how much he loves his owner. “Mnnnghh _ _..__ _._ ” Yifan sucked on his tongue, sucking the sweetness out from it, making the catboy to knit his brows by the pleasure, his cat ears were flopped back on his head.

 

The latter wriggled out from his pants and continued to kiss him as he couldn’t have enough of Junmyeon’s lips. He then felt rough tugs on his shirt. Junmyeon felt annoyed by the fabric so he signaled his owner to take off the shirt. After marveling his owner’s well-built body and muscles, he couldn’t help but to blush even more on how perfect his owner was. He immediately thought of cuddling with the latter more often without his shirt on after this.

 

His thoughts were washed away when Yifan began preparing him with slick fingers and he mewled in discomfort, his cat ears went sideways in uneasiness being the proof. Yifan noticed this and peppered him with kisses and whispers while Junmyeon tried to focus on his owner’s lips from the pain. Junmyeon moaned in comfort suddenly after the taller male added his forth finger and rubbed that special spot of his. Yifan hesitated a bit to continue. 

 

A small whimper caught his attention. The latter then brought his gaze upwards to the catboy. That one look from Junmyeon made him to feel it was alright to go on. Yifan leaned in and pressed his lips softly onto Junmyeon’s swollen lips while his left hand went down and began stroking Junmyeon's swollen length, making it to twitch by his touch, his long tail slowly wrapping loosely around Yifan's wrist. “I’ll make love to you slowly, mm?” The catboy purred and moaned at the same time in response. 

 

Yifan tried his very best as he said and entered slowly but only to have the catboy mewling in pain. Junmyeon shut his eyes close because he didn’t expect it to feel hurt a lot like this. Yifan was huge and he tried his very best taking him all in until he didn’t realize there were tears in his eyes. He almost wanted to cry out loud. Junmyeon wondered how he even handled the size when he was in heat before.

 

Yifan saw this and he wanted to stop immediately, mentally blaming and cursing himself for not preparing the catboy properly (even though he already did). He wanted to pull out since he was only half inside of Junmyeon but the catboy didn’t let him. “Myeon...” He called out worriedly. “I-I want you, Kriseu... Please...” Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled under the dim lights of their room. The latter couldn’t stop himself from kissing those swollen lips again as he complied. 

 

He continued slowly as he saw Junmyeon chewed on his lower lip. Yifan wanted to ease his pain as soon as possible. Junmyeon’s cat ears twitched nonstop and his tail now wrapped itself around the latter's waist. Once Yifan was fully inside the catboy, Junmyeon was used to his size already, his short arms never leaving the latter's neck. Yifan kissed on the flushed skin, pulling out and slammed into him all of a sudden in a fast rhythm, making the catboy to pant for air at the sudden fast change.

 

“Ha... Ha... Kriseu— Ngh!— A-Ah _―_ ”

 

Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist and his body bent gracefully against Yifan's chest when the latter speeds up. He held on his biceps tightly which might leave bruises tomorrow but Yifan didn’t mind at all. Heck, he didn't care at all. Junmyeon was so tight for him and he felt so good, seeing him taking all of him made him to be really proud. He grazed on Junmyeon's right earlobe, earning a surprised gasp from the catboy.

 

A loud and pleased moan cut off his thoughts as Junmyeon bucked his hips facing the elder male’s thrusts. Junmyeon moaned Yifan’s name in a mess when the latter hit his prostate which made him to feel like he was in cloud nine. Not only that, his owner was jerking him off expertly with those long fingers of his. He felt like he could explode from too much pleasure and endless attention, hands fisting the sheets, almost wanting to tear it apart.

 

It simply felt  _so good_ and Junmyeon didn’t want this to stop. Yifan felt the catboy’s walls tightened and he could sense he was reaching his own limit. Junmyeon came first with a soft mewl and released his load between their stomachs following with Yifan with a groan near the catboy's neck. Junmyeon shivered at the sudden warmth filling up inside him. Yifan collapsed right on top of Junmyeon, nuzzling his face deeper into the catboy’s neck while controlling his body weight so that Junmyeon won’t be squished by him.

 

This was the first time Yifan made love to someone who he truly loved. He felt content in his heart. This was a whole new experience for Junmyeon and he felt he was loved more. After both of them were finally off from their high, Yifan lifted his body up to see the panting catboy who was staring right back at him shyly with his cheeks red before saying or more like asking, “Let’s do it again... ?” And Yifan granted his catboy’s request with much love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](http://roguemyeon.tumblr.com/post/77644831741/krisho) beautiful fanart
> 
>  


	19. Morning.

 

“Myeon?”

 

“…”

 

“Hey. We gotta get up.”

 

“…”

 

“I know you’re awake.”

 

“…”

 

“Myeon?”

 

“Nnnggg don’t wannaaa…”

 

Yifan lifted up the covers and he chuckled fondly as he saw Junmyeon burying his face into his naked torso while hugging him tightly. He leaned down and pecked on his hair softly, making Junmyeon to look up to him with his bed-hair. Yifan squealed inwardly on how cute the sleepy Junmyeon looked right now and kissed him on his lips in an instant. They stayed like that for a while.

 

Yifan held back a smile when the catboy didn’t let him further away. He had to break the kiss abruptly which the catboy whined in disapproval. “Nu-uh. We gotta get up now, Myeon. Jongin will be here soon.” The catboy whined a lot more. Yifan sighed. There were no signs of Junmyeon waking up from his current position. He smiled to himself as he thought of an idea, “Let’s have a bath together?”

 

As it was magic, Junmyeon shot his eyes open, looking at him swiftly. Yifan chuckled before wrapping his left arm around the catboy's waist and rested his lips on Junmyeon's soft hair before petting his cat ears tenderly, lulling him back to sleep. Yifan decided to get the water in the bathtub ready after the catboy had fallen asleep. Soft snores were heard in seconds.

 

Yifan smiled widely as his plan worked. He pecked on Junmyeon's left cheek and made the catboy to stir in his sleep in result. “You have some sleep first, okay?” Junmyeon didn't even answer  because he was already back to sleep. After getting and wearing the pants that he threw it somewhere yesterday, Yifan slowly unattached himself from Junmyeon’s tight hold and got up from his bed.

 

He heard a small mewl which was coming from the half-asleep Junmyeon. He smiled seeing the cute view of the sleeping catboy and smiled wider when yesterday’s memories came through his mind. He sure loved Junmyeon more than ever right now. After getting the bathtub ready, he carried the stubborn catboy by his sides and dragged him to the bathroom before placing him inside the bathtub, ignoring his pitiful mewls.

 

Junmyeon hated to bath early in the morning because the water would be too cold! (He always used that excuse even though he knew how to use the heater). He saw the tub was filled with bubbles. His toes then touched the water. He was wrong. The water felt warm. Yifan slowly sunk him into the bathtub so that the catboy could adjust himself to the warm water. Yifan joined in too after a while after quickly changing the sheets.

 

He leaned his back on the right sight of the bathtub, opposite to Junmyeon and he awed at the beauty in front of him. Junmyeon's pale skin was now in slight pink because of the warm water. Flushed cheeks. Pink pouty lips. Hair slightly damp. Cat ears flopped backwards and brown orbs shyly staring right back at him. No matter how many times he saw Junmyeon in any state, he always looked so perfect.

 

Junmyeon noticed his owner’s eyes were on him so he slowly sunk himself in the tub, hiding his face in the bubbles. He relaxed and lets out purrs of comfort, feeling the warm water slowly creeping up to his body. He didn’t expect to be pulled by his arms and then felt his face landing on something hard. He peered up to see his owner had that gentle gaze on him.

 

The catboy closed his eyes when he saw Yifan leaning down and felt his lips leaving a peck on the tip of his nose. Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist for a better position and leaned into his broad chest. Yifan cupped Junmyeon’s cheek with his right hand, causing him to look up. He claimed Junmyeon’s lips softly. Junmyeon leaned further towards him to press his lips harder onto his owner’s plush ones.

 

The catboy lets out soft whimpers when their lower areas kept brushing onto each other. Yifan felt himself getting hard just by hearing the sounds that Junmyeon was making. He placed his left hand on the catboy’s tummy before angling his head to deepen the kiss, making Junmyeon's wet tail to curl up in the air and had his eyebrows knitted by the pleasant sensation.

 

Junmyeon moaned loudly and had his head tipped upwards almost immediately with his arms stretched downwards at his sides when the taller male pinched his left nipple and nibbled on his right one. He had no idea when his owner’s lips left his and went there but he didn’t have any time to think that as he was receiving the pleasure and it felt  _so good_  he could almost  _cry_  in pleasure right now.

 

His body was arched beautifully and his cat ears were completely flat in sideways, twitching a little. Yifan had a firm grip on the catboy’s back with his right arm and nibbled on the other one. Junmyeon somehow managed to regain his consciousness before cupping his owner’s cheeks and kissed him wildly. They continued their intense make-out session. Yifan kissed Junmyeon like he wanted to swallow him as whole.

 

If only they didn’t have any plans for today, Junmyeon’s neck and other spots of his would be full of love bites. Their hot and intense make-out slowed down as they didn’t spare to part their lips for air. The taller male then slowly left soft kisses near Junmyeon’s lips who was panting heavily. Junmyeon closed his eyes as his left hand went down between their bellies.

 

He kissed his owner’s lips fully before brushing their fully hardened lengths together, making Yifan to be startled a bit. “Myeon?” Junmyeon whined out of what, Yifan wasn't sure. Junmyeon continued kissing the latter, not knowing that he was kissing on Yifan's left cheek as his mind was feeling all fuzzy and blurry from their intense make-out. “Are you in your heat?” Yifan asked tentatively.

 

“No…”

 

Junmyeon trailed his lips down slowly to the latter’s jaw and further down to his neck, sucking on his flesh sloppily which made the latter to shudder no matter how many countless time Junmyeon had did that before. “Make love to me, Kriseu…” Yifan smiled at Junmyeon’s shy voice. Junmyeon had been more clingy and possessive and not to mention feeling needy towards him ever since he started making love with him yesterday.

 

It was still early in the morning. Yifan assumed that they still have time before Jongin would come to his house. “Are you still loose from last night?” The catboy purred needily in reply. Junmyeon whined suddenly as he finally understood the question before hiding his face into the latter’s neck. He nodded as an answer before sinking his teeth at the spot just below his owner’s right ear.

 

He ravished that spot with much possession and affection, earning a low groan from the latter. He pulled away after a while and saw the bite mark was now turning into purple-blue. Junmyeon smiled to himself, feeling rather proud of his work. He then looked up to see the serious expression of his owner and gulped the lump on his throat.  _ ** **K-Kriseu looks so handsome when he’s like this****_ , He thought mentally.

 

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

 

The taller male claimed Junmyeon’s lips before he could even answer. This time, the kiss was rather calm than the previous one. Junmyeon mewled softly at the sudden warmth around his hardened length and gazed his owner with the pretty brown orbs of his (which Yifan loved the most). Junmyeon positioned himself for the taller male’s length to enter him and they moaned in unison as they started making love.

 

Junmyeon had his hands resting on both of the latter’s shoulders firmly. Yifan had both of his hands on the catboy’s hips securely while having his head upwards as Junmyeon was taking him inside bit by bit. The warm and soapy water made a great lubricant and Yifan’s length slipped into the catboy’s entrance easily. Yifan groaned every time the catboy bounced up and down on him.

 

He looked at Junmyeon’s erotic expression which almost made him to come at the sight. Junmyeon whined audibly when he couldn’t find the spot that could make him to feel like floating in the clouds. He was running out of energy but he kept holding onto Yifan lifelessly, hugging the latter by his neck. The latter somehow noticed this. He smirked before grabbing both of Junmyeon’s wrists.

 

He pushed the catboy to the other side of the tub and pinned his wrists on the edge of the tub, making the catboy to stare at him with a puzzled look. Junmyeon felt a wave of pleasure— No, he felt like a tsunami of pleasure hitting him in an instant when the taller male thrust into him with much force. He chewed on his lower lip from letting out loud moans and gasped in surprise when his owner hit his prostate in seconds.

 

The taller male noticed that Junmyeon was holding back his moans where he wanted to hear so much. Yifan leaned down to his right ear and nipped on the tip of his ear before gently saying, “Don’t hold back, Myeon.” Upon hearing his owner’s husky voice, Junmyeon moaned inaudible words loudly and had his head tilted upwards before arching his body. The new angle was  _too good_  until he thinks he could almost pass out by the pleasure.

 

Yifan thrust deeper and deeper until the catboy had taken all of him. He just loved the way Junmyeon moaning and chanting his name– “ _K-Kriseu, Krisnghhh, Kris!_ ”– for nonstop. Junmyeon felt like coming just by hearing his owner's voice, whispering sweet words near his ear in a hoarse voice. He could only moan his name in response, wanting more. The catboy’s walls clenched around his length suddenly but Yifan continued with his pace.

 

He took a glance to see Junmyeon’s beautiful face at his release but unfortunately, he came first after seeing Junmyeon licking his dried lips while having his brows knitted which looked hot as hell. Junmyeon closed his eyes and whimpered at his owner’s come inside him. His body trembled before releasing his own load between their stomachs. Junmyeon was still catching his breaths after they were off from their high.

 

The catboy threw his arms around his owner’s neck as he was totally out of energy. Yifan hugged him while caressing the spot above his tail, earning weak purrs. Few minutes later, he carried the exhausted catboy before washing him and himself up by taking a shower. Junmyeon would lean towards him and leave shy pecks on his lips, almost making Yifan to squish the petite catboy.

 

He also made a mental note to take a bath again with Junmyeon some other time. Junmyeon had his eyes closed as the taller male was now drying his damp hair with the hair dryer. He purred in comfort when Yifan patted his hair at the same time. After done drying, he told Junmyeon to go wait for him downstairs. The catboy did what as he what told. Just when the taller male joined to sit beside him on the couch, Junmyeon quickly leaned into his owner’s side.

 

He snaked his arms around the taller male’s neck possessively before pressing his lips on Yifan’s before pulling him closer. Yifan hummed in satisfaction and tilted his head so that their lips would fit onto each other. He realized that the catboy wasn’t going to stop the kiss as a few seconds had passed and also feeling Junmyeon’s arms tightening around his neck. He smiled slyly before scooping up Junmyeon and placed him on his left lap without breaking their kiss.

 

Yifan leaned his back on the couch and smiled between the kiss when Junmyeon leaned towards him, not wanting to break their lip-lock session. Yifan’s right hand from Junmyeon’s hip went further down to the back and petted Junmyeon’s weak spot which was located just above his tail. He was very pleased when the catboy lets out a long moan by his touch. Yifan then leaned forward to press his lips with much force onto Junmyeon’s before angling his head to the right to deepen the chaste kiss, earning another soft moan from the catboy.

 

They kissed each other deep and intimately as if they have never met for a few weeks, arms tightening around each other. None didn’t care how long they have been kissing. Junmyeon had his hands fisting into Yifan’s shirt when he felt his owner’s big frame was hovering over him slowly and finally being pressed down fully with his back on the couch, him underneath his owner. If only Jongin didn’t ring the doorbell, both of them would be having another round in that morning on the couch. 

 

Baekhyun noticed everything before anyone did once they got in their transport vehicle. He didn’t utter a thing to everyone until they have arrived to their destination. He noticed the way Junmyeon walked and also the way Yifan was beside him supporting him, asking the catboy's condition at every minute. He smirked to himself before going to Jongin to tell him something.

 

The brown Somali purposely ignored (read: escaped) the poor Chanyeol who was carrying their bags out from the van. Junmyeon's as well as Yifan’s active pheromones scent can be smelt distinctly through Baekhyun's sharp senses. He almost didn't know how to greet Junmyeon without looking at him teasingly. Baekhyun hoped he wasn't the only one who could smell their hyped scent. 

 

Junmyeon sat on the bench provided after Yifan strictly told him so that he would carry their bags on his own. He nodded obediently as his owner said the right thing. He felt so sore from yesterday's and this morning’s activities. He tried his best to not to limp and walk normally but to no avail. Junmyeon didn’t regret making love with Yifan yesterday (of course not). He felt being loved more from the latter but he really didn’t expect his lower region would hurt a lot like this.

 

He flashed a smile to assure Yifan when he noticed the taller male was looking at him worriedly from their transport before placing the bags beside his friends. “Are you okay, hyung?” Kyungsoo questioned as he sat beside him on his right side. Baekhyun took his place on his left with another brown hair-colored catboy which Junmyeon assumed him as Luhan, Sehun’s pet-boyfriend. They haven’t introduce themselves yet they only exchanged a few words before.

 

Junmyeon assumed Baekhyun seemed to know that he and Yifan had their special moments. Baekhyun really thought he could keep it to himself but he end up telling about it to Kyungsoo. Said catboy didn't want to believe on what Baekhyun had said to him earlier but then, Junmyeon's hyped scent was so strong. He was quite surprised. Kyungsoo then whispered something to Junmyeon and his eyes went wide.

 

“Really, Luhan hyung? How come you look the youngest among us?”

 

Luhan’s cat ears perked up by the soft voice and turned to look at the owner of the voice to see a smiling catboy, more like seeing a smiling angel in front of him.  _ **Baekhyun was right. He really looks like an angel**_ , Luhan thought mentally. Luhan had also known by himself that Junmyeon was already mated just by smelling his scent. He tried to hide his mischievous side for now and greeted Junmyeon with a sincere smile on his baby face, “Nice to meet you, Junmyeon.”

 

Luhan smiled back at the said catboy and the four of them headed to follow their perspective owners after they had taken their bags out from the minivan. Luhan wanted to know more about his new friend but Sehun didn't let him, said that he could talk to Junmyeon later. Luhan only pouted in response. Baekhyun giggled childishly on his back while Kyungsoo felt sorry for him. Junmyeon felt sorry too. The said catboy then looked at his owner who was carrying lots of bags by himself.

 

He wanted to help so he quickly skipped his steps. Junmyeon took one of the bags from the latter’s hold. Yifan looked at him with worry but the cute reassuring smile of Junmyeon's made his cheeks to warm up. He had to hide it before any of his friends saw him like that. He curled his right arm around Junmyeon’s neck and followed Jongin who was leading the group. This camp trip would be the best trip Yifan ever had in his life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story is going nowhere...  
> i gotta show their friendship so that it would be easy in the future chapters


	20. Camp II.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I, uh, I’m gonna be with Junmyeon for a while.”

 

“ _Just_ for a while?~”

 

“St-Stop that. Are you okay with it?”

 

“Have your time with him, hyung. I'll shout your name if we need a hand.”

 

“* _ **chuckles**_ * Thanks. Remember to call me if you guys need me.”

 

“Will do.”

 

_**Will not, heh.** _

 

///

 

Yifan found a secluded spot which was quite far from the campsite. There was a waterfall streaming down in front of them with a small lake. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. The temperature was really chilly. Yifan took his spot, sitting down while leaning his back on the huge flat boulder. He changed his previous attire with a black tank top and a track pants.

 

The latter saw the catboy wearing a large white t-shirt (it was Yifan’s) and a short pants. Somehow, it was _too_ short for him. Yifan didn't like it. The catboy looked like he was wearing only the shirt. Yifan frowned a little because those milky white legs of his weren't for others to see. Junmyeon smiled looking at his reflection on the crystal clear water, his tail curling up in the air.

 

There were a few fishes swimming and he tried to catch one of them with his hands since Kyungsoo had mentioned they need to eat later for dinner. “Myeon?” Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up and looked behind as soon as he heard his name being called. He saw the latter smiling at him sweetly as he patted the empty space beside him. The catboy went to Yifan immediately.

 

Before Junmyeon could sit beside him, Yifan pulled him down by grabbing onto his left wrist, causing him to land on his butt between his owner's long legs with a small squeak. Junmyeon blinked in surprise for a few seconds. He then blushed when he felt his Yifan's arms wrapping around his waist tightly. His owner nuzzled his nose into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and mumbled inaudible words into his ear.

 

He held onto Yifan’s large hands silently. Junmyeon loved the warmth so he started to purr. He shut his eyes closed and tried his best not to bring his head up when he felt the taller male’s plush lips leaving feather-light kisses on his neck and up below his right ear, the second most sensitive part of his body. His cat ears kept flickering in content. Yifan realized this. The latter only smiled in response and repeated his actions.

 

“K-Kriseu…”

 

“Myeonnn...”

 

“Ar-Are you okay?”

 

“How ‘bout you, hm?”

 

“I-I’m okay. Just…”

 

“Just?”

 

“N-Nothing.”

 

“Hey, tell me.”

 

“…”

 

“Myeon.”

 

“I-I’m shy…”

 

“Don’t be…”

 

“I c-can’t help it. I hate myself when I feel my face _burning_.”

 

Junmyeon hid his face with both of his hands and wrapped his long tail around his own waist after saying those. Yifan chortled at the catboy’s adorableness. He turned Junmyeon's body so that the catboy would face him. Yifan stared while caressing his pale cheeks which were now in the deepest shade of pink. Junmyeon couldn’t hide his face any longer and gazed into his owner’s dark loving orbs.

 

Yifan closed the tiny distance between them and planted his lips onto the catboy’s. Junmyeon’s lips felt soft as always. He pulled the catboy closer to his chest by his back and smiled against the kiss when the catboy leaned closer. Junmyeon loved every moment with Yifan. He couldn’t help but to blush hard every time whenever Yifan would softly kiss him all of a sudden. He loved anything Yifan would do to him because he’s Yifan.

 

He rested his left hand on the sturdy chest of his owner and shifted a bit for a better position. The latter angled his neck to the left and Junmyeon suppressed a moan when Yifan's tongue began to rub lazily across his lower lip. His owner loved pampering him whenever he got the chance. The way the latter's large palm resting on his nape and his other one petting affectionately on his back made Junmyeon's body to shudder.

 

He loved it so much. Yifan then parted their lips to let some air into their lungs. They didn’t even kiss passionately yet they were already gasping for air. If only air didn’t exist, Yifan wouldn’t stop kissing the catboy for a few good hours. He just loved kissing Junmyeon’s soft and plump lips, and the catboy didn’t ever complain because Yifan knew he loved it too.

 

He just loved the way Junmyeon’s pale face would turn into pink. Yifan lifted Junmyeon’s beautiful face again and their eyes met in a soft gaze, feeling the love for one another, his tail curling around their waists shyly but tightly. The catboy leaned in this time for their lips to collide into another chaste kiss. But this time, Yifan was the one who pulled away after hearing a soft moan slipping out from the catboy’s lips.

 

The vibration shot straight to the taller male's stomach and goosebumps spread all over his body. It wouldn't be good if they continued as he felt his lower half was almost hardening just by hearing his moan. Yifan rose Junmyeon’s face again and caressed his cheeks, gazing deeply into his eyes. Junmyeon stared back albeit shyly, face reddening even more even though his eyes were half-lidded, feeling lightheaded probably.

 

Yifan smiled. The catboy's cheeks were red now as they kept staring, “Don’t hate yourself. You’re cute when you blush. I love seeing you like this.” Junmyeon whined in embarrassment, “But—” “Shh _..._ I love you. Just know that, okay?” Junmyeon hummed in response while letting his head leaning onto the taller male’s torso, loving the warmth. Yifan petted on his fluffy cat ears with tender with a smile on his face.

 

He continued to hold him tight, earning soft purrs from the catboy. Yifan then scooped the half-asleep feline and placed him on his left thigh comfortably, making the catboy to continue purring into his chest as Junmyeon felt more warmth from Yifan's body. Yifan smiled down at the view and leaned down to leave a peck on the catboy's hair before closing his eyes. A quick nap won't hurt, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, I can't believe that's _the_ Kris. The Kris I knew wasn't like... He wasn’t like _this_.”

 

“* _ **chuckles**_ * How many did you get?”

 

“ _ ***smirks***_ More than you think.”

 

“Splendid. We better go now, Sehunnie and Chanyeol might realize our absence.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan was awakened from his nap when he heard a subdued sniffle. He opened his eyes slowly as the sky was too darn bright much to his liking. He straightened up his sitting position and the sluggish movements on his thighs made him to look down. Junmyeon was sniffling but the catboy had his eyes closed. Yifan became worried as he saw tears beginning to come out from the catboy’s closed eyes.

 

He petted Junmyeon’s hair gently before moving to his cat ears while calling out the catboy’s name apprehensively, “Myeon, hey.” Another sniffle and then Junmyeon cracked his eyes opened despite the brightness around them. He frowned at the latter when he felt a throbbing pain on his lower abdomen. The catboy clutched onto Yifan’s tank top before burying his face into the latter’s chest, unable to hold the foreign pain any longer.

 

His heat just ended a few days ago. It was too early for his heat to come again. His cat ears were completely flat on his head and his tail kept swishing wildly. Junmyeon had never experienced a pain like this before. He just wanted it to _stop_. Yifan couldn’t help but to feel bothered, why Junmyeon was crying all of a sudden? _**Did he had a nightmare?**_ He kept asking the catboy what was wrong but Junmyeon didn’t gave an answer.

 

The catboy kept clutching onto Yifan’s shirt tightly, soft sniffles turning into heavy sobs now. He wanted to help the catboy but he didn’t know what the problem was either. Yifan then noticed the catboy had both of his legs rubbing close against each other nonstop. He didn’t want to come into a false conclusion but the latter slowly lifted up– not too much, just a little– the shirt that Junmyeon was wearing.

 

Yifan saw a bulge forming on the catboy’s short pants. “Oh Junmyeon…” The said catboy peered up to see his owner giving him a warm smile. Junmyeon felt his cheeks warming up for no reason. “What did you dream about, hm? You’re so hard…” Junmyeon closed his eyes instantly and lets out a long moan before burying his face into his owner’s chest once again, feeling Yifan’s fingers wrapping around his hot semi-hard length.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have the time to think when his owner had slipped his hand into his shorts. So that was where he felt the pain coming from. The taller male brought his plush lips to latch into the crook of the catboy’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses. Junmyeon didn’t manage to answer the latter’s previous question. He dreamed about having an intimate moment with the latter until he couldn’t stay still anymore.

 

It was a quite steamy dream indeed until he gotten _that_ _hard_. Within seconds, Yifan had undo the catboy’s shorts and it was hanging loosely around one of the catboy’s ankles. Junmyeon’s shirt was pulled above his nipples so that it won’t get stained by his come later. Junmyeon couldn’t think of anything right now except for the lips on his and the warm slender fingers around the red swollen length of his.

 

Yifan had to hold himself back from making love to him right here as Junmyeon kept letting out lewd sounds in between their deep kisses whenever he gave a frequent squeeze around the catboy’s throbbing length. The latter purposely thumbed over Junmyeon’s leaking slit and received a high pitched moan in reply. He took a glance down at the view. It was breathtakingly beautiful and hot at the same time.

 

Junmyeon’s cat ears were still completely flat on his head, flickering slightly. His tail wrapped itself around the latter’s wrist which was handling his reddish length which was totally curved upwards on Junmyeon’s belly. His eyes were closed shut, frowning slightly. The catboy's breaths were labored and had both of his hands fisting onto the latter’s tank top. His lips were slightly apart, spewing moans and mewls.

 

Yifan had to heave out a heavy breath after taking all of the details of the marvelous view. He was really lucky to have Junmyeon as his catboy. “Kriseu— _Ngah_ — _Mmph_ _—_ ” Yifan had to kiss him. Junmyeon was too cute and too hot to handle at the same time. He couldn’t imagine if Junmyeon was found by anyone else. Wait, he didn’t want to imagine it. Junmyeon was _his_.

 

He was too scared and too worried if anyone else had Junmyeon. Yifan was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a shaky whimper coming out from Junmyeon’s mouth. He quickened his strokes on Junmyeon’s length with much pressure and made the catboy’s body to quiver in his arms. Yifan knew that he was close. Junmyeon's body was shaking aggressively on how good it feels, “ _K-Kriseu_.”

 

Yifan managed to peck him on his lips, “Come for me, baby.” Junmyeon lets out a long mewl before he came _hard,_ his release still oozing _._ He was currently having trouble breathing. He had to admit that it was the best orgasm he ever had so far. Junmyeon realized the pain was gone now, all thanks to his owner. He lets out a surprised moan when his owner kissed him hard on his lips out of the blue.

 

Yifan had to relieve the hardness on himself before he could do anything spontaneous to the catboy. Junmyeon then felt the latter’s left hand on his back, caressing on the spot affectionately. The catboy lifted his arms to circle around Yifan’s neck and replied his kiss with much force. After a few good minutes of deep and syrupy kisses, Yifan finally unlatched his lips from the catboy’s swollen ones.

 

Junmyeon’s face was in bright red and Yifan had to hold back a laugh. Junmyeon closed his eyes when the latter leaned in and kissed on his hair before placing his head against his chest. Yifan gave him time to steady his breathing as the catboy was still panting. They sat in silence, listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats. Junmyeon loved it the most when they were in a comforting silence.

 

It made him to have a moment where he could thank his guardian to have him meet a wonderful owner like Yifan. “Are you okay, Myeon?” Junmyeon nodded lazily into his chest. “Hey, don’t sleep okay? Let’s get you cleaned up.” Junmyeon lets out a giggle but then, he totally went mute at the sight of his owner taking off the tank top of his. Junmyeon swallowed hard. He also thanked his guardian for having a well-built owner like Yifan.

 

He felt his face burnt even more as he couldn’t take his eyes away from his owner’s body even though he had seen him without a shirt before. Junmyeon looked up to the latter when he heard a deep chuckle. He was met with a smiling Yifan. The latter nudged his nose with the catboy’s and then ruffled his hair after wiping his come with his tank top, “You want to clean up or you want to continue staring?”

 

The tip of Junmyeon’s ears went red. Yifan laughed out loud this time. Time flew so fast, the day had turned dark. It was night already and everyone had filled their stomach with fried rice with grilled fish plus a sauce for them to dip the fish. The dishes were made by Chanyeol with some help of Kyungsoo. Yifan, Jongin and Sehun had caught the fishes from the shallow river near their campsite.

 

Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Luhan had prepared the paper plates and other appropriate things. They were now sitting together in circles with their catboys after cleaning the little mess they’ve made. They didn’t do and didn't talk anything much. All of them were enjoying the cool breeze and nature. It was nice. There was a small campfire set up by Chanyeol. The latter began to pluck on his acoustic guitar which he brought all the way from his house and played a random song.

 

Baekhyun recognized the song. He hummed to it before slowly started to sing along with the flow. Junmyeon was surprised. He didn’t know Baekhyun could sing. The catboy stared at the both of them and admired their chemistry. Yifan was having a light chitchat with Jongin and Sehun. Kyungsoo was sleeping peacefully already in the tent as he was feeling tired. Since he's a Munchkin breed, his energy would be drained out easily.

 

That’s why Jongin had put him to sleep early so that Kyungsoo gets all of his rest. Luhan, on the other hand, was shamelessly purring nonstop beside his owner, trying to seek attention from him as Sehun kept talking to his friends. Sehun then excused himself from them and brought Luhan with him. They went into their tent and then, Sehun devoured his catboy with kisses.

 

Yifan and Jongin were still having a chitchat, continuing where they had left off but not until Yifan felt something fell on his right arm and saw Junmyeon sitting back straight clumsily while rubbing his eyes. Jongin chuckled as he saw the catboy almost toppling. “I think someone is sleepy already,” Jongin cooed. Junmyeon had to look down in embarrassment. Well, it was Baekhyun’s fault.

 

His voice was so pleasant to hear and it lulled him to doze off until his head fell on Yifan’s arm. Both of the males laughed softly. “I think you should put him to sleep, hyung,” Jongin said. The taller male gave a pat on the Junmyeon’s head, “Feeling sleepy, Myeon?” Yifan saw the catboy’s eyelids drooping and opening them back heavily. “Very,” Junmyeon replied after letting out a yawn. Yifan smiled adoringly, “See you tomorrow morning then, Jongin.”

 

Said male nodded and then went over to the singing couple to join them. “Good night, guys. Don’t sleep too late,” Yifan reminded them and chuckled when a chorus of ‘ _Yes, hyung-nim_ ’ being heard. Junmyeon lets out a whine as soon as he laid on the thick sleeping mat. He really liked the camp idea but he really didn’t think that they would actually sleep like this.

 

Junmyeon tried to stay positive and learnt something new today which was, _**Never go for a camp again**_ , but Junmyeon had to admit that it was a good experience. He had never been out in the wilds before and he kind of liked it but still, he really didn’t like sleeping like this. He didn’t feel sleepy anymore and lets out a frustrated wail. “What’s wrong?” Yifan looked over to see the catboy had a troubled expression on his face.

 

“It’s quite uncomfortable…”

 

He said which was almost inaudible. “Come here.” The catboy tilted his head in confusion. Junmyeon lets out a small squeak when he felt he was being spooned by his owner’s strong arms. The latter draped the catboy on top of him. Junmyeon blushed. He was face to face with Yifan now. The latter only smiled in response. They had never slept in this kind of position before but the catboy had a feeling that he would love to be sleeping like this from now on.

 

Junmyeon kept staring at his owner’s god-like face and leaned down to leave a soft kiss on the latter’s lips, his short arms slowly travelling around Yifan's neck idly. He knew Yifan wouldn't detach his lips for a brief moment just like that. The taller male moved his arms securely around Junmyeon’s back and the catboy gently moved his lips against his owner’s plush ones, slowly deepening the kiss.

 

Junmyeon was good at kissing now thanks to his owner. Yifan’s right hand rose up and petted on the catboy’s cat ears. Their lips parted as Junmyeon brought his head upwards almost immediately by the touch before purring softly, tail slightly brushing against the latter’s legs. The taller male smiled before resting his lips onto the milky white skin of Junmyeon’s neck, leaving soft kisses up near to his left ear which made the catboy to wriggle slightly.

 

He used his other hand to scratch on Junmyeon’s weak spot and the catboy slipped out a long moan, his tail promptly rising in pleasure, the tip of his tail curled up like a candy cane. Junmyeon then lets out a sharp gasp when his owner nipped his flesh just above his collarbone, leaving a bite mark there. After a few seconds, Yifan ran his tongue on the love bite he had just created to ease the burning sensation.

 

He kissed on the mark before bringing his hands to cup Junmyeon’s now warm cheeks. The catboy had his eyes closed drowsily and the latter nudged their noses together. He was still purring and the latter lets out a wide smile. Junmyeon was so adorable. “You’re mine, Junmyeon.” The catboy buried his face into his owner’s neck and mewled in embarrassment.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like what Yifan had just said just now. He just didn’t know how to react to it but he sure loved it. Yifan lets out a soft laugh and kissed on the catboy’s hair. He then gave soft pats on his back, lulling him to sleep. Yifan didn’t know why he always liked to say those kinds of words. He would feel relieved after saying those to Junmyeon. It was the truth. Junmyeon was his.

 

He felt uneasy at the thought of Junmyeon not being in his arms. He couldn’t imagine a life without Junmyeon. He didn’t want to imagine it. His thoughts soon was washed away when the catboy stirred and snuggled into his chest, his left hand fisting onto the latter’s shirt. Yifan smiled looking down at the view, _**I shouldn’t be thinking like that.**_ Nothing can be more perfect than this.

 

+++

 

Yifan moaned in his sleep when Jongin tried to wake him up for the umpteenth time. “WAKE UP!” The male sprung up from his sleep only to see Jongin holding a bucket of water in his hands, “Chill, Jongin.” Said male snorted, “Chill?  _Chill?!_  I’ve been yelling out your name like forever! You should be glad I didn’t splash the water on you.” The taller male only laughed in response.

 

But then, his laugh subsided when he noticed Junmyeon wasn’t in the tent. “Jongin, where—” Jongin cut him off as if he knew what he wanted to ask, “This is why I was trying to wake you up. Come on.” Yifan followed the latter unknowingly with a grunt. Once Jongin led him to somewhere where his friend had stopped and took his spot, he noticed the two other guys were squatting.

 

They clearly looked like they were peeping over something over the huge boulders and bushes. Jongin motioned to squat beside him too and the latter just followed his orders, still not knowing anything. Just then, he heard cheerful laughs. Yifan peeped over the bushes and groaned in annoyance as he found out that his friends were shamelessly peeping over to see the catboys having a bath in the shallow water.

 

Yifan didn’t expect Sehun would join them too.  _ ** **Such a bad influence****_ , he mentally thought. “Guys, come on. Let’s just go—” “ Stay still and look at Junmyeon,” Chanyeol interrupted. Yifan frowned when the latter mentioned the catboy’s name,  _ ** **Junmyeon is there too?****_ His eyes searched for the familiar catboy but he couldn’t find Junmyeon anywhere. The three other catboys were still in their clothes (thankfully) _ _.__

 

They were playing in the shallow pond where the water level was up until their waists. Luhan was jiggling the water off from his hair by shaking his head roughly. Kyungsoo was forced to play with them. Out of nowhere, Baekhyun splashed a huge amount of water from his hands right at Kyungsoo’s face. The doe-eyed catboy chased the brown Somali and avenged himself by drowning him and himself into the shallow pond.

 

Luhan who saw it first began to laugh out loud in response. He knew that Kyungsoo hated surprises especially when it was from Baekhyun. “Soo is so adorable.” Yifan heard Jongin talked to himself. He rolled his eyes with an inaudible grunt. “This is better than peeping at him in the bathroom.” Yifan was about to lose his mind when he heard Chanyeol talked to himself now.

 

At least Sehun wasn’t talking to himself but Yifan could see the burning desire in the silent male’s eyes. Yifan almost lets out a load groan when Junmyeon wasn’t in the scene yet. All of a sudden, bad thoughts engulfed his mind.  _ ** **Did he go somewhere? Did he got lost? Did he—****_ “I found it!” Junmyeon’s voice snapped him out from the bad thoughts and Yifan searched for the catboy immediately. What he saw was beyond his imagination.

 

Junmyeon’s hair and cat ears were fully wet. His white shirt from yesterday was fully soaked, showing off the small yet petite figure of his. The short pants wasn’t showing since the shirt covered it, revealing his milky legs which looked more glistening thanks to the water. The sun-kissed skin made him to shimmer like an angel. The few drops of water from his hair and also a few trailing down to his jaw then to his neck made him to look straight out of the rated comics that Yifan have read online.

 

He completely lost it when Junmyeon ran his hand through his drenched hair after passing the ball to his catboy-friends.  _ ** **Holy—****_ “Shit.” Jongin snickered which was unheard by Yifan. “Shut it, hyung.” Yifan snapped out when Jongin slipped out a laugh, “Shut up, Yeol.” Yifan would be covering his face out of embarrassment right now but not when there’s a wet Junmyeon on his sight.

 

He didn’t expect to ‘expect’ Junmyeon’s hot or should he rather call it the sexy side of the catboy. He was gorgeous being seen like that. He inwardly thanked Jongin for waking him up earlier or else he wouldn’t get the chance to see him like this. The latter had to restrain his hand from going  _down there_  as he felt his morning wood about to rise. The catboys then went to the embankment.

 

They sat on the grass, their legs dangling in the water. Yifan almost lets out a laugh when he saw Sehun’s catboy pounced on Junmyeon and play-fought with him. He could hear the low growls coming out from Junmyeon and heck, it sounded so hot. Yifan didn’t feel like laughing anymore when a loud moan was released by Junmyeon. Luhan was biting on his neck. Yifan didn’t like seeing that at all.

 

He felt uncomfortable seeing them like that, _Luhan_  on _top_ of _Junmyeon_. It looked like Sehun wasn’t enjoying the scene too. He stood on his feet straightaway and patted on Yifan's back softly. “Dude, where are you going?” Yifan sensed the apparent panic in Jongin's voice. “Don’t you guys want to join them?” Sehun stated-questioned and the tan-skinned male exchanged looks with Chanyeol.

 

They then looked at Yifan who was already going with Sehun to the catboys. Well, spending time for another a few minutes with their catboys won’t hurt a bit, right? They won’t have a chance like this anyway. The four owners walked over to their catboys and expected surprised reactions from them but they dragged their owners into the water instead except for Junmyeon.

 

The catboy was intimidated by the sharp gaze of his owner and he tried to run away by going into the pond. The last time he saw that kind of stare was Yifan being jealous of the alpaca plush.  _ ** **He saw me with Luhan hyung, didn't he?****_ Junmyeon lets out a surprised shriek when he was being pulled from behind. Yifan didn’t get into the water, he just sat on the grass just close enough to water to pull the catboy between his legs.

 

Junmyeon shuddered at the feeling of Yifan’s lips on his neck where Luhan had bit on just now. His body trembled with fear as he was met with a frowning Yifan, an obvious expression on the latter’s face. “You let him do that on purpose, didn’t you?” Yifan questioned in a baritone voice after pulling the catboy closer. Junmyeon’s arms almost circled the latter’s waist but he didn’t want to.

 

Not when Yifan was in his jealous mode. Yifan didn’t receive a reply and he frowned more before latching his lips onto Junmyeon’s neck again where the other catboy had bit on him just now. His head was too clouded with jealousy and possessiveness right now. He couldn’t control himself. He wasn’t angry. He was just feeling a load of… Territorial towards the catboy.

 

The catboy lets out a wail when Yifan bit on his flesh mercilessly. The latter ravished the spot until it was bruised. Junmyeon’s little hands swiftly rose up and fisted the latter’s tank top, having his head angled up slightly. Yifan sneakily lets his right hand slipped under the catboy’s shirt and held on his bare hip firmly before bringing his mouth lower to Junmyeon’s collarbone, nipping on the flesh deeply.

 

He then went further down, his other hand petting on the catboy's weak spot, making Junmyeon to let out choked moans. Junmyeon then gasped audibly when his owner sucked on one of his clothed hardened nipples. He was then brought back to reality where he thought of Yifan’s friends and his catboy-friends. He forced himself to glance over to see them but there was no sight of them.

 

Junmyeon frowned in confusion but then, his body arched when Yifan petted on his soft spot with much force and sucked on his other clothed nipple this time. He was starting to get lightheaded and something warm was beginning to spread down to his lower region. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Junmyeon’s body jolted when the latter was now sucking on a mark near to his Adam’s apple.

 

He had never felt a sensation like this before in his life. But it was starting to get too much for the catboy. He wanted his owner to make love to him right there but he didn’t want to. Not at this kind of place. Before his lower region seriously became really hot, he must stop his uncontrollable owner first, “K-Kriseu.” The taller male didn’t take notice of the catboy’s voice calling out his name.

 

He continued sucking on a mark behind the catboy’s right ear, making Junmyeon to shiver like hell. “I c-can’t handle it an-anymore. St-Stop. Yi-Yipan.” Yifan snapped his eyes opened in an instant and released the tight grip on the catboy’s hip before looking at the breathless plus flushed Junmyeon. He brushed his thumb over Junmyeon’s lower lip affectionately. “Did I hurt you?” Yifan genuinely asked.

 

“N-No,” The catboy replied breathlessly, still couldn’t get to breathe. Yifan lets out a deep chuckle and brought his lips to brush against the tip of the catboy’s left ear, nipping on it slightly, making Junmyeon to let out a surprised mewl. “If I see you anyone takes advantage on you again… You’re the one who’s going to pay the price,  _Junmyeon,_ ” Yifan emphasized his name huskily.

 

The catboy mewled out loud before burying his face into the latter’s chest. Yifan smiled softly, “You liked it, didn’t you?” He didn’t expect the catboy would shake his head. He tensed up by his reply but not until Junmyeon looked up to him with a hazy stare before answering, “I loved it.” Yifan didn’t know why the hell his cheeks burnt for no reason and leaned down to kiss the catboy.

 

But then, Junmyeon pulled away after Yifan had managed to leave a peck. “What’s wrong?” The latter asked with much worry. Junmyeon looked at somewhere else. Yifan noticed his cheeks were starting to get pink again. “Let’s continue at ho-home?” Junmyeon said, or more like asked shyly. Yifan couldn’t help but to let out a throaty laugh. Junmyeon could be still so adorable even after having an intimate moment.

 

He squished the catboy’s apple cheeks with his hands. Junmyeon lets out a whine of embarrassment, telling his owner to let him go. Little that they didn’t know, a few pair of eyes were watching them silently. Sehun didn’t join those two this time as he was busy marking his own catboy inside their tent. Jongin and Chanyeol couldn’t believe their eyes seeing their friend being this affectionate to someone.

 

Yifan had been into lots of failed relationships before with girls and guys as well. That’s because of one; because of his fame, two; because of his looks and three; because the people thought him as a sex god. Yifan was really good in bed. They would confess to him just to get into his pants and spend a few nights with him before breaking up with him just like that.

 

Yifan didn’t even complain since he needed some company and fun anyway. The three of them were like that too (excluding Chanyeol since his first love was Baekhyun). They didn't have a very good past but now, they were okay. Baekhyun had showed the pictures he’d taken when Yifan and Junmyeon had a mini date far from the campsite yesterday. Both of them didn’t believe it not until they saw it with their own eyes.

 

They were really glad that Junmyeon came into their friend’s life. Jongin saw Kyungsoo's body slowly falling down but he had caught him before the catboy’s head could land on the hard ground. Kyungsoo was fast asleep. It looked like they had to pack things up to go home. They left Yifan and his catboy alone since they didn’t have the heart to interrupt them both.

 

Jongin carried Kyungsoo and placed him into the van before beginning to clear up the area with Sehun who just came out from his tent. Baekhyun grabbed onto his owner’s wrist and eyes shyly staring up at him, “So… Do I get any reward for making you to believe in what I said?” Chanyeol smiled warmly before leaning into the catboy’s ear, “You’re topping me tonight.”

 

Baekhyun only smiled wickedly in response before volunteering to call Yifan and Junmyeon. He almost fainted at the sight of Yifan hovering on top of Junmyeon, devouring him alive with passionate kisses. Baekhyun managed to break them off with a fake cough. He raised a teasing brow towards Junmyeon who was blushing furiously. Junmyeon half-hugged him as if telling him not to mention anything what he saw just earlier.

 

Baekhyun laughed and then teased him more after telling that he won’t. Never had he thought that Yifan and Junmyeon would be bolder than him and Chanyeol. He reminded something to Junmyeon and his catboy-friend nodded in reply, cheeks still pink. Yifan only smiled in satisfaction seeing Junmyeon before thinking of something. They need to catch up a lot of 'things' later when they reach home. 

 


	21. ii. punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not read if you're uncomfortable with this type of 'theme'

 

_Something was off. Yifan noticed it. He saw a black van exiting the camp area with them. He found it weird because there weren't any other people who camped at the area except for them. Yifan failed to see who the driver was and anyone inside the vehicle because the windows were fully tinted in black. He almost hissed in annoyance but not until the soft purrs beside him turned into snores._

 

_He threw his sight to his left side from watching the black van following them and saw the sleeping Junmyeon, his lips slightly opened. Yifan adjusted his sleeping position and gently placed the catboy’s head on his lap before brushing his soft hair with his fingers. He then turned around at the back to see the van wasn't there anymore. He was curious. Was there anyone who he beat up in the past trying to take vengeance?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kriseu!”

 

Yifan snapped his eyes open from his daze and searched for the voice who called out for him but he didn't have to. The catboy was just perched on top of him comfortably, eyelids cutely fluttering. Yifan smiled sleepily, "Yes, Myeon?" The catboy took a moment to reply as he observed his owner's face intently but then, he blushed when the taller male cupped both of his cheeks to bring his face closer.

 

“What is it?”

 

The catboy closed his eyes shut in embarrassment,  _ ** **To-Too close!****_  Junmyeon murmured something but Yifan didn't hear it clearly. "What was that?" He lets go of his hands from cupping Junmyeon's face. The catboy nuzzled lazily into his neck, "Hungry..." The latter lets out an amused laugh. They just had their dinner about an hour ago. It was going to be half past ten in a few minutes.

 

Junmyeon would be hungry at unusual times these days. He had to admit that it was half of his fault because both of them would have a hard time getting off from bed without doing anything intimate most time of the day (and night). His energy would be used up quickly. Yifan did get his ‘revenge’ on Junmyeon for being too clingy with Luhan, yet his catboy didn't complain.

 

He made a gesture so that the catboy would climb off from him before following him to the kitchen, sitting on the high stool before munching on some fish biscuits from the jar which was on the kitchen aisle. Yifan opened the fridge before proceeding to make fish fried rice for the catboy. Junmyeon stared at his owner's back who was making dinner for him, tail swaying side to side on the floor.

 

He actually wanted to ask him about something but he was a little afraid. He was too curious about what had his catboy-friends had told him about something last week during their camp trip. He wanted to try it too. He was just anxious on what his owner's reply would be because he'd never asked before. "Kriseu?" The taller male was chopping the fish into small bits and hummed shortly in response.

 

But the next thing Junmyeon asked made him to stop on whatever he was doing as he halted into a pause. "Is there any adult shops in the city?" Yifan turned around immediately to see the catboy looking at him with his cat ears pointing up curiously and head slightly tilted which looked unnecessarily cute from what he'd just  _asked_. Where did his catboy even hear that word?

 

Yifan then pursed his lips, debating himself whether to answer or not to answer the catboy's question. Junmyeon wondered why his owner didn't say anything, so he continued, voice extremely curious, "I want to know handcuffs and toys look like..." Yifan had heard enough, "Who told you about those?" Junmyeon smiled widely when his owner finally responded.

 

"Luhan hyung did… I’m curious, Kriseu. He said about something that can make our bonds stronger… Is it true? Baekhyun had mentioned the word too but I can’t remember… Kyungsoo wasn’t interested in our conversation that time but I didn’t know why his face was turning red. Do you know anything about it, Kriseu?"

 

Yifan really wanted to whack his friends from doing ‘those’ to their pet-boyfriends. He turned around and continued to make dinner after seeing the cute pout from Junmyeon, deciding not to answer him because it would definitely give him a hard-on later just by explaining ‘it’. Junmyeon wondered what took the latter so long to answer so he called him again. “Kriseu?” The latter sighed heavily, “I should really stop letting you be friends with them.” Junmyeon was shocked after hearing his owner's reply. 

 

“Wh-Why?” 

 

The catboy stuttered. “Because they’re telling you unnecessary stuff except for Kyunggie,” He stated as a matter of a fact. “What kind of stuff?” Yifan gave him a pointed look, “You just asked that,” He sighed again. “So you know about it?” The catboy grinned when Yifan accidentally nodded his head. He regretted it almost quickly, “I prefer not to talk about it, Myeon.” The catboy pouted which went unnoticed, “So you won’t tell me?”

 

Yifan sensed the disappointment in his voice, "Nope." He didn’t know the fact that Junmyeon was now on his feet, walking towards to the latter without making any noise so that the taller male won’t turn around. Just then, Yifan felt short limbs circling around his middle from the back, hands clasped so tightly until he couldn’t even move. He placed the knife near the cutting board and tried to turn around but he still couldn’t because Junmyeon tightened his grip around his waist. 

 

He stopped wriggling when he heard a soft mumble which was muffled against the back of his shirt. “But I want to know…” Junmyeon loosened his grip but his arms were still around the latter’s waist. Yifan took his chance to turn around and saw the catboy looking up to him cutely, Junmyeon’s chin resting on his sternum. He frowned, “I’m still not going to tell you even if you act cute, Myeon.” 

 

Junmyeon didn’t give any reply but pouted slightly with his lower lip thrusting out and cat ears flopped flat on his head while looking up at him with pleading eyes, making the taller male to flinch by the extremely cute sight. Junmyeon’s tail brushed softly against the latter’s legs before going up further. Yifan didn’t realize that. Junmyeon was still determined to know what the word was and what it meant. He assumed his owner knew about it, or else why he would be acting like this? 

 

Yifan sighed as the catboy didn’t give any sign of moving from his current position, “Myeon... I— Wait, what are you—” Junmyeon’s long tail circled around Yifan’s neck loosely and then pulled him down. Yifan saw the catboy’s eyes closed and felt his plump lips on his. The latter’s eyes fluttered close and only realized after a while that Junmyeon was actually kissing him. It was a different kiss though. 

 

Yifan felt a tingly sensation going down through his spine as the kiss was slow and slightly intimate, but very accurate to his liking. Yifan’s arms found their way to Junmyeon’s back while the catboy had his arms around the taller male’s neck, tiptoeing slightly to press his lips harder from time to time. The catboy then bravely nibbled on his owner’s lower lip. Yifan parted his lips gladly before letting out a moan unexpectedly.

 

He felt his face burnt in embarrassment but then, he was focused on Junmyeon’s tongue which was doing wonders inside his mouth. Junmyeon’s long tail was now around their waists so that Yifan couldn't move. Yifan had one of his hands grabbing a handful of the catboy’s hair gingerly and leaned down for a better access for Junmyeon. Their tongues met and Yifan felt the catboy’s warm tongue tentatively licking on the roof of his lips. 

 

The taller male moaned into the kiss as he was losing it already. They pulled away after realizing the lack of oxygen in their lungs, a thin line of saliva connected between their lips. Junmyeon finally had his eyes open after having them shut during the kiss and saw the latter leaning down to him again even though there was no space left between them. “Mm… Myeon...” Their lips met again but it was only a peck. 

 

Junmyeon pulled away with a teasing smile while the taller male groaned in disapproval. Yifan had his eyes opened after finally snapping out from the fuzziness from the kiss. Did Junmyeon cast a spell on him? It was definitely a good kiss indeed. He looked down and saw Junmyeon looking up at him like previously, pouty lips and cat ears flopped backwards on his head. 

 

“Can you tell me now… ?” 

 

Yifan’s eyes automatically fluttered close again and almost  _whimpered_  when the catboy began to leave feather-light kisses on the junction between his neck and collarbone. A pleasant chill went throughout his body and he stood like a statue, hands on the catboy’s hips, wanting more of Junmyeon’s soft touches. It was such a turn on for him to see Junmyeon being so bold whenever he wanted something. 

 

The taller male leaned down to kiss him entirely on his lips but Junmyeon pulled away again teasingly. Yifan really wanted to squish the catboy when he did that a lot of times. Junmyeon tried his best to hold back his giggles, seeing his owner needy for his touches and kisses. But Yifan had enough, “ _ ** ***groans*****_  Junmyeon—” He cupped the catboy’s cheeks and tilted his head before leaning directly towards him but Junmyeon had clamped his mouth before he could even kiss him. 

 

Yifan opened his eyes to see Junmyeon looking at him with pleading eyes just like what he did previously. Yifan leaned away, his lower back making contact with the kitchen counter before pulling Junmyeon closer to him by his waist, “Okay…” Yifan finally gave in. Junmyeon hugged him tightly in reply before looking up at his owner enthusiastically. “I’ll tell you… After dinner?” Yifan said almost hesitatingly, scared if the catboy would torture him more with his teasing touches and kisses.

 

Junmyeon smiled, making his eyes shaped into a thin line of crescents. He nuzzled his cheek against the taller male’s broad chest in response and shuddered slightly when he felt Yifan’s lips were pressed on the crook of his neck. His warm lips went further down slowly and tenderly and Junmyeon purred in delight, cat ears now flat on his head. Junmyeon would always lose it whenever Yifan does that.

 

His other weakness, Yifan might say. Junmyeon untangled himself from his owner before the latter could do anything, just to tempt him again but Yifan had already trapped him, his long limbs around Junmyeon’s small waist. The catboy couldn’t escape and he looked up to see his owner’s cheeks were flushed furiously as if he was having a fever which made Junmyeon to be worried in an instant.

 

“C-Can you kiss me again?”

 

Junmyeon lets out a cute giggle. Yifan looked at him with the best angriest face he could. Junmyeon kissed him before his owner turned into his sulky mode. They took their time exchanging soft kisses and one of them would try to make the kiss slightly intimate before continuing on kissing each other softly. Yifan’s right hand was on the catboy’s tail, caressing it softly.

 

His other hand sneaked under the catboy’s shirt and rested on his milky white skin of his stomach while both of Junmyeon’s hands were clutching tightly on the back of the taller male’s shirt. They only stopped when the catboy’s stomach started to growl because of hunger. Junmyeon buried his face into Yifan’s chest from embarrassment. Yifan lets out a throaty laugh, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair affectionately.

 

He then looked up to see Yifan grinning at him. The catboy sulked this time. “It’s all Kriseu’s fault,” Junmyeon pouted. “Why me?” Yifan suppressed a laugh. “Because I used all of my energy to— To…” The latter almost snickered, “You used all of your energy to?” Junmyeon hid his face into the latter’s chest again. Yifan chuckled in response when he heard a muffled reply from the catboy.

 

“To k-kiss you…”

 

He laughed wholeheartedly. Junmyeon tried to wriggle out from his grip but to no avail as the taller male was hugging him so tightly. The catboy mewled in pity. The latter then pushed Junmyeon's body slightly to see his face. He leaned down and pecked on Junmyeon's lips, kissing the pout away from his cute face, "I'll add more fish into the rice, is that okay?" 

 

Yifan earned a toothy smile from the catboy. Junmyeon then tiptoed to leave a soft peck on the taller male's right cheek and ran away from him when Yifan almost grabbed onto his wrist. The latter chuckled, seeing Junmyeon running to the living room before continuing making his dinner. He then wondered how the hell he was going to explain those ‘things’ to his catboy later.

 

///

 

“So, tell me. What do you want to know, Myeon?”

 

Both of them were at the living room after Junmyeon had finished his dinner. Yifan had switched on the television so that it would distract him from getting a hard-on. He was slightly nervous of course. He still wasn’t ready what kind of questions the catboy would ask. Junmyeon sat cross-legged facing his owner and looked at him with much excitement until Yifan forgot that they were about to talk about ‘that’ topic.

 

“What’s the difference between making love and having sex, Kriseu?”

 

Yifan groaned in an instant, “Didn’t any of your friends tell you that?” Junmyeon looked away from him uncomfortably, already feeling sad at the thought of his owner not wanting it to explaining 'that' to him, “Um… They told me to ask about it to you…” Yifan groaned again, “Well… For me… Both of them are very, very different.” Junmyeon's cat ears perked up in curiousity, feeling already twice interested in this, "How so?"

 

"Uh," Yifan didn't know how to respond to that but still, he tried, "Well, the feelings and emotions are different." Junmyeon’s face changed from curiousity into amusement, "Really?" Yifan nodded, "How to say it... Having sex is like just for pleasure, you know? There's no love or any emotions in it. Just satisfying your needs." Junmyeon then nodded in understanding as he got it now, "How about the other one?"

 

"Making love is," Yifan smiled absentmindedly before he continued, "Like I always do to you because I really, really love you, Junmyeon. See the difference? I do it with you because of love. Not only for pleasure." Junmyeon blushed lightly, "Um, but... Baekhyun told me about something else about satisfying your— I mean, satisfying the needs?" Yifan mentally sweated, "Did he mention anything?" The catboy pouted, "He only told me about adult shops at the city..."

 

Oh no. Yifan hoped that the catboy won’t say on what he was thinking. This was the main reason why Yifan sometimes regretted befriending the stupid happy-virus but then sometimes he thinks that it was okay since Baekhyun was Chanyeol's first love but then, this was also the main reason why Yifan had avoided this topic earlier. He would definitely get a hard-on later. He just knew it.

 

Just by explaining it would be difficult as hell because he knew that his stupid brain would bring up imagines with Junmyeon in it along with his wild fantasies. How the hell he was supposed to explain such things to his innocent-looking pet-boyfriend? "Kriseu?" He looked at his catboy, "Yeah? Did you say something?" Junmyeon shook his head, "I think I remembered what Baekhyun told me." 

 

 _ ** **No way****_ , the latter nervously fidgeted. This wasn't good at all. He wasn't ready to talk about that. He then saw Junmyeon who closed his eyes shut, brows furrowed together and tail swishing against his short legs, trying to remember it so hard. Yifan was feeling more anxious than ever just by looking at the catboy's face. He really hoped the catboy won't say that word which he thinks it might be. Yifan inwardly prayed,  _ ** **Please don't say it please don't say it Myeon plea****_ —

 

"Ah! He said something about kinks?"

 

_****Fuck.** ** _

 

"Do you know about it, Kriseu? Oh and like I said to you before, he mentioned about handcuffs. How does it look like, Kriseu?"

 

 _ ** **This is totally****_ ** **not _good. Better stop before_**** —

 

"Kriseu..."

 

Yifan looked to his right side and saw the sad pout forming on the catboy's face. The latter ruffled Junmyeon's silky hair messily and leaned down to peck him on the lips as an apology for not listening to him, "I'm sorry. I was just... I was just thinking on how to explain it to you." Junmyeon's face brightened, "Really? Do you know about it?" Yifan gulped, regretting that he had answered like that.

 

Junmyeon smiled too innocently but then his face fell, “Tell me... Please?” And so Yifan forced himself to think about less erotic stuff while explaining the erotic stuff itself to the well-focused catboy. He also answered Junmyeon about everything that he knew so that the catboy would be satisfied by answering his curious questions. Honestly, it was  _so hard_.

 

Yifan was about to put the conversation to an end when the catboy didn't seem to stop asking questions but the sparkling eyes of Junmyeon made him to feel weak whenever he tried to stop so he gave up. He sobbed internally and wished that this would end soon so that he could escape and he did but his catboy suddenly grabbed his wrist before asking more.

 

Yifan inwardly pleaded for God's forgiveness for telling this ‘things’ to an innocent creature. After the catboy had finally seem to understand about it, Yifan lets out a huff in relief as he leaned his back on the soft cushion. Instead of feeling aroused, Yifan felt sleepy. He chuckled inwardly at his weird-self. "Do you like kinks, Kriseu?" He was startled by the question. Of course— "No..." He looked away as he gave his answer.

 

“Don’t you want to do it with me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t you want to have sex with me, Kriseu?”

 

“J-Junmyeon, no. Wait, don’t get it wrong. It’s just… I don’t want to be rough on you and I-I don’t want myself to lose control  _and_  I don't want you to feel forced just to fulfil my needs. It just isn’t right. I love you, Junmyeon. You know that, right? Even though I had my personal thoughts on it… It’s not right. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Can’t we do it once in a while… ?”

 

“No, Myeon. We can’t. I don’t want to and you can’t tempt me.”

 

Junmyeon pouted before clinging onto the latter’s right arm and looked up to him with pleading eyes but Yifan was purposely busying himself changing the channels on the television. Yifan decided to keep quiet. The catboy could become really stubborn sometimes. He had to applaud himself mentally for not getting turned on by explaining those ‘stuff’ to Junmyeon.

 

The catboy then pulled away with an annoyed huff but he still sat beside Yifan. Yifan mentally sighed. Of course he had his own fantasies about the catboy calling him with lewd names, role-playing and others. Somehow, he couldn’t get to do it with him. That was how some people buy pet-hybrids and use them to ‘release’ their fantasies. He didn't want to be like one of them.

 

“Master _._ ”

 

Yifan almost cracked his neck to look at his side almost immediately and felt the catboy nuzzling his left cheek onto his right arm. He also felt a hand on his right thigh. “Myeon, please, don’t,” Yifan sighed as the soft nuzzles turned harder and flinched when he hear that word again. “Why, Master?” Yifan could feel a weird sensation building up below his abdomen and―

 

Oh it was just his manhood growing slightly hard. “Junmyeon,” The latter made his voice to be strict as he could, maintaining his eye contact on the television screen. The catboy ignored it and leaned towards Yifan’s side, leaving soft kisses on the latter’s jaw where he learnt it from his owner, “Master…” Yifan grabbed onto the catboy’s shoulders to push away from him roughly, “I said stop it,  _Junmyeon_.”

 

The catboy noticed something changed in the latter’s eyes as they gazed into each other’s eyes intently. He wailed when the grip on his shoulders began to tighten suddenly. Yifan snapped out from– whatever he was feeling– and pulled away his hands from the catboy’s shoulders. Both of them sat next to each other in a thick heavy silence. None of them spoke. 

 

The catboy played with the edge of his tail while Yifan was looking at the television screen, not really caring about what the screen was showing anyway. But it was too noiseless, save for the television's faint sounds. Yifan tried to break the suffocating silence, “You want to watch a movie… ?” The catboy nodded silently. Yifan got up and set up the player before going to the kitchen to get some chips. He went back to the living room and saw Junmyeon was still stiff. Yifan sighed. 

 

Before he sat down on the couch, he told Junmyeon to get up. He laid on the couch, sitting up straight. Junmyeon yelped when he pulled onto one of his hands and toppled on top of him. Yifan covered the catboy's figure with a red muffler which he took it from the basket which was next to them. Junmyeon peered up to him and he smiled apologetically. The catboy’s eye-smile was the only thing Yifan needed to see before things were normal again.

 

///

 

"Kriseu?"

 

No response. Junmyeon then patted on his owner’s chest lightly only to have him letting out a groan, shifting a little, before going back to his slumber. The catboy sighed in disappointment.  _ ** **So this is how Kriseu feels if I didn't wake up****_ , he thought mentally. The movie had ended just a few minutes ago. The credits and soft background music was still playing on the screen.

 

He didn’t know what to do now. He should probably wait for Yifan to wake up. Suddenly, the catboy had an idea. It might or might not work but still, he wanted to give it a try. He shifted a little, bringing his body up and took his chance to examine the sleeping face of the taller male. Handsome. That was the only thing ran through Junmyeon's mind as he scanned his owner's face.

 

He smiled.  _ ** **Handsome and so caring****_ , he leaned down before kissing those plush lips of his owner's ever so softly. Junmyeon pressed his lips harder before moving slightly against Yifan's lips. He held back a smile when he heard the taller letting out a muffled moan. The catboy took that a signal as his owner was now awake, half-awake probably. His body was now tingling with excitement.

 

Junmyeon then rested his left hand on the taller male’s torso, fingers tracing on the latter’s chest in random pattern. Somehow, that made Yifan to be awaken fully and kissed the catboy in reply but then, Junmyeon broke the kiss without warning making his owner to groan in disapproval. The catboy then nuzzled into the taller male's neck possessively. The next thing was totally unexpected.

 

"Daddy _._ "

 

Yifan cracked his eyes open as soon as he heard that. He looked down and didn't get to see Junmyeon's face. Did he heard it right? Did he just—  _ ** **No.****_ Yifan didn't want to think that Junmyeon had just called him as ‘daddy’ because no, Junmyeon wouldn't call him that because he already told the catboy not to tempt him. He then winced when he felt the catboy leaving kittenish nibbles on his neck.

 

He then heard it again. "Wake up, daddy..." The breathless voice of his made Yifan almost to harden and he sat up straight almost immediately. He was lying flat on the couch earlier after dozing off. It looked like he wasn't imagining things. Junmyeon was really calling him  _that._ "Myeon, what are you doing?" He questioned as the catboy kept rubbing his face into his neck, making him unable to see Junmyeon's face.

 

He shuddered when the catboy's tail was brushing so close to his crotch. The catboy's legs were at the either side of the latter's waist. Yifan couldn't get up even if he wanted to, he had to ask the catboy to get up from him but now, he was terrified to do so. Yifan looked down when he felt Junmyeon's small palm on the left side of his hips, his face still buried in his neck and slowly going to his right ear.

 

"I want you, daddy."

 

Yifan began to grow harder and his look had darkened. Junmyeon still haven't showed his face yet and it made him to feel worse. The catboy smiled in victory as he could smell the scent of arousal around his owner and proceeded with his plan. Yifan felt uneasy and just wanted him to stop on whatever the catboy was trying to do to him because he didn't want to get things worse and didn't want to lose control of himself.

 

He didn't expect just some simple sentence from the catboy could make him to be so turned on. Junmyeon then lifted his arms to circle around his owner's neck, latching his lips on the latter's earlobe now. "My-Myeon." The hoarse voice from his sleep made the catboy to shiver but he managed to pick himself up before continuing his plan, "Mm _..._  Daddy..." That's it, he had enough, "Myeon, stop."

 

The catboy smiled against the latter's ear, "But why, daddy?" He didn't notice the fact that his owner's eyes had turned much darker than before. "I'm warning you." The catboy didn't get the hint that Yifan was actually being really serious and continued to 'torture' his owner with his teasing’s. "But daddy," The catboy tightened the grip around his owner's neck, "I want you  _so bad_."

 

Junmyeon didn't know what happened next but what he knew was he had his eyes closed shut. He opened them to see that he was underneath his owner. Yifan had pinned the catboy’s arms above his head on the couch before gazing deeply into the catboy’s eyes. Junmyeon’s body trembled by his owner’s sharp stare. They didn't spoke a thing for a few seconds, feeling the tight atmosphere clinging in the air.

 

They stared intensely into each other's eyes, neither of them breaking the eye contact. The catboy was the first one to break their eye contact and mewled when his owner's grip on his arms had tightened. Junmyeon closed his eyes when the latter leaned down and began to leave pecks all over his face. The next thing was totally unexpected and it had Junmyeon to gasp in shock.

 

Yifan ripped off the black and red flannel shirt (which was actually Yifan's) that the catboy was wearing in one swift movement, making the buttons to pop out and scattering on the floor slash carpet. Junmyeon blinked his eyes a few times, feeling rather unexpected by his owner's strength and whined pathetically when the cold air touched his exposed upper body.

 

"Shh..."

 

Junmyeon looked up to see his owner smiling mischievously at him. The catboy gulped the heavy lump in his throat. "You know what's going to happen now, Myeon?" The latter singsonged and the catboy shook his head unknowingly. The taller male smirked in response before raising up his left hand to caress on the smaller male's fringe adoringly. Junmyeon mewled at the sudden tight gripped on his wrists.

 

“I’ve warned you, but you didn’t listen to me. Now be a good kitty and call me daddy, okay?”

 

Junmyeon nodded silently but then his owner raised a brow at him as if telling him to talk, “O-Okay.” Yifan leaned down just enough to brush his lips teasingly across the catboy's soft ones, making him to close his eyes shut. “ _Only_  that?” Junmyeon managed to understand the latter's question, “Okay, d-daddy.” Yifan could feel the throbbing pain coming between his legs again.

 

He knew he could just skip everything and just get it on but no. He won't. Since Junmyeon was being stubborn just now, he wasn’t going to give the catboy what he wanted just like that. Yifan decided to be a little wicked this time. Teasing the catboy a little won’t hurt him, right? “Will you follow to everything as I say, kitty?” His owner's voice was weirdly sweet despite their current situation.

 

“Y-Yes, daddy.”

 

Junmyeon wasn’t scared but he was terribly exhilarated. This was so new to them and he was loving it already. He could smell his owner’s hormones getting hyped. The catboy closed his eyes when he saw the taller male leaned down to him. He waited something to feel on his lips but then, he didn’t feel anything at all. He opened his eyes back and gulped.

 

He felt both of his wrist being tied tightly behind his neck with the muffler he was snuggling with just now. Junmyeon looked up to his owner to see him smiling as if assuring him that he won’t hurt him. “You wanted to know how handcuffs feels like? It's like this but more painful... Since handcuffs are made of  _ _steel__.” Junmyeon answered with a shaky _‘Oh’_. The latter chuckled deeply, "Don't be scared, kitty."

 

Junmyeon didn’t even manage to answer as the latter rutted roughly against him. He only stopped when the catboy’s tail wrapped itself securely around his waist and the catboy tried bucking his hips, wanting more friction. Yifan leaned into the helpless catboy’s neck and sucked on a mark near to his Adam’s apple, despite there were already lots of blue-turning-purple patch-marks on his neck.

 

“Ngh― Daddy, p-please―”

 

Yifan ignored his pleas which was helping the catboy with his hard-on and sunk his teeth, hard _,_ into the flesh just below Junmyeon’s left ear, earning a sharp gasp from him in reply. Junmyeon felt like ripping off the tight restraints around his wrists. He felt so frustrated with his owner’s teasing and less touches on his body. The heat pooling on his cheeks were now spreading throughout his whole body.

 

His face was flushed until to his neck, especially on his lower area. He could have really rip it off if he had an equal strength like his owner. Junmyeon shivered when the taller male leaned further down and blew air onto the hardened nubs of his nipples. The catboy arched against him almost immediately before letting out a choked moan when Yifan started lapping his right nipple with his tongue.

 

Junmyeon writhed and squirmed more underneath him, cat ears flat on his hair ever since the hot session had started. Yifan peered up at the catboy as he scraped his teeth on his left nipple, earning another choked but a loud moan. He was totally satisfied seeing Junmyeon like this. He then decided to give some mercy to Junmyeon before pulling down the catboy’s shorts along with his under garments.

 

He smirked when the catboy’s length was rock hard, totally turned on by all the teasing. He brought his right hand down before pressing light kisses on Junmyeon’s neck and gave his hard length a few strokes. “Aaahh,” The catboy moaned in delight, eyes rolling back slightly as his  _daddy_  was finally giving attention to his throbbing length. He lets out a long wail as he felt something churning below his stomach. 

 

His owner pulled away his hand almost immediately as if he knew he was about to come. Junmyeon whined at the loss of warmth on his swollen length. He couldn’t stop twisting and turning on the couch not when his owner was going  _ _too__  far with his teasing's. He was still fully dressed and Junmyeon hated it. A lot. Yifan growled by the rough protests underneath him, making the catboy’s hard length to brush onto his crotch harshly. 

 

“Calm yourself, kitty. Do you want me to stop?” 

 

He asked threateningly while leaving soft pecks on his neck before slowly going down. “No! P-Please don’t, daddy.” Yifan smirked, “Good, then.” Junmyeon didn’t expect that his owner would go south. Yifan then began mouthing at the catboy’s heated skin not-so-near to his crotch. Junmyeon turned his head to the both sides with a high pitched mewl when the latter nipped and sucked on a mark on his left thigh. His length twitched and throbbed painfully. 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore when Yifan grazed onto his left inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch yet still not paying any attention to it. “Daddy, please! N-No more teasing… Please…” Yifan decided to go easy on him, “Suck them for me, kitty.” Junmyeon obliged as he took three of his owner’s long digits into his mouth before sucking and coating his saliva on it. Yifan was staring at him with so much lust and affection at the same time.

 

He mewled when the latter came closer to his face. “Open your eyes, kitty.” The catboy did as he was told and stared deeply into those dark orbs. Junmyeon noticed that his owner fully haven’t lose control. Too bad, Junmyeon thought he could see the inner beast of his owner. He wanted to see how  _territorial_  Yifan would be if he lose control. He wanted to know how  _rough_  Yifan would be. He wanted Yifan to be rough for once to feel that his owner actually loved him or not.

 

A plan then triggered on his head. The catboy whined slightly when the taller male took his fingers out from his warm mouth. “I-I have something to tell you, daddy…” The catboy said right after the latter was about to prepare him. Yifan looked at him with curious eyes, “What is it?” He almost lost his mind when he saw the catboy was biting his lower lip in hesitation.

 

“I… About Luhan hyung… I-I actually knew you were there.”

 

Junmyeon didn’t lie. He was telling the truth. He smelt his owner’s and his friends’ scent over the bushes but he didn’t really expect that Luhan would actually bite on his neck during their play-fight. Yifan's eyes widened at that before letting out an annoyed rumbling in his throat, “You knew that I’ll be upset yet you still let him to  _that_  to you?” Junmyeon shivered by the sternness of his owner’s voice.

 

Maybe his plan worked.

 

He nodded weakly as he bravely stared into Yifan’s darkening gaze, “I-I’m sorry. I won’t let him do that a-again. I’ll re-receive any punishments from yo-you, daddy.” Yifan quirked an eyebrow at that. This was getting more interesting. The jealousy was still boiling in his veins yet after hearing the catboy that he would be receiving any punishments from him, his length became twice harder and growled in arousal.

 

His fingers were dry now but he couldn’t care less. Yifan had to give some lesson first for making him to be like this. He leaned down closer before bracketing Junmyeon in with his arms, making the catboy to close his eyes shut, anticipating the next move. “Look at me,” Yifan ordered but the catboy was too scared and too excited at the same time to open his eyes.

 

“I said  _look_   _at_   _me_.”

 

He opened his eyes to see the glowering eyes of his owner staring straight into his soul. In an instant, Junmyeon shut back his eyes close when his owner crashed their lips meeting in an aggressive kiss. Junmyeon purposely didn’t part his mouth when the latter swiped his tongue on his lower lip. He lets out a mix of whimper and muffled mewl when Yifan nibbled and tugged on his lower lip harshly.

 

Junmyeon gasped in surprised when the owner grind onto him suddenly. Yifan took his chance. Yifan swallowed every whimper and moan of his as the catboy eventually melted into the kiss despite it was a rough one. The tips of their tongues met and they breathe through their noses. Junmyeon moaned into the kiss when Yifan angled his head slightly for a better access.

 

He explored every gap inside the catboy’s hot cavern, not wanting to miss a thing. Junmyeon needed to breathe. As much as he was loving the vigorous kiss, he needed air. He forced himself to breathe through his nose even though he acquired little oxygen to his lungs. He wriggled a bit to show that he needed to breathe but the latter ignored. Yifan was kissing him as if he wanted to swallow him as whole.

 

He made a great job to not to part their lips for air and pulled away at last. He stared at the catboy below him and licked his lips at the wonderful sight. Junmyeon kept letting out little puffs of air, panting and gasping, lips swollen from the bruising kiss and his shiny black hair was now drenched from sweat. “That was your first punishment,” The owner stated near to his ear before giving a sharp nip.

 

Junmyeon gulped. The taller male placed three of his digits between Junmyeon’s lips and the catboy took his fingers again, coating it with more of his saliva this time. Junmyeon choked on his breath when the owner inserted two fingers inside at once. He didn’t expect the latter would do it without any warning. Yifan began scissoring him slowly before inserting his third one inch by inch.

 

His fingers were now knuckles deep inside him and the catboy threw his head back when the latter hit that special spot. His long tail unwrapped almost immediately from his owner's waist and wrapped itself around Yifan’s wrist instead. The taller male began to piston his fingers in and out, like seeing the catboy writhing at his touch. Only he could do this to Junmyeon. Yifan was feeling incredibly possessive right now.

 

He was totally losing control. “Daddy, I-I’m going to―” The catboy didn’t even manage to finish his sentence, Yifan pulled out his digits straightaway. Junmyeon hissed in irritation and regretted when Yifan sent him a sharp glare. Yifan brushed his nose gently against the catboy’s, “That was your last.” Well, Junmyeon didn’t mind since he needed something big anyway. The catboy sighed in relief mentally when the owner was finally freeing himself from his tight garments. 

 

Junmyeon rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, waiting. He opened his eyes back when Yifan cupped the right side of his face. “You're _mine,_ ” He locked eyes with him before pushing the tip of his length slowly. Junmyeon gasped at the burning sensation and chewed his lower lip, eyes closing automatically. Yifan groaned at the tightness. Yifan couldn’t help but to feel a bit proud because no matter how many countless times they had get it on, Junmyeon was always so tight for him. 

 

He then unconsciously peppered Junmyeon’s neck with light kisses. Yifan started slow, yet maintaining to go in deeper. Junmyeon whimpered painfully despite the latter was trying hard to distract him by peppering his chest and neck with soft kisses. It was Junmyeon’s first time not being prepared properly without a lube and it really hurts. The owner shushed him softly and coaxed him before thrusting into him in small yet quick movements.

 

In a few minutes, Junmyeon moaned out loud, his body arched beautifully against his owner when Yifan had finally hit a certain spot where the catboy could feel the bundle of nerves throughout his body. The catboy threw his head back and then tossed his head from side to side. It felt  _so good_  and he didn’t want this feeling to stop. Yifan began to pick up his pace and began thrusting harder, hips smacking onto the catboy’s fiercely.

 

Junmyeon would have looped his arms around his owner’s neck now if it wasn’t for the muffler tied tight around his wrists. Yifan nuzzled into his neck, letting out low groans and held the catboy’s hips firmly and thought there might be bruises there tomorrow. “Ah, ah― Da― Ah―” Yifan held onto the edge of the catboy’s tail when he saw it wrapped itself around Junmyeon’s own length.

 

“D-Daddy, please, I’m―”

 

“No.”

 

Junmyeon gave up in an instant when Yifan plunged in and out faster and harder and deeper. “K-Kriseu― Daddy― N-Ngnnhh _,_ ahh―” Junmyeon couldn't stop moaning. “Are you enjoying this, kitty? Do you like it when I’m deep inside you?” His owner's hoarse voice wasn't helping him to stay calm, “Ye― Hngh! Daddy, please, I-I’m―” “Answer me first,” He purposely thrust harder.

 

“Yes!! Don’t stop, da-daddy. Please let me―”

 

“You’re  _not_  going to come until I say so.”

 

Yifan gripped hard on the base of the catboy’s swollen length, preventing him from coming before him as he thrust deeper. Junmyeon mewled pitifully and writhed under him, trying to get the tight scarf loosen from his wrists. He just wanted a release. Tears were beginning to fill up his eyes and his cat ears were still flopped on top of his head gloomily. Junmyeon didn’t know when the latter would stop thrusting and abusing his prostate already as he felt like he could pass out from too much heat down there. 

 

Of course he felt good but he just wanted a release  _so bad_. Just when Yifan wanted to tell him to stay down, he groaned as he had already reached his own peak. He thought he could torture the catboy a little more since he needed a good lesson. Yifan bit hard onto the fading mark that the other catboy had left on his catboy as he released his seed long and deep inside Junmyeon. Yifan collapsed onto the catboy after having used most of his energy, mostly on his arms. 

 

“D-Daddy, please…” 

 

Yifan forced himself to lean back and saw tears in the catboy’s eyes, falling so prettily to the each side of his face. The owner sensed something hard between their stomachs and realized that Junmyeon haven’t had his release yet. Yifan smiled with proud before leaning into the catboy’s left ear, whispering, “You’ve been a good kitty.” Junmyeon came after five strokes with a scream of the latter’s name. The catboy finally felt a bliss.

 

Yifan then shifted their positions so that they were chest to chest on the lengthy couch in sideways. Yifan didn’t forget to untie the muffler from the catboy’s wrists. Junmyeon’s hands had turned into fists and rested them onto the clothed man’s torso. He didn’t even care whether Yifan was still on his shirt or not and clutched onto his owner’s shirt possessively. The latter’s length was still buried deep inside of Junmyeon.

 

Yifan didn’t even bother to pull out. He was slightly worried because it had been ten minutes he assumed, yet Junmyeon was still gasping for air. He admitted he was rough on him but did he scare Junmyeon? A wave of panic washed over him and he caressed on the catboy wet fringe, “Myeon, are you okay? Did I hurt you anywhere?” The catboy shifted a bit and mewled softly when the tip of his owner’s length brushed on his prostate. 

 

“I  _ ** ***pants*****_  Th-That  _ ** ***pants*****_  It―” 

 

“Shh… I want you to calm down first.” 

 

Eventually, Junmyeon calmed down after another few minutes had passed. His breaths were steady now. Yifan thought he was asleep, feeling that the catboy haven’t stirred at all but not until Junmyeon nuzzled his face into his neck. The catboy inhaled sharply at his owner’s scent. “Myeon?” Yifan couldn’t comprehend the emotions through his eyes. “Myeon, are you hurt? Are you―” Junmyeon cupped his owner’s cheeks and kissed him to shut him up. 

 

Yifan was surprised at first but then replied to his slow kiss nevertheless. The catboy still had his palms on Yifan’s cheeks. The latter looked at him in worry. “That was  _fucking_  fantastic.” Yifan didn’t expect the catboy would cuss (he definitely learnt it from his catboy-friends except for Kyungsoo) but somehow, hearing the catboy cursing for the first time and said that straight to his face made the arousal to build up in him in a flash. 

 

The catboy then hid his flushed face into Yifan’s neck and purred by the soothing hand on his back, caressing it up and down. “Myeon, look at me,” Yifan took a closer look into the catboy’s eyes which showed nothing but affection. He sighed in relief. Yifan thought he had scared off the catboy and that was his reason not to share about his fantasies to Junmyeon. He left a soft kiss on the tip of Junmyeon’s nose. 

 

A growl left his lips when he felt Junmyeon grinding into him. “Myeon?” The catboy rutted into him harder while moaning some inaudible words. It made Yifan to become hard enough not to resist to kiss the swollen lips of his. Junmyeon pushed the other male’s chest away slightly just when the latter almost slipped his tongue between his lips. “What’s wrong, Myeon?” He asked apprehensively. 

 

“Let’s do it again, Kriseu.” 

 

Yifan was beyond shocked, “ _What?_  No way. I don’t want to hurt―” “You didn’t hurt me, Kriseu. I-I loved it…” Junmyeon admitted shyly. Yifan held back a chuckle when he saw the catboy covering his face with his hands. Where did the innocent Junmyeon have gone to? Well, he didn’t mind accepting the catboy’s new behavior anyway. It would strengthen their bond as if they weren’t close enough right now. 

 

“You’re right. We should do this again… Maybe next time?” 

 

Junmyeon uncovered his face almost immediately, “Next time would be  _too_  long, Kriseu. Let’s do it now,” The catboy began to mouth on the skin below his owner’s right ear sensually, making Yifan to bite back a groan. “Myeon…” The next question of the catboy made Yifan to waste no time as he shifted their positions in one swift movement and devoured him with passionate kisses before taking things to the next level.

 

 

 

 

_“Can I call you Master this time, Kriseu?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be my first and last time writing daddy kink.


	22. Unusual.

 

Yifan had finally graduated after repeating his third year thrice because of his unpleasant past. Same goes to his friends too except for Sehun. Said male had just entered his third year and was popular as Yifan ever since he was appointed as the new captain of the basketball team. The workers from Yifan's father's company had called him as soon as they found out that he had finished his school to replace his late father's position as his heir.

 

Yifan refused politely, saying that he was still too young and inexperienced. He wasn’t even ready to be in a new industry. So, he spent most of his time at home, investing on stock markets and of course spending time with his precious Junmyeon. He also had to leave Junmyeon sometimes to go for training; training in business for his father's company, fitness for maintaining a good shape and many more.

 

Junmyeon understood and accepted the slight changes of not having his owner in the house. Junmyeon knew it must be something important. He sometimes would invite his catboy-friends to spend time with him (which Yifan gave him the permission because he didn’t want his pet-boyfriend to be lonely). His friends had been doing well and they would sometimes follow him too for training.

 

Ever since Yifan noticed some suspicious people lurking around in his neighborhood, he would always come home quickly to find Junmyeon was or wasn’t safe. His catboy was always his first priority. He ended up calling his father's bodyguards and asked their help to guard the house when he wasn’t home. Same goes to Jongin, Chanyeol and even Sehun. He didn’t trust the local police.

 

They might be in an accomplice with some illegal authorities who may want to take him down because of his past actions. There was nothing for one week until one day, one of the guards called and informed him that someone broke into Jongin's residence. Luckily, both of them were alright. Kyungsoo was in a traumatic state and stuck to no one but Jongin closely. Yifan then decided to take action.

 

Yifan and Jongin went to their old spot after three years and the guards beat up the guy who broke into Jongin's house. Unfortunately, they didn't get anything from him even after getting beaten up badly. The guy only said he was hired by someone and he only did what he was told. Yifan informed Chanyeol and Sehun to be alert just in case the same thing might repeat again.

 

The four of them began to meet regularly and little they do know, they were beginning to drag Sehun into their gang, not that Sehun minded. He already knew about their past and he, too, quite had the same path with them. They actually had a lot in common. If only Sehun knew, he would be with them in the first place after meeting Jongin for the first time at school or else they would've graduated together.

 

Yifan was sure that every week there would be someone they might catch and question him but much to his disappointment, there weren’t any. Still, he kept an eye on his neighborhood since Chanyeol was living in the same road as him, just a few ten houses away. His relationship with Junmyeon was always kept strong, even now. He knew that Junmyeon was scared, who wouldn’t?

 

He knew it even though the catboy tried his best to hide it. Every night before they sleep, he would always hold his catboy close. Even wherever they go, he would always make sure those suspicious people won’t follow them. The catboy didn’t ask for more. Even though his owner was always busy, he always had time for him. That’s why Junmyeon never gets tired of loving Yifan.

 

Yifan never left Junmyeon alone at home after the attack on Jongin's house but this time, he had to because Junmyeon said he was too tired to move or walk. Yifan was worried. His catboy would get tired without any reason these days. Was he putting on an act just to get pampered or did he really feel tired? He always wanted to call Minho but he would forget about it every time once Junmyeon started to distract him with his kisses.

 

Yifan unconsciously smiled to himself at that. He looked around to see if anyone following him or not. When he got no sign of anyone, he opened the door and took off his shoes before bringing the bags filled with tuna cans in it. He bought extra because Junmyeon loved them so much. He had forgotten to call Minho again but this time not with Junmyeon's kisses, but at the sight of Junmyeon dozing off while still sitting on the couch.

 

His head was tilted to the left side, cat ears flat on his hair. He noticed that the catboy was wearing one of his shirt, considering how big and loose it was on him. He thinks that Junmyeon must’ve just shifted into his human-form a few minutes ago. Junmyeon always shifted whenever the latter goes out so that the cat could clean its white fur. Yifan had to admit that he did kind of miss holding Junmyeon in his cat-form.

 

But honestly, he didn’t mind since the catboy liked to be in his human-form more. Junmyeon haven’t said the reason but Yifan knew it already. Junmyeon liked having more physical contact and cuddling with him in his human-form. He walked deeper inside the lounge and smiled at the view. Yifan leaned down at his level and petted his flat cat ears. The catboy stirred and leaned into his touch.

 

He then started to let out soft purrs in an instant. "Krrriiiseuuu..." He placed the bags aside and sat on the couch. The catboy then laid his head on his owner's right lap. Junmyeon sighed tiredly. Yifan then continued petting on his cat ears, earning soft purrs again. "You know I can bath you, right?" He asked genuinely. "Don’t want to..." The catboy replied tiredly and the continued purring.

 

"Even in your current form?"

 

Yifan chuckled when he saw the faint blush on Junmyeon's cheeks. He glanced over to the kitchen doorway and saw the laundry basket with their dried clothes. Yifan smiled. He moved his hands behind the catboy's neck. He pressed his fingers onto Junmyeon's nape with much pressure, massaging the tensed muscles there as a reward for taking care of the laundry.

 

" _Nnngggrrr_..."

 

Junmyeon's voice was combined with a purr and a moan. That really felt good. His tail curled into circles and his cat ears twitched occasionally in comfort, wanting more. Yifan smiled by the response. The silence was really comforting, cherishing each other's presence. Yifan just wanted to be with him like this forever. He then heard Junmyeon sighed that made him to be worried again, "Tired, Myeon?"

 

The catboy turned his head towards his owner, his eyes still closed. "I think so..." He answered tiredly. Junmyeon himself noticed that he always get tired these days. "That tired?" Yifan asked as the pad of his fingers were now massaging the catboy's scalp. Junmyeon smiled and nuzzled into his owner's stomach, burying his face into the warmth. "Kriseu," He called out fondly. 

 

Yifan played with his hair before leaving a peck on the tip of his ear, "Sleepy?" He felt a few nods against his stomach. It was already seven in the evening. If Junmyeon fell asleep now, he'd probably wake up tomorrow on breakfast time. His catboy was still a heavy sleeper. Yifan then heard a snore. He lets out an instant chuckle. He carried Junmyeon into his arms and went to his room to sleep. He totally forgot about the tuna cans beside the couch.

 

+++

 

Yifan was worried again because his catboy didn't have his usual appetite during breakfast. He kept shaking his head no matter how many times Yifan had asked the catboy on what he wanted for breakfast. He ended up making fish porridge and forced him to eat it by feeding him. Junmyeon somehow gave in. After washing the plates and cleaning the kitchen, Yifan went to the living room to see the catboy lying flat on the couch.

 

He was getting more worried. Normally, Junmyeon would wait for him to cuddle but this time, he didn’t at all. He stood in front of the couch before crouching on the floor and reached out his hand to pet his hair, "What's wrong with you, Myeon... ?" He'd watched yesterday’s weather forecast and they said it would be raining heavily in a few days. Was Junmyeon like this because of changes of the weather?

 

He didn’t know. Yifan placed his palm onto the catboy's neck and frowned slightly. It was hot. Junmyeon was actually having a fever. It was unusual because the last time Junmyeon had a fever was back where he played too much in the snow with his catboy-friends last year. Another thing was that the catboy sweated a lot that time during the fever which he ended up being shirtless while resting on bed.

 

Junmyeon wasn't sweating now but his body sure was warm. Yifan thought maybe it was the weather since it was going to be spring soon. Some hybrids were really sensitive during the changes. It was a common thing. He just wanted Junmyeon to be alright. He carried the sleeping Junmyeon in his arms before sitting on the couch with the catboy on his lap.

 

Junmyeon stirred and pressed the left side of his face against the sudden warmth and purred in his throat. Yifan sighed worriedly. He didn’t feel good about this. He didn’t know why either. Maybe he was just thinking too much. He distracted himself by playing with Junmyeon's soft hair and petting his cat ears tenderly. Once it was evening, he woke up Junmyeon and forced him to eat fish porridge again.

 

Junmyeon mewled at first but after a few soft kisses, he melted into the owner's arms. Yifan took his chance to feed him. His uneasiness increased when Junmyeon looked so weak even to open his mouth a little. In the end, the catboy only had five spoonful of the porridge before falling asleep in Yifan's arms. The latter looked at him worriedly. He noticed that catboy had gone paler than usual.

 

Yifan caressed the pale white cheek of the sleeping catboy, "Junmyeon..." Yifan didn’t know why he feels like tearing up. Maybe because he loves Junmyeon so much? That might be it. Yifan rubbed his face with his hands. He shouldn't be like this. He then began his usual routine, carrying Junmyeon up to his room and tucked him in his bed. Yifan slipped under the thick covers and before pulling the catboy close.

 

Junmyeon didn't stir at all.

 

He stared at the catboy's pale face for a while under the dim light of his room. He hoped nothing bad would happen to Junmyeon. He hoped that tomorrow Junmyeon would be okay. He hoped to wake up with Junmyeon's morning lazy kisses like always. He hoped that he could see the bright smile of Junmyeon's once he opened his eyes. Yifan sighed. He kissed on Junmyeon's lips before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon felt like he was dying. His thoughts were wrong when he managed to open the heavy eyelids of his. The room was in complete darkness. He gulped down his saliva and he wanted to  _scream_. His throat felt so dry. He felt someone was banging his head on something hard. He felt cold on the outside yet hot on the inside. He felt like crying but nothing came out.

 

Junmyeon then weakly glanced over to his left to see his owner who was sleeping on the other side. Junmyeon then turned to his right and stared at the bathroom door. He wanted to wash his face. He felt so sticky even though he didn't even sweat and he really didn't want to wake his owner up. Junmyeon forced himself to get up. He wanted to cry but held it back.

 

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he stood up and his body felt  _so heavy_. Losing his balance of his upper body, Junmyeon ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud and passed out on the spot. Yifan's body jerked by the sudden noise and immediately looked to his sides to see the bed was empty. He promptly hopped out of bed and went to the other side of the bed to see Junmyeon lying on the floor.

 

The catboy’s right cheek was pressed onto the white marble tiles, unconscious. Yifan swiftly crouched down beside him and was in the position to carry the catboy. Yifan pulled his hand away as soon as he touched Junmyeon’s arm. The catboy’s skin was  _freezing_. Yifan thought he was just imagining things so he placed his palm on Junmyeon's neck and pulled away quickly again.

 

He wasn’t imagining things. The catboy's body was really freezing like ice. Yifan carried Junmyeon and placed him on the bed before caressing his hair worriedly. He didn’t stir at all by his touch. Junmyeon's cat ears didn’t flicker like it used to and his tail didn’t move either. Yifan brought his right hand down and placed his palm on Junmyeon's chest. He could even feel the coldness through the catboy's shirt.

 

Yifan was worried as hell. He jolted in surprise when Junmyeon mumbled something weakly. He quickly cradled the catboy in his arms before resting him on his right lap while he leaned his back on the headboard. "Myeon? Junmyeon?" He called out while patting the catboy’s cold cheeks. "Ngmphhh..." The catboy moaned which sounded like pain to Yifan.

 

Yifan felt like crying already when he saw tears coming out from the catboy’s closed eyes. He didn't know what to do. The frown on the catboy's face made him to think Junmyeon was hurting inside. He rocked him back and forth, trying to make him feel better. He wanted Junmyeon to feel better. " _Kriseu._ " He heard Junmyeon gasped out which made him to be surprised, "Myeon?"

 

Junmyeon's right hand came up to grab onto Yifan’s shirt and held on it tightly in his grip. Yifan held his hand and panicked like hell when the catboy passed out suddenly, his head nimbly leaning against the owner's chest. "Ju-Junmyeon?" He couldn’t stop panicking. He didn't know what to do. Yifan thought he should call the doctor since his clinic would be open until eleven at night.

 

He felt like punching himself for not realizing that it was three in the morning. Yifan debated whether to call his friends or not. He then remembered something. Yifan had no choice but to call Minho's personal number. After a few tries, he was finally on the line.  _"Fan? What are you―"_ "Hyung. Something's wrong with Junmyeon," He said in an instant.  _"What?"_ He didn’t notice Minho’s gruff voice.

 

"It’s Junmyeon. He’s body is freezing, hyung. I saw him passed out on the floor. He was awake for a while but then passed out again. What’s wrong with him, hyung?"

 

_"Yifan―"_

 

"I don’t know what to do but to call you and I’m really sorry, hyung. I-Is Junmyeon going to die? Wh-Why is he freezing like this?

 

_"Calm down, Yi―"_

 

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when he’s not even responding as if he’s  _dead_ , hyung? What if the same thing happen to Taemin? What will you do?! How will you―”

 

_"Taemin was captured!"_

 

Silence.

 

"What… ?"

 

 _"_ ** ** _*sighs*_****   _Taemin was caught, Yifan. It’s been two months."_

 

"Hyung… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t― I didn’t―"

 

_"It’s okay, Yifan. You didn’t know. Now back to Junmyeon. His body is cold, right?"_

 

"Yes."

 

_"Don’t worry. It’s just a rare sickness in a hybrid."_

 

"Sickness?"

 

_"It’s a sickness where his or her body processing adulthood incredibly slow. His insides will be changing a little and the effects are getting tired for no reason, not having appetite and you know, cold body. It’s nothing endangering to his life only if you take good care of him."_

 

"Do I have to do something?"

 

_"All you need to do is always be beside him. You don’t know when he’s going to be awake and I repeat, always be at his side. Make sure he eats anything."_

 

"Is that all?"

 

_"I will come to your house tomorrow morning to confirm it. Is that okay?"_

 

"Okay. Why didn’t you tell me that... You know?"

 

_"I didn’t want to bother you. Besides, only Hyoyeon noona knows about this."_

 

"How did she find out?"

 

_"She actually realized he wasn’t in my office as usual and asked me one day… I broke down in front of her and told her everything. She then strictly ordered me to close the clinic temporarily until I’m okay."_

 

"Hyung, I’m really sorry to hear that."

 

_"I told you that it’s okay, Yifan."_

 

"But―"

 

_"I have to sleep now since I’m going to your house tomorrow or more precisely, today. See you, Yifan."_

 

Minho hung up without hearing the latter’s reply. Yifan still had phone pressed his right ear. He then looked down at the view of the unconscious the catboy. He dropped his phone and it slipped into the thick covers as the taller male hugged Junmyeon tightly in his arms. He couldn’t imagine if Junmyeon was taken away from him. A tear fell on Junmyeon’s cheek as the owner hiccuped.

 

It’d been a while he cried. The last time he cried was on his father's funeral. Even after a year, Yifan still couldn’t contain his anger. He really felt bad for shouting at Minho earlier and he really felt bad for the latter's catboy’s fate. His grip tightened around Junmyeon until he had the catboy's face pressed into his neck. He didn’t want it to happen to Junmyeon. He loved Junmyeon too much.

 

He would beat up anyone to death if they did anything to Junmyeon.

 

Yifan weakly kissed on the catboy’s hair before cupping his face with his palm. Junmyeon looked so worn out even though he didn’t do anything. Even though Minho told him not to worry, he couldn’t help it. Yifan hoped that the sickness would leave him soon. He laid back Junmyeon on bed and caressed his soft hair before petting his cat ears. The catboy didn’t purr. Yifan then cried out of worry until he slept. 

 

+++

 

It was raining heavily just like the weather forecast had predicted but Minho still came. Yifan was surprised a bit when he saw the latter in his normal attire, not having his usual kits with him. He brought Minho to the living room where Junmyeon was resting on the couch, covered with thick blankets. The catboy still haven’t gain conscious. It made Yifan to become more worried than he used to.

 

Even though Minho told not be worried, he understood how much Yifan loved Junmyeon. His heart clenched when he saw the catboy lying lifelessly on the couch. Seeing Junmyeon reminded him of his own catboy. "Hyung?" Yifan called out as the doctor kept staring at Junmyeon. "Yeah?" Minho then moved forward. "Are you okay?" Minho thought for a while before he answered, "I’m okay. It’s just... You’re my first client after two months."

 

"You still haven’t open your clinic... ?"

 

"Well, yeah. Can I take a look on Junmyeon?"

 

Minho asked carefully since some owners like Yifan might be really uncomfortable when their hybrids were being touched by someone else. Yifan gave a nod and the doctor proceeded to squat in front of the couch, examining Junmyeon’s facial features. He noticed that the catboy had turned paler than the last time Yifan and he came to the clinic for a shot.

 

Minho then placed his left hand on his forehead and he flinched, but he didn’t pull away. Yifan was right. Junmyeon really was freezing like ice. He then placed his palm on the catboy's neck. This was all he needed to confirm. Minho nodded to himself. He had handled a catgirl before and it was currently same with Junmyeon's case. "Hyung? Will he be okay?" Minho nodded, "He’s alright. It’s just the sickness."

 

Yifan's confused face confused him. "He’s reaching adulthood really slow. Didn’t I tell you yesterday?" Yifan seemed to get it now. "Did he hyperventilate?" The doctor asked as he placed his palm on the catboy’s chest to check his breathing. "No. He fainted yesterday night and still haven’t gain conscious. When will he wake up, hyung?" Minho then stood up after covering the sleeping Junmyeon with the blankets.

 

"I’m not sure about that, Yifan. Whatever you do, just don’t leave him alone even after he’s awake. He needs you the most after he wakes up since you're his most trusted person. Please give him anything to eat. If he doesn’t, force him. He might have his last heat after he wakes up. You know how to handle that, I suppose?"

 

Yifan felt his cheeks getting warm suddenly by the blunt question. He earned a soft laugh from the doctor. "You’re not staying?" He asked when he saw Minho heading straight to the door. "It’s okay. Besides, I think I need to continue my business," Minho smiled brightly. Yifan was glad seeing him like that. To him, the doctor was liked by the owners (like Yifan) because he would handle the hybrids with much care.

 

Minho patted on the latter's shoulder after wearing his shoes. "Thank you so much," Yifan said reliably. "I'll see you around," He smiled. "Can I do anything to help to find Taemin, hyung?" Minho tried his best not to tear up or flinch after hearing the name, "It’s fine, Yifan. You don't have to get your hands dirty for me," He smiled sadly. Yifan only sighed in response.

 

Minho called his assistant to open up the clinic before driving away from Yifan’s house. He thinks that he’s already okay and he shouldn’t be like this for too long. He needed to be productive so that he won’t feel sad of losing his catboy. It started with a silly fight and he ended up being captured. Meanwhile back at Yifan's house, the latter was determine to find Taemin.

 

He called Jongin and told him what happened to the doctor's catboy. A few hours later, Yifan found himself petting Junmyeon's cat ears who was currently resting on the latter's lap. He was next to the catboy's side ever since morning after the doctor left. It was evening already but Junmyeon haven’t gain conscious yet. Yifan even forgotten that he hadn’t had his lunch yet when he heard his tummy growled in hunger.

 

He settled Junmyeon gingerly on the couch, covering him with the blanket before heading to the kitchen to make food for himself. The latter also made fish porridge for the catboy even though he doubted that the catboy would wake up. After washing the dirty dishes, he went back to the living room and saw the catboy's tail was moving slightly, dangling over the couch, and it stopped.

 

Yifan sprinted towards him and crouched down in front of the couch before petting the catboy's hair tenderly, "Myeon? Are you awake?" The catboy didn't respond and didn't even make a sound but Yifan saw one of his cat ears flickered. It was almost night time. Junmyeon must be gaining conscious because the catboy haven’t eaten anything ever since morning.

 

Yifan headed back to the kitchen hastily and came back with a small bowl of porridge. He placed the small bowl on the table and sat on the couch before calmly carrying the weak catboy onto his lap so that it would be easier to feed him. Yifan reached out his hand to take the bowl from the table but then, he retreated when he felt a small movement below.

 

"Myeon? Are you awake?"

 

He received a small mewl that made his heart to clench after hearing it. It sounded  _so_   _weak_. Yifan caressed the catboy's cheek, making him to open his eyes tiredly. Junmyeon felt his eyelids cracking after having it close for too long but he forced to open them when he heard the deep soothing voice of his owner, just what he needed right now. He wanted to smile because Yifan was here.

 

Junmyeon then whimpered when a wave of pain struck like a lighting in his head and shut back his eyes close in agony. It really hurt but somehow, he felt at ease when he knew that his owner was just by his side. "Wait here, okay? I'll get some wat―" The catboy brought his left hand up in a flash to clutch onto the owner's shirt. Yifan looked down at him with much worry.

 

He tried peeling off the tight grasp on his shirt but the catboy gripped on even tighter. Yifan then held his hand in the end and saw the catboy finally opening his eyes languidly, water filling up in it. Junmyeon gazed into the latter's eyes weakly, "D-Don't leave..." Yifan held his hand tighter and leaned down to kiss on his hair, "I'm not going anywhere, Myeon. Are you feeling hungry?" Junmyeon managed to nod albeit unstably.

 

Yifan positioned him properly and had the back of Junmyeon's head on his left inner elbow after taking the bowl with his free hand. He balanced the bowl on Junmyeon's tummy and kissed on his temple as an encouragement for him to eat. Junmyeon was too weak even to open his mouth. He rested the right side of his head against his owner's warm sturdy chest before parting his dry lips for the spoonful of porridge to enter.

 

He felt like throwing up when he swallowed the porridge. It wasn’t that the porridge didn’t taste good, it was because his throat was so dry. Maybe he should’ve let Yifan give him some water first but he didn’t want his owner to go anywhere. Despite he couldn’t taste the porridge, he ended up finishing it and snuggled into Yifan's chest weakly as he felt stuffy all of a sudden.

 

The catboy clutched onto Yifan's shirt when he moved to place the emptied bowl on the table. Junmyeon thought he was going to get up to go to the kitchen. " _K-Kriseu,_ " The catboy called out breathlessly. Yifan ran a hand soothingly on the catboy's back. Junmyeon clutched onto his shirt again with both of his hands this time before burying his face into the latter's chest, "Kriseu  ** ** _*pants*_****  D-Don't  ** ** _*pants*_**** "

 

"Myeon, I need you to breathe in and out slowly. Can you do that for me?"

 

"I  ** ** _*pants*_****  Mmph…"

 

"Junmyeon..."

 

The catboy was hyperventilating now. Yifan cursed inwardly at himself for leaving his phone upstairs. How should he call Minho? He needed the doctor's advice right now as he didn't know what to do. A weak mewl slipped out from Junmyeon's lips and Yifan felt the front of his shirt was beginning to feel wet. Oh how much he wanted to throw away what was hurting Junmyeon right now.

 

"Shh... It's okay, Myeon. Everything is okay."

 

He continued coaxing the crying Junmyeon while petting his cat ears, trying to distract him from whatever pain he was feeling right now. "D-Don't leave me." Yifan looked down as soon as he heard the muffled voice of Junmyeon's. Yifan instantly cupped the (still) freezing cheeks of his and lifted his face gently. His eyes were closed shut, tears flowing nonstop like water and his cat ears were totally flat on his head, almost looking like a puppy instead of a cat.

 

Yifan leaned down and delicately pressed his lips onto the quivering Junmyeon's. He stayed like that for a good few seconds, feeling Junmyeon's lips after a few days. It was dry but he didn't care at all. He then brought his lips upwards and pressed a kiss on his freezing forehead after pushing the bangs to the back. After he pulled away, Junmyeon snuggled back into his chest.

 

His breaths were steady now but the silent cries were constant. Yifan then petted his cat ears, shushing him sweetly, "I'm here, Myeon. I would never leave you." He pecked on top of Junmyeon's head and patted slowly on the catboy's back, lulling him to sleep. Yifan was worried when Junmyeon didn't wake up and now he was awake, the latter couldn’t help but to feel more worried than ever.

 

The catboy finally succumbed into a peaceful slumber, not passing out this time. The catboy’s fingers were still digging into the taller male's shirt. Yifan sighed heavily. He didn’t like seeing Junmyeon like this at all. He prayed for Junmyeon to be okay as soon as possible. He missed seeing his bright and shy smile. He missed everything related to Junmyeon.

 

Yifan then began doing his daily routine, carrying the catboy to his room and tucked him under the covers neatly. Junmyeon was sure in a deep sleep because he didn’t stir at all. Yifan went downstairs to clean up the little mess in the kitchen. He then climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the freezing catboy tightly, transferring his body heat to him. Yifan ended up sleeping just when he wanted to call the doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan woke up in the middle of the morning at the feeling of something rutting against his palm. He opened his eyes lazily but closed them back before letting out a yawn but ended up closing his mouth halfway when he heard a soft mewl coming from his right side. The catboy was holding onto his right wrist with both of his small hands and palming his own erection against his shorts.

 

Yifan turned beet red instantly, feeling rather unexpected that the catboy would actually take and use  _his_  hand instead of his. He retrieved his hand from the catboy's growing bulge and a weak mewl was emitted from the catboy. Yifan undid his shorts and discarded his own pants. He saw Junmyeon's lower parts was drenched with his self-lubrication. He then hovered over Junmyeon's small frame and kissed on his right cheek, "Shh... Don't cry."

 

"Hu-Hurts  _ ** ***hic*****_ "

 

"It'll be over soon. Let me take care of it, okay?"

 

During his last heat, the catboy clung onto Yifan possessively just like always but this time, he left scratch marks on the taller male's back. Yifan flinched by the burning sensation but he didn’t complain since Junmyeon was in a lot more pain compared to him. The catboy didn’t even give Yifan the chance of doing anything, just cuddling after catching their breaths.

 

After Yifan made sure that the catboy was fully asleep, he slipped out from the bed very quietly and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He came back with wet warm cloth to wipe the stains from Junmyeon's body. The catboy stirred a bit when Yifan wiped the come off near his inner thigh. He also cleared of some of it which got on the sheets. Yifan then changed the catboy’s shirt and lets him to be pants-free.

 

He climbed onto the bed again after washing the washcloth. The catboy was in a deep slumber. The taller male sighed in worry. He climbed onto the bed and pulled the sleeping catboy close to his embrace. He sighed again while nosing into the catboy’s hair. Even though Junmyeon had already had his very last heat, there were still no changes. His body temperature was still the same, freezing like always.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Yifan called the doctor and informed that the catboy’s condition was unchanged. The doctor then told him not to worry and call him again if Junmyeon’s condition was still the same after three days. Yifan sighed after placing his phone on the night stand. He then placed his hand on Junmyeon’s forehead. He widened his eyes. The coldness went had down. 

 

“Myeon, are you awake?” 

 

Junmyeon's tail swished slightly before it wrapped itself around Yifan's right wrist before bringing it up on the catboy's head. Yifan smiled warmly. He petted Junmyeon's hair first before going to the cat ears, earning deep purrs in response. "Myeon?" Junmyeon opened his eyes, feeling them burning as he did so and boy it sure hurts a lot. "Hey." The catboy purred weakly.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

He asked as he petted his hair. "Hungry..." Yifan didn’t say anything and patiently made him to sit up straight. He propped a pillow behind the catboy’s back and sat beside him with his breakfast. Junmyeon didn’t complain about the same meal he received these past days. Not even once. He gulped down the glass of water and moaned in delight, feeling the cool liquid going down through his dry throat.

 

After placing the tray back on the nightstand, Yifan thought he could bring it to the kitchen to wash them at once. But then, Junmyeon tugged on his shirt before circling his tail around his waist. Yifan thought he should do that later. He petted on the catboy's hair and Junmyeon leaned into his touch. Even though the coldness had went away, Junmyeon still looked weak but the latter was sure he would be okay after this.

 

"Feeling better?"

 

He brushed the tip of their noses together. "A little..." The catboy answered a little late. Yifan smiled in relief. He was very sure that the catboy would be okay soon. "You need to eat a lot, okay? You've become a bit skinny," He left a long peck on his lips before leaving another one on the catboy’s head. "Mm..." Junmyeon mumbled when he moved a little. Yifan smiled before hugging the catboy tightly, "Sleep, Myeon. I'll be right beside you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon couldn’t be more grateful. Whenever he opened his eyes, he would see the worried face of his owner. During these past horrible days, he felt nothing but weak inside. He could do nothing but clung onto his owner lifelessly. He was terrified that he couldn’t make it but then, his owner had taken care of him perfectly. He was unconscious on the first and second day but he could feel someone holding him so close.

 

When he had the terrible headache, he couldn’t say or talk anything as his breathing was labored but he managed to stammer out the latter's name. Until now, he couldn’t move or talk that much. His energy was drained as the process of reaching adulthood was going to end. He would be good as new in the next few days and couldn’t wait to kiss his owner to show how thankful he was for having Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...seu!"

 

Yifan flinched in his sleep. "Kriseu?" The latter cracked his open to see Junmyeon had his hands on his chest while kneeling beside him as if he’d been trying to wake him up. Yifan swiftly sat up straight and cupped his cheeks in worry, "When did you get up? How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Do you—" Yifan didn’t manage to continue because the catboy had planted his lips on him.

 

He placed a hand on Junmyeon's left hip when the catboy leaned closer. "Myeon..." Yifan called out when the catboy pulled away before nuzzling into his neck. "Thank you, Kriseu..." The latter petted his hair after he kissed on Junmyeon's temple, "I was so worried..." Junmyeon peered up to him to see his owner's worn out state. He bit his bottom lip in guiltiness. It was all because of him.

 

"I'm—"

 

Yifan placed a finger on his lips, "Don't you dare apologize." Junmyeon gulped down the lump in his throat by the sharp stare. Yifan's gaze then softened when the catboy nuzzled his cheek against his chest as if he wanted to be petted. Yifan brought both of his hands up to the catboy's head. Junmyeon blinked as wondered what his owner was going to do, his cat ears perked up.

 

He closed his eyes and purred out loud at the feeling of Yifan's nails scratching on the back of his cat ears. His tail wrapped itself around one of the latter's wrists and Yifan chuckled when he saw Junmyeon had his lips parted slightly. He leaned down closer and pecked on Junmyeon's neck, hands still on his cat ears. After a while, Junmyeon rested his head on his owner's right lap weakly.

 

Yifan instantly became worried, "Myeon?" The catboy purred in response when the latter petted his hair, "Hungry..." Yifan smiled. Thankfully, he had bought some uncooked meat from the butcher yesterday when Junmyeon was in a deep slumber. "Do you want to eat?" He received a nod. "But I don't want to bath yet..." Yifan laughed at this. He’s was still the same.

 

"You can eat first, Myeon. Like I said, you've become so skinny... And then I'll bath you, is that okay?"

 

He earned a quick peck on his lips. Yifan was shocked because it happened in a flash. "Do you want me to carry you to the living room?" He received a nod again. Yifan carried the catboy in his arms before wasting no time going downstairs. He laid Junmyeon on the couch and headed to the kitchen to make a simple hamburger from the uncooked meat, a happy smile on his lips.

 

Junmyeon sniffed something nice which lingered in the air after a couple of minutes until he couldn’t sleep anymore. He got up from the couch like zombie and walked towards the smell, his tail swishing left and right as he headed towards the kitchen. Junmyeon rubbed his eyes and saw the latter's back facing him doing something, probably cooking. The catboy walked towards him unsteadily.

 

He leaned onto Yifan’s back before circling his arms around Yifan's waist. "Myeon?" He called out worriedly. "Food..." Yifan chuckled before prying off the clasped hands of Junmyeon’s before turning around to see the catboy's half-lidded eyes. "Wait for a while, okay?" The catboy nodded but he didn't move. "Myeon?" He tilted his head in worry. "I want to stay beside you..." Junmyeon said sleepily. Yifan grinned as he continued cooking.

 

///

 

Yifan had his right elbow on the kitchen island, his chin resting on his palm as he stared at Junmyeon eating his meal greedily. The catboy coughed when he choked onto something. Yifan immediately handed him a glass of water. "Eat slowly," He patted on Junmyeon's back after the catboy had gulped down the water in seconds. Yifan was worried that he might get choked again but he was happy.

 

He watched how greedy the catboy was eating the extra food which was chicken fried rice he made after the catboy had finished eating the hamburger earlier. He couldn’t wait to shower him with kisses later. Once he was done after drinking another glass of water, Junmyeon took the plates by himself before jumping off from the high stool and washed them.

 

He couldn’t rely on his owner washing his plates after this. He needed to help him. Yifan was pretty surprised by his new behavior. Usually the catboy would just leave the plates in the sink and go to the living room. Yifan smiled warmly before walking towards him and hugged him from the back. Junmyeon squeaked in surprise. "Can I hold you like this for a while?" Junmyeon nods shyly before continuing to wash the rest of the plates and glass.

 

That night, Yifan congratulated the catboy for turning into an adult as Minho confirmed it through the phone earlier. Junmyeon was rewarded with a load of petting, cuddles and kisses. He didn’t expect to take things to the next level though but he didn't mind at all. Something was different that night for Junmyeon. He felt his owner holding him carefully as if he would break as if he was a glass.

 

The latter kissed on every of his sensitive spots that made him to shudder. His owner hit on his special spot countless of times as if he knew what Junmyeon wanted after a long time not having an intimate moment with the owner. He felt loved. He felt like crying at feeling of being loved dearly by Yifan. After the latter's load filled him up, Junmyeon felt content.

 

He was glad that his guardian sent him off to someone's house and met an owner like Yifan. His catboy-friends had told him some stories before about strays being used as a toy and he cringed while they continued talking about it. He thanked his guardian so much for meeting an owner like Yifan. He bet that he would never ever find someone else like his owner.

 

"Myeon? What's wrong?"

 

Junmyeon didn’t notice that he was actually crying by thinking good deeds of the latter. "Myeon, baby. Tell me, please?" He cried even more by Yifan's question and the latter mentally regretted it. Was something hurting Junmyeon again? But Minho must have told him something, right? He pulled Junmyeon close to him after leaning his back on the headboard and petted his cat ears.

 

He was sniffling now, the left side of his head leaned against his bare chest. "Hey." Junmyeon didn’t know how to explain. He didn’t want to make Yifan think childishly of him if he told him the truth. Even though he was an adult already, Junmyeon still felt the same. Junmyeon mentally panicked when the latter lifted his face. He was met with a pair of dark worried orbs.

 

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

 

Junmyeon shook his head and tried to look away but his owner was already cupping his face with his hands. "I-It's nothing, Kriseu. I just," He left off, wanting to say it so much and decided to just say it, "I'm so glad that I met you, Kriseu..." He hid his face into the latter's neck and sniffled. Yifan smiled adoringly and pecked on his hair before patting on his back, "And I'm glad that I found you, Junmyeon." The catboy looked up to him and saw the warm smile of the latter. He smiled too. 

 

+++

 

It was Sunday evening. Yifan knew it was a wrong day to plan a date with Junmyeon but the catboy said he was totally okay with it. There was a carnival held in the city today. Junmyeon always told him that he wanted to try on the Ferris wheel and so here they were. As Yifan expected, there were swarm of people at the carnival. He kept Junmyeon close to him because he was attracting some people.

 

"Kriseu, can we try the potato circling the stick looking thing?"

 

Yifan almost laughed at the way the catboy addressing the spiral potatoes and patted on his head before buying him one. "Do you want to look around before getting on the Ferris wheel?" He asked Junmyeon who was kind of having trouble eating the spiral potatoes. His cat ears perked up at the mention of the Ferris wheel. "Can we eat some more… ?" Junmyeon asked timidly.

 

Yifan held back the urge to kiss him since he knew there might be people observing them. He had to be extra careful because he lets his bodyguards to have an off day today. Both of them then headed to the food stalls with Yifan buying only less oily food for the catboy. He didn’t want Junmyeon to get sick again. He noticed something earlier. It was an unusual feeling.

 

The latter could feel a strong pair of eyes following them. It was almost the same when he used to go home after training. Yifan tried searching for the person while having an eye on Junmyeon too. Yifan snapped out from having a resting scowl on his face when the catboy pulled onto his shirt before telling him he wanted to play some games. Of course, he couldn’t say no to the adorable hybrid.

 

Yifan totally forgot about the pair of eyes spying on them as he played numerous games with Junmyeon. Oh how much he missed the bright smile of the catboy. As the day turned darker, Junmyeon was slightly tired. "Hey," Yifan had his right palm on the catboy's head, "Let's go?" Junmyeon almost shrieked. He didn’t want to go home yet! "But... Ferris wheel..." He tilted his head when he saw the taller male chuckling at him.

 

"That's what I meant. Come, there's not a lot of people this time."

 

Junmyeon smiled brightly before clinging onto the latter. Yifan wasn't on his guard as someone almost did something to the catboy. "Welcome! Enjoy the night view of Seoul up there!" The staff bowed respectfully at the two of them as Yifan handed her the cash. "Careful," The taller male said as he pressed his palm on the excited Junmyeon's back who almost tripped. The catboy grinned in response.

 

He was too eager to see the awaiting view right now. Yifan laughed mentally. Junmyeon was still the same, adult or not. Once the Ferris wheel started moving, the catboy couldn’t stay still because it was moving too slow (for him). "Relax, Myeon. You'll see it soon." Junmyeon pouted in response. Yifan leaned in to kiss the pout away. His tail was swishing wildly and cat ears were in sideways in irritation because they were still not there yet.

 

"Why is it so slow, Kriseu?"

 

Junmyeon whined. Yifan pulled him to his right side and patted his hair, trying to calm him down because the catboy looked like he was going to blow up soon. The catboy closed his eyes ever since he felt the latter patting his hair, almost drifting off to sleep. "Hey. You can see the view now." Junmyeon's cat ears perked up in an instant before going to the window. Yifan chuckled mentally,  _ ** **Is he really an adult?****_

 

Maybe he had to wait another few months to notice new behaviors of the catboy. "Whoa..." Junmyeon pressed his face against the window, palms stuck on the window too and stared at the bright city lights in awe. It was so pretty. It’s his first time experiencing a view like this. His cat ears were totally erect and his tail was swishing excitedly. He then looked up at the dark sky which was splattered with glistening stars,  _ ** **So pretty****_.

 

He squeaked in surprise when he felt the taller male's arms circling from the back. Yifan's hands were clasped on his midsection and the catboy held them with his own hands. "Myeon..." The catboy shivered slightly when he felt Yifan's lips pressing on the right side of his neck. "K-Kriseu. N-Not here," He managed to stammer out and held back a moan when the latter sucked on his neck lightly.

 

Junmyeon held back any unwanted noises coming out from his throat. He was too lightheaded already until he didn't realize that Yifan had turned him around. "Hey." And Junmyeon didn’t even realize he had his eyes closed. The catboy looked up to his owner and the latter chuckled. Junmyeon blushed deep red. "D-Don't laugh, Kriseu," He sulked and shut his eyes close before feeling the latter's lips on the tip of his nose.

 

"You're so adorable..."

 

Junmyeon mewled, cat ears flat on his hair from embarrassment before looking away. He shouldn’t be adorable. He just turned into an adult! "Hey, hey. Don't be mad." The catboy didn't give any reply. The latter turned serious all of a sudden. Yifan lifted his arms up from Junmyeon’s waist and cupped the catboy's face in his large palms. Junmyeon blinked at the seriousness of his owner's face.

 

The latter gazed deeply into his eyes and Junmyeon gazed back, feeling weak suddenly. "Ever since I found you, I know right then that you’re going to change my whole life upside down but in a good way of course. Even after a year, we're still together... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time ago and I guess now it's the right time. Junmyeon, I..." He was hesitant, he knew it.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a right time to say this. He was actually  _scared_ of the catboy's reply. In fact, he wasn’t ready to hear any rejections. He then felt a small palm on his own right cheek. The catboy was looking at him with a hint of hope in his eyes. Yifan smiled before he continued where he left off, "Will you promise to live forever with me?" Both of them felt the time had stopped. The noises of the crowd went unheard.

 

They couldn’t hear anything else other than their hearts beating in sync. Everything then came back into reality at the moment when Junmyeon smiled, looking at the latter happily, "Of course, Kriseu. I would really, really loved that." As soon as he heard Junmyeon's reply, Yifan immediately leaned down and planted his lips against the catboy's in a chaste kiss. It was hard because both of them couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Before things get heated up, they pulled away understandingly. They could continue this later at home. They smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Yifan pressed his nose against the catboy's and they were still smiling their hearts out. "Um..." Junmyeon blushed again while Yifan glared at the staff who opened the door for them. It took a moment for them to realize that they're on the ground already.

 

The staff was a female and Junmyeon smiled shyly when she cooed on how cute he was. Yifan only smiled with proud. Of course, his Junmyeon was always cute. They walked into the carnival a little more, hand in hand, with an ice cream in their free hand. Junmyeon then felt uncomfortable seeing some hybrids staring at him with envy. Other hybrids there were in a leash while he had none.

 

Junmyeon felt sorry for them. Every hybrid deserved to be like him. Yifan noticed the stares when the catboy began to walk closer to him. "Hey, wanna go home?" The catboy didn’t say anything but nodded in response. “Um, can I go to the bathroom first?” Yifan kept his phone inside his pocket after checking the time, “I’ll go with you.” He looked at Junmyeon when he felt the catboy halting him.

 

“That’s okay. I’ll go by myself, Kriseu.”

 

“But Myeon—”

 

“It will only take a while.”

 

“But still—”

 

Junmyeon stood on his tiptoes and pecked on Yifan’s nose to assure him. “It’s only for a while. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Junmyeon smiled cutely. Yifan sighed and finally gave up from the cute attempt from the catboy. "I'll be waiting here, okay?" He left a quick peck on Junmyeon's hair before seeing him going into the sea of crowds. He was waiting beside a cotton candy stall.

 

He stared at the uncle who was making the pink-colored candy. Maybe he should buy one for Junmyeon later. Yifan stood there for a minute. A minute turned into five minutes and it was getting longer than ten minutes. Junmyeon said it would only take a while, right? So why wasn’t he here yet? Something twisted in Yifan's stomach. What if Junmyeon needed him?

 

He gasped when the sudden pair of eyes snapped into his realization,  _ ** **Junmyeon is in trouble.****_ Yifan ran as fast as he could to check one and every restrooms nearby.  _ ** **Junmyeon is in trouble, Junmyeon is in trouble.****_  The sentence kept chanting in his head.  _ ** **I shouldn’t have let him go alone,****_ Yifan blamed himself,  _ ** **I should’ve followed him behind.****_  He nearly tripped on his feet as he reached the last washroom nearby.

 

He hoped Junmyeon was inside this one because the previous ones he'd checked, he wasn’t inside any of them. He walked into the restroom and sensed there was no one inside. "Myeon?" Silence. Yifan went pale and he began to panic. He thought that maybe Junmyeon had went out already and might be searching for him. He rushed out from the washroom and stopped at the doorway.

 

He looked to his left and right, trying to spot the catboy among the crowd. Yifan took a step forward and stopped instantly before looking down at his feet when he felt like he had stepped on something. Yifan crouched down to look at it and wondered what it was before picking it up. He almost collapsed on what he saw. It was their couple keychain. It was  _broken_.

 

In the next few minutes, Yifan found himself calling Junmyeon’s name out loud. The result was, of course, the catboy was nowhere to be found. Yifan stopped when he heard a guy, who he saw was wearing a bright green uniform, probably the security, yelled at him to shut up. He almost snapped at him in anger but it was no use getting angry at him anyway. Yifan didn’t know what to do right now.

 

Junmyeon was gone. He couldn’t believe it. He felt so weak and felt like he wanted to cry but no. Not here. The latter then made his way out from the carnival and ran straight to a certain person’s house. He ran and ran and didn’t hesitate to stop for a while to catch his breath. He just needed someone, anyone, to hold and understand his situation right now. He sniffled,  _ ** **Tell me this isn’t happening.****_

 

Kyungsoo jolted in surprise upon hearing the loud bangs on the door. He clutched onto Jongin's shirt in fear. Said male calmed him down but Kyungsoo was still afraid. Jongin cursed out loud when the urgent knocks turned into noisy dings of the doorbell. Jongin cursed under his breath once again and got up from the couch before heading to get the door, rolling up his sleeves in case if the intruder was another assassin.

 

Once he opened the door very slowly, he saw Yifan catching his breath like he just ran for a few miles (which he actually did). “Hyung, whoa, what the—” “Jongin.” Said male opened the door for him to come in. “What? Did something—” “He’s gone.” Jongin blinked and Yifan didn't wait for him to talk, “Junmyeon. He’s go-gone.” A gasp was heard from the living room and the next thing Jongin knew, the taller male broke down in tears in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> none of the sickness are real  
> i just made them up using a bit of hypothermia's symptoms


	23. Help.

 

**Just a few minutes ago...**

 

_Junmyeon thought he should be independent after this. He couldn’t just let Yifan accompanying him every time even when he wanted to go to the restroom. He wanted to show the new side of him to Yifan but the latter didn’t seem to like it at first though. Well, at least he had other things to show the new side of him later. When Junmyeon was done, he stepped out from the toilet._

 

_One of his cat ears flickered, sensing danger as he felt someone's presence. Junmyeon tried not to look at the person as he washed his hands in the sink but then, he felt a strong gaze on him so he had to look at it to see who it was, curiosity killing him. The catboy gulped when he spotted someone tall at the restroom's doorway, staring at him intimidatingly._

 

_Both of his cat ears went sideways in fear this time before he looked away from the intimidating man. Junmyeon headed straight to the doorway but not until an arm blocked his way. The catboy looked up to the man who was smirking at him. "Gotcha." Junmyeon's eyes widened when the man took both of his wrists in a flash and then, his mouth was covered by the man's free hand._

 

_"Be a good kitty and don't shout, okay? We don't want to make things worse."_

 

 _But Junmyeon didn't listen to him of course. The man shouted in pain when Junmyeon bit on his palm, resulting to free his wrists. The catboy immediately stepped backward from the man and hastily took out his phone before searching for Yifan's number._   _He was too slow or more likely too clumsy because he was scared at the moment. The man had approached him again and grabbed his wrists before shaking off the phone._

 

_"Let me go!"_

 

_The man smirked by his sudden shout. Junmyeon knew what he did was wrong. The intimidating male shoved off his device from his hold with much force. Junmyeon’s phone was out of his sight. The catboy didn’t know what to do but to panic. If he shouted again, the man might do something to harm him. He seriously didn’t know what to do. He could only wriggle his wrists from the other male’s steel-like grip._

 

_"Just do it, Mino!"_

 

_His cat ears were erect by the unfamiliar name. There was someone else too? Before the catboy could take a look behind, he felt something covering his nose and mouth. Junmyeon managed to take a glimpse of him as he fell backwards in this Mino’s arms before his vision was getting blurry. He also heard this Mino said something weird to him before his whole vision blacked out._

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's not your fault," Jongin said it countless of times already. As soon as he managed to drag the crying Yifan from the doorway to the lounge, the male didn’t stop crying. Jongin couldn’t remember when the last time Yifan broke down like this. Well, he couldn’t believe it either. Junmyeon was caught. He couldn’t imagine how Yifan was feeling right now but he could understand his situation. Kyungsoo came back from the kitchen, bringing a tray of two glasses of water on it. 

 

The catboy then sat quietly over the single couch, trying his best not to tear up at the news. His catboy-friend was taken away. Seeing the owner of his catboy-friend made him wanted to cry but he held it back. Yifan couldn’t stop the tears from flowing out. It was embarrassing, he knew. Kyungsoo must be thinking weirdly of him. He had his elbows on his knees while covering his crying face for almost how long, he didn’t know. He kept remembering the bright smile of Junmyeon before— 

 

More tears started to come out. Jongin had enough, "Hyung, that's enough. Are you gonna cry all night?" Yifan heard his stern voice and he knew Kyungsoo might be frightened. He didn’t reply because he didn’t even know what to reply. "Answer me," His friend was persistent for his answer. "You know that it's not your―" "It  _is_  my fault, Jongin! It is! Or else he wouldn’t―" Jongin was utterly pissed, "Shut up, will you?!" 

 

Yifan frowned when the male snapped at him, "Then why are you asking me to answer?!" He yelled back loudly. "Because I'm sick of hearing you crying like this!" Jongin’s face was slightly flushed. "You don't even fucking understand!" Yifan yelled. "I do fucking understand but how can I just stare at you crying without doing anything?!" Yifan became silent. Jongin was right. How long was he going to cry? How long would it take for him to realize that he needed to bring Junmyeon back? 

 

"I'm sorry, Jongin. I'll go now. Sorry to bother you. I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." 

 

Jongin rolled his eyes when the latter stood up. Kyungsoo just sat there quietly before nodding at Jongin to do what was right. He went behind Yifan. Before Yifan could head to the door, Jongin harshly placed a hand on the latter's right shoulder, turning him to face him and swung his left fist onto Yifan's face. Jongin was left-handed so it really made Yifan to groan in pain as he tumbled on the floor. Jongin was pleased when he saw the pissed off face of Yifan. He smirked inwardly. 

 

"What the fuck, Jongin?!" 

 

Yifan was on the floor, clutching his bruised right jaw. He stared at him with rage mixed with confusion on his enraged face. Why was Jongin suddenly acting like this? Why did Jongin even punch him in the first place? Yifan was terribly confused as he glared at the other male. Jongin had his feet on either side of Yifan's waist in a swift movement where Yifan was slightly taken aback by his speed before the male pulled his collar and brought his face close to him.

 

"Do you really think I won't help you? What are we friends for? For fun?! Have you  _ _lost__  it?! Don't you remember you're the one who saved me from being Yongguk's hostage? I nearly died but you're the one who risked his life to save me! Don't you think I won't do the same?! You— You think you can help yourself without anyone's help, huh? You think I won't know what you’ll be doing once you get back to your house? Hah! Maybe we really aren't close friends for a reason because I already accepted you as my own  _family_."

 

Yifan saw how Jongin freed the collar of his shirt weakly before going to Kyungsoo and said something to his catboy. He then saw Kyungsoo standing up from the couch, giving a peck on Jongin's cheek before disappearing into one of the rooms deeper into the apartment. Jongin then didn’t even spare a glance at him before going into the kitchen. Yifan was dumbfounded. He knew that Jongin didn’t have the perfect family even though he's rich just like him. That's why he had his own apartment. 

 

He winced when he touched his already swelled jaw. Yifan smiled. Jongin was still a good fighter. He thought about what the latter said to him just now. Maybe he really needed his help. Yifan stood up wobbly, holding his bruised jaw as he walked towards to the kitchen. He saw Jongin had his forehead on his clasped hands and elbows resting on the kitchen island. Yifan took his seat and cleared his throat, "Jongin—" "Shut up. I'm still fucking angry with you and be quiet before I whoop your ass." Yifan almost chuckled. 

 

The past Jongin was coming out. Yifan didn’t really mind it. Ever since the latter had his own catboy, he completely changed which freaked the hell out of Yifan. Yes, there were some times where Jongin almost cursed but as the day goes by, he completely stopped. Now that Kyungsoo wasn't here, the past Jongin was here. "Kris hyung." Yifan stiffened at the name. Jongin used to call him with that name before they decided to totally change their previous lifestyles. "Yes, Kai?" The younger male stared at him with worried eyes.

 

"Did I hurt you? I mean, does it hurt? I'm sorry, hyung. You know I'm like you when I lose my temper..." 

 

Jongin stared at him worriedly when Yifan laughed out suddenly. "Now you're worried? It really hurts, you know. Since when you got stronger than me? I think we can have a combat sometimes, don’t you think?" Jongin groaned when the elder male ruffled his hair like he used to when they were kids. Despite he showed an annoyed face, Jongin liked the affection. Even his parents didn’t do that but he had to hide it because he wasn't a kid anymore. 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

He looked at Yifan who was staring on the table. "I'm sorry for coming here." Jongin sighed deeply, "Hyung, it's not your fault. Stop saying that's it's your fault. I want to help. I will call Chanyeol tomorrow and I'll tell him what happened." Yifan could only sigh, nodding. "Don't worry, hyung." Yifan held back the tears as best as he could after hearing the words coming out from Jongin’s lips.

 

"We'll find him. We  _will_ find Junmyeon."

 

+++

 

The trio were currently in Yifan's house, the kitchen aisle, with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in the living room not play-fighting this time because their friend wasn't there. Baekhyun didn't even have the mood to joke around with Kyungsoo. They were sitting side by side silently, cat ears flat on their hair. They couldn't imagine if they couldn't see Junmyeon again and teared up at the thought.

 

Back in the kitchen, Jongin was explaining with Yifan to Chanyeol what happened and he gradually wanted to help. Chanyeol knew that Yifan was holding back from crying since Jongin had texted him through the phone what happened last night. "Did you, if you remember, beat up someone in our last year at school?" Yifan thought for a while at Chanyeol’s question as the other two males stared at him intently.

 

"How can I remember what happened last—"

 

Yifan remembered something. Basketball match. Locker room. Smug face. "Seunghyun." Jongin groaned at the name in annoyance but Chanyeol widened his eyes, "Hyung, you serious?" Yifan and Jongin looked at him with a confused expression on their face. "What? I'm telling the truth," Yifan stated. "I know you are but do you know who  _is_  Seunghyun... ?" Chanyeol asked both of them.

 

They shook their head as they didn’t really know. "Hyung, you just beat the highest rank of all of us before. How come you didn't know about it? He... He even owns a slavery industry." Both Yifan's and Jongin's eyes widened at that. Yifan slammed his palms on the island's table, making the two catboys in the living room to be surprised, "Are you fucking kidding with me?" Jongin tried to calm the latter down.

 

"It's true, hyung. I’ve heard he had taken over someone's place after he died and had been taking over the industry as he wants the hybrids' population to be... Extinct." 

 

Jongin looked at him unbelievably while Yifan snorted at the idea, "He must be out of his fucking mind. He—" Yifan stopped talking suddenly. Jongin felt the latter's body shivering. Jongin knew what he was thinking about, "Hyung,  _nothing_ is going to happen to him. We don't even know if it's Seunghyun's doing." Yifan shivered even more and sat back on the stool, "It's him." They heard Yifan's raging voice and both of them gulped. 

 

"I know it's him. He told me to stay on guard that day or else Junmyeon would be taken away. He did it. That motherfuc—" 

 

Chanyeol got up from his seat to help Jongin to let Yifan stay down on his seat. "Let me go, guys. I need to find him. I need to find him and kill—" Jongin calmed him down, "You're  _not_  going to kill him, hyung. He won't do anything to Junmyeon." Yifan's body weakened at the name and slumped on the table nimbly. He missed Junmyeon. So much. Chanyeol could only pat on the latter's back sadly while exchanging looks with Jongin. 

 

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," Jongin stopped Yifan before the latter could even stand up, "It's probably my guest." Chanyeol exchanged confused looks with Yifan, "But this is Kris hyung's house though?" Jongin smirked. Yifan knew this was something. "I'll go bring our mastermind. You guys just wait here." Yifan and Chanyeol saw Jongin walking into the living room. They wondered who he was going to bring in. 

 

Even the two catboys in the lounge were anticipating the guest. When Jongin opened the door, a familiar poker-faced person greeted him. "What's up?" Both of them bro-hugged before heading towards the kitchen. Luhan jumped onto the couch where the two catboys were sitting at and squished himself in between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They didn’t talk or even say anything, feeling the loss of someone just made them to feel so sad. 

 

The three catboys sat quietly side by side, caressing each other's hair and tails occasionally. Back in the kitchen, Yifan and Chanyeol greeted their poker-faced friend. "Remember when Chanyeol too was under Yongguk's? Sehun helped me to find him," Jongin stated. Chanyeol widened his eyes at Sehun while Yifan looked at Jongin confusingly, "But that was two years ago, Kai." Said male smirked again before sitting beside Yifan.

 

"I know. Look, Sehun is a genius in tracking people and hacking into stuffs. He's the brains in the group," Jongin said proudly. "You're saying that we don't have one?" Chanyeol joked but then Yifan glared at him before he could laugh like a maniac. Chanyeol immediately went beside Sehun who had turned on his laptop and was currently typing something on the keyboard in a swift movement until Chanyeol couldn’t catch up at all. 

 

"Remember when you asked me to help to find Taemin? I asked Sehun's help," Jongin stated again. Chanyeol was about to lose his mind on how fast Sehun was typing on the keyboard, "When did you― How did you become like this?" The happy virus who was now a curious virus asked him wonderingly. "I used my dad's special ICT classes as an advantage. I help people in hacking through certain sites to get what they want and they pay me. No one till now found out who I am though." The two tallest guys, Yifan and Chanyeol nodded in amusement. 

 

Sehun then looked over to Yifan, his fingers still typing on the laptop, "Hyung, I'm sorry for what happened. I’ve updated a new program for tracking him and the result will be in half an hour. We will help you to find Junmyeon." Yifan almost wanted to tear up. What a friendship they had. "I hope you can be a little patient, hyung," Sehun said while still typing on the keyboard. Yifan didn’t say anything as he couldn’t thank him enough. 

 

Time flew by just like that. Yifan didn't even mind them staying over in his house. Jongin knew that he needed company so that he won’t do stupid things like getting drunk. The catboys were now sleeping in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Yifan was shooed off by the trios to the living room. Jongin had managed to find a map in one of Yifan's rooms and he spread it on the kitchen aisle as soon as Sehun informed him that the search result was going to be shown soon in a few minutes. 

 

"We're here," Jongin poked on the Seoul area with a black pen. Chanyeol called out for Yifan and the latter came in right away. "Did you find him?" Yifan asked straightaway and Jongin patted on his shoulder, motioning to sit down. He then began to explain the details on what Sehun told him earlier. “In a while. Sehun said that there are more than fifty buildings where the jerks are doing the dirty things. Junmyeon must be somewhere near Seoul,” Jongin explained.

 

Yifan had a resting scowl as he took in the information. Chanyeol squeezed his shoulders from the back to calm him down. “He couldn’t be that far in a day, right?" Jongin assured the rest of them, mostly to Yifan but the male didn’t answer as he glared at the map for no particular reason. Jongin sighed. Chanyeol gulped as the search result was going to end in three, two, on—

 

"Got it."

 

The trio looked at Sehun as he shifted the laptop screen to them so that they could see the place. "Daejeon?" The three of them said in unison. Sehun nodded, "Choi Seunghyun. The building is under his name. And..." He left off, not sure if he should say it or not as he stared up at them while Jongin and Chanyeol was frustrated at his sudden halt of his speech. Yifan was just waiting silently for him to continue.

 

Sehun continued, "It's an hour and forty-five minutes destination. It says you must have something to get inside." The guys looked at him in wonder. "Something?" Jongin and Chanyeol asked at the same time. "You gotta bring a stray or a 'clean' hybrid if you wanna go in." Jongin rolled his eyes at this, "Fuck that. We'll just barge in. That's what we always do, right?" Jongin's statement went unheard as Sehun stared at Yifan intently, causing tension to rise.

 

"Junmyeon is at the same place where Taemin is."

 


	24. Almost.

 

_“Kriseu.”_

 

_“Mm?”_

 

_“I want to ask you something.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“Can I take this off?”_

 

_The latter shifted his gaze from the laptop screen towards the catboy who was pointing to his collar. He reached out a hand to Junmyeon and the catboy took it before settling on his left thigh. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it anymore?” The taller male asked worriedly. Junmyeon snuggled into the latter’s chest as if assuring him nothing was wrong, “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Luhan are not wearing it…” He purred before he could continue his sentence when the latter petted his cat ears._

 

_“They said… Ngrrr…”_

 

_He heard the latter chuckling as he continued to pet his cat ears. Junmyeon hid his face into his chest, embarrassed. “What did they say, Myeon?” He bravely stared up to the taller male, “They said… I should ask your permission to take off my collar.” Junmyeon saw a confused expression painted on the latter’s face. “Why?” He nuzzled his nose onto the taller male’s left cheek, “I don’t need a collar to show that you own me,” He then pecked on the latter’s cheek, smiling_

 

_“Because you already own my heart, Kriseu.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon stirred when he felt something thick circling around his neck after the anesthetic had finished taking effects on him. The catboy coughed when the thing suddenly tightened around his neck. “Are you up already?” He held back a whimper at the scary voice. It must be the guy who he met in the washroom― Junmyeon couldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t because he was blindfolded.

 

His wrists were tied firmly and all he could interpret was the sound of an engine. He thinks that he was in a car since he couldn’t sit still because of the bouncy road. Junmyeon then mewled in pain when someone pulled onto his right cat ear harshly. “I asked you a question, kitty.” The scary voice said as his cat ear was being tugged harder. Junmyeon was at the edge of crying.

 

“Leave him, Junhong.”

 

The catboy heard another yet familiar voice in front of him. Junmyeon shrunk on his seat when the guy, Junhong, left his ear. A tear rolled down on his left cheek as he leaned his head on the window. Junhong snorted at the person in front of him before hearing him mumbling,  _‘Such a weakling’_. “I told you not to call me by that name, Mino.”  _ ** **Mino.****_  The guy who made him to faint and the guy who caught him by his back.

 

The guy who also apologized to him before he fainted. Junmyeon kept being silent as he heard their conversation while holding the edge of his tail, thinking of going home, being in someone’s arms. “I’ll call you Zelo only if you call me hyung. Besides, you only stop whatever you’re doing if I use your real name.” Junhong snorted again before looking at slumped catboy on his left side.

 

Junmyeon froze when he felt an arm around his neck before feeling his chin lifted. Since he couldn’t see a thing, everything, even a small movement, made things to become scarier. “He’s really cute when he was shocked earlier. Can I kiss him?” Junmyeon flinched in terror and he quickly backed away from this Junhong guy before pushing him away but the guy had grabbed onto his shoulders.

 

“I said leave him, Junhong. Hyung-nim will fire you on the spot if he found out you did anything to him. Only if I tell him though,” Mino threatened him politely. Junhong then groaned in irritation before leaving the catboy alone. Junmyeon was slumped further into his seat, afraid. His body was trembling in hunger and fear. He was too scared even to ask where he was being taken. Junmyeon’s body jolted when he heard a snore coming from his right. It looked like Junhong was asleep.

 

“Hey.”

 

The catboy hid his face by turning his head towards the window when he heard the person in front of him spoke. “Are you thirsty?” Junmyeon then only realized his throat was dry. He nodded weakly before feeling something chilly in his hands. “Drink up. I’ve opened the lid.” Junmyeon grasped onto the chilly thing and it was actually a water bottle. But Junmyeon wasn't sure to drink it or not.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t add anything in it. Trust me.”

 

The catboy didn’t know why Mino was talking in a hush whisper and what, trust him? How could he  _trust_  him when he was being taken somewhere? “You’re going to Daejeon. Another few minutes we’ll arrive there. So, drink up. I don’t even know if Seunghyun will give you something to eat later.” Junmyeon gulped at the name,  _ ** **Se-Seunghyun? Daejeon?****_ So, he was being taken to Seunghyun.

 

The catboy shivered a little at the memory of Seunghyun trying to kiss him. Junmyeon immediately drank the water in seconds to distract himself from thinking too much. He shouldn’t think about unnecessary things right now or else he would be feeling more scared. Junmyeon somewhat trusted Mino because he was right. He didn’t add anything in the water.

 

“I’ve kept your phone in your back pocket so call anyone you know so that you can escape, okay? Make sure you use your phone when no one is around.”

 

If Junmyeon had his eyes opened, he would’ve blinked multiple times. Was Mino helping him? Junmyeon was confused. The guy was still whispering to him when he said that. He wanted to ask questions but he was even afraid to open his mouth. He almost shrieked and fell to the front when the car or more precisely, the van, braked so suddenly until Junhong woke up from his sleep.

 

“What the hell, Mino? You told me not to do anything to him but you can hold him in your arms?”

 

Junhong’s outburst wasn't important to Mino now. He checked the catboy whether he was injured or not since he fell from the van’s seat. “Are you okay?” He asked while making him to sit on the seat again. The catboy only nodded weakly in response, cat ears still flat on his hair. “Enough, Mino. We’re here. Take him out.” Mino shooed him off with a hand, motioning him to get the elevator for them as he gently guided the frightened catboy outside the vehicle.

 

“I-I don’t want to go anywhere. Please, le-let me go. Please,” Junmyeon begged as he blindly clutched on the fabric of Mino’s sleeve. Mino sighed as he dragged the mewling catboy towards a tall building, “I’m sorry. Just wait a little longer, okay?” Junmyeon didn’t say anything because he couldn’t understand what the latter had said. He could only feel the blindfold getting wet because of his tears. He stood close to Mino rather than Junhong.

 

When the elevator stopped after a few ten seconds with a loud ding, Junhong grabbed onto the catboy’s black collar which he put it on him earlier. Junmyeon gagged once and started to push him away weakly. “Don’t be stubborn, you darn cat.” Mino stopped him before he could make a scene here and ordered him to lead the way. “Fine. Do whatever you want with him,” Junhong groaned as he led the way.

 

Mino placed his left hand on the catboy’s back before they started to walk. They walked and walked and Junmyeon thinks that they were walking in a hallway, listening to their endless footsteps. He felt his head going dizzy. There were too much scents he could smell. Mostly hybrids in heat since their musky scents were the strongest. His body flinched when he heard the sounds of moans and groans as he walked through the hallway.

 

The catboy unconsciously took a step closer to Mino in fear. He thinks he knew where he was at right now. “Mino, hyung-nim is calling for you.” An unfamiliar voice called out from behind and he heard Mino sighed. “In a while.”  _ ** **No, don’t leave,****_  Junmyeon mentally panicked. “Junhong. Don’t you dare, you get me?” Junmyeon gasped inwardly. He then felt the blindfold getting loose and his eyes were finally uncovered.

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes to see Mino in front of him who was undoing his handcuffs. The catboy immediately scanned his surroundings. He saw a narrow hallway with many closed doors along it where they had just walked through just now. It looked scary since the hallway was slightly dark because of the gray paintings. The catboy gulped. He really, really didn't want Mino to leave.

 

He really didn’t want to be here. He knew what would happen here. He then turned to his opposite and saw a stylish table in front of a special-looking room. It looked like an investigating room where Junmyeon saw in most dramas but it looked like he was wrong when he spotted a gold name plate on the table, written in a fancy black font, _‘CHOI SEUNGHYUN’._  The catboy was extremely terrified when he thought of unnecessary things inside the special room.

 

Behind the stylish-looking table, there was a big glass almost looking like a huge window without a frame, which he couldn’t see anything through it. He thinks that maybe it could be only seen from the inside. “Take care of him,” Mino’s voice snapped him out from his thoughts. “Oh I will,” Junhong’s sneaky tone made the catboy to become terrified but it was unnoticed by Mino as he already walked away.

 

“No―”

 

“Shh... Don’t be scared, kitty,” Junhong said as he tugged on both of Junmyeon’s cat ears, making him to mewl in pain. Since his boss wasn’t in his office, Junhong took his precious time ‘treating’ the fragile catboy. After a few pulling’s of his cat ears and tail, Junhong was satisfied after seeing the catboy crying, tears all over his cheeks. “That’s what you get for pushing me away and making that darn Mino to threaten me,” He lifted the catboy’s chin roughly.

 

Junmyeon was trying to get the tight grip from his face away with both of his hands, “L-Let me go― Please―” The catboy was pulled by his collar again and being pushed into the special room. Junmyeon landed hard on his right shoulder and wailed in pain before seeing the door almost closing. “No―” Too late. The door was closed already. The room was dark.

 

It was total darkness except when he saw a small yellowish dim light in the corner of the room. The catboy sniffled as he crawled to the source of light. Junmyeon hugged his knees before leaning his back on the cold wall, tail wrapping around his waist. It was cold and he was shivering from it. Junmyeon lets his tears fall once more.  _ ** **Kriseu.****_  He didn’t want to be here anymore.

 

It was all so scary. Just when he thought everything was over, there was a sudden sound of sheets rustling onto something. His right cat ear went sideways as the catboy heard the sound coming from his right side. He saw a flash of someone’s eyes. Junmyeon was  _petrified_. He immediately hid his face in his arms in useless manner but the soft voice made his cat ears to be perked up.

 

“Are you okay… ?”

 

There was a hint of nervousness plus worry laced in the voice so Junmyeon had to look up. He freaked out when he saw Jongin, expect that he wasn’t. He only resembled Jongin. Junmyeon shut his eyes close when the person swung his arms around him. Junmyeon then felt something warm covering his shivering body. The catboy looked up to the male again and saw him smiling softly―

 

Junmyeon widened his eyes when he could see a pair of cat ears on the male’s head in the dim light.

 

He was a catboy. The other catboy then sneezed. Junmyeon immediately pulled one of his arms to his side, wrapping the thin blanket around their bodies. Junmyeon didn’t flinch or move away when the other catboy laid his head on his right shoulder, sharing their body heat as they sat closer, tails wrapping each other’s waist. He didn’t mind at all. After all, he had the same luck as him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since their second year, Yifan and Jongin weren't interested studying. Not at all. They never paid any attention to their classes. They were pretty young so they decided to some things where their school were really against them. They involved themselves into tons of underground fights but mostly won in every match, gaining their pocket money through it despite being rich.

 

Both of them would go to the gym just for building their stamina up. Everywhere Yifan was, there would be Jongin by his side. No one couldn’t and no one even dared to separate them. They also helped beating up some people for some students who get bullied outside from school. Since the school was only for rich students where their parents were from high authorities, some of them often get beaten up in streets especially during night.

 

The bullies weren't an ordinary one. Some of them were armed and some weren’t. They weren't definitely from their school. They were adults who despised the rich. The school couldn’t take any action since it's being done outside and could only depend on the police but after they reported it to them, they couldn’t catch the culprits. That's when two certain person decided to take them down by themselves.

 

Somehow, Chanyeol was involved with Yifan and Jongin too. He joined them both and that's when Jongin asked help from his other friend without Yifan's and Chanyeol's knowing, who was actually Sehun, to track the location of the adults'. It turned out to be one of the group from the underground fights who Yifan and Jongin had defeated before in a match. The thugs were actually searching for Yifan and Jongin.

 

But they end up disturbing the innocent students from their school by getting them beaten up. Both of them really felt bad. Extremely bad. That's when both of them thought of changing their lifestyles completely after taking them down. They made a plan to confront them but things just got worse after that. Jongin was missing for a few days but Yifan managed to find him at the thugs' spot after beating up some people who were guarding the area.

 

Jongin was severely injured. Bruises and cuts everywhere. Just when Yifan brought Jongin to his home, he couldn’t contact Chanyeol when he tried calling him that night. They had took him too. The thugs had moved elsewhere to make matters even worse. On the seventh day, Yifan got a call and Jongin silently called Sehun to track the number without Yifan's knowing.

 

Both of them found Chanyeol, in a very bad state than Jongin, deep in a dead end alley. After both of them were fully healed in a few days, Jongin had informed the place where the thugs' were currently at. The two of them, mostly Yifan, were in rage until they didn't even ask where Jongin received the information from. During Jongin and Chanyeol's healing process, Yifan had called some of his friends which were from the basketball team, to help them take them down.

 

The day when they confronted the thugs, their leader, Yongguk, was also involved in the big fight.

 

It was their last and only last fight. Yifan managed to take them down. The police came right on time. They had taken them away and thanked Yifan and his friends. The police knew about Yifan's and Jongin's ‘hobby’ since the school always reported them but they made a call to the school not to suspend them or throw them out. The principal wasn't fond of it at first but because of Yifan's team, the students were much safer now.

 

The principal only warned Yifan and Jongin to study properly and purposely didn't let them pass their third year for three years since both of them had brought a bad name for the school before by involving themselves in underground fights. Yifan made Zitao, one of his team members, in charge in case something happened to the school again. Ever since the incident, the three of them (including Chanyeol) totally changed their lifestyles.

 

They studied and studied for two years until they were the geniuses in their school. The principal was beyond happy for them both and gave them chance for graduating in their current year. The principal was also amused that they get along well with other students despite being in their twenties already. The students like the trio and then, they began to love them.

 

Yifan and Jongin (excluding Chanyeol) began to involve in short-term relationships. Yes, they were still good in their grades and etiquette but the ‘pressure’ by the students were really stressful. They couldn’t help but to ‘treat’ them so they would leave them both alone. Chanyeol told them that he had adopt a hybrid. Both of them were totally surprised. Surprised when he told them that he was in love with the hybrid.

 

Even more surprised when he told them that Baekhyun, the hybrid's name, was his first love. Jongin then had a plan to escape from the students’ pressure. He decided to adopt a hybrid and didn't take care of him at all. He then began to reject every students' request, reasoned that he had a hybrid. Jongin kept doing that until one day, the hybrid named Kyungsoo, found out that he'd been using his name, he cried.

 

When Jongin saw him crying, he felt something breaking inside of him. He slowly began to change and had grown to love the hybrid. He didn't tell this to Yifan though. Yifan had been jealous when his friends had their own company now. Jongin had been turning down the offer to stay over his house and Chanyeol kept saying he had things to do in the weekend in the hybrid-pet shop where he's working as a part-timer there.

 

Yifan, being addictive to cute and soft things, Jongin always noticed new plushies in the house whenever he stayed over at Yifan's house. Jongin had enough of hearing his nonstop babbles of owning a hybrid but not showing any action to adopt one until one day, Yifan had called him just when he started to make out with Kyungsoo. He was so shocked when he saw a catboy in Yifan's house, greeting him and Kyungsoo at the door.

 

And so, he and Chanyeol had been keeping an eye on him and Junmyeon, Yifan's catboy. Both of them were so glad when Yifan admitted that he loved Junmyeon. Who wouldn't? They loved their pet-boyfriends so much. Ever since he had Junmyeon, Jongin didn't know where all of the plushies went. Jongin knew that Yifan still didn't like Baekhyun that much.

 

He didn't like Sehun's catboy that much too but he didn't show it of course. Yifan won't get jealous. He would be territorial. Very territorial. You should’ve seen Yifan devouring Junmyeon alive beside the lake during their trip after Luhan purposely bit on Junmyeon's neck. He was glad though. At least his friend had someone to love and being loved back. Same goes to him and Chanyeol plus Sehun.

 

Now, both of them and Sehun, were trying their best to help Yifan to get his catboy back. Sehun had found out the location where Junmyeon and Taemin were at. Jongin hoped Yifan won’t take any spontaneous actions without informing them all. On the next day, their catboys woke up them up in the morning with panic faces, telling them that Yifan wasn't in the house.

 

Chanyeol was all panicked while Sehun was all calm since he was confident that Yifan would be alright. Jongin sighed in disappointment as he knew this would happen but inside, he was worried. He was so worried because one could never stop a raging Yifan or else he would beat them up no matter who they were except if you're Jongin. He could only wish that Yifan won't do anything stupid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day he woke up, the other catboy wasn’t there beside him. Junmyeon didn’t even get to know his name. He rubbed his eyes to ease the drowsiness and flinched when his head started to feel pain. It’s because of the harsh treatment from Junhong yesterday. His cat ears were fine but his head, it hurts a little. Junmyeon’s tummy growled in hunger. He didn’t even had his dinner yesterday.

 

The catboy sniffed as he took a glance around the room. The room was actually fully white. Even the glass door was white. He could see what others were doing from the inside. He paled at the view of a brown short-haired catgirl trying to get off from the tight grip of a guy taller than her who was tugging her black collar before heading into a room. Junmyeon gulped.

 

He didn’t want to think what would happen to her next. Just then, the glass door burst opened all of a sudden, making him to cover himself with the small blanket around him even tighter. He couldn’t express himself on what he saw. A man which he named the Bad Guy since everyone was bad here was choking the other catboy who offered him the blanket yesterday.

 

Bad Guy had his right hand choking him and other one pulling on his tail. Junmyeon stared in horror before closing his eyes in an instant as he begin to hear the other catboy’s painful mewls and wails. “Do that again and I’m sure you won’t be alive next time!” Junmyeon recognized that voice. He also recognized his scent. It was the guy who called for Mino yesterday. Why was he doing that to the other catboy?

 

What wrong did he do? How did he end up here in the first place? Junmyeon then heard a thud and the door being closed. He immediately crawled to the limp catboy and slowly placed his right hand on the catboy’s left shoulder, “Hey…” The other catboy responded with a choked sob, head still on the ground, tail moving nimbly. His right hand came up to Junmyeon and the catboy sniffed at the sudden sweet smell.

 

“I got this for you…”

 

Junmyeon widened his eyes as he stared at the meatloaf muffin in the other catboy’s hand. Junmyeon took it before placing it on the floor. He immediately helped the other catboy to sit up straight before having his back leaning on the wall. Junmyeon then covered the weak catboy with the blanket before taking the muffin into his hold. “Yo-You sh-should eat to-too,” Junmyeon’s voice was shaking as he spoke but he didn’t care.

 

Junmyeon began to feed him and himself as the meatloaf muffin was the only food they had for now. As he was feeding the other catboy, he could see fading and new red marks on his neck. Junmyeon felt sorry and scared at the same time. After they had finished eating, Junmyeon scooted closer to the other catboy, sharing the blanket. Junmyeon wanted to ask so many things, but he didn’t even know where to start.

 

“Um… Can I know what your name is?”

 

Junmyeon asked timidly. The other catboy laid his head on his left shoulder and Junmyeon had to pet his cat ears, earning weak purrs in reply. “I don’t want to tell you my name since I don’t want to hope that you’ll be here with me for a long period but… Since you’ve asked, you can call me Min.” Junmyeon nodded to his answer despite Min couldn’t see him since he had his eyes closed.

 

“I’ll just call you hyung.”

 

Junmyeon nodded again, “How did you escape from here, Min?” Min let out a chuckle and it startled Junmyeon. “I do it many times. Just to get food since they don’t give me any on time. What choice do I have? I’ve been here for more than two months yet they don’t treat me as a special case. Pathetic humans.” Junmyeon blinked, “Special case… ?” He looked over to Min but he snuggled closer.

 

“We’re the only ones here who have lovers as an owner. Do you have one? Or did they just catch you?”

 

Junmyeon tried his best to hold back the tears from coming out, “I-I have one. He’s… He’s a great person. He looks scary at first but actually a good person. Takes care of me well. He―  _ ** ***sniffles*****_  He’s a…” Junmyeon couldn’t continue. He missed Yifan so much already. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m really sorry.” Junmyeon didn’t want to be weak in front of him. For Min, it was two months already.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t imagine not seeing his owner for  _two_   _months_. “I-It’s okay. How, um, How did you… You know.” Min chuckled again, making Junmyeon to be curious, cat ears perked up. “It was a silly fight. We were actually signing an approval to be together for the rest of lives just like humans do when they get married but it’s a document between humans and like us,” Min chuckled again.

 

He snuggled close to Junmyeon suddenly, “His ex suddenly called and I, being the idiot I was, thought that he was cheating on me. I went outside after he shouted at me and the next thing I knew, something covered my face and then, I was here. Two months. I… I really, really miss him… I even wonder if he still remembers me or not…” Junmyeon couldn’t help but to hug Min when he started to cry.

 

Min hugged him back weakly, “Th-There were others in here before…” Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up again. “Really? Where are they?” Min snuggled into his neck even more, shivering a little, “They’re gone. They won’t be back anymore. Someone bought them.” Junmyeon tightened his hug around Min, scared. “That’s why I don’t want to be close with you but… For two months… I’ve been alone…” Junmyeon patted on Min’s back.

 

“Don’t trust Mino.”

 

Junmyeon looked down at him and saw Min staring up at him with a serious expression. “Don’t trust Mino. He might be a nice but don’t. He told me to wait a little longer to let me escape but it’s been two months!” The catboy cried into his neck and Junmyeon patted his hair to calm him down. Even though he felt bad for Min, something inside Junmyeon told him that Mino was telling the truth.

 

He had told him the same thing too, to ‘wait a little longer’. He believed that because of Mino, Min wasn’t being sold or else how come he’d be here for two months already? He then looked outside from the huge glass window. Seunghyun wasn’t at the table and might be ‘busy’ handling the hybrids. The catboy then only realized he couldn’t hear anything from outside.

 

This was a special room indeed but he wasn’t any special. He wanted to laugh for being called as a ‘'special case’. No. He would only feel special with Yifan. The catboy sniffled. Junmyeon just hoped he and Min won’t be ‘treated’ as a pleasure toy. He’d rather die than being used by random strangers or by Seunghyun himself. He couldn't imagine being touched by that man who wasn't Yifan.

 

He couldn't accept the fact that there were people who were willing to pay a lot just to release their needs. The catboy cringed at the thought before burying his face into Min’s hair, trying to remember happy moments of him and Yifan but then, he cried. He cried so hard when he remembered what they promised on the Ferris wheel. He cried silently with Min until he fell asleep.

 

///

 

His bodyguards were against him at first but Yifan had strictly told them to guard the house and said he would bring his other friends from his team. Somehow, the bodyguards believed him. In the end, on the way to Daejeon that morning, Yifan didn’t bring anyone with him. He didn’t want any of his friends to be hurt or injured again. He had promised himself.

 

The latter couldn’t stay still after Sehun had found out the location yesterday. He didn’t even sleep properly yesterday. He shut his phone off when it started to ring nonstop. Yifan knew it was Jongin. He sped up through the highway to find Seunghyun’s spot. He couldn’t think of Junmyeon right now since all he had in his head was to beat the hell out of Seunghyun once he saw him.

 

Like Sehun stated before, he was there in an hour and a half minute. He would be a few minutes earlier because he sped up just now. After asking some people on where he could give a stray hybrid to sell which he mentally wanted to smack himself because he would never ever do that, he was in front of a black building. Yifan was still in his car as he scanned the number of people outside who were four of them in total.

 

They were guarding the building. Yifan thinks that he had seen them before. They were the ones who were under Yongguk’s gang before.  _ ** **So they’re working here now?****_ Yifan mentally scoffed before stepping outside from his car. One of them spotted him from afar and soon, everyone was on guard. Yifan would have smirked in front of them now just like before but now, his goal was to find Seunghyun.

 

He walked towards the entrance, easily beaten them up already before grabbing onto Himchan’s shirt who was thrown away, now struggling to stand up. “Where is he?” Yifan’s voice was low and dangerous, making Himchan to tell him the place right away. “S-Sixth floor.” Yifan left them as he stepped inside the elevator. He never felt this pissed before and he almost broke the numbers as he pressed onto the sixth floor.

 

Once he arrived, he stepped out from the elevator and saw a dark hallway with rooms on the either side. He could see a bright place on the end of the hallway where all he could see was two person standing on the either side of a table with―  _ ** **Seunghyun****_. He took angry steps along the hallway and stopped in the middle of the hallway when he heard disturbing noises.

 

Moans.

 

Whimpers.

 

Mewls.

 

Groans.

 

Yifan felt all of his anger sucked out from his body suddenly. What if one of the rooms was his Jun―  _ ** **No****_. Yifan didn’t want to be weak. Not when he was standing in front of Seunghyun’s table now. “May I help you, Mr Wu?” Yifan frowned deeply, “Cut the crap, Seunghyun. Where is he.” Seunghyun looked at him innocently, “Where is who, Mr Wu?” Min stirred when he felt the room shook a little.

 

_“Where is he?!”_

 

He immediately looked outside and saw a scary looking man in front of Seunghyun with Mino and Junhong beside the table, not doing anything.  _ ** **Since when Seunghyun was here?****_  He thought before staring at the scary man― Something clicked in his head. “ _He looks scary at first but actually he’s a good person”_. Min looked up to see the sleeping catboy, eyes swollen.

 

He couldn’t help but to think the scary man was the catboy’s owner. “Hey. Hyung, wake up,” He gently but then urgently shook him. Junmyeon stared at him with hazy eyes as he didn’t get enough sleep yesterday but the look on Min’s face made him to be worried, “What’s wrong, Min?” Min sat up properly before pointing a finger outside, “Is that your owner?” Junmyeon widened his eyes as he followed Min’s gaze.

 

His heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t hear Min calling him multiple times. He could only see one person outside the room. His owner.  _ ** **Kriseu****_. His eyes had dark circles below it. His eyes were swollen. Junmyeon could tell that he haven’t slept properly. He pushed Min’s hands away from his shoulders before scrambled to stand up. He had his palms pressed on the glass window, staring silently at Yifan.

 

Tears unconsciously falling from his eyes, cat ears flopped back on his head, “K-Kriseu.” Min stared at him from the back _ ** **. Kriseu? Kris… ?****_  “Kriseu. Kriseu. K-Kriseu!!  _Kris!!!_ ” Min saw the catboy punching on the glass window with his tiny fists while screaming his owner’s name but of course, it was no use. The room was sound-proof and see-proof from the outside. Nobody could hear or see them from the outside.

 

“Kriseu!”

 

No matter how many times Junmyeon screamed, the taller male didn’t look at him at all. The catboy then noticed a video of him and Min being recorded in a laptop. He shut himself up. Seunghyun must’ve seen that. He was startled when the guys beside the table, Mino and Junhong, pointing guns at Yifan when the latter pulled onto Seunghyun’s shirt, “K-Kriseu. D-Don’t.” He wanted to hear their conversation.

 

He wanted to hear Yifan’s voice  _so bad_. Just a few words would do. The catboy then saw the latter letting go off Seunghyun’s shirt and froze when Yifan looked behind Seunghyun. Yifan was looking straight into his eyes. Unfortunately, the latter didn’t know that the catboy was in the room. “No. D-Don’t go, Kriseu. K-Kriseu. Kriseu, please. Don’t go. Don’t go…” Junmyeon’s vision was blurry already because of his tears.

 

He didn’t blink at all, seeing the tall figure going back into the elevator from afar. He was slumped on the floor, hugging his knees just like yesterday after he was being pushed inside to this room. He cried and cried but then, he smiled suddenly. At least the latter looked at him just now even though his owner didn’t knew he was in here. He hugged his knees tighter and smiled widely, tears flowing nonstop.

 

“Hyung, was that Kris… ?”

 

Junmyeon looked over to his left side and saw Min approaching him hesitantly. “Do you know him?” Junmyeon asked with much effort, his throat dry from screaming too much. Min shook his head in reply, “No but Minho told me a lot about him.” Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up at this, “Minho? Is he a doctor?” Min blinked in surprise, “D-Do you know him… ?” Junmyeon blinked multiple times too.

 

He puzzled up the pieces and his doubts about Min since Yifan had told him that the doctor’s catboy went missing.  _ ** **Minho. Min. Taemin****_. “Ta-Taemin… ?” The other catboy had his cat ears flat on his head. “J-Junmyeon… Hyung?” Junmyeon smiled warmly, “Our owners must have talked a lot about us, right?” Junmyeon tried to lighten up the mood because Taemin looked like he was going to breakdown soon.

 

Junmyeon didn’t know how to comfort him later. Taemin nodded at his statement, “Kris is very daring… I wish Minho was like him too,” He laughed bitterly as if he totally had no hope to meet Minho again. Junmyeon only enveloped him into a hug. Just when he wanted to comfort him, the door opened. Taemin stared in horror as Junmyeon was being tugged from behind on his collar by Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun never even did that to him before. Taemin tried to free Junmyeon but Mino and Junhong had caught him by his arms. “Let me go!” Taemin yelled at them both but they weren’t listening at all. He gulped when he saw Seunghyun pinning Junmyeon against the white wall. “Look at me, kitty,” Seunghyun’s voice was scary. Everything about him was scary.

 

Junmyeon kept wriggling to free his wrists above his head as his feet was being stepped lightly by Seunghyun. “You really like Kris, huh? What’s so great about him anyway? Don’t you know all humans are the same?! He’s only using you!” Junmyeon wasn’t buying it, “K-Kriseu is different. He’s not like you. Or else why would he come here to find me?” Taemin stared at Junmyeon on how brave he was to say that in front of Seunghyun’s face.

 

The two guys were just listening and watching them silently except for Mino. “Really? He’ll change. He’ll definitely change once he had you back.” Junmyeon hissed when Seunghyun caressed on his left cheek, “He won’t. I-I assure you, he won’t.” Junmyeon didn’t know when he was this brave but it was all from one look from Yifan just now. It gave him energy to fight back.

 

“Let me  _go_  already!”

 

He tried to kick the guy but to no avail. Junmyeon was totally off guard when Seunghyun suddenly leaned down, lips meeting his. Taemin gasped and he tried to free his arms, shouting. Junmyeon shut his eyes close before trying his best to push Seunghyun away. His lips felt so foreign on his. He didn’t like it. He  _hated_   _it_. “Mph!” His shouts were muffled against the suffocating kiss.

 

Junmyeon decided to bite down the other male’s lower lip, hard. Seunghyun groaned, parting his lips away in an instant when he felt copper bleeding from his lower lip. Seunghyun smirked as he leaned down again, nuzzling his face into the catboy’s milky neck. Junmyeon, eyes still closed, didn’t even spare to show his face at him. His cat ears were positioned in a threatening way, a warning for Seunghyun to let him go or else.

 

“Feisty.”

 

His voice was laced with creepiness but Junmyeon looked into his eyes with much hatred, lips pursed, wrists still above his head. “I would really like to make you mine right now but maybe another day. I have so much work to do. See you soon,” Seunghyun kissed the tip of Junmyeon’s nose and the catboy hissed in reply. The other male chuckled before letting him free.

 

Taemin was let free too and he immediately went beside his catboy-friend. “Hyung,” Taemin called out weakly as Junmyeon burst into tears. He clung onto Taemin’s neck while messily wiping off the foreign taste on his lips. Junmyeon mewled, tail wrapping around Taemin’s waist before the other catboy did the same. Junmyeon wanted to go home already. He wanted Yifan. He wanted to be in his strong arms.

 

He wanted Yifan to take him away from this hellish place. He wanted to run away from here with Taemin. He just wanted to get out from here. Junmyeon didn’t realize that Mino gave him a look of worry before he walked out from the room. He didn’t realize because he was too ashamed. Ashamed of not being strong enough to block Seunghyun. The catboy cried and cried until he fell asleep in Taemin’s arms.

 


	25. Save Me.

 

Junmyeon didn’t know how many days have passed but as long Taemin was here, he didn’t mind at all. Taemin was right. They don’t really get their meals on time even if Seunghyun was present. The guy didn’t do to anything to Junmyeon after that day and the catboy was really grateful for it. The male would do something on his desk which Junmyeon didn’t want to know about it anyway.

 

Junmyeon and Taemin always sleep so close next to each other. He noticed that Taemin would hold him close in his sleep as if he was scared to let Junmyeon go. Junmyeon did the same too. They always had their tails wrapped tightly around their waist so that no one would be able to separate them. All these days, what only Junmyeon knew was that both of them missed their owners really, really badly. 

 

+++

 

Today's atmosphere was kind of different. Junmyeon felt like something was going to happen to him. He scooted closer to the other catboy and woke up in an instant when he noticed that Taemin's skin was _scorching hot_. "Min... Taemin," He called out sleepily. Taemin only groaned weakly in reply. Junmyeon sat next to him before looking around. It was afternoon already.

 

There were people coming in and out from some rooms just like always. "Hyung..." Junmyeon's cat ears perked up and he immediately brought his attention back to the other catboy, "You're having a fever. Just sleep, okay?" He petted Taemin's cat ears, lulling the catboy to sleep. Junmyeon sighed. He was scared something would happen to Taemin if he didn’t get his medication since his body was burning already.

 

Maybe he ate something which was allergic to him. Or maybe, he missed Minho a bit too much. Junmyeon sighed weakly. He missed Yifan badly. So badly. He knew the latter might be doing something right now to get him out of here but how Junmyeon could wished that Yifan could save Taemin first. He just hoped that Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Luhan were safe with their owners.

 

Especially Kyungsoo, since he had been attacked before. He looked outside once more and saw the back of Seunghyun's head. Junmyeon chewed his lower lip. He might do something unpleasant but Junmyeon has to do something so that Taemin could get his medication. He gently placed the other catboy's head on the tiled floor, covering him with their shared blanket.

 

He walked towards the tinted window (from the outside) before stomping his fist on it multiple times to get Seunghyun's attention. The guy shifted his attention to his laptop before looking back towards the room. Junmyeon gulped the lump in his throat when the latter shot a sharp look through the window. He stood up from his chair and Junmyeon heard the door being unlocked.

 

Junmyeon straightened up his posture and maintained a straight face. He could see Mino peeking a little from the door while Junhong wasn’t showing any interest. Well, he wasn’t interested on Junhong either. He hated everyone here except for Taemin and Mino. Junmyeon became self-conscious when Seunghyun stared at him up and down as the male leaned against the door frame.

 

"What is it, kitty?"

 

His deep voice was ridiculously eerie but Junmyeon didn’t show any terrified expression. He maintained his angry face before very, very bravely standing in front of the man. He noticed that Seunghyun was tall like his owner. "I need antibiotics." Seunghyun tilted his head a little. "Do you have it?" The catboy pursed his lips, impatient. "Are you sick?" Junmyeon swatted the hand which almost held his face.

 

"My friend is sick since you’re not giving him proper meals. Do you have any antibiotics or not?"

 

Junmyeon swished his tail roughly, annoyed. Seunghyun liked this side of the catboy. He tried to tease a little, "Mino, get them under my table. Left drawer." Once Mino handed Seunghyun the medicine, Junmyeon shot a grateful smile towards Mino. "You want this?" Seunghyun's voice caught his attention. He saw the guy waving a small white packet between his forefinger and middle finger beside his head.

 

Junmyeon only nodded silently before taking it but frowned a little when Seunghyun pulled his hand further away, "What are you doing? Give me that." Taemin stirred when he heard Junmyeon's raised voice. He sat up weakly while trying to comprehend what was in front of him. Seunghyun smirked at the catboy, "You want it?" Seunghyun looked at the medicine. Junmyeon only pursed his lips tightly, cat ears positioned in a threatening way.

 

"Kiss me first."

 

Junmyeon was  _pissed_. Seunghyun's smirk widened when the catboy glared sharply at him. "Hyung... What are you... Don't..." Junmyeon's gaze softened as soon as he heard Taemin's weak voice. Seunghyun rolled his eyes as they were interrupted. Junmyeon looked behind his back and saw Taemin's frown. "Don't do it, hyung..." Taemin's voice was  _so hoarse_. Junmyeon needed to get the medicine no matter what.

 

Seunghyun's eyes went wide when the catboy quickly kissed on his right cheek before looking at him intently. "Give me that," Junmyeon's voice was firm as he glared the guy in front of him. "What was that? A kiss?" Seunghyun chuckled out loud. Junmyeon failed to control his courage as his cat ears went flat in defeat. He cursed himself inwardly for letting his fear controlling over him.

 

"Kiss me properly, kitty. You know where I want it. You don’t want your friend to die, is it?"

 

Junmyeon gulped and heard weak protests of Taemin behind him. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do. He stared at Seunghyun's smirking face. He had no choice or else Taemin might not survive if he didn’t get his medication. It sounded serious already after hearing the other catboy's dry voice. Junmyeon timidly took another step forward in front of Seunghyun before looking up at him.

 

He was exactly tall as Yifan. Seunghyun wasn’t doing anything. He was just waiting. Junmyeon closed his eyes before pulling down the latter's collar before pressing his lips onto his, imagining that he was Yifan. Seunghyun smiled into the kiss in an instant. He brought his right hand up to the catboy's back before pulling him close to his tall figure and kissed him back.

 

Junmyeon weakly hit on his chest for few times as he couldn’t breathe. Seunghyun pulled away after a while, still smirking, "Good kitty." Junmyeon closed his eyes shut when the guy left a kiss on the tip of his nose. He felt so disgusted. Junmyeon then heard the door close and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw the medicine in his right hand. Seunghyun must had slipped it into his hand without his realization.

 

He then looked outside to see Seunghyun was back at his desk. Junmyeon suddenly collapsed on the floor, looking down on his thighs, breathing hard. He couldn’t believe that he had just kissed someone who wasn't Yifan. "Hyung... Why..." Junmyeon's cat ears perked up by the other catboy's voice. He immediately crawled to Taemin and sat beside him.

 

Junmyeon opened the small white packet and motioned Taemin to open his mouth after inspecting the tablets. "Why did you do that, hyung... ?" Junmyeon smiled wearily as an answer. "Don’t do that again, hyung. Just let me be..." Junmyeon didn’t say anything but slipped two tablets into the other catboy's mouth. Junmyeon then reached out a water bottle beside him which was given yesterday by Mino.

 

He gently lifted the bottle to Taemin's lips and the other catboy drank the water in it. He then scooted closer to the other catboy to transfer some body heat. Taemin weakly laid his head on Junmyeon's left shoulder, tails wrapping each other's waist. "Hyung?" He called out tiredly. Junmyeon only hummed in response. "Will you... Will you promise me that you won't leave me?" Silence engulfed them.

 

It wasn’t that Junmyeon didn’t want to promise him. It was a hard promise to make. None of them knew what would happen at any time. But Junmyeon thinks that nothing would happen to him, to them. They won't be used. He maintained to think like that. Besides, Seunghyun would have... Used him already, but he didn’t. He was still hoping for Mino to give any hints of letting them escape—

 

_****My phone!** ** _

 

Junmyeon totally forgotten about his phone in his left pocket. He wanted to bang his head on the wall. The catboy suddenly remembered that Mino told him he must use his phone when no one was around. So that means including Taemin. He must call Yifan— But Seunghyun was in his so-called office for the entire day. He couldn’t just use his phone that easily. Junmyeon groaned inwardly, cat ears flopped sideways in irritation.

 

It sure was a risky thing to do but he must call Yifan no matter what.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Taemin's hoarse voice caught his attention and remembered about the promise. He thought about the things that Taemin had told a few days before about his sold off catboy (and a catgirl) friends. One of his catboy-friends was on heat one day and he was sold off in an instant. He still remembered the way Taemin's face cringed when he told him that. He must’ve gone through a lot after losing all of his friends.

 

Junmyeon was the only one he had right now. He could tell that Taemin accidentally got attached to him because he was too lonely and he didn’t have anyone by his side. "I promise," Junmyeon said sincerely while looking at the other catboy. Taemin's weak yet bright smile was all he needed to feel happy. They ended up sleeping once again, sitting next to each other so close, sharing the warmth.

 

+++

 

"I miss him, hyung..."

 

Baekhyun whined sadly as he cuddled up beside Kyungsoo, wanting to be petted. "We all miss him," Luhan answered from the left side of Kyungsoo. Their owners were still doing something downstairs for a few days straight. They were in one of the guest rooms in Yifan's house. They would be only in their respective guest rooms when night comes. The catboys were worried sick of their friend as they didn’t get any news after Yifan had went to Daejeon all by himself.

 

The latter did get a good lengthy scolding from Jongin but Jongin couldn’t blame him either. They let Sehun to have a break today since the guy haven’t stop typing on his laptop ever since he stepped into Yifan’s house. Chanyeol was in charge of checking on the catboys from time to time. Yifan was trying to act all fine but all of them knew he was totally breaking inside. They were pretty glad that the latter didn’t give up on the search.

 

"Hyung, there's someone who wanted to see you."

 

"Who is it, Yeol?"

 

"I don’t know. It’s a pretty girl."

 

Yifan stood up from the stool and exited the kitchen as he walked to the main door of his house, followed by the other three males. It was the lady who always watched him from afar during his school years. Yifan couldn’t remember when the last time he saw her. "You… Who are you?" The lady still had the same fashion as long as Yifan could remember.

 

A black long-sleeved skinny dress which reached at her knees with a suitable dark colored hat on her shoulder-length dark brown hair. When the lady lifted her face up, Yifan frowned when he saw her eyes. It was quite familiar, but he just couldn’t catch it on. "You can’t remember me, Yifan?" After all those little glances of seeing her, it was his first time hearing the lady's voice. Her voice was quite familiar too.

 

"I'm your mother."

 

After taking care of the fainted Chanyeol (due to extreme shock because Yifan’s mother looked too young) after the lady had addressed herself as Yifan's mother, the four of them, including ‘Yifan’s mother’, were seated in the lounge. Jongin wondered why Yifan kept being silent. He knew his friend must have lots of questions in his head. He smiled wearily when Yifan's mother shot an understanding smile towards him.

 

He knew her when he was a kid. He'd seen her when she came to fetch little Yifan from prekindergarten. Sehun just sat on the loveseat beside Jongin while Yifan was on the single couch beside the triple couch where his mother was sitting on. "Ahjumma!" Kyungsoo's high pitched voice was heard from the stairs and before they knew it, Kyungsoo had ran into Yifan's mother's embrace.

 

"Hey there, Soo."

 

Jongin blinked multiple times as he saw the scene. Kyungsoo was hugging her by her waist, knees on the floor and purred when she petted his hair. Kyungsoo won’t like it when anyone pet his hair except for Jongin and Yifan so he was curious but mostly surprised at the same time. "I'm sorry but how do you know Kyungsoo?" Yifan spoke up for the baffled Jongin. The lady then looked up to Yifan with a soft smile.

 

The other catboys shyly took their seats beside the woman as they wanted to be petted too. "Is it okay if I tell you everything here?" Yifan only nodded in response. He had lots of question in his head right now but he was sure that he would get his answers after this. "Soo was under my custody before someone had taken him away but when I found out that Jongin had bought him... I was glad," She smiled at the catboys warmly.

 

They were already attached to her. "Is that all?" Yifan couldn’t be patient. Jongin could sense that he was going to ask something stupid or make the atmosphere heavier than it already was. Before he could calm him down, the lady had already started to talk, her voice trembling, "I know you’re angry at me, Yifan. I left the house without even informing anyone where and why I did that. It’s because your father...” She paused.

 

Yifan frowned as he waited. “Your father was doing something ve-very wrong behind our backs," Her tune was shaking audibly. "What did he do until you left the house?" Jongin was becoming tensed at Yifan’s sudden raise of his voice and even Sehun too. Everyone knew that Yifan despised it the most when someone talks bad about his father. Yifan had much respect towards the elder male.

 

The catboys weren’t focusing that much since they were being petted turn by turn. "He was planning to eliminate these adorable kitties..." She said as she caressed on the back of Baekhyun’s cat ears, earning pleasant purrs in reply. The three guys widened their eyes a little. They kept quiet as they waited patiently for her to speak again, looking at Kyungsoo as it was his turn to be petted.

 

She smiled softly at the Munchkin, "He had his own company for abusing the poor cats... I found out about it when he was talking in the phone with someone. We fought as soon as I caught him red-handed, said that I will leave if he doesn’t stop what he’s doing but he didn’t. You were only three that time... I left the house on next morning and lived in a small cottage near the city. I began to take in strays and take care of them,” She smiled as it was Luhan’s turn.

 

The tabby cat purred in joy as she started petting him. “Every one of them. Doesn’t matter if they were being beaten by their previous owners or treated badly before, I took all of them in and took good care of them. Once they were fully healthy, I will send them to the adoption center. Not by selling them. I made sure the shelter will send each and every owners' background to me before I let the owners to adopt them," She finished her explanation.

 

Jongin’s eyes widened even more at this. He remembered that he had to give his personal documents and information to the adoption center before adopting Kyungsoo. So this must be a reason that Kyungsoo knew her. He glanced over to his friend who was looking concerned. "Did dad made any efforts to find you?" The latter suddenly asked. He saw her smiling sadly before shaking her head.

 

The lady continued paying attention to Baekhyun this time. Sehun only listened to their conversation intently. "He didn’t fight for me so I totally gave up on going back home. I’m sorry, Yifan. I still love you as my son. I secretly took care of you. Seeing a glimpse of you in your high school years is enough for me." Yifan suddenly smiled. He found out why he’s so much into saving the hybrids now.

 

He didn’t have the heart to hate his own mother. After all, they feel the same towards the hybrids. Yifan stood up, startling everyone and his mother too. "I don't hate you, Ma..." Mrs Wu held back her tears as her son suddenly knelt and leaned into her before hugging her tightly. She hugged him back with much force. The others quietly padded off to the kitchen while Baekhyun went upstairs to check on his giant.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone… After I heard your father died, I secretly went to the funeral with the help of your aunt. I saw you. I saw you crying there. I really wanted to hold you so bad, Yifan. But I didn’t. I didn’t because I knew you won’t forgive me. So I took care of you from afar. I didn’t stop you from going to the fights. I wanted you to enjoy yourself. I don’t know who’s your first girlfriend or boyfriend since I’ve seen you bringing home random people but I was glad the incident changed you and Jongin. I… I sent you a gift. Do you remember that, Yifan?"

 

Yifan was seated properly beside her left side now. He shook his head unknowingly at first but then, he remembered the small letter he had read before, "You... Junmyeon... You were the one... ?" Mrs Wu nodded with teary eyes. "Thank you, Ma. He was the best gift I’ve ever had. He’s with Seunghyun now. He’s been caught few weeks ago but I’m trying my best to get him back." Mrs Wu frowned. Yifan wondered what it was.

 

"Seunghyun? Choi Seunghyun?"

 

Yifan was honestly surprised that his mother knew Seunghyun's full name, "You know him, Ma?" His mother's frown deepened and her face was all nothing but serious. Yifan frowned too, mirroring her expression. "No but I've heard your dad saying his name in the phone once…" Yifan's eyes widened in an instant. "Yifan, make sure you get Junmyeon back, alright? Don’t go alone this time, okay?" Yifan only nodded in silence as he pieced everything up together. He also already made a plan in his head.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon stirred when he heard muffled voices from afar. He noticed a certain source of warmth wasn’t beside or near him and he was shivering in an instant. The catboy forcefully opened his eyes and waited to ease his blurry sight. He tightened the circle of his tail around the other catboy's waist but he then only realized he wasn’t there. Taemin wasn’t there beside him.

 

He swiftly looked to his front once more and widened his eyes in an instant. "Taemin!" Junhong was dragging the said catboy out of the room with a cloth stuffed in Taemin's mouth. "Let him go!" Junmyeon tried to stand up but he found himself falling on the floor. "Hyun―" Junmyeon heard Taemin's voice and looked up to meet his teary-eyed face. Junmyeon teared up instantly.

 

"Get him out safely, Zelo."

 

Junhong bowed a little to the tall guy once he had managed to drug the catboy who was in Junhong's arms. Junmyeon sobbed pathetically. He couldn’t stand up because of something tied around his legs. He didn’t want Taemin to— He cried harder. He wanted to save Taemin so badly. He really wanted too.  _ ** **Kriseu****_. Never in his life had he felt like cursing out loud before.

 

"Hey, kitty."

 

Junmyeon looked up, an angry frown placed on his face. Seunghyun had crouched on the floor in front of him, smirking. " _Fuck_  you," Junmyeon's voice came out dangerously low despite having a soft voice. Seunghyun laughed out loud, liking this version of Junmyeon already, "You really are a feisty one, aren’t you?" Junmyeon didn’t look at him anymore as he tried to stand up.

 

But Seunghyun was stopping him, "Don’t worry. I’m not going to sell you like your friend there. You’ll be mine instead." Junmyeon hissed as he tried to get his wrists loosened from the guy's grip, "I won’t  _ever_ let you do that." Seunghyun leaned close to his face and Junmyeon moved his face away. "You’ll love it, kitty," He kissed on the catboy's left cheek, making him to hiss and cat ears positioned in a threatening way.

 

He regretted it because Seunghyun had pulled him into his arms, ravishing his lips in an instant. Junmyeon pushed the guy but failed miserably. Seunghyun was much stronger. He thrashed in Seunghyun’s hold when the guy had his arms around his waist before feeling himself getting pushed against the wall. Junmyeon panted terribly. Just when he was about to curse again, he felt himself falling into Seunghyun's arms after inhaling something. The last thing he knew was he was being carried gently. Too gently. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Myeon.”

 

Junmyeon saw the latter walking towards him unhurriedly. “What… ” The catboy closed his eyes when Yifan held his right jaw gently before lifting his face. Junmyeon then gazed into his eyes. It felt so real. So real until he didn’t realize he was crying already. He immediately hugged Yifan, scared if he would disappear if he let go. He couldn’t talk. His throat felt dry.

 

His body was stuffy and he felt peace when Yifan hugged him back. “I missed you,” The latter whispered hoarsely into his right ear and tightened the hug. Junmyeon brought his arms from the owner’s torso up to circle his neck. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  _ ** **Kriseu,****_  He tried to say it but he couldn’t. He was really afraid to let his arms free from Yifan’s neck.

 

Yifan then cupped his face. Junmyeon mewled when he felt plush lips softly pressed onto his. He missed this. He really, really missed this a lot. But then, the kisses were getting aggressive. Junmyeon was afraid. It felt different. He never felt afraid whenever Yifan kissed him passionately but this was a bit too aggressive for him. Yifan was  _never_ this aggressive. He was scared.

 

Did Yifan really change? He slipped out a moan when something moist was pushed inside into his mouth and he didn’t like it. It absolutely felt different. He tried to stop the latter but then he was getting rougher. Junmyeon was really scared right now. His owner wasn’t rough like this. Yifan was always sweet and gentle. Not rough and harsh. The catboy felt like he was kissing someone who wasn’t Yifan.

 

Junmyeon whimpered in pain when he felt his lower lip being bitten hard. Yifan was  _never_  like this. He would always ask him if he hurt him or not. Junmyeon gasped. This wasn’t Yifan. Yifan won’t be rough and won’t be harsh like this. Yifan was much gentler. Softer. Lovelier. Junmyeon wanted to cry as the latter didn’t let him go. This must be a dream. A bad one. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon cracked his open to see someone that was definitely not Yifan, hovering over him, devouring his lips, not caring that his lower lip was bleeding and blood was dribbling down to his chin. The catboy couldn’t breathe. It took him a moment to realize that the male above him was still kissing him. Junmyeon widened his eyes when the male above him was actually  _Seunghyun_.

 

“Mmph!”

 

His voice was muffled when he tried to scream as he tried to push him away but then he realized his hands were tied tightly with a metallic looking thing and it really hurts when he protested. “Awake?” His cat ears were flopped on his head in fear when he peered up to see the male staring down at him with a smirk decorating his face. How dare Junmyeon could let his guard down with a monster?

 

“You’re really wonderful. No wonder Yifan likes you so much, am I right?”

 

Junmyeon hissed, “K-Kriseu loves me,” The catboy answered weakly yet confidently. He heard Seunghyun letting out a laugh. Even his laugh was scary. “Really? I bet he was just  _using_  you.” Junmyeon hissed again sharply when the male wiped the dribbling blood over his lower lip. “You’ve done it with him, right? I bet he’s really using you as a  _fucktoy_.” Junmyeon cringed at the word.

 

He wanted to protest but Seunghyun’s lips were already on his. He sucked his tongue and the catboy kept mewling in pain. It hurts. His face was flushed in shame and felt being used. Junmyeon then felt his legs were brushing against a soft fabric. He had nothing underneath. The catboy shivered in terror. “You really  _are_ addicting.” He heard the male’s deep voice near his left ear.

 

“Let me  _go!!_ ”

 

Junmyeon screamed and hands going up to choke his neck but the male was quicker. Seunghyun had caught his handicapped hands before pinning it above the catboy’s head. Junmyeon gulped. His legs were tied too. He was helpless. Totally helpless. He was weak. Tears were already flowing to the side of his head like water when Seunghyun brought his lips down.

 

He wriggled and wriggled so that Seunghyun won’t continue what he’s trying to do. “Be a good kitty, Junmyeon,” The male hissed in annoyance but Junmyeon didn’t listen of course. Seunghyun slipped his left hand under the catboy’s shirt and heard him gasped. “Le-Let me go! Get away from me!” Seunghyun calmed himself down as his patience were running thin, “Shh…”

 

Seunghyun grabbed the catboy’s chin harshly. Junmyeon stopped his protest in an instant. He shuddered in horror when he felt something hard pressing against his right inner thigh. “See what you’ve done to me? It won’t be like this if you stayed quiet.” Junmyeon saw how disappointed his face was and gulped the lump in his throat. “Let me go, pl-please,” He pleaded.

 

After minutes of protesting, his energy was drained out from his lithe body. Seunghyun darted his eyes up and down at the beautiful hybrid.  _ ** **What a beauty...****_  Junmyeon’s eyelids were drooping and he knew the catboy was struggling to have his eyes open. He kissed on Junmyeon’s right temple and the catboy mewled weakly in reply. Seunghyun sighed, mocking a sad face down at the catboy, “I would really like to let you go…”

 

Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up in an instant, eyes showing interest by the latter's words. Seunghyun smiled wickedly while pushing away the sweaty bangs of the catboy with his left hand, “Only if I finished something.” Junmyeon gasped out loud when he felt long digits squeezing his bare length. Seunghyun immediately kissed him before the catboy could scream. Junmyeon cried.

 

He cried out loud only to slip out a moan when the male was beginning to stroke his length which was getting hard. “All of you are the same,” Seunghyun murmured between the aggressive kisses, “Except you.” Junmyeon moaned again and felt shameful towards himself. He tried everything to free himself but he failed miserably. “Stop protesting, kitty. You can’t run away from this room once you get in,” He stated, voice annoyed plus dangerous.

 

Junmyeon wanted to  _scream_  when Seunghyun began to suck deeply on his neck. He somehow managed to free his hands but still handicapped and pushed the male above him with all his might no matter how much his wrists hurt from the metal grazing his skin. Seunghyun began to roll his hips on the catboy but Junmyeon didn’t give up. He was currently sucking on the catboy’s right collarbone.

 

Junmyeon then saw a chance to escape. He bit on the tip of Seunghyun’s left ear so hard and heard a loud groan in seconds. He immediately pushed the latter away to the other side of the bed. Before he could get up, the latter had caught him by tugging on the collar from his back. Junmyeon coughed terribly as the collar was choking him alive but his mind was telling him that he needed to get out of here.

 

He tumbled on the floor with Seunghyun on his back. The catboy immediately tried to stand up as he spotted the door. He didn’t care if the room looked scary as hell. All he wanted was to get out the hell out from here. Not until Seunghyun caught him from behind and his cat ears were in sideways in a threatening way. He had never felt this angry before. He scratched on the male’s face out of control. 

 

“You!” 

 

Seunghyun groaned in pain by the burning sensation on his right cheek and managed to grab the catboy’s shirt. Junmyeon shouted and screamed at him when Seunghyun grabbed him by his shoulders before the male accidentally threw the catboy hard on the ground. Junmyeon’s vision blacked out as soon as the back of his head hit the concrete floor.

 


	26. Phone Call.

 

Junmyeon stirred when he heard water droplets hitting against something metallic. When he managed to open his eyes, it was dark. He couldn’t see anything even with his special eyesight. The catboy shivered when it was suddenly cold. “Ta-Taemin?” He called out weakly, voice hoarse from screaming― Junmyeon gasped as he remembered what happen before he passed out.

 

He immediately touched his lower regions and felt his legs by moving them. He wasn’t sore. He didn’t have anything underneath but he wasn’t sore. The catboy cried in relief. He then began to feel around his surroundings, cat ears twitching as his palms touched something cold and thick no matter how far he went. He then hit his nose on the same cold and thick wall. It wasn’t made of concrete.

 

The sound of rain made him to think that he was in some kind of a metal box. Junmyeon shivered suddenly. He was scared. He could feel another presence around him but he couldn’t see. The catboy needed a covering. His feet was cold. Everything was cold around him and the rain wasn’t helping him. He sat on the floor which also seemed to be cold since the floor was also made of metal or so he thought.

 

The catboy hugged his knees and rested his chin on one of his knees, wrapping himself with his tail.  _ ** **Where am I?****_  Just when he wanted to sleep, he heard footsteps. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to back away from whatever it was because it was all dark and all scary and it was  _so_   _frightening_. “You okay?” He knew that voice. “Here. Put this on you.” A sudden light flashed on the owner of the voice.

 

Junmyeon heaved out a breath of relief. It was Mino. The male had covered him up in a blanket, thicker than the one that he used to share it with Taemin. “You hungry?” Junmyeon didn’t answer his question even though he was hungry. “C-Can you take me ou-out of here?” Junmyeon’s voice came out hoarse and dry. He immediately received a water bottle, lid opened. The catboy drank it greedily.

 

“I’m sorry. Just... Wait a little longer. Okay?”

 

Junmyeon somehow trusted his words. “Give me your hand.” Junmyeon obeyed. He felt a flat piece of metal on his cold palm. Junmyeon took a closer look at it and widened his eyes when the metal thing was actually his phone. "I charged it for you. Look, Seunghyun will come to see you tomorrow. Don’t get caught, okay?" The catboy shivered and hugged the thick blanket to his body when he heard that name.

 

“Hey, I’ll come again tomorrow before he comes. I’ll bring something for you to eat.”

 

Junmyeon could only nod in silence. “I’ll get going, okay?” Mino turned off the flashlight. “You will... You will come again, ri-right?” He didn’t notice that Mino lets out a smile. The male then patted on his head twice in a comforting manner, “I will. You’ll know everything soon.” Junmyeon didn’t even ask what the male meant by his words. He was just too tired. Too scared. Too cold. Too exhausted.

 

+++

 

“We went there again and there's this guy who keeps holding us back. I found it weird 'cause  _why_  Seunghyun isn’t there?”

 

Yifan whimpered inwardly as Chanyeol explained it to Sehun. True, they just came back from Seunghyun's building after two days of the heavy rain had stopped. Seunghyun wasn’t there much to his dismay. They weren’t the weapon-using type. The trio only believed in their physical strength. Yifan totally stopped beating Junhong when he suddenly pointed a gun at him.

 

The guy also refused to share information about Seunghyun's whereabouts even though he was being beaten up pretty badly. “It can be only one thing, then.” Yifan looked up when Jongin spoke. “Hyung, we need to move fast. I think he brought Junmyeon to somewhere else.” Yifan swallowed a gasp. “Sehun, do your thing. Trace Seunghyun's number―” Sehun sighed suddenly, making everyone curious.

 

Chanyeol patted him on his back since he knew the reason already. “I’ve been doing that for the past week. Got no traces of him. He didn’t use his phone at all.” Jongin sighed but then he went to Yifan to pat him on his shoulder. “I know, Kai. I’m not sad anymore. I just want him back. Badly,” Yifan sighed after that, rubbing his face with his hands. “Good. Don’t you dare give up on this.” Yifan’s eyes flashed a gaze of determination, “I will never.”

 

+++

 

“Hey. Hey, wake up.”

 

Junmyeon stirred and peered up too see the familiar face. “Eat up quickly. He'll be here soon,” Mino stated in a rush. Junmyeon immediately opened up the plastic container but in the end, Mino opened it for him. The first thing went to his nose was the smell of fish. The catboy took the utensils from the other male and greedily took a bite of the fried rice. Junmyeon sniffled. It was salmon.

 

His favorite. It reminded him of the second time that Yifan had cooked for him. The catboy choked himself at the thought. Mino immediately handed him another water bottle, “You okay?” Junmyeon lets out a weak hum. “Have you called anyone?” And the catboy couldn’t handle it any longer before he burst out crying. He did call after he had his phone but no one picked up.

 

He called Yifan for how many times, he didn’t know, until he fell asleep crying. “Hey, it’s okay. Just keep on calling, okay? And one more thing, Seunghyun mustn’t know that I came inside, okay?” The catboy nodded weakly, sniffling. Mino patted on his head once more. Junmyeon just wanted him to stay. He was going to be crazy since he’d been alone for how many hours already.

 

The catboy decided to give a call to Yifan again after he had finished his food. Mino sure brought a lot for him. In Yifan’s house, the catboys were helping Yifan to make dinner. Yifan didn’t like it at first because he didn’t like Baekhyun and Luhan but when they insisted, he didn’t have any other choice. Besides, he had heard from Jongin that Kyungsoo was a great cook.

 

So he gladly let them handle the rest as long as Kyungsoo was there. “You okay?” He heard Chanyeol asked as he was walking to the living room to join them. “I’m not okay since he’s not here but I can be stable― Sehun, put that thing down and rest for a while, will you?” Jongin and Chanyeol turned their heads to the said male who was doing something with his laptop.

 

“I’ve got something.”

 

The trio, especially Yifan, straightened up on their seats in an instant. These past days, Sehun didn’t tell them what he was doing but he was still focused on his laptop. “What―” Before Yifan could ask the guy, his phone rang much to annoyance. Yifan’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he saw the name flashed on his phone screen.  _ ** **Myeon.****_ It looked like Jongin saw it first.

 

Yifan heard him shout at Sehun something like “ _Track this number!”_  before answering the call without hesitation and put it on loud speaker. His breaths hitched as he was about to talk, “Hello… ?” A short silence before—  _“K-Kriseu?”_ Yifan felt his heart shattered into pieces after hearing the voice he missed so much. He felt like breaking down after hearing the weak voice on the other line.

 

“Myeon? Is that really you, Junmyeon? Where are you? Are you alri—”

 

_“Help me, Kriseu.”_

 

Yifan swallowed a whimper. “Do you know where you are, Myeon?” He asked calmly despite the racing heart of his.  _“No… It’s all dark and cold… Kriseu, I’m sc-scared.”_ Yifan almost choked himself by the catboy’s reply. “Myeon, I’ll find you. I’ll find you no matter what. Don’t be scared, okay?” He tried his best to comfort Junmyeon who was most probably feeling scared.

 

_“I… I wi— No!”_

 

“Myeon? Hello? Junmyeon!”

 

Yifan glanced at his phone, he was still on the line. Panic bubbled inside him but then suddenly, he heard another voice.  _“Hello, Kris.”_ Yifan’s face changed in a split second, “Seunghyun.” Everyone became tensed, including Sehun.  _“Whoa, recognized me that fast?”_ Yifan snorted, “Who wouldn’t recognize your shitty voice?” He seriously wanted to kill this guy already.

 

_“You’re not worried that something might happen to your precious little thing of yours if you keep saying words like that to me, don’t you?”_

 

“Seunghyun, I swear if you lay a finger on him I'll—”

 

_“You’ll what? Hit me? Kill me? How will you do that when you don’t even know where I am?”_

 

“…”

 

_“Do you even know that I’ve touched him or not?”_

 

“Seunghyun. Don’t.”

 

_“He’s so stubborn, Kris. Just like you. I managed to get his phone today just because he called you.”_

 

“Seunghyun—”

 

_“Here, let me give you the last chance to hear his voice.”_

 

“You motherf—”

 

_“K-Kriseu, I-I’m scared. I don’t like it in here.”_

 

“Myeon, just st-stay there, okay? I’ll come for you, okay?”

 

_“Un... K-Kriseu?”_

 

“Yes, Myeon?”

 

_“I l-love you.”_

 

Yifan was already crying when he heard the catboy said those words weakly, but he held them back because he didn’t want to sound weak. “I love you more, Myeon,” He wiped away his tears hastily.  _“Aww, that was_ so _sweet.”_ Anger filled into his system he heard the other male’s voice. “Fuck you, Seunghyun,” He spat out of rage. A loud evil cackle was heard on the other line,  _“Now that I’ve done your dare, it’s my turn.”_

 

“What?”

 

_“Come and find me and him of course.”_

 

“Just wait and see, Seunghyun. Wait and see.”

 

_“Good luck, Ke-ri-seu. Adios.”_

 

When Seunghyun ended the line, Yifan threw his phone out of anger. Luckily, Chanyeol had caught it since it almost hit Sehun’s face. “Kris hyung, calm dow―” “I can’t, Kai! How can you―” “Sehun found Junmyeon's current spot.” Yifan's rage flew away just by his sentence. “I found it but it’s showing three different areas.” Yifan frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

 

Sehun then turned his laptop to show him, "I’ve traced his number, hyung. Look, he’s here," He pointed at Daejeon, "Here," He then pointed at Seoul, "And lastly, here." He pointed at Incheon. "Do you know where the exact place?" Sehun shook his head by Yifan’s question, "It will take a few more hours to do that. Will try my best, hyung," He shot a quick smile to Yifan before focusing back on his laptop.

 

"Why don’t we search for him instead?"

 

Jongin suggested. "Yeah, who know we might find him?" Chanyeol suggested this time. Yifan could only sigh, "Stay. We stay here. He might make Yongguk's guys to beat us up if we end up at the wrong place. That's his plan. To make us go search for him and do something to us so that the thugs can have revenge on us." Kyungsoo then timidly called them for lunch. The atmosphere was definitely tensed as always as none of them talked.

 

“You see what you've done to my face?”

 

The catboy had his eyes close shut as Seunghyun had grabbed his chin before lifting his face harshly. Seunghyun didn’t expect the catboy would faint after he had accidentally threw him on the floor. His cheeks still burnt from the scratch he had received. It left an ugly mark on his face which totally made him to hate it. So being vengeful person he was, he decided to punish the catboy.

 

"I told you that you’re different from others, didn’t I?"

 

Junmyeon slipped out a whimper, wanting to speak but not when he felt himself being lifted and was then pressed against the cold metal wall. "Who gave you the phone?" Junmyeon kept silent. "I’m asking nicely, kitty. Who was it?" Junmyeon still kept silent. "Was it Junhong? Mino? Daehyun?" Seunghyun said other names as he didn’t receive any answer. "Who was it?!" He shouted in frustration, pressing his body against the catboy's skinny one.

 

"Yo-You," Junmyeon muttered out. It made Seunghyun to release his grip fully. Junmyeon sunk down on the metal floor, breathing heavily. Seunghyun looked down at him with a blank face.  _ ** **Me?****_  He looked at the container's doorway and saw Mino's back, securing the place. It looked like he wasn’t the one who gave the device. It must be Junhong. Seunghyun always made Mino to do work like this because he had his full trust on Mino.

 

Mino was obedient. Junhong was the same too but he wasn’t serious on doing his job. He heard from him that Yifan and his so-called friends thrashed his building. He liked Mino more with his clean work. Almost like an investigator. “Mino, take care of him. Make sure he doesn’t escape. I’m going now. I’ll come again tomorrow.” The server bowed politely, “I will. Take care, hyung-nim.” Seunghyun then left.

 

As Seunghyun had went to where, Junmyeon didn’t know and he didn’t want to know either, Mino quickly went inside to check on him. "Hey, you okay?" Mino turned on the flashlight on his phone and flashed at the catboy slightly to see his condition. The catboy wasn’t crying much to his relief. "Did you call anyone?" He received a few nods in reply. "Did they pick up their phone?" He was surprised when he earned another few nods in response.

 

"Really? Do they know that you’re here? Have you told them?"

 

His smile flattened when the catboy shook his head. "He took my phone..." Junmyeon said weakly before he looked down on his covered legs. "He took your phone?" Junmyeon nodded weakly in response. Mino stood up in an instant, startling the catboy before he went out of the container. He scanned his surroundings, just like he did when training with his team members during police camp. He then went back inside.

 

“Do you still remember the number that you called just now?”

 

///

 

The rain poured down heavily when it was evening on the same day. A phone call. It was from an unknown number. Jongin called out for Yifan to the lounge as the duo (Chanyeol and Yifan) were looking through the locations in the map where Sehun had stated a few hours ago. Jongin answered it first, "Hello?" There was a long silence on the other line. Jongin immediately gestured Sehun to trace the number, "Who’s this?"

 

He then saw the two tall males entering the living room.  _"Is this Wu Yipan?"_  Jongin would have laughed only if they weren’t in a serious situation. He maintained his serious face before answering, "No. It’s not. I’m his friend. May I know who this is?" He asked as he put the phone on speaker.  _“Can I have Wu Yipan on the line first, please?”_ Yifan then answered him, “It’s Wu Yifan. Am on the line.” 

 

_“My apologies. I’m Song Minho. An undercover police who’s in disguise working for Choi Seunghyun. I believe we had met before?”_

 

Everyone froze upon hearing that. Even Sehun. Yifan then took a sit beside Jongin as the tan-skinned male handed him his phone, "Where is he?" His voice was low and dangerous.  _"I’ve been helping Junmyeon to minimize the torture that Seunghyun gives him. He’s safe with me now but I can’t promise you that once Seunghyun arrives tomorrow."_  Yifan turned dead serious at this, "Where are you actually?"

 

He tried to ask nicely but his voice was still dangerous and impatient because they were so close to finding out the catboy's location.  _"We're in a forest at Daejeon. I would like to bring Junmyeon out of here but that isn’t my main mission."_  The foursome exchanged looks at this. "What's your mission?" Jongin suddenly asked.  _"To get Seunghyun behind the cells."_  Jongin looked at everyone in confusion.

 

He then stared at Yifan wonderingly while the male was just staring at his phone in total silence. "Why?" Jongin asked on behalf of the silent male.  _“He had killed your father along with your father’s goons, Mr Wu. He didn’t die because of his so-called sickness. Seunghyun's father faked the death of your father to let his son take over the industry. I’m sorry if this isn’t a good time to tell you about this.”_ Yifan couldn’t hold in his gasp.

 

The rest felt totally sorry for hearing something so personal about Yifan. Yifan didn’t know how to feel in that moment. What should he tell his mother about this? She just went back to her cottage yesterday. Maybe he shouldn’t tell her about it.  _"Mr Wu? Are you there?"_  Yifan forced himself to gulp the lump in his throat, "Why did you call, by the way?" Yifan was running out of patience.

 

If not, Seunghyun might kill his Junmyeon too.

 

_"I called to ask for your help, Mr Wu."_

 

Yifan raised a brow before exchanging looks with a curious Jongin. "Help?" He asked questioningly.  _“I’ve read into your file that you had taken down Yongguk's and his guys before. If you and your friends can come where Junmyeon is tomorrow, I would like to ask for your help to take Seunghyun down. He might have his guards tomorrow and I’m afraid he will do something to―”_ Yifan was quick to catch up.

 

“Will do. Are you sure what you’re saying is real? Can I trust you?”

 

_“Junmyeon trusts me.”_

 

Yifan went silent for a while.

 

“Thank you, Mr Song. Can I... Can I―”

 

_“Sure.”_

 

“…”

 

_“Kriseu?”_

 

“Myeon, Oh God. You alright?”

 

_“Mm. 'M okay…”_

 

“I’ll come for you tomorrow, okay?”

 

_“I’ll be waiting, Kriseu…”_

 

“You’ll be alright, Myeon. Can you give the phone to Mino? I need to say something to him.”

 

_“Un...”_

 

Yifan sighed in relief inwardly when the catboy didn’t say goodbye. He really didn’t want to hear that from Junmyeon. It would feel like he wouldn’t ever see or feel Junmyeon again.  _“Mr Wu?”_ Yifan turned dead serious, “I hope you can text me your location as soon as possible, Mr Song.” Even his voice sounded serious and dangerous.  _“Will do. Please be quick after I’ve sent it.”_ Yifan nodded unconsciously.

 

“Thank you very much. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two days later...**

 

 

[I’ve sent the address. Just follow the line that I made and once you see a big container, Junmyeon is in there. Seunghyun will be coming in a while. Do hurry.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan and his friends had arrived at their destination. Sehun stayed at home, guarding the house. They were standing in front of a forest near the highway to Daejeon. The day was cloudy and a little dark since it was going to be evening. “Hyung, look. Is this the line that he mentioned?” The two of them, Yifan and Jongin, looked over where Chanyeol was pointing at. He was right.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

The forest wasn’t that thick. The trees were mostly dead and had no leaves on them. The ground was quite muddy as it rained earlier. The three of them followed the line carved on the mud and scanned the area for any sudden attacks. “Someone is behind us,” Jongin whispered. The three of them stopped on the spot. Before they could hear this someone’s footsteps, Jongin ducked and turned around immediately.

 

He smashed his elbow right on this someone’s belly, earning a loud groan. “Shit…” It was Daehyun. He fell on the ground due to the hard impact. Suddenly, they sense a few more people in front of them. Yifan gritted his teeth at Himchan who was standing few meters away from him. “Hyung, you go first. We’ll take care of ‘em.” Before Yifan could even protest, Chanyeol had already given him a little push.

 

The male then fought with Jongup, Jongin’s former opponent at the underground match a few years ago. Yifan then ran after making sure his friends were okay, following the line on the ground. When a few minutes of running which felt like an eternity, a container in the middle of nowhere started to fill his sight among the dead trees. Yifan’s heart raced just at the sight.

 

He ran faster as it was about to rain. Just when he was about a few meters away, there were two guys on the either side of the container. The door was opened.  _ ** **Seunghyun****_. He recognized both of them. One was Junhong and one was Yongguk. “Move,” Yifan growled when Junhong walked towards him. “Why? Scared?” Junhong pointed his firearm towards Yifan while smirking wide.

 

He didn’t expect that the male would grab his wrist in a quick manner and pulled him to the ground in a flash, his right wrist still in Yifan’s hold. “You don’t need this if you can’t use this,” Yifan took the gun before throwing it far, far away. Junhong then yelped in pain when Yifan twisted his right arm. “Be grateful that I didn’t beat you up like last time.” Junhong shivered in horror.

 

His body took two full weeks for the deep wounds to heal. It felt like hell. He ran away from Yifan, not wanting to feel hell again. Yifan turned around and saw his other enemy. “You should teach them more about using physical strength, you know. It’s really helpful,” Yifan straightened up his posture as Yongguk was coming towards him. Yifan smirked as things were about to get nasty.

 

Inside, Junmyeon stopped thrashing when he heard a noise outside.  _ ** **Kriseu,****_  He smiled. He smiled so wide until his cheeks hurt. “What are you smiling at?” He whined in pain when his wrists were being tied.  _ ** **No****_. He caught off guard. He shook his head, preventing Seunghyun to drug him. “Stay still, kitty.” His mouth hurts from the gag, unable for him to speak and also to form out proper words.

 

“You’re so stubborn… Your new owner may not get his hands off from you when I sell you off to him, hm?”

 

Junmyeon tried to hiss but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the energy to do so after protesting for how many minutes already, he didn’t know. “You think Kris will stay the same? Everyone changes!” He lifted up the catboy’s wrists, eyes glaring into his teary ones. “You’re not supposed to be loved. You’re supposed to be  _used_.” Junmyeon kicked on one of his legs helplessly. 

 

“Every one of you is supposed to be used. You’re  _born_  for it. I help people who are desperate or longing or having much lust with their partner but can’t do it with them.”

 

He caressed the catboy’s dirty left cheek, “I help people. What am I doing wrong?!” Junmyeon tried to grasp off from Seunghyun’s grip,  _ ** **This guy is crazy****_. “Since I didn’t let you to talk today, why don’t you say something?” Seunghyun took off the gag with his left hand. The catboy breathed heavily, finally able to breathe properly. He grabbed the catboy’s chin before bringing his face upwards.

 

“You’re totally  _crazy,_ ” Junmyeon spat every word of his in disgust. “Kris and his friends are crazier, kitty. Why would he even  _love_  you? You’re not even a human,” Seunghyun tried to brainwash the catboy. Junmyeon wasn’t buying it. He would never believe his words. “We talk like humans, walk like humans, eat like humans. I didn’t ask to be born but I love my life.  _You_  ruined it,” He finally get to hiss at the male.

 

“Funny. You species are really funny. Some of you are willing to be fucktoys while some of you prefer living like human. Just what kind of world I’m living in?”

 

He kissed on the catboy’s temple, earning another hiss. “You’re crazy. You won’t understand― Let me  _go!!_ ” Junmyeon panicked when Seunghyun took out a small plastic bag. It was the same thing he held before he drugged Taemin. He prayed so hard that Taemin would be alright. “After saying that I’m crazy twice? I don’t think I’m gonna let you go. Eat this.” Junmyeon didn’t show his face as Seunghyun try to put the white substance into his mouth.

 

“You deserve it, damn it!”

 

Seunghyun pushed the catboy against the cold dirty metal wall, making Junmyeon to mewl in pain. Seunghyun took this chance and shoved the packet into the catboy’s mouth. Junmyeon gagged at first, trying not to swallow the drug but he accidentally swallowed it when he breathed in heavily. The catboy coughed at first, immediately feeling all lightheaded and felt his head spinning.

 

No wonder Taemin passed out so quickly.

 

_“Junmyeon!”_

 

The catboy fell on the metal floor as he heard his name being shouted out loud. Seunghyun looked at the door and saw Yifan standing by the doorway. “My, my. You’re finally here―” “Shut the fuck up,” Yifan sprinted towards him and gave him a hard punch on his face. Yifan caught off guard since it was a little dark in the container and fell when Seunghyun suddenly rebelled.

 

He wiped the side of his lips before scanning the area. He still couldn’t spot Junmyeon. “Why? Why do you even love these kind of species? What’s so special about them?! Don’t you know that they’re born to be used?!” Yifan got up, rubbing his back and knees, “You won’t understand because you’re crazy. You think helping people by  _using_  them is considered as a help?” Yifan coughed out blood.

 

He then wiped his mouth again, glaring at the other male. “You’re  _ruining_  people. You don’t force someone just to release your stupid needs. So what if I don’t like humans? They only like my looks. Only certain people will appreciate their existence and you’re definitely  _not_  one of them,” He clutched onto Seunghyun’s collar, hoping that the male would come to his senses.

 

“Huh… That’s so pathetic, Kris.”

 

Yifan had enough. He threw the male with much force to the back, Seunghyun’s body almost reaching the door. Yifan immediately stood on the either side of Seunghyun’s waist before punching him multiple times. Seunghyun’s face was already bloody red by then. “That’s for the hybrids which you had used them,” Yifan gave him a one last blow, making the male to cough off blood, “That’s for Junmyeon.”

 

Before he could punch him hard again where the other male might faint, Yifan squinted his eyes as he looked up. Torchlights were on him. Yifan waited for his sight to be clear. “Mr Wu?” That voice. It was Mino. “Mr Wu, you can let him go now.” Yifan obeyed as he pulled away from Seunghyun. He then saw Jongin and Chanyeol bringing the other guys behind the police.

 

Police.

 

Yifan just realized that Mino was in a police uniform. “We’ll take Seunghyun and the others from here. Thank you, Mr Wu. Junmyeon is on the corner left. Better go check on him.” Yifan felt his body jolted just by hearing Junmyeon’s name. He missed the shocked expression on Seunghyun’s face when Mino handcuffed him, using the same handcuff as the male did to Junmyeon.

 

Yifan’s legs went weak at the sight of his Junmyeon. The catboy was so skinny. Hurt. Dirty. He immediately took his shirt as he wore a white undershirt inside before he knelt beside the catboy. He pulled Junmyeon onto his lap after wearing the shirt on him. Yifan hugged the catboy very, very tightly. “ _Myeon,_ ” He gasped, trying so hard not to cry but then, he realized something was off.

 

Mino showed his gratitude to Jongin and Chanyeol for their cooperation by saluting at them and went off to the station with the unconscious Seunghyun. He sure need to go to the hospital first. Jongin and Chanyeol looked up to the dark gray sky. It was raining slightly. Both of the males sigh in relief but then, they noticed that Yifan haven’t come out from the ugly container yet.

 

Both of them exchanged looks. They were just by the doorway of the container and they couldn’t even see a thing― “Jongin.” Said male was shocked, “Whoa, you startled me—” “Jongin.” The male looked at him in wonder. Same goes to Chanyeol. “What is it?” He asked worriedly. “He’s not answering,” Yifan replied in a flat tone. Both of them hurried inside only to see Yifan who was teary-eyed, staring at his catboy.

 

“Junmyeon… He’s no-not answering.”

 

///

 

“Jongin? Chanyeol? Did you— Oh God. Jongin, help me to get the bed ready. It’s over there in that room. Hyoyeon noona! Cancel all the appointments I have for now!”

 

Minho glanced over at Yifan. The latter looked so tired and worn out. He decided not to ask him anything and forced a smile, “Lay him here, Yifan.” The latter did what he was told. Chanyeol patted the taller male’s back and assured him the catboy would be alright. He was then being seated in the same small room, just a bit far from Junmyeon since Minho didn’t want any disruptions.

 

The catboy was laid on the bed as the doctor began to clean his wounds. Jongin and Chanyeol stood on either side of Yifan, patting his back, desperate to hear Junmyeon’s voice. Yifan heard the catboy mewled in pain unconsciously when Minho gave him a shot. The latter could only see the catboy who had his eyebrows frowned and had his eyes closed shut, bearing the pain in his body, cat ears flopped back on his messy hair.

 

He didn’t know what that fellow did to his precious kitty.

 

+++

 

The guys had to coax Yifan to leave the unconscious catboy’s side and made him to take a shower back at his home. The rest of the catboys were so happy but they had to refrain themselves from shouting in happiness. They could do that later when their catboy-friend had arrived. Yifan held onto Junmyeon’s right hand, head on the bed, sleeping. Minho let him stay here yesterday night.

 

He even gave him the keys. Yifan didn’t have the heart to leave Junmyeon’s side. He wanted to be the first one to see when Junmyeon opened his eyes but he was currently asleep, not knowing that one of the catboy’s ears had flickered as he stirred. Junmyeon opened his eyes slowly, head still dizzy. His cat ears kept twitching in uneasiness, body feeling all numb yet sore at the same time.

 

He swished his tail in annoyance, wanting the headache to just stop already. He lifted his left hand and clutched onto his hair, closing back his eyes. He then felt something holding onto his right hand. Junmyeon gasped, covering his mouth with his free hand.  _ ** **Kriseu,****_  The catboy slipped out a mewl,  _ ** **Kriseu****_. Junmyeon slowly lets down his left hand to the sleeping male’s hair, digging the tip of his fingers on the latter’s scalp.

 

Junmyeon teared up, cat ears folding in total relief. He almost giggled when the sleeping male lets out a grumble, tightening his hold on his right hand at the same time. “Kriseu—” Junmyeon coughed as his throat was so dry. Yifan jolted awake from the noise and looked up in an instant. “Myeon?” The catboy immediately rubbed his flowing tears as he finally got to see Yifan’s eyes.

 

“Myeon. Oh God...”

 

Yifan leaned forward before pulling him into a very, very tight hug. Yifan didn’t want to cry. He really didn’t want to. He just shut his eyes close, feeling Junmyeon’s warmth after so long _._  Same goes to the catboy. “K-Kriseu.” Yifan broke the hug immediately, cupping the catboy’s face. “Ta-Taemin. Taemin, he’s―” “He’s safe, Myeon. Don’t worry…” Junmyeon lets out a purr when the taller male caressed on his cheeks.

 

Yifan smiled fondly at the sight as Junmyeon’s tail curling up in the air in comfort. “Kriseu,” He whined, before opening his eyes to meet with Yifan’s worried ones, “I-I’m cold.” Yifan smiled in an instant. The catboy squeaked in surprise when the taller male suddenly pulled him down to his lap. Junmyeon blushed, looking up to his owner. Yifan hugged the catboy tightly again in his arms, sniffling.

 

Junmyeon’s chin was on Yifan’s right shoulder, eyes blinking. He then began to let out the rest of his tears. The next few minutes was silence. Only their sniffles and breathing were being heard that morning. Junmyeon’s long tail swished lightly on the floor when Yifan caressed the back of his hair, just like always. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to nuzzle his face possessively into Yifan’s chest, just like always.

 

He missed this  _a lot_.

 

He missed this  _so much_.

 

He missed Yifan _so freaking much_.

 

Yifan tightened his hug around Junmyeon, totally trapping his arms around the catboy’s skinny waist. Junmyeon fisted the front of his shirt as he sniffled. “I missed you so much...” Yifan mumbled against the catboy’s neck, holding him so close to his chest, squishing the catboy alive. Junmyeon didn’t even complain. “K-Kriseu.” The latter pulled away from the hug a little to see the catboy. “I-I wo-won’t go anywhere wi-without yo-you again,” The catboy stuttered terribly.

 

Yifan lets out a fond smile even though the tears were threatening to come out. He pressed his forehead onto the catboy’s. Junmyeon moved an inch closer on the latter’s left thigh, circling his short arms around Yifan’s neck weakly, eyes closed in comfort. His long tail made its way around Yifan’s waist. “I won’t let you go alone either next time,” Yifan mumbled against the catboy’s lips softly, eyes gazing into each other for a moment before they kissed sweetly after so long.

 


	27. Final.

 

Yifan was still the same. He had the same loving smile. Same kindness. Same gentleness. Same tenderness. Same caring-ness. Everything was the same about him. Just like Junmyeon hoped to be. One thing that changed was, Yifan rarely stayed at home. He would be out in the morning on what time, Junmyeon didn’t know, and would be back at night or  _late_ night.

 

Junmyeon didn’t mind about it at first since the male said he had to go to the court. His lover must handle his late father’s case which he didn’t know what the case was and also had to handle Seunghyun’s too but, it was getting too much. It’s been three weeks already and Yifan still didn’t notice the gloomy aura around the catboy. Junmyeon just got back safely and now he was being left behind.

 

What else could a catboy think where his owner was always away from home? 

 

Yifan didn’t love him anymore.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon couldn’t sleep. He knew it was early to sleep but what could he do? Yifan still haven’t arrived home. He said he would be back by eight. It was an hour already. He took a short nap but it didn’t last long as he dreamed about Seunghyun. Junmyeon sighed sadly, cat ears flopping. He had a pout on his face. The catboy really wanted to talk it out but he always changed his mind whenever he saw his owner’s exhausted face.

 

He didn’t want to be selfish for himself but today, he couldn’t hold in anymore. He was  _so bored_. Nothing was on the television. Well, there was, but the catboy was too gloomy to even notice that his favorite show had been going on. His head was clouded with Yifan for nonstop. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yifan. Just when he wanted to lie down on the couch, he heard the door being opened.

 

Junmyeon would always smile when Yifan came home but this time, he didn’t feel like doing that at all.

 

Yifan took his shoes off hastily, tired after hours of standing and heading to court to court. The male cursed under his breath as the case was postponed again. Yifan instantly lets out a small smile as soon as he spotted his catboy on the couch in the living room. He placed his briefcase beside the stand carefully and hastily took his long coat off before heading to the living room.

 

“Hey.”

 

One of Junmyeon’s cat ears went sideways as he called out for him. He sat on the left side of the catboy before hugging him from the side, lips on the crown of his head, “Missed you…” The catboy didn’t reply anything. Not even a purr. He looked down to see Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him. Yifan was quickly worried by the lack of response from his catboy.

 

He cupped one of his cheeks to face him, but his eyes weren’t looking at him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He tried to pet his cat ears, but Junmyeon wriggled away from his grip. Yifan frowned slightly. This was so new for Yifan. “Is something wrong? Why are you not talking, Myeon?” He made the catboy to face him again, only to be stared blankly. Yifan was dead worried now, “Myeon―”

 

“Do you not love me anymore, Kriseu?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You don’t love me anymore, right?”

 

“What are you saying, Myeon? Of course I―”

 

“You’re lying, Kriseu.”

 

“Myeon―”

 

“Go away, Kriseu. Just go away…”

 

Yifan knew this would happen. He should’ve known this would happen, “Myeon, listen―” “I’ve listened enough, Kriseu.” The catboy lets out a squeak when the owner suddenly scooped him up and placed him on his left thigh. Junmyeon wanted to get off, wriggling and squirming out of his grip but Yifan’s arms around him were so tight. “I’m not letting you go. Do whatever you want.” So Junmyeon did.

 

After a couple of minutes of trying to free himself, he had his palms on the latter’s chest, arms straight, head facing down, ears flat. “Myeon…” Junmyeon sniffled, he really didn’t want to cry but he was  _so_   _angry,_  “You’ve changed, Kr-Kriseu. You’ve changed. You’re not the Kriseu I know anymore. You don’t love me anymore…” The latter’s chest clenched by the broken voice.

 

“You’re wrong, Myeon,” He bravely cupped the catboy’s face. Junmyeon’s tail swished in clear annoyance as he had a deep frown on his face. He sniffled some more and tried hard not to look cute since his owner said no matter how angry he looked, he still looked cute. He didn’t want to be cute right now. He was really angry right now. Junmyeon tried to glare at his owner, his tail swatting away the latter’s hands.

 

“Tell me what I’m wrong? You-You always don’t wait for me to get up in the mornings and always come late at home. You also don’t kiss me in the mornings or even at night anymore. You’re so busy right now, right?”

 

Yifan then only noticed. It was indeed his mistake. When Yifan didn’t say anything, the catboy continued, “You have no time at all for me anymore. You only hug me and kiss me only when you feel like it. Is this how you were before Seunghyun  _ ** ***sniffles*****_  before he took me into his place? He to-told me you will change after you get me back. I said no, he won’t but he was right,” Junmyeon began to sob.

 

But he still wanted to continue, holding back his cries, “You  _did_  change, Kriseu. I feel so hurt. So hurt and so-so angry and-and I tried to keep quiet about but-but you came an hour late tonight and-and I just  _couldn’t_  handle it anymore. I felt like being used by you instead of being your lover. I don’t want to hate you because I can’t hate you but… Yo-You don’t love me anymore, right… ?” Junmyeon was literally crying now.

 

Yifan couldn’t react after the catboy had said all of those. He definitely didn’t stop loving Junmyeon but his actions made the catboy to feel the opposite. He couldn’t imagine how hurt and angry Junmyeon was. He was right now, but the catboy was crying, face in his palms, sobbing in a mess. Yifan didn’t know what to say. He looked back what he did to Junmyeon and the catboy was right. He rarely stayed at home.

 

Guilt pierced his body once he realized his mistake. Honestly, he was so into finishing his father’s case until he didn’t even make time for the catboy. “You-You didn’t even ask me what he did to me… He kissed me, Kriseu. He kissed me and to-touched me and―” “What did you just say?” Yifan grabbed gently onto both of the catboy’s wrists, making the catboy to look up at him.

 

Junmyeon smiled inwardly because the one who was looking at him was the Yifan  _he_ _knew_. “Where did he touch you, Myeon?” Junmyeon looked away, wrists still in Yifan’s hold, ashamed. “Myeon, tell me, please… Don’t be scared,” He brushed his lips on the catboy’s knuckles lovingly, encouraging him to speak. He wanted to know where that fellow had touched his precious kitty―

 

“Down there…”

 

Yifan’s eyes widened in his instant. Shocked. Surprised.  _Rage_. “He forced himself onto me…” Yifan softly held the catboy’s face, eyes worried, “Did he enter you?” The catboy shook his head much to his relief, “I pushed him away before he did… I fainted when he threw me on the floor and I don’t know what happened next… My head still hurts, Kriseu…” The latter brought the catboy into a tight embrace.

 

He was happy when he felt Junmyeon’s tail curled around his waist. Yifan hugged him even tighter until he heard a soft mewl. He loosened his grip from the catboy but still was hugging him and then pressed the pad of his fingers on the back of Junmyeon’s head, massaging the area. He heard soft purrs in a second. Yifan sighed into the catboy’s neck on how guilty he felt.

 

“I’m sorry, Myeon. I had to go out early because I need to file a complaint to the cops because of Seunghyun but I couldn’t. If I went to the court, they would postpone it late at night and didn’t approve me of putting Seunghyun to jail because I don’t have enough evidence but I think it’ll be settled now. You just have to come to the court with me.”

 

Junmyeon looked up at him, startled and scared. “You just have to tell them what he did to you, Myeon. I’ll be there with you too.” Junmyeon sniffled. “Re-Really?” Yifan nodded, smiling, but then his smile died down. “I’m sorry, Myeon… I didn’t ask because I thought you’ll be in a traumatic state… I’m sorry.” Yifan nuzzled into the catboy’s neck, sighing. Junmyeon’s rage had totally gone now.

 

He was feeling satisfied after getting answers. Now, he had to make his owner to smile again, “It’s okay, Kriseu. I’m sorry too.” Yifan shook his head in his neck, “You don’t have to apologize, Myeon. It’s my fault,” He tightened his hug again until Junmyeon slipped out a whine, “I’m sorry,” He had his arms around the catboy’s back, Junmyeon’s cat ears perking up cutely.

 

“It’s okay, Kriseu. I just… I missed the old you,” The catboy replied while loosening his owner’s necktie. “That’s why I’m sorry,” Yifan replied sadly. Junmyeon sighed. He felt so bad now. He pulled Yifan’s tie towards him before pressing his lips against his owner’s. Yifan was shocked at first but then, he closed his eyes and calmly replied to the kiss.

 

A few minutes later, the catboy was straddled on Yifan’s thighs, his long tail tying both of their waists firmly as they kissed passionately. Junmyeon never left his arms from Yifan’s neck. He missed this too. He missed being intimate with Yifan. “Myeon…” He heard his owner’s voice and his head rose automatically when one of his sensitive spots were being touched.

 

“Ngh… Ngr _ahh_ …”

 

Junmyeon’s voice was mixed with a purr and a moan as the taller male suckled on the hardened bud after lifting the catboy’s shirt up above his nipples. The catboy was so needy and it made Yifan to pleasure him more. He ran his tongue on the skin of his neck, making the catboy to whimper by the sensation before hearing him mewling as Yifan sank his teeth above his right clavicle.

 

“I-I want you, Kriseu…”

 

Yifan looked up to the catboy only to meet with Junmyeon’s hazy stare, lips parted, letting out puffs of air. His cat ears were still flopped backwards, the end of his tail loosely around Yifan’s neck possessively. “God, Myeon…” It was such a hot sight and he couldn’t help but to kiss the catboy again, pulling Junmyeon’s body flushed onto his. Both of them moaned into the kiss when their lower half grind onto each other.

 

Junmyeon was right. He was too busy until he didn’t spend time with his catboy. Junmyeon must have been so sad. It’s really been a long while they have been intimate. He groaned into the kiss when the catboy suddenly pushed himself down, creating friction between their hardened lengths. Yifan then felt the catboy fumbled with the buttons on his black dress shirt, lips still connected. He tried his best not to smile into the kiss before bringing up Junmyeon’s shirt once again.

 

His phone began to ring on the not-so-good timing. Junmyeon pressed his lips harder onto his, distracting him. At least he needed to check who was calling him. The call might be from Mino. “Myeon―” “No,” Junmyeon bit him on the right side of his neck, earning a groan from the owner. By the time the catboy withdrew his teeth from his skin, the call had already ended.

 

Junmyeon thought he would meet an angry Yifan, but he was met with a smiling Yifan instead. “Happy now?” His owner asked, pecking on his temple. “Not yet,” Junmyeon rested his chin on his owner’s sternum, purring affectionately as Yifan caressed on his sides. “Why not yet?” Yifan asked as he petted his hair, earning loud purrs in response.

 

“I said I want you, Kriseu…”

 

Yifan smiled, understanding what the catboy really wanted, “Hm… So needy,” He ran his lips on the catboy’s right jaw, nibbling a little at the soft flesh, “I want you too, Myeon,” He gazed deeply into Junmyeon’s dilated pupils which were staring back at him hazily. His phone rang again and Junmyeon whined, nuzzling his head onto his owner’s chest in annoyance.

 

“Sorry, Myeon. It’s Mino. I have to take this. Go upstairs first, okay? I’ll be back.”

 

Junmyeon looked up at him with glassy eyes, cat ears flat on his head. It made Yifan to flinch at the adorable sight. He kissed Junmyeon’s lips for a few seconds and pulled away just when the catboy wanted to kiss back, “Please, Myeon? It’ll only take a while. It’s about Seunghyun.” Junmyeon shivered at the name. He instantly got off from his owner sadly before bringing himself walking up to the stairs to Yifan’s room.

 

He pouted. It would nice if they could just continue the kiss. He couldn’t walk properly because he was still a little hard from the intense make-out. His owner looked so hot with his tie loosened, a few buttons popped open, revealing his upper torso and his black hair tousled― Junmyeon mewled as he laid on the bed, face down. He just got harder just by thinking of his owner’s current look.

 

The catboy refrained from touching himself, or else Yifan won’t like it. He mewled once again as his length twitched in his briefs just because he thought of his owner’s name. Junmyeon crawled up to the bed, lying his head on the pillow before pulling his pants off. Junmyeon couldn’t stand it anymore. The catboy gripped on the sheets as his tail slipped into his tight briefs before slowly wrapping it around his swelled length.

 

Junmyeon arched his back once he begin to stroke himself, pace unsteady as he thinks of Yifan’s touches on him. His mouth fell open as he sped up, gagging and gasping out at the same time. “ _K-Kriseu,_ ” The catboy gasped out his owner’s name as he sped up even more, “Ngah, ah, Kriseu, nnnggg…” He mewled sadly in the process as it didn’t feel the same as his owner’s.

 

Junmyeon writhed on the sheets in frustration. He wanted Yifan to be beside him. He wanted Yifan to guide him. He wanted Yifan to love him right now― “Myeon?” Yifan’s eyes went wide at the sight on his bed. Junmyeon’s legs were spread out widely, tiny hands fisting on the bed sheets, parted lips letting out gasps and kittenish moans, teary eyes staring surprised at him. His long tail was moving inside his briefs―

 

Yifan felt himself hardening at the sight. He knew what Junmyeon was doing. “Junmyeon...” He gulped as he saw how needy the catboy’s eyes were behind those glassy orbs. “K-Kriseu…” The catboy’s voice sounded so desperate and it made him to sprint towards his bed, cancelling the thought of taking a shower. “Oh Myeon…” Yifan climbed up on the catboy’s small body, peeling off Junmyeon’s shirt slowly with his teeth.

 

Junmyeon gulped at the sight, feeling his length twitching again. He lets his tail to circle around his owner’s waist after the male had taken off his shirt and had also propped his elbows on the either side of his head but the thing was, Yifan was still fully clothed. “You’re still needy, baby?” Junmyeon shivered and mewled in reply as he felt the latter leaving marks on his chest.

 

He whimpered when his owner’s lips went up to his collarbone and up to his neck, “K-Kriseu… Do-Don’t tea-teeease…” He knew Yifan liked to tease him sometimes but now, he wasn’t in the mood for it. He wanted Yifan  _right now_. The catboy lets out a long satisfied moan as the taller male pressed his body onto his, lips leaving kisses on all over his face.

 

“You’re so adorable like this…”

 

Junmyeon’s short arms looped weakly around his owner’s neck as the male pushed his tight briefs down. The catboy breathed heavily into his neck when Yifan took his erection into his warm hold. “Do you love me, Myeon?” Junmyeon panted as the latter pumped his length in a consistent pace. “Ngah, ah― I-I really― Ngr _ah_ ― Lo-Love you,  _Kri _seu!__ ” Junmyeon’s back arched beautifully as he unexpectedly came hard.

 

Yifan calmed him down by leaving wet kisses on his neck and chest, secretly loving the sight of his pet-boyfriend as he took quick glances on him. “Kriseu…” He lifted his head and came up to face Junmyeon who was blushing furiously. Yifan cooed, “How can you be so cute at time like this, Myeon?” It made the catboy to let out a small whine, probably embarrassed, “How can you be handsome every day… ?”

 

The catboy’s answer made him to smile widely. “God, Myeon. I love you so much.” Junmyeon mewled when his owner suddenly crashed his lips against his chapped ones. He immediately worked on Yifan’s buttons. It was really frustrating to see him fully clothed while he was the opposite. Yifan threw his shirt off before claiming the catboy’s lips again, grinding slowly, both totally bare after getting Junmyeon prepared.

 

He could feel Junmyeon’s tail was secured around his waist as he pushed into the catboy’s tight heat, making him to let out whimpers and mewls and tiny little moans by the pleasure plus pain. “K-Kriseu, I love you,” The catboy held his face in his tiny palms. Yifan smiled lovingly, “I love you more, Myeon.” And they made love until midnight ends, both still attached while they were asleep. 

 

+++

 

Junmyeon woke up feeling totally sore after receiving much love and much pleasure from his lover on each and every rounds yesterday night. He mewled softly as he felt something was being pulled out from his entrance incredibly slowly. Junmyeon then felt being squished into a warm embrace in an instant. “Good morninnn…” The catboy lets out a big yawn before he could reply anything.

 

His cat ears flickered when he heard a deep chuckle. Junmyeon looked up lazily, sight still blurry. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Junmyeon frowned and lets out another yawn before he could defend himself. He immediately glides his arms around his owner’s torso when he felt Yifan moved away a little. “Myeon?” He also lets his tail to wrap itself around Yifan’s waist for extra security.

 

“Myeon, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Junmyeon hesitantly peered up, sight pretty clear now. He saw Yifan smiling down at him. He suddenly blushed for no reason and hid himself in his owner’s neck. “What are you being shy for, hm?” Yifan heard the catboy mewled in reply. His hips were sore from last night’s intimate activities. He needed to work out more starting from tomorrow. “Kriseu…” He stared down as soon as he heard Junmyeon’s soft voice.

 

Oh how much he loved just-awake Junmyeon. The catboy would demand for much kisses and hugs, making his early mornings to be so happy. He should’ve waited for Junmyeon to wake up first before going out before. Well, he was going to change it now. “You’re really not going anywhere today… ?” The catboy asked, voice timid, as if he was scared to be alone again.

 

Yifan’s heart clenched just by the thought. He was indeed a bad lover. He shouldn’t have been like that before. “No,” Yifan carried the catboy by his sides and pulled him on top of his body with Junmyeon blinking at the fast movement, “I’m going to spend my time with you,” He leaned up to peck on Junmyeon’s nose who giggled in response. He was happy because Junmyeon was happy.

 

“Mino will call me later in the evening. We’ll be going only if he calls.”

 

Junmyeon nodded in understanding, “No one will disturb us… ?” Yifan smiled, pulling up the catboy a bit to his chest, “No one. Do you want to go outside today?” Junmyeon hugged him tightly by his neck, face nuzzling possessively into his bare chest. “Okay, okay. We won’t go out. We’ll just stay here, okay?” Junmyeon’s tail curled up in the air in response, cat ears perking up, face still nuzzling crazily.

 

“What should we do right now, hm?”

 

Yifan petted on the catboy’s weak spot, receiving a sweet moan plus a soft purr. “You don’t want to look at me?” He brought his left hand up to pet the back of Junmyeon’s cat ears, earning more pleasant purrs. Yifan hugged the catboy tightly, wanting to do this out of nowhere. He lets go of his grip when the catboy mewled. Maybe his hug was too tight. “Kriseu,” The catboy suddenly had his palms on the either side of his head, orbs gazing into Yifan’s.

 

Yifan smiled, the catboy looked so seductive like this. “I love you, Kriseu,” Junmyeon smiled. Yifan felt so content. He held Junmyeon’s face gently, pecking all over his face with the catboy’s tail swishing delightfully in the air with every peck. “I love you more, Myeon.” They kissed sweetly with both of them never wanting this feeling to end for each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue loving krisho!


	28. iii. drunk yifan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do enjoy the upcoming drabbles! :)

 

The doorbell rang accurately on ten-thirty at night. Junmyeon was quickly on his feet to get the door. He felt relief after a few hours being alone without Yifan. The male said his childhood friend came to Korea and decided to meet up. He insisted on being alone but he never thought that Yifan would be home  _so_   _late_. He opened the door with a smile on his face but only to see the taller male with a… Stranger?

 

His face immediately fell as he didn’t know what to feel at that moment. He felt weird. Sad kind of weird. Apparently the stranger was somehow supporting Yifan with right his arm around his owner’s waist and Yifan’s left arm was around the stranger’s neck. The stranger looked really handsome. Mr Stranger smiled at the emotionless catboy and bowed a little, “Hey, buddy. Yifan is a little drunk here. Can you help me?”

 

Junmyeon blinked rapidly. The stranger was pale-skinned. He had a peach blonde hair and had a very friendly smile on his face. His attire seemed to be casual like his owner’s too. Mr Stranger stepped inside with the wobbly Yifan and Junmyeon immediately went to the right side of the unsteady male to support him to sit on the three-seater couch. The stranger then huffed in relief while adjusting his crumpled cuffs.

 

“Um,” Junmyeon looked at the stranger’s back and saw him turning around. “Oh I’m so sorry. Forgive me for not introducing myself first. I’m Henry, Yifan’s childhood friend. You must be Junmyeon, right?” The catboy felt relief for no reason, “Yes. How did you know… ?” Henry chuckled, making one of Junmyeon’s cat ears to go in sideways out of curiosity. The catboy wondered what was so funny.

 

“Well, Yifan here was mumbling your name after he got drunk.”

 

Junmyeon didn’t understand the last word but he nodded anyway. “Is that so… Is he okay?” He asked worriedly as he took a glance towards his unconscious owner. “Uh, not really, but he’s going to be okay. Just wait until he wakes up. Can you help me to wipe his face? I think you can do that.” Junmyeon nodded. He definitely didn’t want Henry to do that because Yifan was his.

 

Henry sat down on the single couch and busied himself with his phone. Junmyeon went to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel in his hand. He felt a bit awkward when he thinks of wiping Yifan’s face in front of Henry, “Do you want anything to drink… ?” Henry quickly shook his head, “It’s okay. I should be going now. It’s already late,” The male bowed a little. Junmyeon did the same, “Thank you for bringing him here.”

 

“No problem. Tell him to call or text me after he’s okay.”

 

“Un. Will do.”

 

Junmyeon then lead him to door. Henry waved at him before flashing off in speed after getting into his expensive-looking vehicle. The catboy locked the door and kept the keys into the drawer safely. He then went back to Yifan and sat on his right side before starting to wipe his face gently. Junmyeon assumed that his owner was having a good dream? The male was smiling with his eyes closed.

 

 _ ** **Weird,****_ He took a closer look at Yifan’s face. Curious, he poked on his cheeks for a few times. No response. The catboy sighed and dug into his pocket to take out his phone and dialed Baekhyun’s number. He looked at Yifan for the meantime as he waited. After a few rings, the called got picked up.  _“Hyung?”_ Baekhyun's voice was usually sleepy but he sounded active. “Baek?” He called out somewhat sadly.

 

_“What’s the matter, hyung? You never called this late before.”_

 

“Nothing. It’s just― Wait. Are you busy?”

 

_“Nope. Go on.”_

 

“Well, Kriseu just came back home after meeting his friend… But his friend said he was drunk?”

 

_“Oh God. He’s drunk? Should I come to your house, hyung?”_

 

“No, no. It’s okay. What’s wrong with him? What should I do?”

 

_“Is he awake?”_

 

“Well, he’s still not—”

 

Junmyeon felt two strong arms around his waist and was shocked to see the taller male was hovering over him in the next few seconds. Junmyeon blinked in surprise by the male’s fast movements.  _“Hyung? Are you okay, hyung?”_ Baekhyun called out, voice worried. “Ye-Yes. He’s awake now,” Junmyeon tried to push the latter of from him with his left hand, his other one clutching tightly on his phone.

 

_“Is he doing anything?”_

 

Junmyeon had to lie, “No. He’s just awake and— Kri-Kriseu, I’m talking to Baekhyun right now. St-Stop.” The taller male buried his face deep into Junmyeon’s neck, before leaving wet kisses below his right ear, making the catboy shudder at the contact.  _“Hyung, you’re making me worried,”_ Baekhyun stated with an urgent voice. “I-I’m okay, Baek,” He lied again.

 

The taller male was now trying to kiss him and Junmyeon could hardly hold onto his phone at that moment.  _“Are you sure, hyung? You don’t want me to come there?”_ Baekhyun’s voice sounded alert now. “Yes, it’s okay. I’m—  _Kris!!_ ” The latter bit his earlobe so hard without a warning and smirked in victory when he heard his name slipped out from the catboy’s lips.

 

_“THAT’S IT I’M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW—”_

 

“No! He, um, Kriseu just fell from the couch.”

 

_“Really? Phew. I thought he wanted to kiss you or something.”_

 

“No, he didn’t. What should I– Ngh– Do now?”

 

The taller male went back to the catboy’s neck and stopped to leave wet kisses on the catboy’s collarbone, making Junmyeon to shiver as he felt Yifan’s cold palms on his bare hips.  _“You should make a hangover soup for him. Try searching some in the net, they have lots of recipe.”_ Junmyeon wanted to end the call as soon as possible. He didn’t want Baekhyun to know that his owner was actually ‘doing’.

 

“Okay. Th-Thanks, Baek―”

 

Junmyeon bit on his lower lip when he felt his hardened nipples being ‘played’.  _“If you want me to come over just tell me, okay?”_ Baekhyun reminded him genuinely. “I will, Baek. Th-Thanks a lot.” Right after Baekhyun hung up, the taller male grabbed both of the catboy’s wrists and pinned them at the side of his head on the couch with Junmyeon’s phone falling on the soft carpet.

 

“K-Kriseu?”

 

He croaked. “Are you cheating  _ ** ***hic*****_  on me with Baekhyun?” Junmyeon gulped as he heard his owner’s hoarse voice and saw him looking straight into his eyes. “No,” He answered honestly, cat ears flickering in nervousness. “Hmm _…_  Are you sure?~” The drunk male trailed Junmyeon’s neck up to his jawline with his plush lips, making the catboy to feel all jelly.

 

“K-Kriseu, st-stop.”

 

As much as he liked this, he wanted this to stop. He didn’t know why either. His mind was saying no yet his body was doing the opposite. Junmyeon’s tail wrapped itself around the taller male’s waist and the male withdrew his lips from kissing the catboy’s neck. The catboy’s wrists were still under Yifan’s hold. Junmyeon’s cat ears flattened when his owner just gazed silently into his orbs.

 

“You’re so lovely…”

 

His owner leaned down for a kiss. Junmyeon closed his eyes when he felt Yifan’s lips on his. When the male deepened the kiss, Junmyeon felt something bitter as his owner tasted him. It was sweet and then it was suddenly bitter. He didn’t like it. The drunk male pulled away as he sensed something was wrong. Junmyeon panted, breathless.

 

He moaned as he felt Yifan’s lips on his left nipple, swirling his tongue around it against the shirt. His owner knew that he hated it whenever he did that, yet the latter was still doing it. Junmyeon got a little harder than he thought he would be. “K-Kriseu…” The latter ran his tongue along a certain spot on the skin of his neck before grazing and sucking the area deeply, making the catboy to jolt at the sudden bite.

 

“Is Baekhyun  ** ** _*hic*_****  important than me? ** ** _*hic*_**** ”

 

Junmyeon gulped. Yifan was jealous. He opened his eyes and looked up to meet with dark orbs and a frown on Yifan’s handsome face, “It-It’s not what you―” “Is it?” Yifan hiccuped. Junmyeon was always scared to confront with a jealous Yifan. The male would get  _more_  territorial than a normal cat-hybrid. “You don’t love me…” Junmyeon gasped as he heard his owner saying that.

 

The catboy immediately cupped his owner’s face only to find him having his eyes closed. Junmyeon blinked in confusion. Just after a few seconds, he heard light snores from his owner. The catboy sighed sadly. The drunk male was sleeping now. Right now. Right now when he was  _ _still__  hard. Junmyeon whimpered suddenly. He couldn’t move because Yifan was so heavy.

 

The catboy tried to push the male away only to be hugged tightly by his torso, Yifan’s face nuzzling on his chest. Junmyeon looked down and sighed heavily,  _ ** **Kriseu didn’t have to get me hard if he wanted to sleep…****_  He sighed again, trying to find some peace to sleep as he was still hard by his owner’s doings. He could do something to Yifan tomorrow to teach him a lesson. 

 


	29. iv. catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was before chapter 27~

 

After the catboy was back into his life, Yifan would always finished his job (meeting the police for Seunghyun’s case) as soon as possible to come back home. No matter how early or late he came home, the first thought in his head as he entered his house was his catboy. Yifan was so glad because Junmyeon was the same old clingy and possessive cat-hybrid.

 

It made him to love him even more. He also gave extra attention as soon as he heard the catboy’s needy purrs and mewls when the latter was doing something else on the laptop about his father’s case. It had been just a few days, Yifan was always worried of Junmyeon because the catboy always had nightmares. Sometimes the catboy would tell him not to touch him.

 

And sometimes he would tell don’t come close to him and the next few minutes, he would be crying, sobbing as he pleaded Yifan not to go away from him. Yifan was very, very worried. It must have been hard for his precious kitty. So he gave Junmyeon plenty of time to get rid of the nightmares by not doing anything intimate with the catboy. Only exchanging quick kisses.

 

+++

 

He just came back from the court as his approval was turned down (again) by the judge because he was still stuck on his late father’s case. He quickly brushed off the thought once he opened the door and threw his shoes off from his feet in irritation. Yifan folded the wet umbrella before placing it on the dryer and took a small towel to wipe his wet face.

 

He took a glance towards the living room and spotted two pointy cat ears. Yifan smiled swiftly. He placed the towel on the stand before heading to sit on the three-seater couch and took a sit on Junmyeon’s left side who then turned the opposite way from where he was sitting at. “Myeon? Hey.” Yifan petted hair and surprisingly received an unusual loud purr in response.

 

“Myeon? What are you doing?”

 

He saw the catboy’s tail curled up in the air, the edge of his tail turning into curls and swaying lazily. His tail would be only like that if the catboy felt good. The question was, what was making him to feel good? “What do you have there, Myeon?” He asked as he saw Junmyeon rubbing his face onto something. Yifan’s eyes widened a little when he saw it.

 

It was a stuffed toy. A catnip stuffed toy. Maybe one of the catboys left it here and must’ve forgotten to take it back. “Myeon, can you give that to me—” “No!!” He flinched when he heard the unexpected raised voice of Junmyeon’s. He only knew that catnip could make a cat go either wild or ‘high’ so he had to take it by himself before anything happened to his kitty.

 

“Myeon, I’m going to take this, okay?”

 

He sat closer beside the catboy, leaning over to take the stuffed toy. He failed once and he wasn’t going to fail twice. “Kriseu, no― Please― Kriseu!” Yifan leaned his back on the cushion which was resting on the armrest and raised up the stuffed toy in the air with his right hand and his other one holding back his kitty by his shoulder. Junmyeon was seated in between his parted legs now.

 

Tears began to form as he looked up to the stuffed toy, reaching up his short limbs to take it. Yifan felt his heart breaking at the view so he decided to give Junmyeon one last sniff at it. “Only for a while, okay?” The catboy nodded furiously, cat ears completely perked up, tail curling up in the air in excitement. He took Yifan’s right hand which was holding the stuffed toy with both of his hands.

 

His cat ears went flat in an instant and his eyes were closed as soon as the heavenly scent filled his nose. The catboy rubbed his face a little and that was when Yifan pulled the toy away, making Junmyeon to whine and mewl sadly once again. “Junmyeon,” His voice came out gentle, yet a little firm. “Please, I want it… I want it, Kriseu…” The catboy had his grip on the end of the stuffed toy.

 

The catboy tried pulling it towards him with all of his might. “Myeon. Behave,” Yifan said in the strictest tone which he never ever used on the catboy before. But Junmyeon wasn’t listening, eyes never leaving the toy. This was why Yifan never wanted to buy catnip related items for Junmyeon. The catboy only needed a few kisses and then he would obey in an instant.

 

He liked the manual way of handling the catboy than using the shortcut. “Jun―” The stuffed toy teared apart with a loud noise, making the cotton to hit on Yifan’s face and the catnip powder splattered all across his body. “Junmyeon!” Yifan totally lost his patience. He was in total shock when the catboy wasn’t affected by his shout. Instead, the catboy was looking straight into him.

 

He saw the pupils of Junmyeon’s eyes dilated in a second. “Jun… Myeon… ?” His cat ears weren’t flickering. Yifan thinks he knew why. He could smell the catnip on himself now. The scent was close to mint or something, he didn’t know, but it was kind of a nice smell. Yifan gulped. The catboy suddenly launched onto him, making Yifan to yelp because one of the catboy’s knees was pressed onto his crotch.

 

“Ju-Junmyeon, stop,” He tried to peel off the catboy who was sniffing on him like  _crazy_ , nose nuzzling nonstop on his neck where there was a little catnip powder there. “Myeon―” He groaned when Junmyeon suddenly was biting him, using  _all_  of his teeth. “Junmyeon― Ah!” Junmyeon grazed hard on the left side of his collarbone, unable to stop himself from letting out noises.

 

“Mmm…”

 

The pleasant sound that Junmyeon made while sucking into his flesh made the heat instantly going straight to the south. The catboy’s knee was still pressed onto Yifan’s length which wasn’t helping him to be calm at all. He totally off guard when the catboy was greedily unbuttoning his shirt as some of the catnip powder had went into his shirt. Yifan gulped, “Junmyeon, I said st-stop.”

 

Yifan didn’t know why the catboy wanted the catnip so bad and it made him feel so turned on just by looking at the catboy who was out of control. Yifan breathed out a sigh in relief when the catboy’s knee wasn’t making any contact with his length anymore. He peered down and shivered at the sight of the catboy licking on his chest messily. His length was throbbing in pain at the sight.

 

“Mye-Myeon…”

 

Yifan had his head tilted upwards when the catboy brought his tongue to the side and eagerly swiped on his left nipple. The catboy was making him insane. He was sniffing for a moment and started to lick again. The catboy went down and down and sniffed and nuzzled all of his might when the powder was more below here. He didn’t realize the fact that his owner’s active pheromones was active, making him to react sensually.

 

Yifan had a tent forming in his pants and he held on Junmyeon’s shoulders tightly when the catboy was sniffing on ‘it’ too. “Ju-Junmyeon, do-don’t,” He tried to push the catboy away and almost whimpered in defeat when the catboy succeeded to nuzzle his face on his hard-on. It was a tempting sight to look at and he couldn’t stop himself either.

 

Yifan really wanted to punch himself for letting the lust taking control on him fully but it was fully because of Junmyeon. “Myeon―” Yifan choked on his breath when the catboy  _bit_  on the head of his length against the fabric of his pants. He immediately came back to his senses and pulled the catboy up to his bare chest in a flash of light, panting heavily.

 

Junmyeon seemed to be coming back to his senses too, catnip had finished taking effects on him. “Kriseu… ?” Yifan sighed in relief, hugging the catboy in his arms tightly. It was just so scary to think about other catboys and catgirls being used as pleasure toys with useless people using catnip as a bait. What if Junmyeon was one of the catboys? He hugged the catboy tighter in his hold.

 

A mewl cut his thoughts off and he pulled away from the hug. “Kri― What happened to you? Where was I? What happened to me, Kriseu? Why I’m sitting here?” Yifan lets out a chuckle by his priceless shocked plus innocent face. “Catnip,” His one reply made the catboy to flush terribly, redness visible from his neck up to the tip of his ears. Yifan chuckled again.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

 

Junmyeon hid his face into his owner’s chest, scared if Yifan would punish him for acting out of control, not knowing that Yifan’s chest was bare. “Hey, it’s okay.” He peered up timidly, chin on Yifan’s sternum. “Re-Really?” His tail lashed behind him quietly, insecure, cat ears flopped on his hair. “Really,” Yifan pecked on the tip of his nose, “It’s okay. It’s uncontrollable. I understand. You looked pretty hot though.”

 

He mewled in embarrassment, face hiding into Yifan’s neck but then, he gasped when he saw bright red bite marks. “Did I do this to you too?!” Junmyeon freaked out, checking if there’s any blood coming out or not because the bite seemed to be  _so_   _deep_. “It’s okay, Myeon. Really,” Yifan tried to calm him down by petting the back of his cat ears.

 

Junmyeon lets out a long purr, head rising up in an instant, same goes to his tail. “I… Ngrr… I never knew that thing would be so addicting and so… So strongggrrr…” Junmyeon purred into his chest, tail swishing lightly on the couch. Yifan chuckled, making him to look up, “You’re a whole package of catnip to me, Myeon.” Junmyeon blushed, ears going flat. Yifan added, “But, you know, I can control myself.”

 

It made Junmyeon to feel guilty. “I’m sorry, Kriseu… I― Ngrrr _aaahhh…_ ” Junmyeon purred and moaned at the same time when his owner petted on his weak spot, tail curling up in the air, head lifting up and back arching gracefully, cat ears turning flatter and flatter on his hair as if his cat ears have disappeared. Yifan just loved the sight. Definitely better than the catnip.

 

“I told you that it’s fine, right? Why do you keep saying sorry, hm?”

 

He added more pressure on the petting and received a high pitched moan in reply. Yes, totally better than the catnip. Junmyeon then apologized again after he was finished petting him. Yifan stopped the catboy from spewing apologies as he kissed him to shut him up. Catnip could make cats crazy or even ‘high’ but for Junmyeon, it was a whole lot of different story.

 


	30. [sequel: iii. drunk yifan]

 

The first thing he smelt after he woke up with a massive headache was a bean sprout soup. He groaned as he felt another thud in and out from his head. He really needed that soup right now. “Wakey, wakey, Kriseu.” Yifan moaned in delight as he felt the catboy’s fingers massaging on his nape. “Mmmyeonnn…” Yifan turned his body around, back facing the couch and pulled his catboy onto him.

 

But he didn’t feel anything landing on top of him. He opened his eyes with much force since his head still hurts, “Myeon?” The catboy had a cute (for Yifan) frown on his face, looking at him with his lips pursed tightly. “Eat this first,” The catboy pulled away his right hand from his nape. Yifan almost groaned. He had to obey unless he wanted the headache to last until afternoon.

 

The latter was quite amazed because the soup was great. “Do you like it, Kriseu?” He nodded twice before pulling the catboy to his side again. Junmyeon made a sound in his throat, a threatening sound, and he felt scared in a millisecond, “Myeon… ?” He had finished his soup already so why his catboy was still standing in front of him? He didn’t even get to kiss Junmyeon either.

 

“Does your head still hurt, Kriseu?”

 

The catboy leaned in a little to cup his face. Yifan blinked, “Not anymore. Thanks to you,” He smiled. His catboy smiled back too, “Do you remember anything yesterday, Kriseu?” The latter sweated inwardly. “Uh, did I do something wrong?” Yifan asked because he only remembered kissing the catboy. His catboy must have hated the bitter taste of the alcohol.

 

“You did, Kriseu.”

 

Yifan gasped inwardly, not wanting to think that he forced himself to his precious Jun― “You left me hanging…” The latter blinked for a few times and suddenly, the catboy was straddled on his thighs. “I… I left you… Hanging… ?” He couldn’t quite understand since his brain was still in just-awake state. He then saw a pout forming on the catboy’s face. Yifan just wanted to kiss it away.

 

He did but was stopped by Junmyeon himself. Yifan was getting more confused. Junmyeon had  _never_  refused to his kisses. “I was hurting so much down here,” The catboy looked below. Yifan already knew where he was actually ‘looking at’ beneath his sweatshirt. “And you just fell asleep…” He looked up again. Yifan couldn’t read the catboy’s eyes.

 

He wrapped his long limbs around his catboy’s back, propping him up a little so that they were chest to chest, “I’m sorry, Myeon. What can I do to make you happy?” Junmyeon smiled at this, “Will you do what I tell you to do, Kriseu?” Yifan hesitated at first. Putting away his pride aside, he nodded unknowingly. “Really?” His tail swished left and right in excitement, cat ears perked up.

 

“I want to make it up to you. I’ll do anything you want me to, Myeon.”

 

The catboy had to hold back a very, very big grin. “Looks like you already have something in your mind?” Yifan asked as he slowly slipped his hands under Junmyeon’s shirt to rest them on his bare hips. He knew the catboy would like it whenever he did that. “Hm… I do…” Junmyeon purred underneath his owner’s right jaw, licking at the sharp jawline.

 

“Care to share?”

 

The latter brought his head down to kiss on his neck, making Junmyeon to let out more purrs. “Mm… I don’t want Kriseu to touch me when we kisseu.” Yifan leaned back in an instant, raising an eyebrow. Junmyeon giggled cutely, tail curling up as he liked the reaction. “What?” Junmyeon burst out laughing before pecking on Yifan’s lips. “Relax, Kriseu. You can do that, right?” He comforted the male.

 

“I… I can’t imagine  _not_  holding you when we kiss. How can I do that?”

 

Yifan nearly whined. This was too much. “Should I tie your hands?” Junmyeon asked cutely. Too cutely. Yifan didn’t want his pride to be wounded so he shook his head and accepted the challenge. It sounded like a challenge for him. “I want Kriseu to feel what I felt yesterday…” And the catboy’s voice was back to a little serious again. He just couldn’t understand but it had a hint of dominance into it.

 

“Can’t I even hold your face, Myeon?”

 

The catboy smiled apologetically. Yifan already knew the answer. “Kriseu…” The male wanted to hold Junmyeon’s face already. He felt Junmyeon’s hot breaths hit on his lower lip and his tail around his waist, Yifan’s hands once again moved a little. This was  _so_   _hard_. He almost whined. The catboy suddenly brought his short arms to circle around his neck tightly.

 

He was pretty sure that Junmyeon was liking or maybe even loving this so much. He resisted the urge to squish the catboy in his own arms. The moment when Junmyeon yanked him down a little, Yifan was already becoming half-hard. The way that Junmyeon’s lips were moving incredibly slow on his made him to scoop the catboy’s soft globes, pulling his small figure up to create a marvelous friction.

 

Almost made him to do that though.

 

Yifan kept his hands on his own sides, knuckles turning white from fisting them too tight. A groan left his lips when the catboy grind his hard-on onto his. He was thankful for that but still, he wanted to hold Junmyeon  _so bad_. “Mye-Myeon…” He searched for the catboy’s lips as those soft lips were suddenly gone, only to groan once more when the catboy grind onto him again.

 

“Kriseu…”

 

He could feel Junmyeon’s cold palms on his abs, wandering messily as his soft lips were leaving wet kisses all over his neck, leaving kittenish nibbles along the way. “Ugh― Myeon,” Yifan was going insane. He was totally hard now. Was this how he made Junmyeon yesterday? He felt so bad because it was a total torture for him right now.

 

Not holding Junmyeon was making him to feel worse. “Kriseu…” Junmyeon’s soft alluring voice was making him to feel worst. He felt like  _ _exploding__  already. He kept his hands behind him so that Junmyeon would know that he was trying his best. He didn’t want to look down because there was a tent forming in his pants and he gasped,  _he freaking_ _gasped_ , when he felt a small hand palming him gently.

 

“Mye-Myeon. Please,” He pleaded, wanting to touch himself but the catboy had already held back his wrists on the couch. “Let me do it, Kriseu.” Yifan’s eyes went wide at that. When there were no signs of protesting, Junmyeon bravely freed of his owner’s wrists before he opened Yifan’s zippers. He looked up to see his owner heaving out a relief sigh when his stiff length sprung out freely.

 

The catboy grinned, tail lashing in excitement as his plan worked without any failure. “Myeon, can I hold you now?” Junmyeon shook his head and he swore he heard a tiny little whine from his owner. He almost giggled. Junmyeon purposely avoided to pay attention on his owner’s red throbbing length as he wrapped his arms around his neck again, kissing him senselessly.

 

Yifan moaned into his mouth when the catboy’s hard-on brushed against his erect one. He wanted to touch himself so bad but the catboy had tied his wrists tightly on his back with his long tail, making him to squirm visibly. “Kriseu―” Their kisses were rough, both wanting to be touched but one was holding it back and one was wanting it so bad.

 

Yifan had his head tipped upwards as soon as he felt the catboy’s long tail curled tightly around his swelled length, his wrists back in Junmyeon’s tight hold. “Junmyeon, please―” His words were cut off when the catboy kissed him once again, pumping and squeezing his hardened length with his tail as they kissed passionately. Yifan felt so frustrated right now.

 

He wanted to touch Junmyeon.

 

He wanted to hold Junmyeon.

 

He wanted to strip off Junmyeon.

 

He wanted to run his hands all over Junmyeon.

 

But the current situation made him to be totally  _weak_. He lets out sounds of pleasure as the catboy quickened his strokes, making him to hold the catboy’s hands tightly, fingers intertwined and felt so freaking glad that his catboy didn’t say anything about it. A loud and a pleased groan left passed his lips as Yifan exploded onto his shirt.

 

He rested the back of his head on the cushion, breathing heavily. That was so intense. “Kriseu…” Junmyeon’s arms around his neck made him to look down and he smiled breathlessly, “Happy now?” The catboy nodded, smiling sheepishly. He wondered why the catboy’s face was a little flushed. Then he remembered. The catboy was still rock hard.

 

“You can hold me now, Krise―”

 

The catboy squeaked in surprise when Yifan crashed their lips together, circling his arms around Junmyeon’s middle very tightly. The catboy moaned kittenishly when Yifan kissed him wet and deep and a little rough, as these kind of kisses was only once in a while. Yifan left marks on all over the catboy after throwing the shirt off in annoyance. That was really distracting.

 

Junmyeon moaned and mewled and keened as Yifan was totally in control now. His underwear was hanging loose around one of his ankles as his owner was handling his hardened length which was untouched ever since from the beginning. His tail was curled loosely around his owner’s left wrist, voice pleading to go faster occasionally. Yifan really, really loved the sight of his pet-boyfriend.

 

They rarely do this kind of things, only love-making. He kissed on each and every sensitive spots of the catboy while handling his length, loving the pleasant sounds that his Junmyeon was letting out effortlessly. Junmyeon came hard a few minutes after, panting heavily on his owner’s chest, little pearls of tears collected on the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Myeon. I will never get drunk again.” The catboy smiled wearily.

 

He purred in content when one of his cat ears was being petted. The catboy then also felt a peck on his head. It took a while for him to realize that Yifan was actually waiting for his answer. Junmyeon snuggled deeper into his owner’s torso after leaving a soft kiss near to Yifan’s throat. “It’s okay, Kriseu. I love you…” He was too tired to look up to see Yifan smiling above him.

 

“I love you more, Myeon.”

 


	31. v. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation for chapter 26~

 

Junmyeon was the same clingy catboy even after all these torturing weeks without him. Yifan couldn’t help but to smile but he really needed to make him to sit alone this time or else they won’t be home later. “Myeon, please. I’ll pet you all day later after we reached home and after you meet your friends. They missed you a lot. Please?” His chest clenched when his catboy peered up to him with a sad pout, cat ears flat on his hair.

 

“You don’t miss me… ?”

 

The question made him to hug Junmyeon in an instant, hearing a squeak escaping from the catboy’s lips. “You have no idea,” The taller male mumbled against Junmyeon’s neck. The catboy swished his tail, satisfied after hearing that. He nuzzled his left cheek against Yifan’s clothed chest, purring at the warmth around him. “Myeon?” He whined when his owner pulled away from the hug.

 

His tail was wrapped around the other male’s waist in an instant. He looked up when he heard a sigh, cat ears becoming flat. Yifan eventually gave in or else his catboy would act cuter than he already was. “Fine. You can sit here.” Junmyeon instantly lets out a wide grin. “But,” His grin left his lips. “Don’t do anything naughty, alright?” He saw his owner who was smiling warmly.

 

Obedient and seriously not wanting to sit at the passenger seat, Junmyeon nodded before leaning up to peck on the latter’s lips before perching himself comfortably in between Yifan’s legs after facing to the front. Yifan smiled, leaving a kiss on the top of his catboy’s head before he started the car. It was only a fifteen minutes ride to his home from the clinic but Yifan didn’t mind having his catboy sitting here like this.

 

Thankfully, he was good at driving, or else. He lets his chin to rest on top his catboy’s head occasionally and also hug him from the back when it’s a red light. He wondered why Junmyeon didn’t respond to any of his affectionate acts not until he had parked his car in front of his house. Junmyeon was sleeping. His head was almost falling to the right side. Yifan had to let out a chuckle.

 

He couldn’t see Junmyeon’s face, or else he would definitely take a picture of him―  _ ** **Wait.****_  He could take a selfie! Yifan carefully took his phone from the passenger seat and set his phone to silent at first before searching for the camera application. Once he did, he silently brought his phone in front of the sleeping catboy. Yifan almost cooed at the sight.

 

Junmyeon’s lips were parted, chest rising up and down slowly as he breathed. Yifan couldn’t wait to hug him after he had taken the picture. He rested his lips on his catboy’s hair and had his right arm around the catboy’s waist before he pressed the capture button with his left thumb. After making sure it was saved, he placed back his phone on the passenger seat and hugged his catboy tightly.

 

“Myeon, we’re here. Wake up, kitty.”

 

A mewl was heard. He then felt Junmyeon who was moving backward as if he wanted more warmth. “You can sleep later, Myeon.” Another mewl. “Hey,” He leaned down to the right side of Junmyeon’s face to see whether his catboy was awake or not. Junmyeon had his eyes closed. “Myeon, baby,” Yifan nuzzled into his neck and heard a content purr, “Wake up.”

 

Junmyeon then turned around to mush his face against his chest, gripping onto his shirt with his left hand, “You’re so noisy, Kriseu…” Yifan chuckled before he kissed on his catboy’s nose. Junmyeon then opened his eyes, making Yifan to smile. “Here?” Junmyeon pointed his index to his lips. Yifan gradually claimed them without hesitation, arms still around the catboy.

 

Junmyeon desperately leaned up when he felt his owner pulling away from the kiss. “You’ll get a real one after you have talked to your friends. We’re here already.” Junmyeon pouted, sad from the short kiss that he had received and head-butted on Yifan’s chest, whining. “You won’t get your petting later if you want the kiss right now, Myeon.” He looked up in an instant, terrified.

 

But he calmed down when he saw his owner who was smiling fondly down at him. Well, his owner was right.  _ ** **More petting means… More kissing later.****_  Junmyeon smiled sleepily as he nodded. Yifan opened the car door and Junmyeon stepped out at first before looking at the house. It sure had been awhile he’d seen this view. He sighed in relief, feeling happy that he was back into the rightful place.

 

“Let’s go?”

 

Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up by the voice and smiled as he lets himself getting dragged to the house by his owner. “We’re home.” A few pair of pointy cat ears were being seen from the couch. The moment the catboys saw Junmyeon, they shrieked in happiness. Junmyeon ran to them, almost tripping on his tail, before all of the catboys squished him into a hug.

 

Yifan smiled, satisfied seeing his catboy at home again. He walked passed them to the kitchen and saw the boys. “What took you both so long?” Yifan strongly held back the blush as he sat on one of the stools near the kitchen island to join his friends, “Junmyeon was scared. He was scared to go out at first so I had to… Uh, carry him to the car.” Jongin sent him a teasing look.

 

Chanyeol nudged him on his left elbow, trying to make him to blush but Yifan was still strong, holding it back. Sehun knew what was going on but he was busy with his phone, looking at the pictures of sleepy Luhan. “Have you guys eaten?” Chanyeol’s stomach growled loudly as an answer. He quickly looked down in embarrassment, cheeks flushing.

 

“Uh, we kind of finished your food supplies while we were staying here…”

 

Jongin explained, avoiding eyes with Yifan. The said male was only smiling in response, “Do you want me to cook―” “Let’s go to the shop where I talked about just now!” Chanyeol suddenly piped in, catching everyone, including Sehun’s, attention. “Where―” Jongin stopped talking as soon as he saw Chanyeol who was making a gesture. He looked at Yifan where Chanyeol was looking at.

 

Then he saw Chanyeol lifted his head up towards the exit of the kitchen. He then got it. “You’re right! We should definitely go there! Right, Sehun?” Said male looked up from his phone with a confused expression before he looked at Chanyeol, then to Yifan. “Yup! He’s totally okay with it. Come on, come on.” Sehun and Yifan exchanged confused looks but it went unnoticed as Sehun was dragged away by Jongin.

 

“Guys, wait…”

 

Yifan was on his feet in an instant and struggled to make his friends to turn around at him. “Soo, let’s go.” Kyungsoo obeyed instantly as soon as his owner gave him a knowing look. “Let’s go, Baek.” The said catboy pouted at first but Junmyeon urged him to go. “You’ll come to our house, right, hyung?” Junmyeon only nodded before petting one of Baekhyun’s cat ears which Yifan found it a little annoying, but he ignored it.

 

Sehun didn’t say anything to his catboy as he was still clueless but not until Chanyeol had whispered their intention to leave early. “I’m happy that you’re back,” Luhan hugged Junmyeon from the side, “Don’t go wander alone next time, okay?” Junmyeon nodded obediently. Yifan then walked his friends outside with his catboy trailing behind him.

 

“We’ll see you guys again tomorrow, or maybe next week.”

 

Jongin smiled towards Junmyeon and the said catboy hid behind his owner shyly. “I’m sorry for leaving so early but we wanna give you both some privacy.” Yifan couldn’t hold back the blush anymore as he heard Jongin whispered close to him. “Spend every second you got with him. I’ll go to the court with Mino hyung, okay?” Yifan wanted to protest but Jongin gave him a serious look which made him to shut up.

 

After a few strings of ‘bye’s and ‘take care’s, Yifan closed the door and locked it. A pair of short arms were around his waist from the back in an instant. “Myeon?” A long and low mewl was heard in response. The latter gently peeled off his catboy’s arms and turned around to see him. Junmyeon looked so drowsy, half-lidded eyes staring up at him.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

The catboy nodded into his chest after hugging him from the front this time. Yifan petted behind both of his cat ears, making Junmyeon to let out soft purrs as he had his head up, eyes closed. Yifan chuckled, couldn’t stand the cuteness. “Hungry,” The catboy mumbled. Yifan almost gasped. He had totally forgotten that Junmyeon haven’t had his breakfast yet.

 

Hopefully his friends didn’t touch the tuna cans in the refrigerator. “Wait here, alright? I’ll make a quick breakfast for you,” He guided the sleepy Junmyeon to the couch. After making a quick tuna fried rice, he walked quickly towards the living room. Yifan found the catboy who was sleeping already on his left side, head positioned in a crooked way on the armrest.

 

It made him to flinch because Junmyeon would have his neck to be sprained if he continued to sleep like that. “Myeon,” Yifan sat down beside him after placing the plate on the table before patting his catboy on the hip, “Myeon, wake up. You can’t sleep like that. Your neck will hurt.” He kept on patting on Junmyeon’s hip until the catboy was stirred awake with a yawn.

 

One of his cat ears went sideways in annoyance not until the smell of tuna went to his nose. “Mm… Food,” Junmyeon leaned on Yifan’s left shoulder sleepily instead of looking at the food. The latter petted his hair softly, earning a soft purr from the feline, “Come. Let me feed you.” Unexpectedly, Junmyeon immediately settled himself on his right thigh before leaning close to his chest. Yifan pinched on his nose, smiling fondly, “Such a pampered kitty you are.”

 

After he finished feeding his catboy, Yifan began to grow sleepy too after hearing Junmyeon’s purrs for nonstop. “Hey, wanna sleep?” He asked, lips brushing against Junmyeon’s temple. “Ngrr…” Yifan hugged him tight. “Upstairs or here?” He asked again, voice sleepy. “Bed…” Yifan smiled. “You go upstairs first? I’ll clean up the kitchen and join you later, okay?” Junmyeon mushed his face against his owner’s chest, mewling.

 

He didn’t want Yifan to go anywhere right now.

 

“Kriseu…”

 

Junmyeon sniffled, an attempt for his owner to give in. “Myeon, please…” He then felt his head being lifted gently only to meet with his sleepy owner’s eyes. Junmyeon frowned. Both were feeling sleepy, why not they sleep together? He then saw Yifan’s eyes which were looking at his lips. Junmyeon gripped on the neckline of his owner’s shirt before pulling him down for their lips to collide.

 

He sighed through his nose as his cat ears turned flat in comfort when Yifan started to kiss him back, slowly and tenderly, tail quietly lashing behind him over the armrest. “Wait.” Junmyeon almost whined when his owner pulled away slightly, eyes beginning to become teary. “We’ll kiss later, alright?” Junmyeon held back his choked voice by staying silent, closing his eyes when Yifan bumped his nose against his.

 

“Don’t be sad, okay, kitty?”

 

Junmyeon sighed as he felt the plush lips on his forehead after his owner had pushed back his hair to the back. He decided to be patient and obediently unattached himself from Yifan. He walked to the stairs slowly, hoping that his owner would change his mind but there was nothing. Upset a little, he hurried to the latter’s room. Just before he wanted to enter, he smelled something familiar but the smell was at unfamiliar place.

 

He looked beside Yifan’s room and saw the door was ajar. Junmyeon tilted his head, cat ears perked up. He had never been to other rooms before ever since he started to live here. Most of the doors were locked so he had given up. Yet, there was too much scents coming from this particular room. Scents of his catboy-friends. He padded quietly, following the scent and peeked his head inside.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened.

 

Downstairs, Yifan sighed in relief as he finally finished cleaning the kitchen. It was squeaky clean now, comparing to the last horrible weeks. He took a quick shower and dried his hair quickly before going upstairs, knowing that he took lot of time than he had expected. Junmyeon wasn’t in his room. Yifan thought he was dreaming but after patting on his cheeks for few times, there was really no Junmyeon sleeping on his bed.

 

Just before he wanted to dash downstairs, a door of one of the other rooms was opened. Yifan quickly went there and sighed in relief when Junmyeon was there, sleeping on the mountain full of plushies. “Myeon,” Yifan caressed his soft hair, feeling bad for making him to wake up again, “Myeon?” Junmyeon was hugging a familiar alpaca plush where Yifan had hide it without his catboy’s knowing. He sighed, “Myeon, wake up. Let’s sleep for real now.”

 

The catboy hugged on the plush even tighter, making Yifan to sigh again. The catboy was awake as soon as Yifan carried him. “Mwa… Kriseu… ?” Yifan smiled, trying to hold back a wide grin when his catboy threw away the plush back to where it belonged, “Let’s sleep, hm?” The catboy purred against his chest as Yifan walked to his room. He tucked Junmyeon and himself into the comforters.

 

His catboy latched onto him in an instant. Yifan chuckled lightly, tangling their legs together as he brought Junmyeon even closer, almost squishing him into his chest. “Kriseu…” He peered down and cooed at the sight. Junmyeon’s hair was messy, strands of black hair covering his forehead. Eyes drooping. Cheeks pink. His short limbs were slowly around Yifan’s neck as both of them gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“Don’t ever go alone next time, ‘kay?”

 

Yifan made their forehead to touch. Junmyeon nodded, eyes teary. “Don’t cry...” The catboy closed his eyes when Yifan leaned down. “I love you.” Junmyeon hugged his owner tightly by neck as they kissed. He lets himself being pampered by the taller. Their kiss wasn’t passionate. It was slow, happiness mixed with gratefulness. Yifan lets his catboy to kiss as long as he wanted.

 

He never complained as he finally had Junmyeon where he wanted. In his arms, safe. He felt Junmyeon’s tail around his waist before feeling his plump lips slowly pulling away. Yifan couldn’t help but to lean down for one last kiss. He then petted his catboy behind his ears. Junmyeon’s soft purrs turned into soft snores against his chest, the sound being Yifan’s lullaby before he, too, fell asleep, holding Junmyeon tightly in his embrace.

 


	32. vi. grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few days after chapter 27 :)

 

Yifan stirred when something started to tickle on the skin of his neck. He scrunched his already closed eyes before he lets out a big yawn. The male then licked his lips, wetting the dried skin before looking down to see a mop of messed up hair against his chest. Junmyeon’s cat ears were making his neck to feel ticklish. He tried to distance himself but it only made his catboy to come closer.

 

Holding back a chuckle, he nuzzled his nose into his catboy’s bed-hair before he smelled something… Odd. Yifan pulled away and touched the interior of the cat ears. “Myeon,” Yifan patted on the catboy’s back, “Myeon, wake up,” He called out softly. A pleasant long mewl was heard before the catboy moved closer to his naked chest. “Myeon,” Yifan lifted his catboy’s face up, “You smell bad.”

 

The catboy’s ears flickered before he opened his eyes slowly. “When was the last time you’ve been groomed?” In an instant, Junmyeon whined loudly. Yifan understood since his catboy didn’t like other people’s touch on him even though Yifan would be with him at the same place. Junmyeon  _hates_  to go for grooming but he has to. An idea suddenly pooped into his mind.

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon immediately looked up to him, eyes begging not to go, “Why don’t I groom you instead?” He suggested. Junmyeon smiled broadly and Yifan already knew the answer. The vet always cleaned Junmyeon’s cat ears, trimmed his hair and cleaned his upper body since Yifan didn’t let them to touch his lower parts. Maybe… He would do that, for the sake of cleaning his kitty.

 

“First,” Yifan said quickly when he saw Junmyeon who leaned up (most probably for a kiss), “You have to get up. Kissing later, alright?” His catboy pouted. Yifan almost wanted to kiss them away but then, he knew that this was one of Junmyeon’s sneaky tricks. “No,” He had to clamp a hand over his catboy’s irresistible lips, “No kissing until you’ve been groomed,” He then heard Junmyeon huffed, upset.

 

“Don’t be angry,” Yifan cooed, lips brushing against the tip of his catboy’s left ear which was almost mushed against the pillow, “If you be good, you’ll get a reward.” Like a bolt, Junmyeon sat up straight in an instant on the mattress, drawing out a loud chuckle from Yifan. “You like rewards, hm?” Yifan, still lying on the mattress, played with the end of catboy’s big sweatshirt.

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks turned into pink by the hazy stare from his owner, “What… What’s the reward… ?” The catboy’s voice came out shy, eyes shyly staring back into Yifan’s. Yifan then smiled, “More kissing and more cuddling.” Junmyeon’s cheeks turned red. “I won’t wear a shirt. Just like you always wanted,” His owner added. Junmyeon felt his cheeks were burning now.

 

He cupped his own cheeks to cool them down. “So, do you want to go for grooming? Or let me groom you?” Junmyeon looked at him, unable to speak at that moment. The taller male just lets out a soft laugh, “Let’s go, then. I’ll use cold water, okay?” Junmyeon shrieked at mention of ‘cold water’. Yifan instantly regretted it, “Wait! Myeon!” Junmyeon jumped out of bed before running outside.

 

He hates cold water!

 

“Junmyeon!”

 

He heard his owner calling out for him from upstairs. Junmyeon decided to shift so that he wouldn’t get caught. Yifan reached downstairs and saw no sight of Junmyeon in the living room at one glance. “Myeon,” He called out while going to the kitchen, “Myeon, where are you?” He looked below the empty gaps of the cabinets, just in case. Yifan then opened the door to the backyard.

 

But then closed them back because the catboy wouldn’t be that fast to go here if he was panicked. He then decided to go upstairs before something caught his attention. The catboy’s blue sweatshirt beside the couch. Yifan quietly walked towards the single couch and silently crouched down before he immediately saw a tail peeking out from the gaps.

 

“Got you.”

 

A loud or more like a surprised meow made him to chuckle as he held the cat to his chest. The cat started to head-butt on his bare torso and Yifan struggled to hold his kitty properly. “Myeon,” Yifan’s voice was a little firm, “If you don’t listen to what I say, no kissing and no cuddling for a week.” The head-butts had stopped immediately.

 

Yifan sighed in relief before going to his room and locked the door. He placed the cat on the mattress and petted on its head for a while, “Be a good kitty and stay here, okay?” The cat only swished its tail in dangerous movements, annoyed. Not until Yifan leaned down and kissed on its head. “I’ll use warm water, alright?” Yifan smiled softly.

 

If only a cat’s fur could change colors, the cat’s fur would’ve have been in pink right now. Having a human-boyfriend leaning down at him with a morning look with bed-hair plus that soft smile, the cat was almost going crazy. Junmyeon jumped on the pillow before hiding himself under the covers. The cat heard a deep chuckle. When there was no sign of Yifan near the bed, he shifted, and waited.

 

After a few minutes, he almost dozed off. Not until he felt a few soft pats on his back which made him to purr. “Myeon, wake up. Myeon.” Junmyeon opened his eyes in an instant and turned around, facing the taller male. “Kriseu…” Junmyeon called out needily. Yifan wondered what was wrong, “What is it?” He leaned down and brushed away the catboy’s bangs.

 

“Carry me…”

 

Yifan chuckled lightly. He heard a squeak when he carried his catboy in bridal way before taking him to the bathroom and closed the door. He made Junmyeon to sit on a stool in front of the big mirror. “K-Kriseu, I want a towel.” He raised an eyebrow towards him and saw the catboy’s cheeks were turning into pink. Yifan stood in front of the catboy and leaned down to his level.

 

“To cover yourself? I don’t think you have to. Myeon. I need to cut your hair,” Yifan took the catboy’s locks into the gaps on his slender fingers, “It’s too long already.” Junmyeon pouted. “Why? Are you shy of showing?” Junmyeon’s cheeks reddened at this. Yifan could only chuckle in response, “It’s okay, Myeon,” He patted on the catboy’s head, “It’s nothing that I haven’t seen.”

 

Junmyeon whined and Yifan calmed him down because the catboy’s pale body had turned into slight pink after that comment. “Don’t do anything sneaky, okay? I will be holding scissors and I don’t want you to get hurt.” The catboy nodded obediently. Yifan then began to trim his hair on the back with a slim comb on his left hand, right one holding the scissors.

 

When behind was done, he went to the front, crouching in front of Junmyeon. Just after he crouched in front of his catboy, Junmyeon’s tail had curled around his waist. “Myeon…” The catboy only titled his head innocently. “I’m not doing anything, Kriseu.” Yifan sighed, “You better stay like this. I really don’t want you to get hurt.” The catboy nodded, not bothering to uncurl his tail around the owner.

 

Yifan had combed down his bangs and was slightly shocked on how long it was. He adjusted the comb and just when he was about to cut them, Junmyeon puckered his pink lips. It distracted him. A lot. “Myeon.” The catboy blew off the bangs from his eyes in order to look at the male. Yifan sighed tiredly, “What do you want right now?” He felt the tail around his waist had tightened.

 

He immediately acknowledged that Junmyeon really, really wanted something. “Kisseu...” The catboy’s voice came out small and sad and scared. It made Yifan to feel guilty in an instant because he didn’t give Junmyeon his good morning kiss. Maybe his catboy was scared that he won’t kiss him like always anymore. Maybe Junmyeon remembered Seunghyun.

 

“Hey,” Yifan cupped both of Junmyeon’s cheeks tenderly after putting the comb and scissors on the floor, “You want a kiss?” His catboy looked at him at first, curious, ears pointy, before he nodded. Yifan leaned close to his catboy before connecting their lips. Junmyeon closed his eyes and his cat ears went flat in an instant, so satisfied having Yifan’s lips on his.

 

He leaned forward and mewled when the taller male tilted his head to the other side, making Junmyeon to have his palms over Yifan’s jaws, pulling him closer. The kiss lasted for almost fifteen seconds (Junmyeon counted) and he looked at Yifan with needy eyes, lips parted. “We’ll… We’ll continue after grooming, alright?” He nodded thrice.

 

He couldn’t wait for later because his owner’s eyes looked same as his, pheromones growing yet holding it back. After his bangs were done being taken care of, Yifan told him to go to the tub. Junmyeon quickly stepped into the tub since he wasn’t wearing anything. He was glad that the water was warm and was filled with bubbles. He then saw his owner who was taking the stool.

 

Yifan sat behind him, behind the bathtub. Junmyeon turned around and looked at him, head tilted, cat ears perked up. “I’m going to wash your hair and your ears. Sit back and enjoy, kitty.” Junmyeon blushed for no particular reason before he followed his owner’s words. He leaned his back on the bathtub and felt a towel on his nape. Yifan had placed it there so that his kitty’s nape won’t be sprained or hurt.

 

Yifan wet his hands and poured an amount of shampoo on his palm before he started to rub it on Junmyeon’s hair. He sprayed some water to wet the catboy’s hair earlier. He chuckled when he heard Junmyeon purring out loud. “Loving it?” He asked, smiling. “Ngrrr…” Laughing, he purposely scratched the spot behind his cat ears.

 

“Nnnnngggrrr _aahh_ … !”

 

Yifan burst out laughing before hugging his catboy by the neck in an instant, trying to contain his squeals, “You’re so adorableee…” The catboy only mewled in embarrassment, knowing that Yifan did that on purpose. “Kriseu…” Yifan hummed, continuing shampooing Junmyeon’s hair. “You’re not going out today… ?” Junmyeon looked up until his head was tipped to the back.

 

Yifan smiled before kissing on his nose. He couldn’t hold back from kissing Junmyeon either. His catboy giggled cutely. Yifan then stood up before poured another amount of shampoo for his cat ears. He had been waiting for this. Junmyeon would be purring nonstop until he finished cleaning him. Maybe grooming Junmyeon by himself was not that bad at all.

 

“Kriseu― Wa-Wait― I want to ask… Ngrrr…”

 

Yifan held back his laughter (and his squeals). He took his time on cleaning Junmyeon’s cat ears carefully since that’s the most sensitive area. Yifan washed his hands after finishing half of the grooming. Another half to go and he wondered if Junmyeon had expected this. Junmyeon wanted the grooming to finish already. He couldn’t wait to kiss and cuddle with Yifan.

 

“Can you sit straight, Myeon?”

 

Junmyeon did as he was told, “Are we done, Kriseu?” His voice came out as a whine and heard his owner who lets out a chuckle. Junmyeon huffed, his owner had been doing that ever since he had woke up. “Half way to go. I need to wash your body.” Junmyeon’s face burned up, “Wa… Wash… My bo… Body… ?” He stammered awfully and saw that soft smile of Yifan’s.

 

“I-I can wa-wash myself!”

 

Junmyeon said it a bit too loud, he himself noticed it. “I know but I want you to relax. I haven’t groomed you fully yet. You don’t want other people to do this, do you?” Junmyeon’s soapy cat ears flattened in response before he shook his head aggressively. “Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Myeon.” Junmyeon purred when the taller male scratched behind his cat ears.

 

“Relax, okay?”

 

Junmyeon slipped out a giggle when Yifan bumped his nose with his. “Thank you, Kriseu.” Yifan lets out a fond smile before heading over to the sink to take the body shampoo. Junmyeon didn’t understand why Yifan wanted to wash him since he had been in the soapy water for how long already, he didn’t know, but he didn’t care as long it was Yifan.

 

He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see his owner who was spreading out the shampoo up to his neck. He received a lovely smile and Junmyeon smiled back, looking to at the front. He played with the end of his tail under the water and gasped suddenly when he felt the familiar large palms on his chest from the back. He gulped, “K-Kriseu,” He looked up to see his owner again, “You scared me…” 

 

Yifan’s face looked worried at first before he saw a comforting smile, “I’m sorry.” He earned a little scratch behind his cat ears. “I’ll go lower after this, okay?” Junmyeon looked in front in an instant, blushing. He decided not to think unnecessary things and enjoyed Yifan’s touch. He slipped out another gasp when Yifan’s fingers brushed against his nipples. 

 

His face is almost red now and he didn’t know whether his owner was doing this on purpose. He then saw Yifan who was standing on his right side, smiling down at him. He watched his owner who leaned down and massaged his legs gently. Junmyeon wanted to stop him but his voice came out as purrs. Yifan went up and up and Junmyeon bit his lower lip to prevent the sounds from his throat to come out, “Mmhh…” 

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes when he felt his owner’s palms were rubbing against his inner thighs. He sighed when the hands were now on his sides. “You can come out and take a shower now. Do you want me to shower you?” As much he liked the offer, Junmyeon declined by shaking his head. He just wanted to sleep again in his owner’s arms, after a lot of kissing of course. 

 

“You know what, let me just shower you. Come on.” 

 

Junmyeon blushed. He was just  _so shy_. What a nice owner he had. Junmyeon sat on the stool again, tail curling around his own waist as the shower water was cold. Yifan had set the water to warm and soon, he heard the catboy purring as he sprayed the water to his catboy’s hair. After done showering him, he dried Junmyeon with the catboy’s towel. He took the hairdryer which was attached to the wall and blow-dry Junmyeon’s hair, hearing his purrs as he caressed his wet hair. 

 

“All done. Wait for me? I need to shower too,” He laughed softly as he saw Junmyeon who was pouting up at him, towel wrapped around his torso. “Wait just a bit more, okay? Think about the reward,” Yifan winked. Junmyeon scrambled outside in an instant. He had worn his underwear and one of his owner’s washed shirt which the latter was supposed to wear. He was currently waiting, not for the reward, but for Yifan. 

 

The catboy had already switched off Yifan’s phone and hid it somewhere where he only knew. He looked around to see if there were any other distractions. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door being opened. Junmyeon grinned stupidly as soon as he spotted the half-nude taller male who was drying his hair with the towel. Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up. He watched Yifan as he hanged the towel on the stand to let it dry. 

 

His tail won’t stop lashing under the covers as Yifan headed towards the bed. “Hey. Did you wait for too long?” Junmyeon shook his head even though he did, a shy smile decorating his lips. “Are you hungry?” He shook his head a bit too fast. Yifan had to hold back a laugh. Once he was under the covers, Yifan patted on his right thigh. “C’me here.” Junmyeon almost jumped onto him. 

 

He perched himself comfortably on his owner’s lap before circling his arms around Yifan, even his tail. He nuzzled his nose into the male’s bare chest. He just loved the warmth so much and couldn’t help but to purr as he kept on nuzzling. “What’s wrong, hm?” He purred even more when he felt his hair being petted, an arm at his back, “I missed you…” He heard a chuckle above him. Junmyeon didn’t bother to look up as he felt his waist getting tightened by a pair of strong arms.

 

“Such a clingy kitty you are.”

 

He felt Yifan’s lips on his left temple and he looked up, pouting. “You are, aren’t you?” Junmyeon hid his face into the latter’s neck, couldn’t handle the lovely gaze from Yifan, shy. “Hey, don’t you want a kiss?” Junmyeon looked up in an instant, face pink. “God. You’re so cute,” Yifan leaned down to his neck, nuzzling. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. He wanted a kiss but… Maybe his owner was tired.

 

“Kriseu go sleep first. We kisseu later. You must be so tired― Mmh…”

 

His lips were claimed in a split second without any warning. Junmyeon leaned in closer and closer desperately, cat ears turning flatter and flatter as he slowly brought his arms around Yifan’s neck. Yifan leaned in too, lips almost slipping away but Junmyeon had reconnected them before he could. They kept kissing slowly. Junmyeon wondered how many times that his owner had pulled him up on lap.

 

It was distracting so he paused the kiss for a while. “Myeon… ?” He had to ignore his owner for a while and he was then straddling on Yifan’s thighs. “We… We can kisseu better like this,” Junmyeon stated, voice shy, face pink. Junmyeon’s arms were back around Yifan’s neck as soon as the latter continued where they had left off, lips slowly nudging against each other tenderly.

 

Yifan initiated to take the kiss deeper as he slowly licked on the catboy’s upper lip. Junmyeon pressed their chests together in an instant, parting his lips for Yifan. This was his favorite part. Yifan heard his soft moan which vibrated in his mouth as he began to taste him, slowly and deeply. He cradled his plump mounds underneath the baggy shirt and earned a sharp gasp in response.

 

Yifan tilted his head and went in deeper, loving the sounds that his catboy was letting out effortlessly. “Nghh… Kriseu…” Junmyeon pulled away at first, voice sleepy. Yifan noticed it of course. He smiled when the catboy mushed his face against his naked torso as he slide down to lay down on the mattress. “Don’t go…” He hears the catboy who mumbled against his chest, cat ears flat and eyes closed.

 

Yifan scratched behind his cat ears and received pleasant purrs. “I’m not going anywhere, Myeon,” He kissed on both of his catboy’s eyelids softly. Yifan smiled again when he felt the catboy’s tail around his waist, tight as always. “Good night, Kriseu…” Yifan chuckled. It was still morning, almost noon. He tucked Junmyeon’s head under his chin before wrapping his arms around the catboy. Junmyeon was still purring. They slowly fell asleep hearing their soft breathing and heartbeats.

 


	33. vii. late mornight kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **mornight = morning + night**
> 
>  

 

It wasn’t a loud noise or a sudden movement which made him to stir from his sleep. It was something soft and familiar, too familiar, until he had to see what it was. It was the soft purrs from his catboy. He groggily looked down to see a mop of hair, face pressed against his bare chest, just like always. The cat ears were twitching a little. Frowning in worry, he searched for his phone and squinted his eyes at the brightness of the screen.

 

Bright numbers were showing the current time. “Myeon?” His voice was hoarse from sleep, eyes blinking so that he could be clearly awake. Instantly, his catboy looked up, eyes fresh as if he never slept. “It’s two in the morning. Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Yifan asked, voice groggy. Junmyeon’s cat ears flattened even more, “I-I can’t sleep…” He replied, voice somewhat scared. Yifan noticed it of course.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He cupped his catboy’s face with his left hand and his right arm was thrown over the catboy’s waist, bringing him close. “Th-The ghost… I-I think it’s watching me…” Yifan’s eyes almost bulged out from his sockets. Then, he remembered. They watched a horror movie before they went to sleep. “Oh Myeon…” He wrapped his arms around his catboy’s torso, pressing him against his chest, want the paranoid feeling to go away.

 

Junmyeon’s tail tightened around his waist. “I thought you didn’t focus on the movie since we kissed a lot?” Junmyeon whined, nuzzling his face into the latter’s torso. Yes, they did kiss a lot since everything in the movie was scary and so he tried to distract Yifan by turning it off, but he didn’t. “Still scared… Ghost…” He remembered the black eyes. He remembered the terribly pale skin.

 

He remembered the sharp red line on the throat and then being split opened― “ _ _Kriseu!__ ” Junmyeon screamed, making the taller male to jolt. “Myeon, it’s okay, I’m here. Don’t be sc―” “I’m scared! I can’t sleep! Th-The ghost is watching me th-that’s why I-I can’t sleep! I’m  _scared!!!_ ” Junmyeon totally began to freak out, hot tears coming out for nonstop.

 

Yifan immediately sat up and carried his catboy to his left thigh before hugging him tight, feeling his chest getting wet. He ran his left hand on Junmyeon’s back and petting his hair with his other one for nonstop, repeating the actions for minutes. He couldn’t see his catboy’s face because he had buried his face into his neck, short arms tight around his bare torso, hiccuping occasionally.

 

“Th-The ghost is here― It’s here― It’s not letting me to sleep― Kriseu―”

 

Yifan manages to cup his catboy’s face after receiving much protests (the catboy thought Yifan was going to leave him alone) and kissed him right on the lips. Junmyeon buried his face into his chest after the catboy pulled away first. “K-Kriseuu…” He rubbed his face into Yifan’s bare torso, mewling in fear. Yifan sighed as he patted on his catboy’s back endlessly, comforting him.

 

Junmyeon’s tail was curled tightly around his waist as well as his short arms, making him unable to move. His cat ears were flat ever since from the beginning. “Myeon?” Yifan tried to look down but all he could see was the catboy’s messy mop of hair, forehead pressed against his collarbone firmly. Yifan rested his lips on his hair and earned a whine in response, “It’s okay…”

 

He hugged the catboy tightly as Junmyeon started to rub his forehead on his torso. “I want to sleep but I can’t…” Yifan cooed, hushing him gently as he petted Junmyeon’s cat ears. “Kriseu…” Yifan sighed. He gingerly rested his palms on his catboy’s face bringing lifting his face up to meet his blinking eyes, fresh tears coming out. Yifan kissed him before his catboy could even think.

 

Junmyeon hummed as Yifan brushed his tears away with his thumbs, nibbling onto his lower lip just a little to make his catboy quiver. “Ngh…” Yifan held back a smile as Junmyeon’s arms were around his neck, the catboy deepening the kiss slowly without his knowing. Yifan brought his hands down to his catboy’s hips, pulling him closer and groaning low in his throat as their lower parts made contact ever so slightly.

 

“Myeon…”

 

His catboy moaned into their deep kiss after Yifan scratched the spot above his tail. “Nya― Mmph― Mngg…” Junmyeon became weak as his owner took his tongue into his mouth and hands petting  _everywhere_. His tail didn’t stop lashing behind him as it curled in pleasure, fear totally replaced by contentment. He rested his fists on Yifan’s torso and continued their languid kisses, not wanting it to end, head bobbing as his lips nudged with his owner’s so deliciously.

 

“You okay now… ?”

 

Junmyeon whined when Yifan broke the kiss. The catboy frowned cutely as he pouted, arms back around the latter’s neck, “No talking.” Yifan only chuckled in reply and his catboy adorably frowned even more. They kissed again and again and again until it became hours before they eventually fall asleep together, a sleepy smile on Junmyeon’s lips even though he was fast asleep in Yifan’s arms.

 


	34. viii. licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to get this out of my head

 

It’d been almost a month Yifan had taken over his father’s business. He fired every spies who were working under Seunghyun after his deputy secretly informed him about them. He was really pissed about the matter. Junmyeon refused to leave his side so Yifan had no choice to bring him along to work. He didn’t mind his company though. If only the catboy wasn’t by his side, he would be screaming at his employees.

 

The workers would sometimes give Junmyeon fish snacks in gratitude. The catboy ate them all of course, much to Yifan’s dismay (read: jealousy). He took notice of the catboy’s old strange behavior after their one year anniversary. Yifan knew it supposed to be a cat thing but still… He was curious about it. Junmyeon loved to lick these days. The catboy would also sometimes bite him. Yifan had read an article about it in the net before.

 

It stated that the behavior was one of a their ways to show their affections towards their owner. The things was… Junmyeon loved to lick his fingers. He knew it was a cat thing from the beginning but… It was honestly disturbing. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing but… Yifan didn’t want to admit at first but in the end, he accepted the unacceptable fact. Yifan seemed to get turned on by it.

 

He didn’t do anything about it though. He just lets his catboy do whatever he wanted. He loved spoiling Junmyeon anyway. There was once he said he was busy, Junmyeon jumped off from his lap and wandered around the office, receiving snacks from other people and the catboy returned _hours_ later. So Yifan hadn’t said he was busy ever again. He low-key didn’t like his catboy getting close with his employees.

 

Back to his catboy’s strange behavior, it really did turned him on. Junmyeon’s tongue was equally rough like a cat’s and he would lick and suck his fingers awfully slow, almost teasingly. How come Yifan could stay calm by that? Come to think of it… Even after a year living they’ve been together, Junmyeon had never gave him a blowjob before. Was the catboy signalling something… ? Yifan decided he should ask his catboy by himself.

 

“Myeon?”

 

Junmyeon, who was seated comfily on Yifan’s lap, purred in response, nuzzling his nose under his lover’s right jaw before licking on the spot in delight. “Myeon, I want to ask you something.” The catboy’s ears became pointy at this. Without hesitation, he took his lover’s left hand and started sucking his index while peering up to him innocently. Yifan gulped at the sight. Junmyeon was _definitely_ signalling something.

 

He totally stopped signing the documents as he just stared at the catboy, feeling all hot out of the blue. He tried controlling himself but when he felt Junmyeon’s tongue swirling unhurriedly around his finger, he lost it. “What is it?” He asked patiently, wanting to hear what the catboy was holding back. Junmyeon’s cheeks were soon tinted in soft pink, the color adorably matching his shy expression.

 

Yifan smiled as he scratched behind his cat ears, earning a content purr, the catboy withdrawing his lips around his forefinger. “Want to tell me something?” He grazed his fingernails under Junmyeon’s chin, causing him to tilt his face upwards as he purred even more. “Answer me, kitty,” He left a peck on the catboy’s lips. He chuckled when he saw Junmyeon leaning upwards, as if he wanted more, “Not until you answer me.”

 

Junmyeon pouted, cat ears folding in sadness before one of them went sideways out of hesitation. Yifan noticed this but he didn’t say anything. “I… I’m shy…” Junmyeon hid his face by snuggling into his costly suit. Yifan petted his hair in reply, encouraging him. The catboy shyly stared up to him, his sparkly eyes always catching Yifan’s breath. “What is it, hm?” Yifan caressed Junmyeon’s tail gingerly.

 

His tail soon curled around his arm as Junmyeon was back to hiding his face again. “I’ve never licked you here…” Yifan peered down to where the catboy was pointing but he didn’t have to because Junmyeon was touching his freaking semi-bulge where he didn’t even notice it was there. “Baekkie said I should lick your fingers first before licking you there…” **_Park Chanyeol, you son of a_** ** _—_** Yifan tried not to curse his friend in his head.

 

What the hell did his friend’s catboy say to Junmyeon this time? He and Junmyeon had tried many things in the bedroom (because of Chanyeol’s catboy’s suggestions). This was very new for them. “Myeon… You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” He hoped that Junmyeon won’t do it because he won’t go easy. Even though he had been waiting for this moment, he didn’t want to force Junmyeon on what he didn’t want to do.

 

“But-But I want to make you feel good…”

 

Yifan nearly groaned as the catboy started to paw on his groin with both of his small hands, the usual sign whenever Junmyeon wanted him. Yifan made a mistake as he took a glance below. The catboy was showing that prominent pout with his cat ears totally flopped on his hair, looking so adorable and so fuckable as ever. Junmyeon would only show this side of him whenever both of them were alone.

 

“Myeon, we’re still in my office…”

 

He tried peeling away the catboy’s hands but Junmyeon added more pressure where Yifan found it hard not to stop what he was doing. “Kriseu…” The next thing was unexpected. Junmyeon took his right hand and began to lick both of his fingers. Right. In. Front. Of. Him. The way the catboy’s pink tongue elegantly twirled around his fingers so erotically caused the heat on his cheeks traveled straight to south.

 

Moreover, the catboy was purring. The vibrations sent shivers down to his spine. He couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t move. Damn Junmyeon and his smooth tricks. The catboy still knew how to control him. The catboy still knew how to get what he wanted. “You’re such a sneaky kitty,” Yifan kissed him then, soft and deep until Junmyeon was squirming on his thigh. Yifan heard his belt unbuckling. He didn’t stop Junmyeon.

 

He only parted to let out a groan when he felt Junmyeon’s tail around his unstrained length, “Myeon…” The catboy smiled cheekily before pecking him on the lips. Yifan swore half of his soul almost whisked away from his body as Junmyeon climbed down from his lap while having eye contact, his small face now wedged between his legs. The catboy was still smiling as he cutely said, “I’ll lick you until you feel good, okay?”

 

Yifan couldn’t find himself to say no or even yes. He closed his eyes shut, gripping on the armrests as the first flick of Junmyeon’s tongue was rough yet slow, just like he always did when licking his fingers. Yifan just realized that after all of those days, Junmyeon was actually practicing. No wonder the catboy loved to lick his fingers. Even at home, during cuddling, he would still do that. Yifan knew all the answers now.

 

_“May I come in, Mr Wu?”_

 

Yifan’s hands slipped away from the armrest in surprise, almost hitting his chin on the desk on how low he was slouching. “Myeon,” He gently patted the back of his catboy’s head to take his attention and smiled when their eyes met, “Wait for a while, ‘kay?” Junmyeon frowned grumpily as he pouted which went unnoticed. Yifan needed to be sane even though he still felt like floating on how close he was earlier.

 

A young lady, who was actually a few years older than Yifan, walked in his office with her bright colored heels. Junmyeon who was safely hidden under Yifan’s desk, spotted them. He knew those heels anywhere. It was one of his enemies or to simply put it, one of the females where they want to sleep with his lover. The catboy’s ears totally flattened in irritation. He tried to be patient as he listened to their conversation.

 

“You must attend to these meetings.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me. Is there anything else?”

 

The heels (from Junmyeon’s view) trudged closer towards the desk. The lady sent him a flirty smile where Junmyeon would’ve scratched it away from her face only if he saw it. “I was wondering if you’re free tonight?” That’s it. Junmyeon had enough. Yifan wanted to reply that no, he wasn’t available and he won’t be available because he had to spend his days and nights with his precious catboy but he didn’t.

 

He didn’t reply because at that exact moment, Junmyeon began to lick him again. Yifan rested his fists on his desk, maintaining a professional smile where he hoped it would be one. His assistant seemed to notice something wrong. “I-I can’t—” “Mr Wu, are you sick? You’re shivering!” The catboy smiled as he licked and licked all the way to the base of the taller male’s length, slow and rough and teasing.

 

It caused Yifan to shiver with want, because he needed more. He wanted Junmyeon’s pink tongue around him a little more because he was so close, so close to coming earlier and now the sensation has returned. “Mr Wu—” “Just go!” His assistant freed his pale-colored hands (an excuse just to touch him) obediently and scrambled outside after getting yelled. “Kriseu… ?” Yifan stared down towards the kneeling catboy.

 

“Di-Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” He petted Junmyeon’s left cat ear before bringing him close to his aching length, “You didn’t, baby. You’re doing well even it’s your first time. Have you done it with another man before?” The catboy nearly jolted as he shouted a big, “No!!!” Yifan calmed him down with more petting despite the big urge to have his release first, “I was only asking, Myeon. I’m sorry. Can you… Can you continue… ?” Yifan was officially desperate for a release now.

 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. He almost came for two times and those two times were disturbed. No one was going to distract them now. “I promise I’ll make you feel good, Kriseu.” Yifan didn’t understand what he meant by that. He gasped out loud when he felt Junmyeon’s warm wet cavern surrounded his throbbing length. “Oh God, _Myeonnn_ ,” He moaned low in his throat as Junmyeon took him _even_ _deeper_.

 

Yifan struggled to find support as his mind was going haywire. He automatically fisted his fingers into the catboy’s hair with one hand and another holding firmly on the armrest. Yifan finally knew what the catboy meant. **_Holy shit_** , He thinks he was going to be insane. This felt so new but so incredibly satisfying. He never knew his catboy would be so good at this. He shuddered when Junmyeon’s tongue lapped against the underside.

 

Without him knowing, he was slowly pulling Junmyeon’s head closer towards his groin. Yifan tipped his head upwards as a pleasant moan left his mouth once the catboy deep-throated him. Junmyeon was trying his best not to gag. He didn’t know how to do these things but he sure got the hand of it. His tail lashed uncomfortably, cat ears flopping on his hair, tears starting to color his vision. He closed his eyes and continued pleasuring his lover.

 

Yifan groaned out loud when the catboy started to bob the head and stroking his shaft with his small hands. He didn’t even give his catboy a warning as he came, filling Junmyeon’s mouth with his come. The catboy swallowed everything and even milked his lover dry. Yifan totally panicked after he was off from his high. He panicked even more when he spotted trails of tears over his catboy’s pink cheeks.

 

“Myeon, oh God, I-I’m so sorry,” He quickly zipped himself and scooped Junmyeon onto his lap, cradling his face while wiping away his tears with his thumbs, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please answer me, Myeon, I’m really sorry—” “I-I’m okay,” Junmyeon coughed a little. Yifan promptly handed him his water bottle and even fed him the water. He was feeling guilty now, “I’m sorry. If only I didn’t let you do that—”

 

“I’m really okay, Kriseu,” Junmyeon’s tail curled around his owner’s waist as Yifan continued inspecting him, feeling content by the amount of attention, “Did I make you feel good?” He asked hopefully and waited in anticipation. Yifan smiled briefly, still checking him, “Yeah. You were totally good. Are you sure you didn’t do that to someone else?” His voice was an octave lower but Junmyeon answered confidently, “I didn’t, Kriseu.”

 

Yifan sighed in relief. Thank goodness— “Do you want me to do it again, Kriseu?” Yifan blinked rapidly, “Wha— No. Once is enough.” He almost flinched when Junmyeon jutted his lower lip out, just like he always did whenever he wanted to do something _or_ to get something. “But I want to make you feel good…” Yifan wanted to sigh again but not until an idea went off in his head. He smiled fondly towards his catboy.

 

Junmyeon’s cat ears perked up at this. He squeaked in shock when his owner suddenly carried him by the waist before placing him on the edge of the table, his large hands still on his hips. Yifan was still smiling as he said, “How ‘bout I make you feel good instead?” Junmyeon’s eyes widened at this before he blushed profusely, unable to voice out his answer. They have never done anything risky in Yifan’s office like this before.

 

When Yifan spread his legs apart, his feet resting on the armrests, that was when he returned to reality. “K-Kriseu, wait, I— Mmh,” Junmyeon winced and one of his legs twitched as Yifan fondled his bulge. “You were holding it back, weren’t you?” Junmyeon’s face went red at that before he nodded shyly, hazy eyes gazing down to his owner, “I wa-want you, Kriseu…” Yifan’s own face turned red by his catboy’s shy confession.

 

“First of all,” Yifan managed to calm himself from doing anything spontaneous to his Junmyeon as he gently wrenched off his catboy’s pants and his underwear which were now hanging loose around one of his pale ankles, “Let me return the favor.” Junmyeon’s cat ears completely turned flat as he tilted his head upwards, a lewd moan tearing from the base of his throat once Yifan had taken him fully.

 

His arms were shivering as he settled them behind him for support so that he won’t fall off from the desk. “Ha… Kr-Kriseu— _Ah!_ ” He jolted in surprise when he felt teeth scarping the underside of his length. Junmyeon swore he almost fainted when Yifan hummed, the vibrations doing weird things in his body. Somehow he wanted his owner to take him even more. He timidly pulled Yifan’s head down slowly by his nape.

 

Junmyeon _screamed_.

 

He unexpectedly came too fast until he draped himself over Yifan’s shoulder, shuddering in contentment when he felt his owner lapping his excess. “Myeon?” The catboy hummed in reply, loving the soothing circles on his back. “You okay?” Junmyeon placed his hands on Yifan’s shoulders before leaning away with much force. He pressed his forehead with his lover’s, eyes gazing on Yifan’s lips, “I want you…”

 

“But Myeon,” Yifan brushed their lips together for a brief moment, “We’re in my office…” The catboy mewled sadly, “Kriseu… Please… I-I really, really want you…” Yifan knew he couldn’t say no because after what they have done earlier, he wanted Junmyeon too. Without saying anything, he pulled Junmyeon to his thighs before kissing him deeply. The catboy straddled his waist before grinding down on his owner’s groin.

 

Yifan groaned, knowing that his catboy was getting impatient. “No, d-don’t go, I want you, Kriseu, please—” “Shh… I’m not going anywhere,” Yifan sent him a loving smile after he managed to take the lube in the drawers. His catboy hugged him firmly around his neck once he started to prep him. After wearing the condom on Junmyeon so that his suit won’t get stained later, the catboy pushed himself down onto Yifan’s girth.

 

Junmyeon mewled and wailed while Yifan comforted and cooed his catboy to take it slow even though he knew his catboy was being needy. He frowned when Junmyeon wasn’t moving that much. “Myeon?” He distanced himself to look at Junmyeon. He wasn’t expecting to see tears trickling down his catboy’s face. “What’s wrong?” Yifan’s face completely turned worried, softly wiping away his tears.

 

“I-I ca-can’t move… Tired…”

 

Yifan didn’t know whether the situation was funny or cute. Maybe both. He held in a chuckle before kissing Junmyeon’s closed eyelids and then, he stood up. “Kriseu… ? What are you— _Nyah!_ Ah, K-Kriseu, nggg—” Yifan splayed his catboy on his desk and rested his palms on Junmyeon’s hips before thrusting deeply into him with ease. His catboy kept letting out pleasant moans and mewls, his little hands flailing to have a grip of his owner.

 

Yifan leaned down towards him and the catboy immediately locked his arms around his neck. Their lips met in the rarest ferocious kiss they have shared. Yifan sped up suddenly, causing Junmyeon to mewl effortlessly next to his ear, his tail twitching and his cat ears flickering in pleasure. Yifan knew his catboy was close, sensing how he was clenching even harder and harder and harder.

 

The employees knew better not to call out for their boss even though he had a meeting right now. They informed their boss’ assistant to postpone it for later at night. She just have to wait for the _noises_ from the CEO’s room to subside. “ _Kriseu!!!_ ” Junmyeon held onto Yifan with all of his energy left as he came _hard_. Yifan, too, released deep inside his catboy, lazily kissing Junmyeon’s jaw.

 

Thankfully, there were no stains on his black suit. Yifan threw away the condom to the small bin under his table before settling on his swivel chair with the half-asleep catboy onto his lap, Junmyeon still pant-less. Just then, his assistant asked his permission to enter his office. Once she was inside, Yifan swiftly brought a forefinger to his lips, indicating her not to make any sounds. His assistant brought her gaze down.

 

The catboy she had seen wandering around the office was sleeping, face pressed against her boss’ chest. She obediently nodded. She talked in the quietest way as possible, “The meeting which you were supposed to attend ten minutes ago was postponed later at eight, Mr Wu.” Yifan simply nodded before dismissing her. But she didn’t leave. His assistant headed closer towards his desk.

 

“What is it?”

 

Yifan was starting to get annoyed. He knew what her intention was but he wanted her to spit it out already so that he could turn her down. Junmyeon somehow stirred by the roughness of Yifan’s tone. He lazily blinked away his sleepiness before peering up to his lover. He turned worried in an instant because Yifan was frowning. So he looked at the front. His eyes widened before an unknown amount of irritation flooded within him.

 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to invite you for dinner at my…”

 

Yifan’s assistant was utterly speechless once she spotted the threatening glare from the catboy. The catboy looked so murderous as if he could _kill_ her. He didn’t look like the usual friendly-faced catboy whenever he took the given snacks. He was clutching her boss’ shirt tightly, the deadly glare still there and his eyes screaming, _‘Don’t even think about it’_. “What do you want to say?” Yifan was getting impatient.

 

His assistant sent him a quick smile before shaking her head frantically and spluttered, “I-It’s nothing, Mr Wu. Please don’t forget the meeting for later.” With that, she left (more like escaped) his office like a rat. When he felt Junmyeon purring against his torso, he smiled fondly, “Did you scare her?” The catboy sleepily looked above before shaking his head innocently. Yifan could see that his catboy was lying. Those too innocent-like eyes staring straight into his stood out that much.

 

He could only chuckle before kissing Junmyeon in gratitude.

 

He never liked that assistant of his anyway.

 


End file.
